Perfección
by Milimoni
Summary: Una vampira sin memoria llega a vivir con los Cullen... Esta es la historia de Alondra Cullen, que al igual que Alice, no tiene memoria de su vida humana, y que llegará a ser la hermana que siempre Jasper quiso tener ;


Introducción:

¿Cómo contar mi historia si no recuerdo como empezó? Se supone que nací... de hecho debo haberlo hecho, pero cuándo o cómo, quiénes fueron mis padres, habré tenido más hermanos... No, no lo sé.

El primer recuerdo que tengo es de haber estado enferma, con un gran dolor que me hacía gritar, hasta haber desgarrado mis cuerdas vocales, en medio del desierto, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarme, sin nadie que me tendiera la mano. Nadie me escuchó.

No supe cuánto había estado así... En verdad me parecía que habían sido años. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después que me enteré no habría sido más de tres o cuatro días... En verdad, morí durante esos días. Aunque luego hubiera podido pararme y caminar, correr, saltar... Yo había muerto.

Me sentía mal aún, cuando fui capaz de ponerme de pie. Pero un dolor que se ubicaba en mi garganta seca de tanto gritar, me hizo comenzar a correr.

En ese momento, no me daba cuenta de la velocidad que había alcanzado... Sólo corría, y lo hice hasta que encontré un pequeño poblado y un anciano que caminaba a lo lejos, pero que no parecía haberme visto...

Recuerdo que me abalancé sobre él... Lo siento, no puedo seguir. Aquello me avergüenza, pero era él o yo... Así lo sentía.

La siguiente, fue una mujer... a la que sorprendí en su casa de adobe mientras cocinaba... Allí tomé un diario, y me fijé en la fecha: Agosto 21 de 1886. Fecha que siempre he asumido como la de mi nacimiento. Lugar: las afueras de una ciudad al norte de Chile, llamada Iquique.

Capítulo Nº 1:

Por más de 100 años, viví en una choza que yo misma construí en medio del desierto, no era que necesitara de un lugar para guarecerme, pero me veía imposibilitada de acercarme a sitios poblados, pues con sólo hacerlo me atacaba un deseo inaguantable de sangre.

Ya tener que matar a alguien para poder mitigar el dolor que me hacía sentir la abstinencia, me hacía rogar por una muerte lenta y dolorosa... Aquello era lo que merecía.

Además, mi piel que en la oscuridad era de un blanco alabastro, a la luz del sol brillaba cual diamante. No tenía latidos, mi piel junto con su blancura era dura, como si fuese una estatua de mármol, no tenía necesidad de dormir ni comer (fuera de la sangre), no podía llorar y podía alcanzar una velocidad inverosímil... Estaba muerta en vida.

Como decía, más de 100 años viví así, como un animal, ajena a todo y a todos. Hasta que una noche, cuando estaba luchando conmigo misma para evitar que fuera a matar a algún pobre caminante que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino, vi a un hombre que sin ningún temor se acercaba a mi choza. Un terror se apoderaba de mí, mientras lo observaba, pero a medida que se aproximaba, pude ir definiendo sus rasgos: debía medir cerca de 1,90 mt., pelo castaño ondulado que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros, un andar grácil que más asemejaba a un gato que a una persona. Lo siguiente que distinguí fue sus ojos, de un color violeta intenso, que parecía iluminar su rostro, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa amplia, en una piel tan blanca como la mía...

- Qué extraño es encontrar una bella flor en medio de un desierto - me dijo con un tono de voz agradable, acariciante, con un acento extraño... - Mi nombre es Batista, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Bajé mi cara, pues nunca había podido recordar un nombre... ¿Lo habría tenido alguna vez?

- No sé - dije avergonzada -. No tengo.

Capítulo Nº 2:

Batista se quedó mirándome, por una fracción de segundo...

- ¿Cómo es eso que no tienes nombre?

- Si alguna vez lo tuve, no lo recuerdo...

- Entonces, vamos a variar eso... ¿Me permitirías ponerte un nombre? - consultó en aquel tono envolvente. No contesté, sólo asentí; y después de pensarlo un momento -... Alondra. Ese es un nombre perfecto para ti - y estiró su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

Por primera vez en años, me sentía cómoda con alguien. Su mirada, su voz, sus actitudes, su aroma, su tacto... No sentía el deseo de calmar mi apetito... Fue por eso que me atreví a preguntar...

- ¿Por qué somos así?

Mi pregunta lo turbó visiblemente, pero aún así, me dijo:

- ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? - sólo negué - ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi pequeña ave?

Entonces, comencé a contarle todo lo que recordaba... todo lo que ya he relatado...

Por cada palabra que decía mi vergüenza crecía más y más. Pero me ayudó para liberar mi culpa. Él me escuchó con atención, aunque sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, mas yo suponía que debería estar asqueado ante todos mis crímenes. Lo único que me sorprendió que cuando terminé, el volvió a acariciar mi mejilla y me sonrió con una gran ternura...

- No te culpes de nada - me dijo -. Nuestra naturaleza es la que nos lleva a actuar de esa forma. Más aún en tu condición... que has tenido que sobrevivir aquí sola... Quién te transformó en lo que eres ahora, debería haberse hecho cargo de lo que hacía y haberte informado de lo que eras...

- Una asesina - lo interrumpí.

- No, mi Alondra... Eres una superviviente... Todos nosotros lo somos.

- ¿Todos?... ¿Acaso hay más?

- Sí. No somos muchos, pero hay más... De hecho, yo conozco a varios, en éste y otros continentes. Soy un nómada. Nunca permanezco mucho tiempo en un solo sitio. Hay otros que se quedan en un sólo sitio por algunos años y luego emigran, como también hay quienes nunca abandonan su hogar... así como tú.

- Nunca me he atrevido a ir a otro sitio, por miedo a que me transforme en una asesina sin freno.

- ¿Tú, mi ave mañanera?... Nunca - luego medito una milésima de segundo, para preguntarme - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Hace tiempo que ando buscando a alguien que pueda hacerlo. Si en algún momento, quieres separarte de mí... No habrá problema, te lo aseguro.

Aún no me explico cómo pude tomar una decisión tan importante en un segundo...

- Sí, me encantaría.

Ese día comenzamos a caminar, siguiendo la dirección que el llevaba, hacia el sur. En el camino me fue contando de los que eran como nosotros... Lo que hacían para pasar el tiempo... la mayoría estudiaba. Esto último, me llamó la atención y quise que él empezara a enseñarme algo... No me importaba qué fuera, pero le pedí que quería aprender... Él sonrió y comenzó a enseñarme inglés, luego portugués, francés, italiano, alemán, ruso, chino... También me enseñó que cada uno de nosotros tenía un don especial. Él una vista muy aguda, aún más grande que la de cualquier otro de nosotros; y tratamos de descubrir lo que yo podría hacer, pero no podíamos encontrarlo.

Fueron cinco años de búsqueda de mi "don", de aprender idiomas, y a controlarme en presencia de los humanos, cosa de poder entrar en las ciudades... Me hablaba de todos aquellos a los que conocía, y luego me los presentaba.

Hasta que un día, íbamos caminando por un bosque al sur de Chile, cuando en medio de la conversación, sólo sonrió...

- Batista, ¿qué sucede? - pregunté.

- Unos amigos - pero se puso serio de repente.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos? ¿Los conozco?

- Van corriendo... Algo malo debe pasar... Ella debería haberme visto...

- ¿Ella? - pregunté y algo aguijoneó mi garganta.

Él no tomó en cuenta mi pregunta y me dijo:

- ¡Ven, vamos a alcanzarlos! - y tomando mi mano, comenzó a correr y yo con él.

- ¿Quienes son? - le pregunté mientras corríamos.

- Ella es Alice, una gran amiga, y va con Jasper Cullen... Ambos son muy especiales... - luego reflexionó un poco para corregirse - Bueno, toda su familia es especial.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté intrigada con esa sensación en mi garganta.

- Son "vegetarianos".

- ¿Son qué? - juro que no entendía a qué se refería.

- "Vegetarianos"... Lo que pasa es que ellos no consumen sangre humana, sino que de animales.

- Pero, eso no satisface - dije, pues yo lo sabía bien... En un principio había intentado hacer eso, pero no había podido.

- Lo sé. Pero ellos viven de esa forma.

Lo que había dicho, había picado mi curiosidad. Quería conocer a esa tal Alice y a Jasper Cullen.

Capítulo Nº 3:

Mientras tratábamos de dar alcance a aquella pareja, le pregunté a Batista, tratando de conseguir el máximo de información...

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que ella debería haberte visto? Tú me habías dicho que no conocías a nadie que pudiera ver como tú.

- Y así es... Lo que pasa es que Alice puede ver el futuro... Si tomas una decisión, ella te puede decir en qué acabará, siempre y cuando no la varíes.

- ¡Ah! - contesté, y luego de una milésima de segundo, le pregunté - ¿Y qué hay del otro?

- ¿Jasper?

- Sí. ¿Quién es?

- Bueno, él es algo más misterioso... Es difícil que él confíe en alguien, fuera de su familia.

- Desconfiado.

- Tremendamente... En realidad, yo conozco más a Alice... Ellos hacen una pareja muy extraña. Yo nunca me he explicado cómo es que pueden estar juntos - sonrió -. Tal vez sea amor.

- No sé cómo lo haces... Siempre logras hacer que me interese, que crezca mi curiosidad ante lo que me quieras mostrar... - sonreí - ¿Estás seguro que esa no es tu talento?

- No. Estoy seguro... - contestó mirándome y luego volvió a mirar al frente, sonriendo cuando vio que les habíamos dado alcance - ¡Alice! - gritó.

Entonces, pude verlos, cuando se detuvieron... Ya al hacerlo, me di cuenta que Batista tenía razón... Ambos se veían extraños juntos... Ella era pequeña, delgadita, con su cabello oscuro y su carita como la de un pequeño duende con ojos vivaces... En cambio, él era mucho más alto que ella, su pelo de un tono claro de rubio, en cuya cara se veían algunas cicatrices y su seriedad, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

- ¡Batista! - contestó ella con una sonrisa - ¡Qué sorpresa!

- ¿Cómo que sorpresa? Tú sabes que éste es parte de mi sector... Tú eres quién me sorprende a mí.

- Ando buscando algo - dijo poniéndose seria, pero en el segundo siguiente, preguntó con una sonrisa y mirándome - Pero, ¿quién te acompaña?

- Ella es Alondra - dijo presentándome -, hace cinco años que me acompaña.

Alice se acercó y me dio un abrazo, para decirme:

- Me alegro de conocerte, yo soy Alice y él - dijo señalando al que la acompañaba - es Jasper.

- Mucho gusto - dije mirándolo, casi con curiosidad.

Él sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

- Ahora, dime - dijo Batista -, ¿qué estás buscando?

- Nos dijeron que por este sector podríamos encontrar a un vampiro especial... es mitad humano.

- ¿Nahuel? - pregunté sorprendida.

- ¿Lo conocen? - nos preguntó Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

- A él y sus hermanas - contestó Batista - ... Él vive con su tía por aquí cerca.

- Nos puedes indicar por dónde - nos pidió.

- Vamos, nosotros los llevamos - ofreció Batista.

- Pero, no te desviaremos mucho de tu camino.

Batista sonrió, y le contestó...

- Alice, somos nómadas. Si vamos al norte o al sur, no nos importará... Vamos a dónde nuestros pasos nos lleven... Además, hace tiempo que no hemos visitado a Nahuel ni a Huilen.

Así los cuatro comenzamos a correr... Por mientras, Batista siguió hablando con Alice, y yo me dediqué a observar a Jasper. Seguía sin emitir un sonido. Me pregunté si en verdad sería un vampiro o algún engendro especial... Porque a todos los que había conocido, hasta ese momento, tenían una personalidad atrayente... Según Batista, era parte de nuestra naturaleza... Pero aquel vampiro, me parecía demasiado extraño. Pensaba que si algún humano lo conociera, en vez de atraerlo, lo ahuyentaría aterrorizado.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, escuché a Batista con un tono de voz demasiado serio para lo que era él en general...

- ¿Los Vulturis? ¿Qué ha hecho tu aquelarre?

- Familia - corrigió ella -. Nosotros somos una familia, no un aquelarre, Batista.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué ha hecho tu "familia"? - concedió él.

- ¿Te recuerdas de Edward?

- Sí. ¿Él hizo algo malo?

- Bueno... se enamoró.

- ¿Y?

- De una humana.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó mi amigo, no muy convencido.

- Bueno, él lo hizo... Pero, ese no es el problema, pues ella fue transformada. Ahora es como nosotros.

- ¿Entonces? - consultó sin entender, y yo tampoco entendía cuál era el problema.

- Bella, la esposa de Edward, tuvo una niña, mitad vampiro, mitad humana.

- Como Nahuel.

- Sí, pero los Vulturis, piensan que ella fue transformada, como los "niños inmortales".

- Pero, Aro no puede pensar algo así... Él conoce a Carlisle... Él nunca iría en contra de nuestras leyes, ni escondería un hecho así.

- Bueno, hay más detrás de todo eso, pero necesitamos probar que Renesmee no es una "niña inmortal".

- Estoy seguro que Huilen y Nahuel los ayudarán.

Luego, todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando.

Capítulo Nº 4:

Volví a mis propios pensamientos, que llegaban a mi cabeza en forma desordenada... Por segundos pensaba en lo que había escuchado de Alice: Los Vulturis, era el aquelarre más poderoso, y que no tenían compasión con nadie que rompiera las leyes. Bueno, al menos, eso me había dicho Batista. Por otro, Nahuel. Un chico simpático y que gracias a él que aprendí a dominar mi sed.

En un principio, Batista había tenido que dominarme, casi amarrarme para que no atacara a cualquier humano que se me atravesara, pero ahora, gracias a aquel chico, era algo más controlada.

El otro pensamiento que llegaba a mi cabeza era el vampiro que corría un poco más atrás de nosotros, Jasper Cullen, que continuaba serio, sin emitir ningún sonido... ni siquiera un gruñido, nada... ¡Era desesperante!

No es que yo pareciera muy habladora, pero al menos me parecía tener una cara más amable que la de él... Quizás no tanto como la de Alice, pero al menos no era para asustar a ningún humano.

Batista volvió a sacarme del hilo de mis pensamientos...

- ...No sabe nada de su vida como humana - le decía a Alice.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó ella dedicándome una mirada de curiosidad.

- Así es. Como será que su nombre se lo puse yo.

- Uno muy adecuado a ella - comentó.

- Así me pareció.

- ¿Y ella qué puede hacer?

- Aún no lo descubrimos... Tal vez tú nos puedas ayudar.

- Mmmm, sí... - volvió a mirarme - Luego, conversaré con ella.

- ¿Conversar? ¿De qué? - había veces en que Batista se ponía muy sobreprotector.

- Cosas de mujeres - le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que llegábamos...

- Batista - lo llamé y comenzamos a disminuir la velocidad, hasta que quedamos parados frente a la puerta de la cabaña de Huilen. Batista golpeó y nos abrió Nahuel...

- Batista, Alondra. Qué sorpresa - luego miró a nuestros acompañantes.

- Nahuel - dijo Batista a modo de saludo - ¿Está Huilen?

- Sí, pero pasen.

- Gracias - contestó mi amigo, y entramos todos. Con lo que decidió presentar a nuestros acompañantes -. Nahuel, ellos son Alice y Jasper Cullen... - luego se dirigió a ellos - Él es Nahuel.

- Hola - saludó Alice - es un gusto conocerte.

- Nahuel, ¿quién es? - preguntó Huilen acercándose. Y cuando nos reconoció - Batista, Alondra... ¡Qué milagro!

Yo me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo, que ella correspondió...

- Huilen - le dije -, no sabes cómo te he extrañado.

- Estoy segura que no tanto como yo a ustedes - me contestó separándose de mí -. Si no, hubieras venido antes.

- No me mires a mí, dile a Batista que siempre me dirigía a otro lado.

- ¿Aún no formalizan nada? - preguntó ella con cara pícara.

- ¡No! - alegué - ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? Él es mi amigo.

- Mmmm, no sé... no sé.

Ella sabía que con eso, yo me quedaría calmada por el resto de la jornada, pues a pesar de que me seguía bien la conversación, yo sabía que ella quería saber quiénes eran nuestros acompañantes.

Así Batista tuvo oportunidad de presentarlos y luego comenzaron a hablar, contándole de lo que le pasaba a la "familia" Cullen, de la niña medio humana, de los Vulturis, y que necesitaban a Nahuel para poder salvar a su sobrina.

En un principio, Huilen se negó terminantemente, pero fue entonces que Nahuel, le dijo que él quería viajar. Que no podía permitir que la pequeña sufriera, si estaba en sus manos poder ayudarla.

Y bueno, como Nahuel es muy terco... Quizás tanto como yo, Huilen tuvo que aceptar.

Cuando terminó aquella conversación, se inició otra para ponerse de acuerdo en cuando partirían, y cómo lo harían para llegar a tiempo. Y como a mí me aburrían esas conversaciones, sólo salí...

Afuera, el sol estaba por aparecer. Había empezado a aclarar. Algunas estrellas quedaban en el cielo. Sólo las que habían sido las más brillantes durante la noche y que ahora su luz parecía estar muriendo.

- ¿Nos vas a acompañar? - la voz de Nahuel me sacó de mi observación astronómica.

- No creo - contesté -. A Batista no le gusta alejarse de este sector.

- A él no, pero tú podrías hacerlo... Fue por eso que te pregunté si "tú" nos acompañarías - terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a dejar a Batista?

- ¡Oh, disculpa! - seguía con su sonrisa - Me olvidaba que... ustedes... bueno... yo me refería...

- ¡Ya deja de molestar! - le dije ofendida, a lo que él contestó con una carcajada - Él es mi amigo, mi profesor... ¡nada más!

- De acuerdo, no te enojes. O sea que no nos vas a acompañar.

- No.

- Pero, ¿te gustaría? - la voz esta vez fue de Alice, que se acercó a nosotros, y le dijo a Nahuel - Huilen, te llama.

Y mi amigo, se fue dentro de la cabaña, dejándome con Alice.

- Según Batista, eres especial - me dijo.

- Para él, todos somos especiales... Nahuel, Huilen, yo, tú... hasta Jasper.

- Pero, me contó que tú no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada. ¿Es cierto?

- Nada - confirmé -. Ni siquiera mi nombre.

- Te entiendo... - luego como si hubiera leído mi mente - A mí me pasa lo mismo. No tengo memoria de mi vida humana, aunque he logrado averiguar cosas que me han servido para darme una idea de cómo era.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté curiosa.

- Sí - sonrió -. Batista tiene razón, eres curiosa - ese comentario, me hizo bajar la cara -. A Carlisle le gustaría conocerte.

- Pero, yo no puedo dejar a Batista.

- Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, sé que ésta no será la única vez que nos veremos... A pesar de que tu habilidad nos serviría mucho ahora, lo malo es que nunca la has puesto en práctica en forma consiente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo saber porque no recuerdas nada de tu vida como humana... Debes haber querido desaparecer, que nadie pudiera verte... Esa es tu habilidad... te vuelves invisible.

- ¿In...vi...sible? - tartamudeé.

- Sí... Cuando descubro una habilidad como la tuya, me gusta decírselo primero a la persona y, que ellas decidan si la dan a conocer o no... No le diré nada a Batista, por eso no te preocupes - luego, cambió el tema completamente -. De lo que sí voy a hablar con él, es sobre tu ropa... ¡Es un desastre! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre andar trayéndote con esos harapos? ¡Con ropa de hombre! ¡Eres una chica! Y muy linda... Voy a decirle que te compre algo de acuerdo a ti... - luego reflexionó un poco para continuar - No, no le voy a decir... Se lo voy a ordenar... ¿Dónde se ha visto?

En verdad, a mí no me molestaba la ropa que usaba, una camisa que había sido de él y que había tenido que arremangar, un pantalón caqui, y unos bototos militares, que para caminar eran muy adecuados. Nunca usaba mucho maquillaje, al contrario de Alice, sólo un poco de sombra, y algo de labial.

En décimas de segundo, ella giró y regresó a la cabaña (supuse que para hablar con Batista), y me quedé nuevamente sola para admirar la salida del sol.

En eso, el sonido de la puerta, cerrándose, me hizo girarme y vi a Jasper que había salido e investigaba los alrededores, peinándolo con su vista.

- Aquí no hay peligro - dije volviendo a mi posición de observadora de estrellas.

- Así lo supongo - me contestó, pero sentía que seguía mirando los rededores.

- Vaya, tienes voz - dije bastante sorprendida, pues era tan acariciante su tono, como el de cualquier otro vampiro.

- Por supuesto - volvió a hablar.

- ¿Entonces, qué es lo que buscas?

- Comida.

Con esa palabra mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y recordé lo que me había comentado Batista.

- ¡Ah! Vegetarianos, ¿no?

- Algo así.

- Bueno, por si te interesa, por el noreste, como a unos 2 kilómetros huelo a un puma... Lo único que está cazando, por lo que debe andar con hambre - dije en tono de mofa.

- Gracias - dijo dándome a entender que no había entendido mi tono de voz, pero luego... - Por si te interesa, hacia el sur, claro que como a 5 kilómetros, huelo a un campista poco afortunado... Permiso.

Y salió corriendo en la dirección que yo le había señalado.

Y, sí, había entendido la mofa, y me la había devuelto... Era un tipo insoportable.

Capítulo Nº 5:

En ese momento, pensé que el único que no se había acercado, era Batista, y con sólo acordarme de él un suspiro se ahogó en mi garganta...

El sol había comenzado a avanzar por el cielo, y con ello mi piel había comenzado a brillar.

Al cabo de una hora, volví a sentir que la puerta que estaba a mi espalda, se abría y volvía a cerrarse. Luego, unos pasos que se acercaban a mí. Eran pasos conocidos. Se situó a mi lado derecho, y con el rabillo del ojo, vi que tomó mi misma posición. Mirando el cielo...

- ¿Quieres ir? - me preguntó después de un par de minutos.

- Sin ti, no - contesté segura.

- Tú sabes que yo nunca iría tan al norte... Ve tú, conocerás a muchos con los Cullen. Y podrás regresar cuando así lo consideres necesario.

- Si me dices el motivo de que no vayas tan al norte... lo pensaré seriamente.

- Estoy acostumbrado a este sector... Me he encariñado con estos paisajes.

- Eso no es verdad... Batista, son cinco años que nos conocemos... Y sé que eso no tiene nada de verdad... Tú me has enseñado a hablar inglés, francés, alemán, ruso, portugués... ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me quede aquí?... ¿Y tú cómo es que los hablas tan bien?... Eso quiere decir que has visitado sitios donde se hablan... Tú no eres de aquí.

Batista bajó su cara para mirarme, y me dijo:

- Siempre has sido una chica inteligente... - suspiró - Son los Vulturis. Yo no puedo estar muy cerca de ellos... Terminarían matándome.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hace mucho tiempo, yo fui uno de sus soldados... Pero no me gustó tener que estar matando a los míos. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que matar humanos para sobrevivir, como para gozar matando a los que eran como yo... Les solicité que me dejaran ir, pero se negaron... y huí... Sé que si ellos hubieran querido encontrarme, lo habrían hecho mil veces, pero no quiero tentar mi suerte. No voy a ir a su encuentro. Pero, tú si puedes hacerlo, y con la frente en alto... Ve con Alice... Ella te cuidará bien.

- Batista, pero yo no quiero ir, no sin ti.

- Siempre me has dicho que yo soy tu profesor. Bueno, como tal, te digo que para poder completar tu enseñanza debes ir... Te prometo que en cuanto pueda voy a verte... Si has completado tu aprendizaje, serás libre de tomar el camino que mejor prefieras.

Algo me dolía en mi interior, que no era mi garganta, no era sed... Sabía que necesitaba expresarlo de alguna forma y lo único que pude hacer fue correr. Pero Batista me siguió, y cuando me alcanzó, me detuvo sujetando mi brazo...

- Debes prepararte, en media hora se van - me dijo con ese tono de voz que empleaba para convencer, pero estaba demasiado dolida para aceptar... Aún así, sólo asentí y regresé a la cabaña, dejándolo ahí.

Nunca me había sentido rechazada, hasta ese momento... Mi amigo, mi profesor, me echaba de su lado. No me apreciaba, no guardaba ningún cariño hacia mí. Yo era una molestia de la que se deshizo en cuanto pudo, encargándome a los primeros que le dieron la confianza para poder hacerlo.

Crucé la puerta de la cabaña. En su interior, estaban Huilen y Nahuel, terminando de preparar sus bolsos. Alice debía haber salido cuando yo me había ido corriendo... Seguramente a buscar a Jasper.

Recién en ese momento, me di cuenta que uno de los que me acompañarían era ese vampiro engreído.

Media hora después, regresaron Alice y Jasper, y ella me dijo:

- Alondra, Batista ya se fue. Dijo que tú nos acompañarías.

- Sí - confirmé -. Es posible que si puedes enseñarme, yo pueda controlar mi habilidad y ayudarlos.

- Esperamos que no sea necesario, pero te agradecemos tu ayuda.

- ¡Bien! - dijo Nahuel feliz de que yo los acompañara.

Como no teníamos papeles para poder viajar, Alice y Jasper nos consiguieron lo necesario. Por primera vez viajé en avión, pero de lo que me alegré fue que no fui la única que experimentaba esto, pues ni Nahuel ni Huilen habían volado antes.

En el aeropuerto, fue la primera vez que vi la expresión de Jasper a la decisión de que yo también fuera... desagrado. Pero, puedo decir que era repulsión de ambas partes.

Alice me explicó que mi invisibilidad era un arma de defensa, por lo que yo la debía haber activado muchas veces para que no me descubrieran, anterior a la llegada de Batista, y con él yo no había tenido necesidad de volver a utilizarla, por lo que durante cinco años yo no había desaparecido.

Me pude imaginar cuando había sucedido eso, aunque no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, nos apresuramos, pues según Alice, si no lo hacíamos, llegaríamos muy tarde.

Escuché cuando le dijo a Jasper que Bella, la pareja de Edward, iba a mandar a la niña con Jake, en un intento de protegerla... Que deberíamos llegar antes de que se la llevaran.

Corrimos como nunca... como sería que yo quedé algo rezagada, pero alcancé a llegar para escuchar lo que decía Nahuel, contando su historia... Pero, lo que me llamó la atención fueron los vampiros a los que les hablaba... eran extraños. Uno parecía que quisiera estar en cualquier otro sitio, que estuviera obligado; el otro fue el único que se percató de mi llegada y me miró de una forma que me hizo estremecer, era sanguinario, aún para un vampiro; el tercero ponía mucha atención al relato de Nahuel, tenía una sonrisa que parecía perenne en su cara. Más atrás, pude ver a una pareja que estaba mirando muy duramente a todos los que estaban por delante de mí... También alcancé a ver unos restos humeantes que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera, cosa que me extrañó tremendamente, pero después preguntaría el motivo.

Otra cosa que me pareció muy extraña, y que me hizo temblar, fue que había hombres-lobo, en un número de 17... Recién en ese momento, me di cuenta que por delante había uno de ellos, con una niña en su lomo... No podía creer que el Jake al que se referían era un hombre-lobo, pues la niña debía ser la medio-humana...

No entendía mucho, pero finalmente los tres vampiros que había visto, se retiraron con todos sus soldados. Por el lado donde estaba yo, casi todos estaban felices, con algunas excepciones... Pero me sentí fuera de lugar. Nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, hasta que Alice comenzó a llamarme, no me di cuenta que me había desaparecido. Entonces, intenté tratar de calmarme... Lo único que aparecí justo en el momento en que Jasper pasó por mi lado, con lo que él casi da un salto de 5 metros... Por primera vez, le vi un uso adecuado a mi habilidad...

En ese instante pasaron muchas cosas, todas juntas... Con el salto que dio Jasper, sentí una risa estruendosa que venía de un vampiro alto y macizo, que empezaba a ser coreada por el resto de los que habían logrado darse cuenta de aquello.

La que se apresuró a acercarse a mí, fue Alice...

- ¡Alondra! ¡Qué susto me diste, no pensé que te fuera a pasar esto en este momento! - se interpuso entre Jasper y yo, pues se aproximaba iracundo a donde estaba, y le dijo - Tranquilo, no te preocupes, no fue su intención.

Él se detuvo y sin quitar sus ojos de mí, le dijo:

- Dudo que tengas razón en lo que me dijiste sobre lo que viste.

Ella sonrió, y le contestó:

- Te aseguro que así será... Recuerda que dijiste lo mismo con respecto a Bella y finalmente yo tuve la razón. Ahora, tranquilízate, por favor.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un grupo que estaba más allá. Y Alice, se me acercó...

- Ahora, dime ¿qué te pasó? - miré con desconfianza a mi alrededor, especialmente a los lobos... - ¡Ah! - comprendió - Ya entendí... Pero, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ellos son aliados.

- ¿Los hombres-lobo? - pregunté con aprensión.

- Sí... Bueno, hay mucho que debes aprender aún... Pero, ven, te voy a presentar al resto.

Comenzó a presentarme a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí, comenzando por Carlisle Cullen, jefe de aquel aquelarre (aunque no les gustaba que se les tratara de esa forma, sino que de familia), luego a Esme, que en cuanto la vi, me dio un fuerte abrazo, tal como si hubiera sido una hija perdida que la hubiera encontrado. Luego siguieron Edward, Bella y Renesmee. Cuando quiso presentarme a Jacob, me miró un segundo y luego me dijo:

- No. A él te lo presentaré otro día.

Y siguió con Rosalie y Emmet. Este último había sido quién se había reído sonoramente, cuando Jasper dio el salto.

Cuando terminó ahí, siguió con el resto de los presentes, pasando por alto a los lobos.

Lo que no me di cuenta, fue donde se había marchado Jasper, que debió irse por mientras me presentaba a Edward y Bella... En realidad, quería poder bajarle los humos a aquel vampiro que me exasperaba.

Luego, todos comenzaron a regresar a la casa de los Cullen. Y la que me acaparó fue Esme, quién empezó a conversarme...

- Cuéntame, ¿cómo está Batista? ¿Aún sigue recorriendo exclusivamente en cono sur?

- Sí - confirmé -. En verdad que lo extraño, pero él insistió en que debía venir.

- ¿Será que está afinando su visión? - preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿O quiere hacerle la competencia a Alice?

- No sé qué es lo que le pasó...

No pude terminar la frase, pues una voz por detrás de mí me interrumpió.

- Debe haberse cansado de ti, por supuesto, y aprovechó que nos vio a nosotros para deshacerse de ti, y embromar nuestras vidas.

- ¡Jasper! - dijo Esme seria - ¡Por favor, se más cortés con nuestra invitada! - y me abrazó de la cintura.

- Bueno - dije yo -, si esa era su intención, te prometo que no lo decepcionaré... Lo hice una vez, y creo que podré repetirlo un par más.

Volví a escuchar la risa de Emmet y me dijo:

- Cuando lo vayas a hacer, por favor, me avisas... No quiero perdérmelo.

- Prometido - contesté. Ya cuando nos presentamos nos caímos bien. A pesar de ser tan grande y musculoso, es como si fuera un pequeño gatito... tierno.

Entonces, Jasper se adelantó para irse con Eleazar y Carmen.

Alice en todo ese rato, no había dicho nada. Sólo había sonreído. Fue por eso que me di vuelta y me atreví a preguntarle:

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste que sucedía entre Jasper y yo?

Sabía que no podía ser nada sentimental... pues ella y él estaban bastante unidos... y yo nunca podría tener nada con él. Entonces, ella me contestó:

- Van a ser muy unidos... - dudó un poco - Vas a ser la hermana que siempre quiso tener...

Las palabras de Alice, me dejaron sin aire...

¿Yo, como una hermana de Jasper?... Era imposible, impensable. No podía estar hablando en serio. Pensé que se estaba burlando de mí. Sin querer mi vista lo buscó. Estoy segura que si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento.

- Bueno - dijo Esme -, pero por mientras pasarás a formar parte de nuestra familia. Y si es así, Jasper y Alice serán tus hermanos.

Yo continuaba shockeada por lo que me había dicho Alice, por lo que no contesté nada, sólo asentí.

Capítulo Nº 6:

En la casa se hizo una fiesta por lo que se había logrado ese día.

Fue en medio de ella, que escuché varias veces mi nombre, planeando mi futuro. En ese momento, pensé en Batista... ¿qué lo había impulsado a hacer que acompañara a los Cullen? ¿Sería cierto lo que me había dicho Jasper? ¿Quería deshacerse de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho de malo? ¿Por qué no sólo me había pedido que me fuera? ¿Por qué enviarme tan lejos?... Sin querer comencé a odiar a Batista.

- Hola - sentí que me decían, y al levantar mi vista, me encontré con Bella que me sonreía.

- Hola - le contesté, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - me preguntó.

Y sonreí al pensar que nosotros nunca nos sentíamos enfermos, en realidad. Pero, recordé que Alice me había comentado que ella era neófita.

- Sí, gracias.

- Si estás así por Jasper, no te preocupes, ya se le va a pasar. Lo que sucede es que es muy desconfiado... Su vida no ha sido de lo mejor.

- La verdad es que no estoy así por él... Eso sería darle mucha importancia...

No pude continuar, el sólo plantearme decir el nombre de Batista, me hería.

- Bueno, Alice dice que te vas a quedar un tiempo con nosotros... Prométeme que conversaremos... En cierta forma, le agradezco que te haya traído, así no voy a ser la única nueva por acá.

- De acuerdo... Creo que voy a necesitar algunos amigos aquí.

En eso, se acercó Edward avisándole que Renesmee ya tenía sueño, por lo que se irían a su casa.

Nahuel también se acomodó en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Cuando la casa ya estaba quedando desocupada, me fijé que Rose, Alice y Esme, se habían juntado y planeaban como lo harían con mi guardarropa, sobre lo que se me enseñaría, y que si lograba controlarme, se me inscribiría en el instituto.

Entonces, Carlisle se acercó a mí y sentándose conmigo, comenzó a decir...

- Alondra, me permitirías conversar un momento contigo.

- Por supuesto - contesté.

- Bueno, Alice me dice que Batista te envió con nosotros porque debes conocer mundo, cosa que a él se le dificulta mucho.

- Bueno, esa fue la disculpa que me dio.

- ¿Excusa?

- En realidad, yo hubiera preferido quedarme con él, pero él no quiso que yo lo hiciera.

- Según él, tú tienes una gran curiosidad.

- Sí, pero yo estaba conforme con lo que él me enseñaba.

- Bueno, pero aquí vas a poder aprender más... Lo mejor que tenemos nosotros es que somos libres de elegir nuestro camino... Si tú quieres continuar con el tuyo, nosotros lo vamos a entender y no te detendremos - me aseguró.

Tragué pesado.

- No... Por favor, no creas que yo quiero dejarlos... Lo que no comprendo es la actitud de Batista.

- Dime, cuando quieres a alguien, ¿no estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por el bien de esa persona?

- Insinúas que esto lo hizo por mi bien.

- El querer que estés bien, que satisfagas tu curiosidad, que aprendas todo lo que más puedas... aún contra lo que él mismo quiera. Demuestra su gran aprecio por ti.

- No sé. Creo que voy a tener que hablar con él. Va a tener que explicarme bien su decisión.

- Según Alice, dice que no debes perder las esperanzas, porque es muy probable que él mismo te venga a buscar - dijo con una sonrisa, pues sabía que aquellas eran las palabras que necesitaba.

- Entonces, no la perderé.

- Bien... Ahora, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre tu estadía con nosotros...

- Batista me informó sobre sus hábitos alimenticios, si es a lo que te refieres.

- Sí. Lo que pasa es que tenemos un acuerdo con los Quileutes, con lo cual no podemos cazar cerca de sus terrenos, ni podemos alimentarnos de los habitantes de Forks... Por lo que tú no podrías...

No lo dejé terminar, diciendo:

- No te preocupes... Hace mucho tiempo, intenté hacer lo que para ustedes es costumbre... No es lo que más me satisface, pero me tendré que acostumbrar.

- Gracias... Y como te digo, aquí no amarramos a nadie, si sientes la necesidad de seguir tu camino, nosotros no te detendremos.

- Por mientras, Batista no venga a buscarme, no podré irme.

- Supongo que tienes claro el resto de las normas que nos mantiene ocultos de los humanos - sólo asentí. Hasta este punto nuestra conversación, había transcurrido en susurros, pero lo siguiente lo dijo en tono normal -. Bien, entonces, te puedo dar la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

Con esas palabras, se acercó Esme, que me dio un fuerte abrazo y dirigiéndose a Carlisle...

- ¿Le preguntaste sobre el instituto?

- Aún es muy pronto - contestó él -. Recuerda que con Jasper aún no es cien por ciento seguro.

Fue sólo que mencionara su nombre, que algo en mi interior quiso saber más...

- ¿Qué no es seguro?

- Bueno - comenzó a explicarme Esme -, aquí todos ellos - y me señaló al resto de la familia -, estudian. Por lo que sería bueno que tú también lo hicieras, pero eso significa que debes saber controlarte, pues el estar en un cuarto con más de 20 estudiantes humanos, no es fácil... Se necesita mucho autocontrol. Cosa que es muy difícil y si no lo crees, deberías hablar con Jasper que aún le cuesta mucho hacerlo.

- Yo he estado en ciudades, rodeada de humanos y no me he lanzado a alimentarme de ellos... Confieso que en un principio fui así, pero con Batista aprendí a controlarme, por eso es que yo me puedo acercar a Nahuel, sin problema.

- ¿Quieres decir que tienes más autocontrol que yo? - me preguntó Jasper que no había perdido detalle de nuestra conversación.

- Por supuesto - dije con autoconfianza.

- Es muy distinto estar en una calle rodeada de humanos, a estar en una sala de clases con ellos... Yo no la arriesgaría tan pronto - esto último se lo dijo a Carlisle.

Entonces, él dijo:

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué opinas?

- Podemos hacer una prueba.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Esme.

- Cine - contestó con una sonrisa que destacaba su carita de duende, con unos ojitos chispeantes -. Emmet, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos al cine?

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo - dijo Jasper, haciendo sentir su malestar.

- Sería una buena prueba - dijo Esme - ¿Qué opinas, Alondra?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo.

- Bien - dijo entusiasmado Emmet -, entonces mañana iremos al cine.

- Si se llega a salir de control, nos regresaremos - le aseguró Alice a Carlisle.

- Entonces, ahí veremos si puedes ingresar al instituto - contestó el doctor, dando por terminado aquel concejo familiar.

Jasper sólo caminó directo a la puerta y salió... Alice lo siguió, mientras Esme me dijo:

- No te preocupes, él es muy sobreprotector de la familia. Cuando vea que podemos confiar en ti, se le pasará.

Luego, Emmet dijo:

- Bueno, pero ahora vamos a ir a cazar con Rose... ¿alguien más quiere venir?

- No - contestó Carlisle - tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir al hospital.

Por último, Esme se puso a ordenar todo lo que los invitados habían desarreglado.

Y me quedé sola en aquella sala... Me senté y me puse a analizar lo que había pasado... He de reconocer que no tenía ningún interés en ir al instituto. No tenía recuerdo de haber asistido a un colegio... Pero, fue el hecho de que Jasper tuviera problemas para controlarse, lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de querer ir. Yo haría cualquier cosa que él no pudiera, y de las que sí pudiera hacer, yo las haría mejor.

Capítulo Nº 7:

Cerca del amanecer, Alice y Jasper entraron, y ella se acercó a mí...

- Alondra - me dijo, con su eterna sonrisa -, con Jasper vamos a ir a cazar, ¿no quieres venir? Sería preferible que en el cine no tuvieras sed, de esa forma es más fácil.

Mi vista fue directa a Jasper, que estaba de pie, sin mover un músculo y con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

Con la expresión que tenía él, en realidad prefería morder mi lengua antes de acompañarlos, por lo que forcé una sonrisa y contesté:

- No, gracias, Alice. Estoy bien... Y con respecto a lo del cine, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Ella me miró y asintió. Luego, se dio vuelta y se acercó a Jasper para decirle:

- Te dije que no aceptaría.

¿Acaso había sido su idea invitarme? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso suponía que no sería capaz de controlarme?

Achiqué mis ojos mirándolo fijamente. Vaya hermano que resultaba ser este... *censurado*

- Pero, es necesario que vaya - le susurró a ella, en forma apremiante.

- Esperemos a Bella... Tal vez ella quiera acompañarnos - le contestó Alice, después de mirarme y saber que yo había escuchado lo que él había dicho.

Luego, ella se acercó a decirme:

- Alondra, es hora de ver qué te vas a poner... No puedes ir así al cine... En realidad, tu ropa es un desastre.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó arriba, a su cuarto y abrió un armario enorme... casi una tienda completa de ropa y zapatos.

Rápidamente, tomó un vestido lila y me lo probó por encima...

- Este te quedará perfecto - dijo aprobando ella misma lo que había escogido.

Pero, yo luego de mirarlo un segundo, le dije:

- Disculpa, pero no soy mucho del vestido... Yo prefiero los pantalones.

Ella hizo una mueca y sin decir nada, dejó el vestido en una silla, y volvió a entrar al armario... Salió, esta vez, con una blusa lila y un par de pantalones negros.

- Entonces, esto estará bien... Si vas a formar parte de esta familia, tendrás que acostumbrarte a una ropa más civilizada. Después del cine, iremos a comprarte más cosas - y miró mis bototos -. Ahora, zapatos... A ver - volvió a entrar al armario y trajo unas botas negras, de cuero brillante, con un taco que me hacía pensar si podría equilibrarme en ellos -. Esto completará la tenida... Ahora, a cambiarte.

Estaba tan atontada ante todas esas transformaciones, que sólo hice lo que me había pedido... cambiarme.

- Perfecto - dijo aprobando lo que veía -. Ahora, algo de maquillaje y podrás salir.

- Pero... - intenté negarme.

- Nada de peros - dijo ella que tomó mi mano y me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas de la habitación -. Cierto que eres bonita así, pero sé que con un buen maquillaje podrás competir con Rose - y sonrió.

Sus manos comenzaron a volar sobre mi rostro, como si fuera Da Vinci pintando su Mona Lisa. Y cuando terminó...

- Listo - me dijo y tomó mi mano para que me acercara al espejo de cuerpo entero, que tenía en la habitación -. Ahora, prométeme que no vas a levantarme a Jasper - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Yo? ¿Levantarle a Jasper?... ¡No, gracias! Ni aunque me lo regalara.

Entonces, miré la imagen que me devolvía aquel cristal... No, no podía ser yo. ¡Era imposible! Aquella era una mujer hermosa...

- Traté de que no fuera un maquillaje recargado - me explicó -. Tu belleza es muy natural, para estropearla con mucha pintura... Ahora, vamos para que te vea el resto.

Me hizo bajar por las escaleras, corriendo. Increíblemente mis pies respondieron bien a las botas, que para una humana hubiera sido imposible.

Cuando llegamos abajo, ya habían llegado Edward y Bella, que conversaban con Esme, Jasper estaba en la puerta mirando afuera, de dónde me llegaba la risa de Renesmee. Entonces, Nahuel que venía de la cocina, comiendo una galleta, me quedó mirando y dijo:

- ¡Uauuu! ¡Alondra, ¿eres tú?

- No encuentro que sea para tanto, Nahuel - le dije, tratando de quitar importancia a mi nueva imagen.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si Batista se cruzara contigo por la calle, no creo que pudiera reconocerte.

¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo? No era justo.

Y Alice con la mención de Batista, me dijo...

- Ay, se me había olvidado... Espera un segundo... - me dejó con la familia, subiendo y bajando las escaleras en una exhalación, me entregó un sobre, mientras me decía - Toma, esto me dio Batista para que te lo entregara cuando llegaras aquí, pero con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado.

Miré lo que me extendía, tomándolo en forma mecánica... ¿Una carta de Batista?... Recordé lo que me había dicho Jasper... ¿Querría que no volviera? ¿Se había querido deshacer de mí? ¿Eso era lo que decía aquella carta? ¿Qué ya no regresara más?

Aunque no necesitamos sentarnos para descansar... En ese momento necesité hacerlo para no desmoronarme. Me acerqué al sofá y me senté. Sentí que alguien me miraba, por lo que levanté mi vista y me di cuenta que era Jasper, mientras Alice se acercaba a él. Cuando llegó a su altura, susurró algo muy bajo y rápido, que no logré entender... Entonces, él se aproximó, tomando mi hombro. De pronto, una calma me invadió... Recién ahí, pude abrir la carta...

"Mi preciosa ave, que vino a iluminar mi vida, con la luz que sólo las alondras son capaces de llamar.

"Sé que debes odiarme, y por si te sirve de consuelo, yo también lo hago. Desde el día que te encontré, robaste lo poco de corazón que conservaba en mi pecho. Mil veces quise decirte lo que sentía, y mil veces me arrepentí de querer hacerlo. Te amo.

"Yo debería haberte acompañado, pero no puedo. Aún cuando no estén cerca los Vulturis.

"Tú debes hacer tu vida sola... aún estás a tiempo de no transformarte en un asesino como yo... El haber pertenecido a la guardia de los Vulturis, no sólo me marcó para ser una presa para ellos, sino que me dejó imposibilitado para poder cambiar... Siempre seré un asesino, y no quiero eso para ti.

"Alondra, con los Cullen conocerás a muchos de los nuestros. Por favor, olvídame, olvida a este profesor que intentó enseñarte lo poco que te podría servir, para que no te conviertas en un animal, como lo soy yo.

"Por favor, no me busques, pues desde ya te digo que no me encontrarás. Te amaré siempre.

"Batista".

¿Me amaba? ¿Por qué me lo decía ahora y de esta forma? ¿Sentía yo algo por él?

Por primera vez, comencé a pensar en lo que me había enseñado... idiomas. Lo que necesitaría para que pudieran seguir enseñándome... Siempre había sabido que me abandonaría.

Aquello no era amor, era estupidez, imbecilidad... Un vacío llenó mi ser y no podía razonar.

Cuando levanté mi vista, todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas, preocupados de sus propios asuntos. El único que seguía a mi lado era Jasper, sin sacar su mano de mi hombro, y con eso supe que la tranquilidad que me invadía venía de él. Entonces, posé mi mano sobre la suya y le dije:

- Gracias.

- Dáselas a Alice - me contestó, retirando su mano.

En verdad, él no iba a cambiar. Al menos, no así de fácil... ¿Hermano? Comencé a darle el beneficio de la duda.

Doblé la carta y la regresé al sobre, guardándola en un bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Me acerqué a Alice que se encontraba en la puerta mirándome.

- ¿Aún van a ir de caza?

- Sí - me contestó con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, vayamos.

Si debía acostumbrarme a la sangre de animales, era mejor empezar ya.

Al salir me di cuenta que estaba Renesmee jugando con aquel hombre-lobo y un estremecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Si ella hubiera sido mi hija, ni loca la hubiera dejado acercarse a él.

No nos alejamos mucho, y ambos me demostraron la técnica que debía emplear. Ambos eran expertos, como yo lo era en atacar humanos. Aunque puedo decir que aquella dieta de animales, en verdad, no satisfacía. En realidad, no había punto de comparación.

De vuelta, Jasper se adelantó. Según Alice, fue para ver si Emmet y Rose, ya habían regresado; pero algo me dijo que era sólo porque ella quería hablar conmigo, y lo que apoyó esta hipótesis, fue que ella comenzó diciendo:

- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

Aunque sabía a dónde se dirigía la pregunta, yo desvié la respuesta en forma deliberada.

- No satisface tanto como la humana, pero me servirá durante la película.

Me miró achicando los ojos y frunciendo su boca. Yo sonreí.

- Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta - me dijo.

- De acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar de eso - luego traté de desviar, nuevamente, la conversación -. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sobre Jasper?

Me volvió a mirar y un segundo después asentía.

- ¿Sabes por qué le caigo tan mal?

Ella sonrió.

- En verdad, él no es mala persona - me dijo -. Sólo muy sobreprotector. Desconfía de todos, aunque yo le asegure que no tiene razón de ser así. Es su instinto... gracias a él sobrevivió donde nadie lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo, pero nadie me explica más que eso?

- Prueba a preguntárselo a él... Es posible que te lo cuente.

¿Él contarme algo a mí de buena gana? Lo dudaba, por eso le contesté con una mueca.

Poco después llegamos a la casa, donde nos esperaban con Jasper, Emmet y Rose... Fue esta última la que me quedó mirando confusa.

- ¿No es linda? - le dijo Alice a Rose, al ver su expresión.

Mientras, Emmet exclamaba entusiasmado:

- ¡Uauuuu! ¡Es preciosa! - y luego, como dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, pasó su mano por la cintura de Rose mientras le decía - Pero, tú eres muchísimo más, amor - y le dio un beso.

Salió Esme de la casa, suponiendo, pensé, lo que había pasado...

- Es cierto, nadie puede competir contigo, Rose - le aseguró.

Tras Esme, salieron Edward y Bella, y él preguntó:

- ¿Van a ir al cine?

- Sí - confirmó Alice.

- ¿Les importa si los acompañamos?

- Claro que no - contestó Alice con su sonrisa -. Me encanta que vayan varios... ¿Esme, tú no vas?

- No, chicos. Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo con Renesmee.

Entonces, me alegré por la pequeña... No era seguro dejarla con aquel hombre-lobo.

Todos nos subimos al vehículo y partimos a Port Angeles, la ciudad más cercana a Forks.

Capítulo Nº 8:

Aquel camino lo recorrimos en silencio... como sería que Edward puso un CD para que no pareciera el interior de un cementerio.

Cuando llegamos, todos nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la taquilla, Emmet pagaría los boletos ese día. Y por mientras esperábamos, Alice se acercó donde me encontraba...

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente - contesté.

- Bueno, quiero advertirte que para poder pasar esta prueba, vas a tener que seguir respirando, no vas a poder dejar de hacerlo - sonrió -. Si no sería hacer trampa. Los humanos no pueden dejar de respirar por mucho tiempo, así que, que no se te vaya a ocurrir no hacerlo.

- No te preocupes - le aseguré.

Entonces, Jasper se acercó como haciéndose el "loco", pero yo sabía muy bien que era por si comenzaba a saltar sobre todos los humanos que nos rodearan.

Cuando se nos unió Emmet, con los boletos; interiormente, sonreí. Ya que ellos se situaron en partes estratégicas. Mi fornido "hermano", se situó a mi izquierda un par de pasos adelante de mí. Había pasado su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de Rose, mientras en su mano derecha llevaba los boletos.

A mi derecha, iban Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano un paso delante de mí y un paso detrás de Emmet y Rose. Por último, la retaguardia iba cubierta por Edward y Bella. Él la había sujetado de la cintura a ella.

Por un momento, pensé que ningún presidente hubiera estado más custodiado que yo en esa oportunidad. Pero me armé de paciencia.

En el instante que entramos a la sala de proyección, supe a qué se referían... Un aroma humano de gran concentración, que hizo que mi garganta ardiera como si hubieran puesto un hierro candente en ella. Que me obligó a carraspear, pero que salió casi como un gruñido.

Alice se acercó a mí y tocando mi brazo, me preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien? - sólo asentí, pues pensé que no podría hablar. Entonces, dijo - Si quieres podemos irnos, podemos hacer esto otro día.

Ahí, fui yo la que tomé su mano y negué con mi cabeza. Y escuché cuando Jasper dijo casi en un susurro:

- Terca.

Sí, tenía razón yo era terca. Terca y curiosa. Traté de encontrar algo para distraerme y escuché a Edward que le preguntaba a Bella:

- ¿Tú estás bien?

- Tranquilo - contestó ella con una sonrisa -. Yo estoy bien. Recuerda que ya he estado con Charlie.

Así llegamos a los asientos y nos acomodamos. Juro que pensé que aquello era lo más parecido que iba a encontrar a estar en el mismo infierno.

Quien, de vez en cuando me miraba, era Edward... Era como si supiera de mi dolor, pero no me dijo nada. Luego, pensé que debía hacerlo para asegurarse que no estuviera haciendo trampa, dejando de respirar.

Cuando terminó aquella película, tenía unos deseos irrefrenables de salir corriendo, pero me obligué a hacerlo lentamente, junto al resto. Y cuando llegué fuera, fue como si hubiera estado sumergida bajo el agua, y hubiera salido a aspirar todo el aire que pudiera absorber.

En realidad, lo que se me había pedido hacer era como para volver loco a cualquiera de nosotros. Y pensé: si Jasper lo puede hacer, yo también.

Todos subimos al vehículo, regresando a la casa. Alice prefirió dejar las compras para otro día.

Nuevamente, nadie dijo nada, durante todo el trayecto. Y cuando Edward estacionó en el garaje, todos nos bajamos. Ya nos esperaba Esme en el portal...

- ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó a modo de saludo.

- Muy bien - contestó Alice con esa sonrisa que le venía muy bien a su cara -. Ella se supo comportar perfectamente... En realidad, fue mejor...

No terminó su frase, pues Edward la interrumpió diciendo:

- ... de lo que habíamos pensado... Además, Bella tampoco tuvo problemas.

Yo lo quedé mirando extrañada, pero nadie más lo hizo... Era como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a que él completara las frases de Alice. Aunque me pareció ver una pequeña seña entre los dos, que no supe interpretar.

- Entonces, Alondra - me dijo Esme -, vas a poder entrar al instituto. Voy a avisarle a Carlisle.

- Mañana vamos a ir con Jasper a la ciudad para ver sus documentos - dijo entonces entusiasmada Alice.

Así dos semanas después había ingresado al instituto.

Entre Alice y Bella me ayudaban a ponerme al día en las materias, cosa que agradecí una enormidad, pues con eso me distraje de pensar en Batista... Por momentos, quería que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, para poder volver a verlo; y por otro, quería no volver a verlo jamás... No sabía cómo me dolía pensar en él.

Capítulo Nº 9:

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella ida al cine, y hacía tres días que Nahuel y Huilen se habían marchado. Fue ella la que me preguntó si tenía algún recado para Batista, pero mi respuesta fue un simple "No". No tenía nada que decirle, que él no supiera, o al menos, se pudiera imaginar. Era mejor así.

Después que se fueron mis amigos, tomé la costumbre de vagar por el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Me gustaba sacarme los zapatos (que siempre eran con un taco terrible. Elección de Alice) y caminar así, sintiendo la contextura de la naturaleza en mis pies.

Pero, aquel día fue diferente, porque cuando me senté en un tronco para poder sacarme los zapatos, escuché a mi espalda...

- Si Alice te ve hacer eso, se va a enojar mucho.

Levanté mi cara, para mirar a Jasper que se había acercado. ¿Sería que también debía vigilarme en el bosque? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

- Si tú no se los dices, yo tampoco. Aunque me parece que debe saberlo - contesté, aburrida de tener que estar peleando constantemente con él -. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Vas a irte? - me preguntó y por mi mente pasó un dolor que no pude especificar... ¿Acaso yo no merecía quedarme en ningún sitio? ¿Me echarían de todos lados?

- No tengo intención de irme - le contesté -. Me enviaron a aprender y eso es lo que haré.

- Deberías reconsiderarlo - me propuso -. Es posible que Batista te extrañe.

¡¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo?

- Es mejor que regrese a la casa - y comencé a ponerme nuevamente los zapatos.

No quería discutir y si seguía ahí, iba a terminar peleando con él de una forma que, si lo que me habían contado era cierto, yo no saldría bien parada.

Entonces, por primera vez, la expresión de su cara cambió. ¿Se sentía apenado?

- Disculpa - me dijo -. Sé que he sido muy descortés contigo, pero creo que es sólo que entre nosotros hay una barrera.

- Te entiendo - contesté -. Yo tampoco he colaborado mucho, en cruzarla.

- Pero, al menos, has tratado, yo ni eso.

- Según Alice, es tu modo de supervivencia - sonreí.

- Podría ser... - se quedó pensativo un momento, para luego continuar - Ese es mi mayor defecto... Desconfío de todos. Yo no tengo la habilidad de Alice de ver el futuro, entonces para poder sobrevivir he tenido que desconfiar.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que podía intentar averiguar lo que siempre había querido, con respecto a Jasper...

- Según Carlisle, dice que nuestra vida actual, tiene mucho que ver con la forma en que era nuestra vida humana. ¿Eras tan desconfiado como humano?

Sonrió.

- No. No recuerdo haber sido así de desconfiado... Pero, tal vez fue por eso que me transformaron. Era demasiado confiado.

- También. Eso es algo que podría marcar nuestra actual vida.

- Como para ti es el miedo.

- Yo no tengo miedo - dije ofendida.

- ¿Cómo que no?... Frente a lo más mínimo, te desapareces.

En ese par de semanas, me había pasado muy constantemente... En especial, cuando estaba cerca de Jacob Black. Y lo único que me ayudaba a reaparecer, era enojarme.

- Es que estoy practicando - dije con un tono de dignidad -. Tengo que aprender a controlarlo.

- Bueno, entonces, vas a tener que pedirle a Jake que se acerque a ti, cada vez que necesites desaparecer - había vuelto a su tono sarcástico.

- Aquí el único que me enoja, hasta cuando se está disculpando eres tú... Por eso, te voy a pedir que cuando me veas desaparecer, te acerques y, así, no me cueste volver a ser visible.

- Tienes razón - regresó a su tono normal -, no sé por que contigo es tan fácil perder el control.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, sin que vuelvas a ser sarcástico? - sólo asintió - ¿Me puedes contar cómo fue que te transformaron?

- No me gusta hablar de eso.

- Lo supongo, pero tenía que preguntar... Disculpa.

- Curiosa - dijo él, y yo sólo me encogí de hombros, pero después de un segundo, continuó - Fue hace mucho...

Así me contó de su historia, e increíblemente la relacioné con lo poco que Batista me había contado. Aún no he encontrado el punto de unión entre ambas, pero en esa oportunidad así lo hice.

Cuando terminó, creí entenderlo... Me dejó pensativa, tanto que me preguntó:

- Horrible, ¿no?

- No sé... Es que es tan... especial. Me cuesta mucho saber que hay quienes recuerdan su vida anterior... y yo... Bueno, nada... Que hayas tenido una vida tan... "movida" después, en cambio yo... sobrevivir en un desierto.

- Hubiera sido interesante haber tenido tu vida - me dijo, con la primera vez que lo vi sonreír -. Al menos, fue tranquila.

- Aburrida - le corregí.

Luego de eso, me acompañó a caminar por el bosque.

No sé aún que habrá propiciado esa conversación, pero después algo cambió en nuestra relación... No niego que aún seguimos con nuestros tonos sarcásticos, pero hay algo más... Según Alice, nosotros somos los que parecemos más hermanos que el resto...

Capítulo Nº 10:

Como Jasper dejó de desesperarme, comencé a tener períodos de verdadera paz en aquella casa.

Pasaron seis meses, en los cuales yo traté de no acordarme de Batista, pero era difícil. Más aún cuando Jasper y Emmet competían... Ése era el momento en que yo apoyaba completamente a Emmet, ayudándolo si me era posible. Entonces, Jasper que había encontrado mi punto débil... se acercaba y sólo susurraba: "Batista" y con eso sabía que yo dejaría de "entrometerme"... Por eso, trataba que no se notara, pero no siempre tenía suerte.

Mi ayuda era generalmente, controlando mi habilidad y protegiendo a Emmet, pues había logrado dominar el momento en que me fuera a desaparecer, y también podía proteger a otros, haciéndolos invisibles.

Como había prometido, cuando estaba practicando esta habilidad, había logrado sorprender un par de veces a Jasper, aunque nunca dio un salto tan grande como la primera vez, y el único que sabía cuándo lo iba a hacer, era Emmet.

Con Rose, nunca choqué, porque siempre me consideró demasiado poca cosa, ante su gran beldad... Y era cierto, su belleza opacaba a cualquiera.

Edward era el hermano mayor, y se notaba más que en ningún otro. Tenía un halo protector sobre todos nosotros, aún sobre Esme y Carlisle. Siempre intentaba ser el ejemplo a seguir, siempre preocupado por lo que nuestros "padres" pudieran pensar... A veces, chocaba con Rose, justamente por eso, porque ella reclamaba que él era "todo-perfección".

Bella y Alice, eran mis hermanas más queridas. Siempre al pendiente de lo que me pasara, de lo que yo necesitara... Aunque había veces que me sentía como si fuera la muñeca de Alice, pues le encantaba llevarme a su cuarto y cambiar mi imagen, pues según ella, debía variar, probar nuevos estilos... Así cambiaba mis tenidas, mi maquillaje, mi peinado. En cambio Bella, era la que me ayudaba con las cosas del instituto, pues muchas de las materias que me pasaban, no tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataba, así ella me ayudaba a ponerme al día.

Ahora, nuestros "padres", Esme y Carlisle, eran muy especiales para mí. El cariño y apoyo lo recibía principalmente de ella... Siempre estaba atenta a ayudarme cuando me veía algo deprimida (generalmente, después de que hubiera apoyado a Emmet en su competencia con Jasper). Ella se acercaba y dándome un abrazo, me decía: "Ya no te preocupes. Tú sabes que Jasper te quiere y ya te pedirá perdón. Ahora, levanta esa carita tan linda que tienes y vamos a hacer algo juntas". Una madre.

Carlisle era el "padre" comprensivo y amigo. A ambos nos gustaba investigar, por lo que cuando estaba en uno de esos estudios, había veces en que me llamaba, o sino yo misma me fijaba y me acercaba, me ponía al día en lo que estaba viendo y yo le daba mi opinión al respecto, o de lo contrario, hacía alguna pregunta nueva que lo hacía seguir investigando... De esa forma podíamos pasar horas en la biblioteca, hasta que Esme llegaba a avisarme que si no me apuraba, no alcanzaría a llegar al Instituto.

Con quién no pasaba mucho tiempo, era con Renesmee, debido a mi aversión a los hombres-lobo. De hecho, a ellos sólo los conocía de lejos, pues no podía acercarme, sin desaparecer completamente. Y como ella y Jacob eran inseparables, no podía tener mucho contacto con ella.

Ellos eran mi familia.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer, era estar frente al computador... Alice me había presentado a casi todos sus contactos y mantenía correspondencia con todos... Fue así que un día, ella me dijo:

- Alondra, adivina.

Yo le sonreí en una mueca.

- Alice - le contesté -, tú sabes que yo no veo el futuro. ¿Qué pasa?

- Va a venir de visita Alan.

- ¿Aquí? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Bueno, no es exactamente aquí, sino a Port Angeles. Va a estar un fin de semana, en quince días más.

- ¿Y cuándo lo decidió? Porque yo hablé con él ayer, y no me dijo nada.

Sonrió pícaramente para contestar...

- Es que se suponía que no tenía que decírtelo... quiere darte una sorpresa... Para mí que debe querer algo contigo.

- ¿Estás trastornada? ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso? Con Alan somos muy buenos amigos, sólo eso.

- Mmmm, no sé... Aunque yo apostaría que va a haber algo más.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- ¡Ah, no! No voy a decir nada de eso, sólo que te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a él de que te conté... Porque veo que se enoja mucho conmigo.

Entonces, me propuse hacerla sufrir un poco, convenciéndome de que si le diría.

Pero, tomé la decisión de no hacerle caso a Alan... De esa forma, Alice se quedaría con un palmo de narices. Yo aún tenía que arreglar las cosas con Batista, antes de buscar a alguien más, y ella me había dicho que él vendría por mí.

Bueno, ¿quién era Alan? Un amigo de Alice, al que conoció antes de encontrarse con Jasper. Habíamos intercambiado varias fotos, y Alice me había dado una descripción un poco más detallada... Según ella era algo más alto que Emmet, aunque sin tanto músculo. Por las fotos veía que tenía el pelo negro, liso, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la barbilla, ojos gris plata, de pestañas largas y pobladas, tan negras y lustrosas como su cabello, nariz griega y fina.

Según mi "hermanita", con un atractivo que podía conquistar tan bien a una humana como a una vampira. Y debe ser así, porque (hasta donde yo sabía) era el único que podía despertar los celos de Jasper. Sin ninguna otra habilidad visible.

Hubo cosas que sucedieron con esa visita que no me gustaron, pero una de las que más gocé, fue cuando Alice se lo dijo a Jasper... Me da la impresión que si ella hubiera tenido un balde de agua hirviendo y se lo hubiera tirado encima, no hubiera puesto una cara como la que puso. Aquella noticia, a mi hermanito, le cayó muy mal. Y yo me alegré, porque tendría algo con qué defenderme cuando quisiera dañarme con su: "Batista".

Alice comenzó a contar los días que faltaban para que llegara, haciendo que Jasper se amorrara cada día más, y yo comencé a reír abiertamente, coreada por Emmet.

Yo reía, pues estaba segura que Alan perdería el tiempo conmigo.

Capítulo Nº 11:

El día anterior a la llegada de Alan, con Alice nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para que ella me pasara a buscar para ir a Port Angeles, después del mediodía, y comprar algunas cosas que, según ella, iba a necesitar para recibir de buena forma a nuestro invitado.

Ese día, con Carlisle habíamos estado discutiendo una idea que le rondaba, con respecto al acelerado crecimiento de Renesmee, y cuando iba a ser la hora, me fui a la sala, tomé un libro y me puse a leerlo. Aunque con la vista estaba leyendo, con el rabillo de mis ojos, me percaté que Jasper estaba mirando una revista, sentado a mi izquierda.

Lo que me hizo fijarme en él, fue que pasaba las hojas de la revista en forma muy ruidosa... Tanto que me desconcentraba de mi lectura. Y al fijarme en la expresión de su rostro, vi que estaba enojado.

Supuse que era por la visita de Alan. Entonces, le dije:

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido?

- No creo que te moleste el ruido de las hojas.

- No, las hojas están bien... Pero, tus gruñidos deben poder ser escuchados hasta en la casa de Edward – no me contestó, pero cerró la revista y la puso sobre la mesita de centro. Por lo que le pregunté -. ¿Estás así por la visita de Alan?

- No - contestó, pero se le notaba que eso no era cierto.

- Oye, que según Alice, dice que me viene a ver a mí.

- No lo creo.

- Bueno, si piensas que podrás morir con tu propia ponzoña, es cosa tuya... Aunque lo lamentaría por ella. Te extrañaría... - y no pude evitar concluir con - Aunque eso me libraría de Alan, definitivamente.

Él me miró con un odio reprimido, cuando escuché que tocaban la bocina. Reí abiertamente y tomé mi bolso, saliendo al auto de Alice.

- Alondra - me dijo ella, en cuanto estaba dentro del vehículo -, no me acarrees más problemas con Jasper, por favor.

- Es que es tan tonto, que no me pude controlar de decirle eso.

- Por más que me apuré, no alcancé a llegar antes - dio un suspiro -. Bueno, menos mal que sólo va a estar el fin de semana.

- Con todo lo que me has contado de él, ardo en deseos de conocerlo - ella sonrió pícaramente, por lo que me apresuré a decir -. No te estés haciendo ideas raras, sólo quiero conocerlo, nada más.

- De acuerdo, sólo conocerlo... Date cuenta de cómo será, si logra poner tan mal a Jasper... - y luego de pensarlo un poco - En realidad, es el único que lo pone así.

- Un Adonis.

- Seguramente... - y se puso seria.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró profundo.

- Que esto es sólo el principio.

- ¿Jasper? - consulté.

- Sí - dijo, mientras movía su cabeza en forma afirmativa y dibujaba una mueca en su cara.

- Bueno, es de esperar que Esme tenga razón.

- ¿En qué? - me preguntó ella.

- Que Jasper nos quiere y ya se le va a pasar y nos pedirá perdón.

Río abiertamente...

- Sí, ojalá que así sea.

Después ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Lo único que puedo decir es que yo pensaba en Batista, en qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, dónde estaría, qué diría de lo que pasaba, de como me había transformado... Añoraba el poder estar con él, volviendo a recorrer aquellos caminos tan familiares para mí.

Esa tarde de compras nos hizo muy bien a Alice y a mí. Regresamos ya de noche, llenas de paquetes, luego ambas nos fuimos al computador y comenzamos a mandar mensajes a todas nuestras amistades... Había muchas veces en que lo hacíamos así.

Pasamos toda la noche en eso, riendo a cada rato. Aunque como a las 3 A.M., sentimos la puerta que se abría y luego se volvía a cerrar.

Alice no dio vuelta la cara, pero yo no pude aguantar la curiosidad; y cuando miré, me di cuenta que Rose, Emmet y Jasper no estaban. Lo último que había visto de los tres, era que estaban conversando, aunque no entendí de qué.

- Jasper salió con Rose y Emmet - comenté a Alice.

- Sí, fueron de caza... Volverán el lunes - contestó sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla y sus manos del teclado.

- ¡Tonto! - exclamé yo y ambas continuamos en lo que estábamos.

Al día siguiente, fuimos al aeropuerto a esperar a Alan.

Cuando llegó el vuelo, y los pasajeros empezaron a desfilar por nuestro lado, una figura resaltó sobre el resto... Era un Adonis bajado desde el Olimpo a la tierra, para hechizar a todas las mujeres.

En eso, escuché a Alice, que había empezado a llamarlo:

- ¡Alan! - y movía su brazo, para que pudiera sobresalir del mar humano que nos rodeaba.

Él se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos para abrazarla, mientras le decía:

- Alice, estás tal y como te dejé la última vez... Siempre hermosa.

Con su voz quedé en estado de shock, y por primera vez entendí el motivo de que Jasper estuviera tan celoso de él... Era como para que lo estuviera... Si Batista hubiera estado conmigo, debería haberse sentido tremendamente celoso de Alan... Yo lo aseguraba.

Mi hermana se dio vuelta a mirarme y le dijo:

- Aquí está Alondra, como te lo prometí.

Se acercó a mí tomando mi mano derecha, que había estado caída al lado de mi cuerpo sin reaccionar. Se agachó para darme un beso en el dorso.

- Por fin puedo conocerte - me dijo incorporándose con una sonrisa amplia.

- Un... un gusto - tartamudeé.

Todo mi cuerpo respondía a algún extraño impulso, y no tenía dominio sobre él.

- Ves que ella es más hermosa en persona, que en foto - escuché que dijo Alice.

- Tienes toda la razón y por eso me parece extraño, que aún no haya encontrado a alguien para compartir su existencia.

Tuve la intención de hablar de Batista, pero me fue imposible... En ese momento, mi profesor no existía... nunca había existido. Lo había olvidado.

- Entonces, vamos al hotel - dijo Alice con una sonrisa, producto del impacto que había causado en mí aquel amigo.

De camino al hotel...

- Alice, ¿y Jasper? - preguntó Alan, aunque algo en su expresión me decía que sabía la respuesta.

- Fue de cacería con Emmet y Rose - contestó ella, como no dándole importancia. La misma que yo sabía que debía tener para ella.

- Espero que no demore mucho, me gustaría poder saludarlo.

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero va a estar de regreso el lunes.

- Lástima - contestó él, como suponiendo la razón de aquella demora. Luego, cambió el tema - Pero, ¿aún siguen con esa idea loca de alimentarse sólo de animales?

- Tú sabes que esa ha sido nuestra elección.

- No me digas que tú también has adoptado la misma dieta - me dijo, con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Por supuesto - contesté -, y lo que pensé en un principio que sería demasiado difícil, con el tiempo me he acostumbrado... Como será que pienso que me costaría regresar a mi antiguo hábito.

No sé por qué, pero si bien estaba conversando con Alan, no podía despegar mi mente de Alice... Se veía extraña, pero no sabría decir en qué. Seguía teniendo su misma sonrisa, sus ojos chispeantes... pero algo le molestaba, algo le pasaba.

Acompañamos a Alan a que se acomodara, mientras seguíamos conversando de varios conocidos... Hacía tiempo que me había contado que él conocía a Batista. Que había estado en el cono sur y se habían encontrado en Buenos Aires, cazando juntos un par de veces. Pero en esta ocasión no me lo mencionaba para nada.

Después de haber ido a dar una vuelta por un parque cercano al hotel, Alice nos dijo:

- Chicos, voy a tener que dejarlos... Alondra, te dejo el vehículo - y me pasó las llaves.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté algo inquieta por aquello, pues pensé que tendría relación con lo que la había tenido tan extraña.

- Nada de qué preocuparse - me dijo tratando de calmarme -. Tú diviértete.

Luego, dio media vuelta y salió hecha una exhalación.

Entonces, tomé el móvil y marqué el número de Edward... Era el único que me podría ayudar en ese momento...

- Ed - dije en cuanto me contestó -, ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, ¿por qué? - me contestó.

- Alice acaba de dejarme con Alan, y salió hecha un bólido.

- Mmmm. No. Todo se siente bien.

- ¿Jasper? Él salió de caza con Em y Rose.

- Bueno, a él se le escucha igual a como ha estado estos últimos días. No hay variación... Oye, debe haber querido dejarte a solas con Alan, sólo eso... Aprovéchalo - y sentía que esta última palabra me la dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo ni le contesté, sólo terminé la llamada, mientras pensaba: "Si es así, Alice estás en un gran problema".

En eso, levanté mi cara para ver a Alan, que me miraba algo preocupado...

- ¿Está todo bien? - me dijo.

- Sí... por ahora. Pero, sé que Edward estará atento a lo que pudiera suceder.

Luego, seguimos conversando y después de medianoche, lo acompañé al hotel, donde seguimos conversando. Me sorprendió la cantidad de historias que tenía para contarme... todas fascinantes. ¿O sería que el fascinante era él?

Yo me quedaba embobada mirándolo, escuchando su voz, cada gesto iba acorde a lo que iba contando. Hasta que de pronto, se detuvo; y fue como si yo hubiera estado durmiendo y alguien me hubiera ido a despertar bruscamente...

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

Entonces, me sonrió...

- Basta ya de mis historias... Ahora, cuéntame algo tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Quiero que me cuentes algo... quiero escuchar tu voz. Te pediría que cantaras algo, pero sé que no lo harías, a pesar que Alice dice que lo haces como un ángel.

- ¿Yo, cantar como un ángel? Ella es la que canta así... Debes haberte confundido.

- Según ella, en comparación con tu voz, la suya es el gruñido de un oso.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Alondra... - dudó un poco - ¿Me permitirías decirte algo? - por respuesta sólo encogí los hombros - Con Alice, hace mucho que nos conocemos, y siempre me ha presentado a sus amigas, con la secreta intención de que yo me fije en alguna de ellas, para que Jasper ya no sienta celos de mí. Y hasta hace algunos meses, esa estrategia no le había servido de mucho, pero cuando comenzamos a escribirnos, algo me llamó la atención en ti, que me llamaba a querer conocerte...

- Pero, Alan... yo... - estaba tratando de pensar con claridad, mas lo único que salía de mi boca era una serie de palabras sin sentido - no... yo... te... quería... no...

- Por favor, discúlpame - me dijo -. He estado averiguando sobre ti con Alice... Ella me contó de Batista... ella me dice que tú sientes algo por él... Pero, que te obligó a que te unieras a los Cullen... En verdad, no lo entiendo, yo nunca podría hacerte algo así... No sé si lo que quiero es inalcanzable para ti, pero soy alguien que gusta de arriesgarse, por eso quiero que consideres unirte a mí.

¿Unirme a él? ¿Olvidar a Batista? ¿Podría hacerlo? Alan era un nómada, al igual que Batista, pero yo me había acostumbrado a estar con los Cullen en un sólo sitio. Además, yo me había transformado en vegetariana, y para Alan, esto era impensable... ¡Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Me estaba cuestionando unirme con Alan!... No, no podía hacer eso... Debía esperar por Batista... Debía serle fiel a mi familia... ¡Debía desanimarlo!...

- Alan, lo siento. Hay más de una razón para que me quede con los Cullen. Además, Alice tiene algo de razón con respecto a Batista, sé que siento algo por él, pero por eso mismo, necesito conversar con él para poder saber qué decisión voy a tomar con respecto a mi existencia... Sé que él me vendrá a buscar en algún momento, y hasta que eso no suceda, no puedo moverme de aquí.

- Por lo que logro entender, el hecho principal para que te quedes aquí es el regreso de Batista, ¿o me equivoco?

- No lo haces.

- Entonces, hagamos algo... Prométeme que cuando vayas a tomar la decisión sobre tu existencia, reconsiderarás mi propuesta.

- Si no has encontrado a nadie más hasta ese momento, lo haré.

- Sé que así será.

Y tomó mi mano, para llevarla a sus labios y besar su dorso.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo impulsivos que pueden ser los hombres en general, pero aquella conversación trajo demasiadas complicaciones, tanto en mi existencia como en la de Alice y Jasper.

Capítulo Nº 12:

Bueno, después de aquel beso en mi mano, decidí que era buen momento para regresar a la casa. Ya al día siguiente, podría regresar con Alice y me sentiría más segura.

Por lo que sólo me despedí y tomé el auto con dirección a la casa. Tenía la esperanza de poder conversar con Alice y reclamarle que me hubiera dejado sola con Alan, pero cuando llegué, la casa estaba extraña...

Estacioné el vehículo en el garaje y bajé. Ningún sonido me llegó del interior... Sabía que Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Jacob, se habrían ido... Jasper, Emmet y Rose estaban de caza... Carlisle tenía turno en el hospital... Pero, deberían estar, al menos, Esme y Alice, y cuando ellas estaban juntas, no paraban de conversar, pero ahora, nada fuera de los sonidos propios del bosque.

Cuando entré, Esme estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala y escribía... Fue solo que me vio y sonrió...

- Alondra, ¿cómo te fue?

- Más o menos - fui sincera -. ¿No está Alice?

- No, ella salió.

- Esme, ¿qué pasa? - pregunté extrañada, porque mi hermana no salía así sin Jasper.

- Nada de qué preocuparse... Ya antes ha pasado lo mismo, aunque hacía tiempo que no se repetía, y no ha tenido mayores consecuencias.

- O sea que pasa algo, ¿qué es?

- Bueno - comenzó a explicarme -, tienes que haberte dado cuenta que Jasper está algo enojado con Alice - yo sólo asentí -. Es que la amistad de ella con Alan, es algo muy difícil de asumir para Jasper.

- Sí, celoso - dije, con tono de hastío -. Como si fuera posible que Alice dejara de quererlo a él... Pero eso no me explica lo que está pasando ahora.

- Algo vio Alice que la obligó a ir a buscarlo. Hay veces que creo que si Alan tuviera una pareja, es posible que Jasper dejara de sentir esos celos tontos que tiene.

- Bueno, casi hoy se hubiera cumplido eso.

- ¿Te dijo algo? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa calmada.

- Sí, pero le dije que antes de poder contestarle algo, yo tenía que hablar con Batista... Que por mientras eso no ocurriera, no podía darle una respuesta definitiva.

- Alan es alguien que te podría convenir, yo que tú, lo pensaría seriamente.

- Lo voy a hacer, pero una vez que solucione mis cosas con Batista.

- Pero, ¿te das cuenta que podría pasar mucho tiempo antes que volvieras a ver a Batista?

- Sí, lo sé; pero según Alice, él va a venir a buscarme.

- Bueno, aún debe faltar para eso. Espero que Alan haga uso de toda su paciencia - y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté curiosa.

- Él siempre se ha caracterizado por no tener mucha.

En eso, ambas nos sobresaltamos, pues escuchamos el motor del vehículo de Alice, el que yo acababa de estacionar y que partía a toda velocidad. Dos segundos después sonó mi móvil.

Era Edward...

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

La voz de él sonaba bastante preocupada...

- Alondra, ¿puedes ir al claro de los juegos?

- Sí, estoy en la casa, por lo que llego rápido... Esme está conmigo, ¿qué venga también?

- No creo que vaya a ser necesario, sólo se preocuparía.

- Bien. Voy - y terminé la llamada. Para decirle a Esme -. Era Edward, voy al campo de juego.

- ¿Es por Alice? - me preguntó.

- No me dijo más, pero pienso que sí... Me dice que no es necesario que vengas. Yo te llamo por cualquier cosa - y tomé su mano sonriéndole para que no quedara preocupada, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

Corrí como hacía, realmente, mucho tiempo que no lo hacía; y en pocos minutos estaba allá, y Edward me esperaba...

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté.

- Dime, ¿has logrado controlar tu habilidad protegiéndola de las visiones de Alice?

Yo hacía algún tiempo que estaba trabajando en eso... Pues, no podía hacer mucho, si sabía que Alice podría descubrirme.

- Un poco... Por poco tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- No más de 10 minutos - dije algo apenada.

- Tendrá que ser suficiente...

- Ahora, me dirás qué sucede.

- Bueno, cuando Alan está cerca de Alice, ella no puede concentrarse en ver lo que sucede con nosotros, es como si su presencia fuera una interferencia. No sé si me comprendes - yo sólo asentí -. Eso debe haber pasado, porque cuando tú te devolvías a la casa, Alan la llamó, estuvieron conversando, con eso no se dio cuenta que Jasper decidió regresarse de la caza...

- Y los descubrió hablando, ¿no? - Ed sólo asintió - ¡Tonto!

- Se fue... Y Alice está tratando de encontrarlo ahora. Por eso no quería que viniera Esme. A ella le dolería mucho que él se hubiera ido.

- ¿Sabes por dónde empezar a buscar? - era una pregunta retorica... Sabía que él debía conocer perfectamente dónde encontrar a cada uno.

- Él va con dirección norte... Yo lo puedo alcanzar, pero Alice va al este... Si ella se entera que vas a buscarla para convencerla de que regrese, no te va a dejar hacerlo...

- Pero, yo sólo puedo mantenerme oculta por 10 minutos... y eso es lo máximo.

- Vas a tener que prolongarlo por más tiempo... Ahora, estamos protegidos por Bella, pero cuando nos separemos, estarás sola.

Aspiré una gran cantidad de aire y asentí.

- Suerte - me dijo y lo vi salir corriendo como sólo él podía hacerlo y yo situé la imagen que se veía del bosque desde la ventana de mi cuarto, viéndolo moverse al compas del viento de otoño... Corriendo al garaje de la casa... Tomaría el vehículo de Edward.

Me resultaba difícil mantener la concentración.

Lo que pasaba era que Alice y Edward eran nuestros guardianes, entre ambos nos mantenían a salvo de cualquier problema externo... Yo les llamaba mis hermanos vigías y a los que debíamos aprender a vencer. Cosa que era muy difícil para mí, pues aún me faltaba mucha concentración... Era muy fácil hacérmela perder.

A Ed tenía que desviar mis pensamientos a otros temas, distintos a los que debía pensar... Casi como leer un libro de historia medieval, mientras se escribe una novela de amor. Sólo debía llegar uno de esos pensamientos a Ed, pero generalmente, yo empezaba con un tema y poco después ya había cambiado al otro... Así era que, él me decía los temas y me vencía.

En el caso de Alice, era casi lo mismo... Debía fijar una imagen casual en mi mente y prorrogarla en el tiempo, sin emitir ninguna resolución sobre la misma, o sino, decidir algo distinto a lo que en verdad iba a hacer... Esto último no me resultaba para nada. Y Alice terminaba venciéndome también.

Una vez, luché con Emmet... fue una de esas apuestas tontas, y aunque lo derribé un par de veces, él terminó ganándome. Bueno, con esa cantidad de músculos, era de suponerse.

Quién me enseñaba a pelear, era Jasper, aunque siempre tenía alguna carta guardada bajo la manga y con eso me vencía... Muchas veces me pregunté cuántas cartas puede tener guardadas, si un mazo completo es de 52 cartas (baraja inglesa).

Con Bella, no tenía problema... su habilidad era más que nada mental de protección no de ataque, al igual que el mío. Aunque tenía un nivel de concentración mucho mayor que el mío.

Pero, esta vez iba a tener que probar toda mi concentración... Debía alcanzar a Alice.

Por primera vez, hacía correr el vehículo a una velocidad en la que el único que la había alcanzado, era Edward... Ni siquiera Rose.

Tenía un ojo en el camino y otro en el reloj... Cuando alcancé los 10 minutos, decidí cambiar mi imagen mental, trasladándola al techo de la habitación... Ninguna decisión... No había decidido nada... Tenía en la mente a Alan... Lo iría a ver en cuanto amaneciera... saldríamos a dar una vuelta...

Cuando, de pronto, divisé su auto que iba más adelante... Tuve que esforzarme el doble para no perder la imagen, para ocultar mi decisión de alcanzarla... Apagué los focos del mi vehículo, y apreté el acelerador, hasta que toqué el piso del auto...

Cuando estaba por alcanzarla, ella aumentó la velocidad... Me había visto por el retrovisor.

Pero, el auto de Edward es mucho más rápido que el de Alice, y en ese momento, lo probó, pues la adelanté y comencé a disminuir la velocidad, no dejándola adelantarme... Sabía que era posible que abollara el Volvo, pero no creía que a Ed le importara mucho, si con eso detenía a Alice.

Hasta que se detuvo completamente y yo atravesé el auto en la carretera, cosa que no pudiera salir de ahí. Y me quedé esperando... Supuse que ella podía estar aguardando a que me bajara para escabullirse por algún lado, sorprendiéndome.

Como vio que yo no bajaba, lo hizo ella finalmente. Y yo la imité...

- Alondra, necesito pasar - me pidió.

- Si vas a buscar a Jasper, te diré que te engañó... Él va al norte, no al este.

Aquella frase la descolocó...

- Alice - le dije -, Edward lo iba a alcanzar. Como lo bloqueaste, no pudiste escuchar cuando te avisaba que la dirección era la incorrecta. Es mejor regresar.

- ¿Ya lo habrá alcanzado? - se notaba contrariada.

- Seguramente... - pensé que no se debía encontrar bien, si me hacía una pregunta como esa. O tal vez, Bella seguía con su protección, cosa que me parecía muy poco probable - Mejor vamos en el auto de Ed... Dejemos el tuyo acá, después lo venimos a buscar.

Estaba tan confundida, que sólo se acercó al vehículo donde yo le había dado alcance y subió. Yo hice lo mismo, y conduje de vuelta a la casa... Cuando llegamos, Esme nos esperaba, pero ni Ed, ni Jasper se encontraban ahí. Entonces, escuché un sonido lastimero que salió de Alice, que me llegó muy a fondo...

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté, mientras Esme la abrazaba.

- Él no quiere regresar... No lo va a hacer - me dijo y entonces nuestra madre, entendió que había sido todo aquello, y un sonido muy parecido al de Alice salió de ella.

- Te aseguro que eso no va a pasar... - y tomé una decisión que a Alice hizo que me mirara, para verme partir a toda velocidad con dirección al norte.

Entonces, pensé: "Ed entretenlo un rato, hasta que llegue... Yo voy a poder convencerlo de que regrese".

Y corrí, corrí, y corrí más. Me guiaba por el olfato, era muy sencillo seguir el olor de Jasper, aún más que el de Edward, a pesar de que este último era más reciente. Corrí por más de media hora... Llegaba a pensar que iba a cruzar a Canadá. Hasta que por fin los encontré...

Edward le estaba hablando de lo equivocado que estaba, que Alice lo quería más que a nada en el mundo... Y Jasper tenía su cara impasible. Esa era la cara que más me molestaba, porque era como si se le hablara a un muro. Ni siquiera por mi llegada la cambió.

- Gracias, Ed - le dije - ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? - y pensé: "Yo lo llevo... Esme se enteró y se quedó con Alice en la casa. Te van a necesitar allá".

Asintió y se fue.

- Ahora, me puedes explicar tu actitud... - pedí, pero sin respuesta - ¿Eres tan tonto como para pensar que ella vaya a preferir a Alan? - nuevamente, silencio, por lo que decidí cambiar la táctica - Jasper, te pido perdón... Nunca pensé que tú te fueras a tomar tan en serio mis bromas, donde incluí a Alice... - nuevamente, podía escuchar todos los sonidos del bosque que nos rodeaba, ni siquiera podía escuchar que respirara. Una estatua hacía más ruidos que él - ¿Te importa que me ponga algo más cómoda? - y me acerqué a uno de los árboles, me senté en una raíz y apoyé la espalda en el tronco - Ya... ahora puedo esperarte toda mi existencia a que decidas o moverte o decir algo.

Recién en ese momento, sentí que volvía a respirar, pero era para decirme:

- Regresa a casa.

- Sin ti, no lo haré... Le prometí a Ed que te llevaría... De hecho sé que será lo primero que le dirá a Esme, que está tan preocupada como Alice.

- Me olvidarán pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... Pobrecito, Jasper... Pues, no. No lo voy a decir, porque tú no tienes nada por lo que se te pueda compadecer... Cuando vayas a tomar una decisión, pregunta primero... Sé que lo que te duele es la llegada de Alan, pero él no viene por Alice, viene por mí... Me pidió que fuera su compañera.

- ¿Y por qué te pediría algo así a ti?

- Gracias por lo que me toca... Me dice que siente algo por mí, que le llamaron la atención mis cartas, primero, y que por eso quiso conocerme...

- ¿Y te vas a ir? - preguntó, pero su tono seguía siendo igual de plano.

- No. Primero tengo que hablar con Batista... Una vez que lo haga, entonces voy a tomar una decisión sobre Alan, no antes.

- Eres la primera que conozco que le ha dicho que no.

- Lo que son las cosas, yo conozco a alguien más y que tú deberías conocer más que yo.

- Si te refieres a Alice, ella nunca le ha dicho que no.

- Mmmm - dudé un poco - Tengo la impresión que sí... Tienes que ser un imbécil si piensas que ella te podría reemplazar por alguien como Alan. Deberías hablar con ella... Dejarla que se explique.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo pudo reemplazarme?

- Y vuelve la burra al trigo - dije algo impaciente -. Ahora entiendo todo... Todo esto es exclusivamente por miedo... - por primera vez ese día, obtenía una reacción. Me miró con un odio, que el miedo me invadió a mí, pero seguí - Sí, miedo a enfrentarte a toda la familia, no sólo a Alice, sino que a Emmet, a Rose, a Edward, a Bella, a Carlisle, y especialmente a Esme... ¿Qué les dirías?

No me contestó...

- ... Ni siquiera a mí me puedes explicar tu accionar... ¿Celos?... No te voy a negar que Alan es un digno rival, pero hablaría muy mal de Alice si sólo te dejara porque le pudiera atraer él - volví a cambiar mi estrategia -. Vamos, vuelve conmigo, seguramente todos deben estar en la casa. Habla con Alice. Si después quieres irte, estoy segura que nadie te va a detener... Supongo que Carlisle debe haberte dicho lo mismo que a mí... Se debe tener valor para enfrentar una decisión del tipo que tú estás tomando - miré al cielo... estaba por empezar a amanecer - Además, Alan debe estar por llamarme.

Por un momento, no me dijo nada. Estaba con su vista fija en un punto lejano, aunque le escuchaba respirar. Hasta que...

- Eres terca como una mula.

- Ya te dije, tengo toda mi existencia para quedarme aquí... Finalmente, esta raíz es bastante cómoda.

- De acuerdo... Regresaré, explicaré mis motivos y luego me iré.

- Pero, hablarás con Alice - dije, no en forma de pregunta, ni tampoco como afirmación. Tal vez como una orden, o algo que se dice como si tuviera una orden implícita.

Comenzó a caminar... Por un momento, se me antojó como un condenado camino al patíbulo. Yo no me moví, por lo que él un poco más allá, se detuvo y sin darse vuelta, preguntó:

- ¿Y tú, no vas?

- Si vas a irte caminando... Tengo tiempo para alcanzarte. Tal vez, mañana en la noche.

Entonces, apresuró el paso. Recién en ese momento, me puse de pie y le di alcance... No corríamos, quizás caminábamos rápido... Bueno, entendía que se quisiera demorar en regresar. Si yo hubiera decidido irme, como él, me sentiría aterrada de tener que enfrentar a toda la familia.

Comencé a pensar en Alan y Batista, comencé a compararlos, comencé a comparar la situación de Jasper con la que sentiría si decidía aceptar a Alan, comencé a pensar en mi profesor y su carta, comencé a pensar...

Capítulo Nº 13:

De esa forma llegamos a la casa... y no me equivoqué, al entrar, todos estaban allí acomodados al rededor de la mesa, como cuando había algo que en verdad fuera importante de discutir: los concejos de familia formales.

Todos tenían la mirada al frente, con excepción de Alice que miraba sus manos enlazadas sobre la mesa. En la cabecera estaba Carlisle, a su derecha Esme y a su izquierda Edward. Al lado de Esme, se encontraba Alice con una cara tan seria que era anti natural en ella, luego venía un sitio vacio, que supuse que sería para mí, y luego Emmet. La otra cabecera, frente a Carlisle, estaba desocupada, era el lugar que le habían dejado a Jasper. Al lado de Edward, estaba Bella e inmediatamente después Rosalie, que quedaba frente a Emmet.

No sé, pero si yo hubiera organizado este Concejo, hubiera invitado a Alan, pues en todo lo que se iba a hablar ahí, él hubiera tenido mucho que decir.

Me apresuré a tomar mi lugar, y estiré mi mano izquierda para estrechar las manos enlazadas de Alice, pero no despegó sus ojos de donde estaban. Entonces, miré a Ed, que seguía serio. Por mientras, Jasper también había tomado su lugar. Por un momento, me sentí como si aquello no fuera un Concejo de Familia, sino un Juicio.

Hubo segundos muy tensos, en que no se escuchaba más que los sonidos naturales del bosque que nos rodeaba... Ninguno de nosotros respiraba. Bueno, de muy poco nos serviría el olfato en ese momento.

Hasta que, por fin, Carlisle habló, aunque dirigiéndose a mí:

- Te agradezco Alondra, que hayas ido a buscar a Jasper.

Intenté asumir un poco en la responsabilidad de todo lo ocurrido, por lo que contesté:

- Cuando una tiene culpa con respecto a lo que dice o hace, lo único que puede hacer es asumir y tratar de remediarlo de alguna forma... Ya le pedí perdón a Jasper y ahora, tengo que pedírselo también a Alice y Esme - fue esta última la que me miró sin comprender, por lo que continué -. Sí, porque en una actitud infantil de mi parte, a Jasper le hacía bromas, con respecto a alguna relación que pudiera haber entre Alice y Alan... Aunque no creí que fuera a tomárselas en serio...

- No es eso lo que duele - me interrumpió Alice, y yo la miré, agachando un poco mi cabeza, intentando ver sus ojos -. Lo que duele es que él lo haya creído.

La entendí. Él había desconfiado de ella, que no se merecía algo así. Volví a estirar mi mano, para sujetar las de ellas. Mientras, ella elevó su vista para mirar a Ed, que también la miraba, y un esbozo de sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Algo debe haberle dicho.

Yo me sentía muy mal, pues eran mis hermanos más cercanos.

Carlisle volvió a hablar...

- Entonces, Jasper, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Alondra me pidió que regresara para despedirme y es lo que haré.

- ¿Y dónde piensas irte? - preguntó Emmet.

- Voy a irme donde Tanya primero... Después, no sé. Ahí tomaré alguna decisión - le dijo Jasper con ese tono impersonal, plano que a un humano hubiera congelado su sangre.

- O sea - dijo Carlisle - que de todas maneras, te vas.

- Sí.

- ¡Tonto! - volvió a salir de mis labios.

- No lo juzgues - me dijo mi padre -. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Y si se va a sentir mejor lejos, no debemos detenerlo.

- Disculpa - le contesté -, pero al igual que él es libre de irse, yo también soy libre de expresar mi pensamiento... En especial después de haberle dicho que los motivos para que se fuera, no existen... Alan me pidió que fuera su compañera...

- ¿Tú también te vas? - preguntó Esme.

- No... Yo debo resolver algo antes de tomar una decisión de ese tipo - no quise sacar el tema de Batista -... Pero, por lo visto, Jasper es tan necio como para seguir adelante con esta decisión errada.

Mi mano seguía sobre las de Alice, y en ese momento ella las separó para tomármela...

- Bueno, Jasper - dijo finalmente Carlisle -, como te dije en un principio, aquí nadie te impedirá irte si ese es tu deseo... Lo único que te puedo decir es que si en algún momento quieres regresar, nosotros te recibiremos como siempre.

Entonces, se puso de pie y Esme lo imitó, yendo ambos a la biblioteca.

Jasper también es paró y acto seguido, lo fueron haciendo todos que empezaron a despedirse. Primero fue Emmet, luego Rose y Edward. Bella se había acercado a Alice y a mí, que no habíamos variado de posición y se sentó en el sitio vacío, donde había estado Esme.

Si en algún momento las tres habíamos necesitado de la habilidad de Jasper, en esa ocasión la superaban con creces, pero sabíamos que no la obtendríamos, por lo que solamente nos apoyamos una a la otra.

Cuando ya se había despedido del resto, nos quedó mirando a las tres. Yo levanté mi cara para verlo a los ojos... Prometo que tenía unos deseos de ser Emmet por sólo 10 minutos... No más, no necesitaba más... Quería tener la fuerza de él, como para al menos tumbarlo en el suelo.

Sé que él estuvo consiente de eso... porque no pudo mantenerme la mirada. Sólo dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras él... Nuevamente, de la garganta de Alice volvió a salir ese sonido... y por primera vez, salió de mi garganta... era nuestro llanto...

Capítulo Nº 14:

Con Bella y Alice, nos trasladamos a la sala, sentándonos en el sofá. Rose y Emmet habían salido, no sé a dónde. Y Ed había ido a la biblioteca.

En todos los años de mi existencia, nunca había estado presente en el funeral de un Vampiro... hasta aquella vez.

Trataba de imaginarme la vida sin Jasper, y me resultaba inconcebible. Entonces, Alice como si hubiera leído mi mente, me dijo:

- Alondra, no te preocupes por él... Sé que estará bien. Él no ha muerto.

En un segundo, analicé sus palabras. Ella estaba apoyándome, cuando era ella la que necesitaba mi apoyo.

Sonreí y la abracé, hasta que poco después, me dijo:

- Tampoco te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien... Ahora, ve a ver a Alan y, por favor, discúlpame con él; sé que entenderá.

Levanté mi cara y vi que Bella me animaba con un gesto.

- De acuerdo, sé que te dejo en buenas manos - contesté.

Me levanté, tomé mi bolso y salí.

Afuera vi a Renesmee que conversaba con Jacob, algo alejados de la casa, pero aún a la distancia pude ver que ella tenía sus ojos llorosos.

No sé cuanto tiempo habré estado ahí, parada en el porche, hasta que escuché la voz de Ed a mi espalda...

- Iba a ir a buscar el auto de Alice, si quieres me acompañas y luego te lo llevas tú.

Sólo asentí... no tenía ganas de emitir sonido alguno.

Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos, me bajé y él partió... Yo me subí al auto y conduje hasta Port Angeles.

Cuando me encontré con Alan en el hotel, le conté lo que había pasado.

- No me sorprende - me dijo serio -. En realidad, Jasper siempre ha tenido celos de la amistad que tengo con Alice, pero me duele que la lastime de esa manera... Tú también lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

- Sí... Es increíble, pero a pesar de lo que me irritaba en un principio, es al que considero mi verdadero hermano.

- Hay quienes tienen suerte y no lo saben aprovechar... Pero, ahora tienes que pensar en ti.

- Espero que lo medite mejor estando lejos y sepa, que aquí se le quiere.

- Vamos, Alondra, deja ya de pensar en eso... ¿Por qué, mejor, no vamos a dar una vuelta? Así te despejas y puedes contarme algo más de ti.

Sabía que estaba intentando distraerme, lo que agradecí, y guardé a Jasper junto a Batista en un rinconcito de mi mente... Ya podría retomar mis pensamientos.

Así salí con Alan y comenzamos a conversar de nosotros... No quería darle alas, pero no tenía cabeza para tomar otro tema... Odie no tener capacidad de concentración.

Cada vez que conversábamos, yo me quedaba mirando sus ojos... de ese color tan especial... Así que me atreví a preguntarle...

- Alan... tus ojos... son de color gris, pero yo sé que nosotros tenemos sólo dos colores, el rojo y el dorado...

- Como los tuyos - me interrumpió haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara.

- Sí - confirmé -, como los míos... Porque tienes tú otro color.

- El color es dado por la dieta que llevamos - asentí -. Y los míos son por eso.

- Sé que no eres vegetariano... ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, yo me alimento tanto de animales como de humanos.

- O sea... - dije sorprendida.

- Trato de alimentarme, principalmente de animales, pero no tengo la fuerza de voluntad de los Cullen, por eso cuando siento la necesidad, lo hago con los humanos.

- Te entiendo... Hay veces en que yo también creo que no voy a poder resistir, pero es ahí que me voy de caza.

Con ese comentario, sólo rió abiertamente...

- O sea que también tienes tus momentos de debilidad.

- Sí, pero para eso tengo a... - iba a decir: Jasper, pero se me cortó la frase, y lo reemplacé con - mi familia.

En ese instante, él se puso serio y me dijo:

- Alondra, en verdad que me hubiera gustado decirte esto en otro momento, pero... - se detuvo como si le costara hablar.

- ¿Qué cosa? - lo animé.

- En un principio, me iba a quedar hasta mañana, pero han surgido ciertas cosas que hacen imprescindible que viaje hoy en la noche.

- Bueno, cuando el deber llama, una sólo debe acudir - dije con una sonrisa, intentando disimular mi pensamiento... "Jasper eres más imbécil de lo que pensé. Ahora, Alan se va y quizás cuándo regrese".

- Pero, no te preocupes que yo regresaré cuando hayas solucionado tus asuntos con Batista.

- Y entonces, yo podré darte una respuesta a tu propuesta - sólo asintió -. ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

- No es necesario, yo puedo tomar un taxi... Además, sé que Alice debe necesitarte.

Tenía razón, en toda mi conversación con él, había estado pensando en ella. Por lo que nos despedimos y yo regresé a la casa.

Capítulo Nº 15:

Me fui lentamente... La verdad, era que no quería llegar. Sabía que todos estarían tristes, yo lo estaba... ¿Cómo poder llegar a la casa y ver a Alice sin Jasper?... Impensable, una pesadilla.

Cuando llegué era pasada la media noche... La casa se veía vacía... Edward, Bella y Renesmee, se habían ido a su casa. Carlisle debía estar en el hospital. Rose y Emmet tenían los ojos puestos en el televisor, pero se notaba que no lo veían. Subí al segundo piso, buscando a Alice... y la encontré con Esme. Ambas miraban por el ventanal del cuarto de nuestra madre.

Me acerqué a ellas, parándome al lado de Alice, mirando aquel paisaje...

- ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunté.

- Mejor - me dijo, pero en su voz podía sentir que eso no era cierto, y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, y la tomé del brazo. Y poco después, me preguntó - ¿Y Alan?

- Tuvo un problema y se tuvo que ir.

- No te preocupes, que va a regresar pronto.

Solo asentí... La verdad era que lo que hiciera Alan me tenía muy sin cuidado, lo que quería saber era si Jasper regresaría, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo.

Un par de horas después, en que no dijimos nada, Esme se acercó a mí, y puso su mano en mi hombro libre, y con eso entendí que ella iba a irse, por lo que sólo asentí.

- Yo tengo la culpa - me dijo Alice, en cuanto quedamos solas -. Yo sabía lo que pasaría y no hice nada por impedirlo.

- No digas eso - le contesté bastante molesta -. Él se fue sólo porque quiso... Finalmente, no tenía motivo, y lo hizo igual.

- Alondra, no te enojes con él... Sé que lo quieres más que a todos nosotros y también sé que eres correspondida... Si fueras su hermana realmente, tal vez no se querrían tanto... No me hagas sentir peor, por separarlos.

- Alice, como dijo Carlisle, él tomó una decisión y por ello tenemos que respetarlo. Pero yo puedo disentir de ello. Además, tú no nos separaste, él se fue solo, sin que tú tuvieras que ver en esa decisión... Yo hasta el último, le di razones para quedarse y no quiso... Ni siquiera por ti. No lo hizo por ninguna de las dos... Por eso, te quería proponer algo... No hablemos más de él... Sé que a ti te duele tanto como a mí.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

- De acuerdo. Debemos continuar, ¿no?

- Así es. Finalmente, tengo aquí a mi hermana en cuerpo... Ahora, quiero de regreso a la hermana que me hace sentir tan bien, cuando cambia mi imagen, la que me ayuda a elegir la ropa que me pondré para el instituto, a la que me hace conocer a todos sus amigos, buscándome una pareja - le sonreí.

- ¿Y, esa hermana, tuvo suerte con Alan?

- No sé - le confesé -. Todavía tengo que solucionar las cosas con Batista, tú sabes.

- Ya pronto va a venir...

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente - me aseguró.

- Gracias.

Después de eso, nos quedamos ahí en la misma posición.

Los días que siguieron, fueron tan tristes como el primero... Alice intentó ocultarme su estado de ánimo, pero aunque sonreía, aquel brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido...

Dos semanas después que Jasper se fue, le pregunté a Edward, por él...

- Ed, ¿cómo está Jasper? ¿Sabes?

- Está tan destrozado como Alice...

- Pero, no va a regresar - completé yo.

- No... Hay algo que no he querido decirle a Carlisle... Jasper está pensando en dejar al Clan de Tanya... No tiene incentivo para seguir como nosotros...

- ¿Por qué una se encariñará más con los hermanos problemáticos que con los que nunca dan un problema? - era una pregunta retorica, y así lo entendió él porque sonrió - Gracias.

Fui a hablar con Carlisle, para decirle que el siguiente fin de semana, iría a ver a Jasper...

- Alondra, ¿estás segura? - me preguntó.

- Sí. Ya ha pasado tiempo y debe estar algo más calmado, como yo.

- ¿Quieres que regrese?

- Sí, voy a hacer lo posible para que lo haga conmigo...

- Bueno, pero no lo obligues... Recuerda que él es libre de elegir su camino.

- No te preocupes, que no lo amenazaré con nada - sonreí -. Sólo le haré ver lo que está dejando atrás.

Sólo asintió y luego seguimos conversando sobre lo nuevo que había descubierto, y me informó que estaba intentado averiguar de mí, de quién era, por lo que posiblemente, podría tener mi historia en poco tiempo.

Lo que no dimensioné en ese momento fue esto último... Mi historia, quién había sido, por qué me habían transformado, quién lo había hecho...

Capítulo Nº 16:

¿Cómo se va a un lugar al que nunca se ha ido antes? Muchas pensarán que con un mapa, pero yo no estaba para eso... Aquella vez ni siquiera pregunté, sólo tomé el auto y me puse a conducir... De principio, había querido ir corriendo (era más rápido), pero luego pensé que era mejor en auto... Así tendría tiempo de pensar.

No había avanzado mucho, cuando me di cuenta que había cometido una equivocación... Aquellos pensamientos no me gustaban: Batista, Alan y Jasper. En ese orden.

Por más que me esforzaba en pensar en otra cosa: el instituto, cómo lograr un mayor dominio de mi habilidad, el por qué de la existencia humana o vampírica... Lo que fuera, por tener otro pensamiento, era imposible. Era un hecho que jamás lograría la concentración necesaria para vencer a Alice o a Ed.

En Batista pensaba intentado imaginarme cuándo llegaría... Según Alice, sería pronto. ¿Qué tan pronto? Tal vez, ese fin de semana... Y yo en Denali. ¿Qué le diría yo? ¿Qué me diría él? ¿Qué sentía yo por él? ¿Sería que yo me hubiera enamorado?... Ah!

En Alan mis pensamientos iban dirigidos a recordar sus ojos grises, aquella voz que envolvía, esa sonrisa que atraía e invitaba a algo más, a ese tacto que hacía reaccionar mi piel aunque fuera dura como la piedra, hasta podría jurar que el sitio que él tocaba, se calentaba en su roce... ¿Sería aquello amor? ¿O era simple atracción? Si lo escogía a él, ¿rompería el corazón de Batista? Seguro que sí. Pero, si escogía a Batista, ¿cómo lo tomaría Alan?... Ah!

Por último, Jasper. Mi hermanito... Le había prometido a Carlisle que no lo obligaría. Debía pensar bien sobre qué decirle. De hecho había pasado más de 15 días, pero yo no estaba mucho más calmada. Quizás fuera todo lo contrario. Por instantes me entraban unos deseos de acriminarme con él, por lo que nos estaba haciendo pasar a Alice y a mí; sin contar con el resto de la familia: se notaba que Esme lo extrañaba, al igual que Emmet... No sé, pero Jasper era un engranaje importante en nuestra familia... Seguíamos funcionando, pero se notaba que la máquina lo hacía a medias. Recuerdo lo que me decidió ir a buscarlo. Un día había ido a buscar a Carlisle a la biblioteca... Necesitaba distraerme, y pensé que podría hacerlo, con alguna de las discusiones que sosteníamos mi padre y yo. Pero, lo encontré sentado en el escritorio, con la silla girada hacia el ventanal, él miraba al bosque. En verdad, era duro. Yo me preguntaba si mi hermanito, sabría todo lo que estaba ocasionando.

Así no me di cuenta cuando tomé un camino adyacente. ¿Qué me dirigía? No tengo la menor idea, sólo sabía que lo hacía. Hasta que me detuve en una casa, que por ninguna razón hubiera podido llamar la atención de nadie. Me bajé y caminé hacia la puerta. Iba a golpear cuando en mi espalda escuché un gruñido bastante conocido. Cerré los ojos, para guardarlo en mi memoria y me di vuelta...

- Al menos, hoy no me recordaste a Batista - dije al ver a Jasper.

Generalmente, ese gruñido lo escuchaba después que ayudaba a Emmet y antes de que me dijera aquel nombre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me preguntó con una hostilidad que me hizo sonreír y me di cuenta que no me miraba... Estaba de espaldas a mí.

- Vaya, algo más de dos semanas y ya me haces recordar nuestras primeras conversaciones.

- Pero aquí no hay pumas ni excursionistas.

- De acuerdo, pero sí estamos los dos.

- No voy a regresar - me dijo sin rodeos.

- Bueno, entonces me voy... Gracias por no hacerme perder el tiempo - comencé a caminar deliberadamente lento, hacia el auto.

Se apresuró a cerrarme el paso...

- ¿Te vas a ir así? ¿Sin más? - preguntó, pero miraba a otro lado.

- Jasper, vine a buscarte... Ya me dijiste que no ibas a regresar, a qué quieres que me quede - aquellas palabras lo contrariaron, me dio la impresión que no se había fijado en eso, y lo interprete como que él quería regresar -. Todos te extrañamos... Yo sé que eres orgulloso y que por eso, por ti mismo, no lo harías.

- No puedo regresar - me dijo y empezó a alejarse caminando, pero no iba con dirección a la casa, sino que se iba por la carretera...

Volví a mirarlo con atención tratando de saber qué pasaba por su mente, ¿por qué se iba? Se marchaba de ahí también. Con su cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos... De pronto, recordé uno de los libros que Carlisle me había prestado para leer: "Psicología de la postura". En pocos segundos, relacioné todos los gestos de Jasper con lo que había leído en aquel libro.

Algo me ocultaba, algo que le era tan penoso, que lo podría leer en su cara. Bueno, yo lo conocía tanto como Alice. Pero esto tenía que ser nuevo. En esa milésima de segundo, algo llegó a mi memoria... Las palabras de Ed: "No tiene incentivo para seguir como nosotros..." Tragué pesado. Y pensé: "Sus ojos".

Corrí a encontrarlo, y me paré frente a él y volvió a mirar a otro lado, entonces le dije:

- Mírame... - no lo hizo ni me contestó - Jasper, por favor, mírame - volví a pedir... nada - ¿Qué hiciste? - salió de mi boca, aunque en cuanto lo había pronunciado, me arrepentí. Me acerqué y lo abracé. Por un momento, siguió con sus manos en los bolsillos, hasta que finalmente, correspondió a mi abrazo.

Capítulo Nº 17:

Mentalmente, me repetía una y otra vez, que no debía juzgarlo, pero me costaba... Había sido un tonto, y más que un tonto, un imbécil... Él había sido mi sostén cuando estaba a punto de ceder, pero ahora él no había dudado.

Lo abrazaba y no quería soltarlo, lo tenía aferrado a mí. Y sentí que él empezaba a apartarme...

- Jasper, no. No te voy a dejar. Y ahora, menos - seguía estrechándolo con fuerza.

- Alondra, no puedes... no puedo regresar.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por tu estúpido orgullo?

- Hay algunos que pueden vivir como ellos... Yo, no.

- ¡Sí puedes! - dije con una mezcla de enojo y desesperación; separándome un poco de él, a lo que él cerró los ojos - Tú me estabas ayudando... Tú eres quien ayuda a Alice - la mencioné por primera vez en toda esa conversación -... Sí, ella te ayuda a ti y tú la ayudas a ella... Así funciona esto... Carlisle siempre lo ha sabido, y por eso que se esforzaba en encontrar a alguien para Ed, hasta que él mismo encontró a Bella... Tú tienes que volver conmigo - supliqué.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

Juro que estaba desesperada... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo hacer que me acompañara? Yo sabía que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, todos lo recibirían con alegría...

- De acuerdo, entonces yo iré contigo... Llamaré a Carlisle para explicarle. Sé que lo va a entender... - dije mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso por el teléfono.

- No - me interrumpió, deteniendo mi mano -. No puedes hacer eso. Tú debes volver.

- Sin ti, no regreso... Yo vine a buscarte y ahora que te encontré no voy a dejar que te vayas.

- ¡Terca!

- ¡Tonto!

Luego de esa palabra, Jasper abrió sus ojos y pude vérselos... No sé, pero un dolor me invadió, casi tan fuerte como el que recordaba de mi transformación, que me hizo doblarme en dos, cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi estómago. Con eso me agaché inclinada...

- ¡Alondra! - exclamó afirmándome para que no terminara en el piso.

No podía apartar mi vista de sus ojos, de un color rojo que hacía que toda su fisonomía cambiara... Un gemido escapó de mi garganta y necesité salir de ahí... Me sacudí para que me soltara... No sé, debo haber sentido miedo, pero inconsciente, porque desaparecí.

- ¡Alondra! - comenzó a llamarme, pero yo había empezado a correr con dirección al vehículo y cuando llegué, volví a doblarme por el dolor que era increíble. Era como si necesitara liberar lo que sentía, de alguna forma. Estaba desesperada.

Estaba viendo a Jasper donde lo había dejado, mirando a su alrededor y llamándome. Una y otra vez, escuchaba mi nombre, pero no podía contestar.

Comencé a tranquilizarme, necesitaba tranquilizarme, tenía que lograr calmarme... Hasta que pude articular:

- ¡J... Jas... per! ¡A...aquí! - él se aproximó, pero seguía sin poder verme.

- ¿Dónde? - me preguntó - Dime algo para ubicarte... Alondra.

- A... quí - dije jadeando de dolor.

Y volvió a acercarse, intentando tocarme con su mano. En eso, dijo:

- No vayas a aparecer de pronto ahora... - y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios - Este no es un buen momento, para hacer bromas... Además, no está Emmet.

Con esas frases, el dolor disminuyó un poco.

- Jas... per - volví a decir. Y entonces, alcanzó mi cara.

- Se te escucha mejor... Aquí estás - dijo, mientras acariciaba mi pelo y se acercaba -. Ahora, se supone que debo hacerte enojar.

- No... creo que... puedas eno... jarme más de lo... que estoy - el fuego seguía consumiendo mi cuerpo... Era como si me hubieran desmembrado, que hubieran tirado mis restos al fuego... y me estuviera consumiendo.

Comencé a sentir que mis ojos se cerraban... ¿Estaría muriendo? Era posible. Al menos, me sentía como si así fuera. ¿Los vampiros morirían de "ataques cardiacos"? Porque así lo había sentido. El ver a Jasper en esas condiciones, me había impresionado demasiado.

- Tranquila, entonces - escuché que me dijo -. Tal vez si sólo te calmas, puedas hacerte visible nuevamente...

Hasta ahí escuché. Porque cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos...

- Ya está de regreso - era la voz de Alice -. Alondra, ¿qué te pasó?

- ¿Jasper? - pregunté, pero...

- Tranquila - se acercó Carlisle -. No te preocupes, él está bien.

- ¿Dónde? Quiero verlo - pedí.

- Está abajo. Quédate tranquila... Tenemos que averiguar qué te sucedió.

Aquello era antinatural... Nosotros no nos "desmayábamos".

- ¿Alice? - la llamé.

- Aquí estoy, hermanita - me dijo acercándose por el otro lado de Carlisle.

- ¿Jasper? - miró a nuestro padre.

- Como te dijo Carlisle, está abajo.

Algo estaba mal. Y quería saber qué era.

Capítulo Nº18:

Algo pasaba con Jasper, yo lo sabía... Algo me decía que así era. Quería averiguarlo a toda costa... Había comenzado a ponerme nerviosa, ansiosa y Carlisle se dio cuenta.

- Alondra, tranquilízate por favor.

Volví a hacer la misma pregunta:

- ¿Jasper? - en ese momento, pensaba que si estaba abajo, como me decían, si seguía insistiendo lo harían subir.

- Tienes que decirle - intervino Esme, a quién no había visto, pero que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Carlisle, entonces, tomó mi mano y sujetándola firme, me dijo:

- No quiere entrar a la casa... Te trajo, te entregó a Emmet y luego se alejó. Pero, según Ed, no se ha alejado mucho.

- Él... - dije - Sus ojos...

- Lo sabemos - me susurró.

- Alice, por favor, quiero verlo.

- Alondra, es él quien no quiere venir.

En ese momento, era como si toda mi fuerza se estuviera consumiendo. El dolor no había desaparecido, pero era más soportable.

- Sé que debe estar esperando a ver que estás bien - me dijo Carlisle -. Así que si logramos que mejores, tú misma vas a poder ir a hablar con él.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, porque por como me sentía, pensaba que estaba próxima a la muerte. De lo contrario, era la tortura más infame que podría existir.

En eso, Alice, que me tenía sujeta la otra mano, me la estrechó...

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- No te preocupes, él va a venir.

Entonces, fui yo la que sujeté fuertemente su mano.

- Quédate, por favor - le pedí.

Me miró un momento y sólo asintió. Entonces, Carlisle me dijo:

- Mientras, esperamos a que venga Jasper, explícame qué te pasa, cómo pasó todo... ¿Aún te sientes mal?

Así comencé a decirle lo que me había sucedido, hasta como me sentía en ese momento. Y cuando terminé, me dijo:

- No lo entiendo, ¿estás segura de todo lo que me contaste?

- Sí. Todo pasó de esa forma.

Él se quedó pensativo, hasta que escuchamos a Esme...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Convencí a Jasper para que entre, pero sólo quiere ver a Alondra - era Edward y mientras decía esto, miraba a Alice.

- De acuerdo - contestó ella y se disponía a pararse, pero yo la sujeté firme.

- No - exigí, luego a Ed le dije -. Si quiere verme, Alice estará presente. Él sabe que es un tonto y que yo soy terca, por lo que no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- Tranquila - me recordó Carlisle -. Yo voy a hablar con él.

Se puso de pie y Esme se acercó para tomar mi mano. Carlisle y Edward salieron juntos.

Tiempo después, regresó mi padre con una sonrisa y dijo:

- Jasper dijo que te dijera que él sería un tonto, pero que sabía cuando el juego ha tomado un receso, pero que eso tú nunca lo entenderías siendo así de terca... No te preocupes, él vendrá, pero sólo Alice y tú - miró a Esme y ella entendió que debería salir -. Estaremos afuera.

- No deberías forzarlo - me dijo Alice.

- Esa no es mi intención. Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de querer quedarme a solas con él. Me duele verlo así... y es literal.

- Ahora, sólo quédate tranquila, ¿sí?

Sólo asentí.

Algún tiempo después, ambas escuchamos cuando se acercaba. Lo sé, porque ambas a un tiempo, estrechamos nuestras manos, nos miramos y sonreímos.

Se detuvo en la puerta, esquivando mi mirada, pues Alice estaba de espalda a él.

- ¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó.

- Algo mejor, gracias por traerme.

- No sabía qué hacer. Por eso pensé en recurrir a Carlisle.

- Ahora, ¿te vas a ir? - rogaba porque me dijera que no.

- No hay razón para quedarme...

- ¿Cómo que no?... Jasper, te he dado diez razones, y aún así tú sigues con lo mismo. Dame tú al menos cinco para irte, pero que sean valederas, ciertas, no creaciones de tu imaginación...

Él estaba afirmado en el umbral de la puerta, con la vista pegada a su izquierda en algún punto del piso de la habitación. Con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, en una actitud netamente defensiva... En ese momento, recién me percaté de lo que me llamaba la atención sus gestos.

- Apuesto - continué - que no puedes encontrar ni siquiera cinco... ¿Tal vez tres?... Jasper, pregúntale a Carlisle, casi todos han cedido al instinto en algún momento, pero no debemos olvidar lo que él dice: nosotros somos libres de escoger... Por favor, no te equivoques.

No sé cómo es que podía hablar de corrido, pues el dolor se había intensificado.

Entonces, Alice habló por primera vez, claro que se dirigió a mí...

- Trata de no perder la calma... Si lo conozco lo suficiente, va a saber escoger bien.

Yo seguía con la vista pegada en Jasper, que no había variado su posición, cuando sentí nuevamente ese fuego, que me consumía, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza...

- ¡Alondra! - exclamó Alice, y yo abrí mis ojos lo que más pude, pero era una abertura forzada y se me notaba... - Por favor, debes estar calmada - y se dio vuelta a ver a Jasper que me había mirado con esos ojos rojos que me helaban, o mejor dicho, me quemaban - ¡Cúbrete! - le apremió - ¡No te das cuenta que el ver tus ojos es lo que la pone así! - instantáneamente él bajó nuevamente su vista.

Pero, Alice estaba semi-equivocada... Sí era cierto que me afectaba más ver sus ojos, pero el dolor había recomenzado antes de que me mirara.

- ¿Si te prometiera quedarme - me preguntó él -, te calmarías?... ¿Ayudaría en algo a que te sintieras mejor?

- No puedo asegurártelo - fui franca.

- Según Carlisle - dijo entonces Alice, con un tono plano -, ayudaría... Esto le empezó cuando te vio... así. Lo más probable es que si te quedaras, ella pueda recuperarse.

- Y tú, ¿qué dices? - le preguntó a ella.

- Debes tomar la decisión primero, y después te puedo decir si resultará o no.

La pregunta de Jasper iba a otro lado, y los tres nos dimos cuenta, pero la respuesta de Alice lo descolocó, por lo que dio media vuelta antes de decir:

- De acuerdo, me quedaré - y se fue.

Tres días permanecí en esa habitación, la única que tenía una cama desocupada, el cuarto de invitados; ya que la mía no necesitaba, finalmente yo era soltera... Fueron tres días de revivir lo doloroso de la transformación, pero había algo diferente... yo ya estaba transformada.

Carlisle me acompañó gran parte del tiempo, sin poder explicarse esto. Sabía que se sentía impotente ante lo que me pasaba... porque no podía darme nada para mitigar el dolor, como lo había hecho con Bella.

Y así como me vinieron los dolores, así desaparecieron, en cuestión de segundos, no me dolió más.

De todas maneras, me hizo quedarme en la casa el resto de la semana, cosa de poder vigilarme.

Capítulo Nº 19:

Aún me sorprenden las cosas que son capaces de pasar en unos pocos días.

Durante el tiempo que permanecí en la casa, cuando me pude levantar, parecía un alma en pena... En realidad, éramos tres almas en pena: Alice, Jasper y yo... Si alguien se hubiera asomado por la casa en esos días, se hubiera llevado la impresión de estar entrado en una casa con, al menos, tres vampiros...

En verdad, Alice es la que siempre ha puesto una nota de alegría en la casa... pero ella estaba triste, al igual que yo; aunque ella trataba de disimularlo moviéndose por toda la casa como siempre, pero yo no me lo tragaba y sabía que Jasper tampoco.

Él pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera, a veces con Emmet, otras con Edward, o si no los tres juntos. Aunque cuando nadie lo podía acompañar, se iba solo.

Un par de días después que pude levantarme, sus ojos habían logrado su color dorado de siempre.

Recién el día anterior a que regresara al instituto, Carlisle me autorizó a salir de la casa, pero que no me alejara mucho... Por mientras no supiéramos qué me había sucedido, tendría que estar vigilada, cosa que no me volviera a pasar. Así tendría que hacerme la idea que se me fuera a dejar y a buscar al instituto. Cosa de la que se encargaría Alice.

Pero, bueno, ese día, quise hablar con Jasper, pero él había salido solo... Entonces, fui con Alice...

- ¿Sabes cómo puedo encontrar a Jasper? - le pregunté.

- Anda por el sendero norte - me contestó -... ¿Por qué?

- Quiero hablar con él... Voy a buscarlo.

- Recuerda que Carlisle dijo que no te alejaras mucho sin compañía.

- ¿Me puedes acompañar? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo... Te encamino.

- Alice, sería bueno que tú también hablaras con él.

- Es posible que tengas razón - concedió -, pero aún no es tiempo... Mejor vayamos... No quieras forzar las cosas.

Solo asentí... Y juntas fuimos por el sendero norte, sin emitir ningún sonido, sólo caminando. Cuando llevábamos algo más de 20 minutos caminando, me dijo:

- Ya... Está más adelante... Recuerda que no debes agitarte, toma las cosas con calma. ¿De acuerdo? - asentí - Lo otro, no te vayas a ir sola, que él te acompañe.

- De acuerdo. No te preocupes. Yo estaré bien.

Ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de regreso a la casa. Mientras, yo seguía aquel camino, hasta que me encontré con Jasper...

- Disculpa, ¿te molesto? - pregunté acercándome.

- No deberías estar aquí sola.

- Alice me acompañó hasta unos metros atrás - contesté -. Ahora, quiero hablar contigo.

No contestó nada, sólo se acercó a un árbol que estaba más adelante y se apoyó con un hombro hacia adelante.

- Jasper, ¿por qué no tratas de arreglar las cosas con Alice?

- Debo estar adquiriendo la habilidad de ella... Sabía que me preguntarías eso.

- Bueno, entonces, debes tener una respuesta... ¿Es tan grande tu orgullo?... Debes entender que ella no te va a hablar, porque tú la ofendiste... Fuiste tú quién pensó mal de ella, siendo que ella no había hecho nada malo.

- Tú no sabes - me espetó.

- ¿Qué no sé?

- Yo la encontré hablando con él por teléfono...

- Sí - lo interrumpí -. Cuando le contó que yo lo había rechazado, que iba a esperar a Batista... ¿Qué tiene?

- No creo que haya sido de eso de lo que hablaban, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, cortó la llamada.

- Discúlpame, pero si tenías la cara como la que tienes ahora, la entiendo.

- No sé como la puedes favorecer tanto.

- Porque ella no tiene la culpa de ser como es... Yo la quiero así, y la extraño... Al igual que extraño a Jasper, mi hermano, el que me sacaba de quicio, el que siempre me molestaba... Este nuevo Jasper no me gusta. Es incomprensivo, mal humorado, taciturno... ¿Podrías devolverme a mi hermano? Sé que si él regresa, Alice también lo hará.

- O sea que me culpas.

- No, no te culpo, sólo te pido que vuelvas a ser el de antes, que soluciones tus problemas con Alice... Extraño a mi familia. No sé si será donde no recuerdo haber tenido una, que me duele todo lo que está pasando aquí - sin saber cómo, había empezado a acercarme, y cuando terminé de decir esto, estaba a su lado y tomé su mano.

Se dio vuelta y mirándome, dijo:

- Alondra, chiquita - con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla -. Siempre has sido la más querida para mí...

- Espero que después de Alice - lo interrumpí.

- No sé, hermanita. Es verdad que a ella la extraño, pero es sólo verla y recordar lo que escuché...

- No me digas que se le estaba declarando a mi novio, mira que en este momento rompo relaciones con ella - necesitaba quitar la tensión en aquella conversación.

- ¿Vas a aceptar la proposición de Alan? - me miró muy fijo.

- No sé, ya te lo dije... Primero tengo que hablar con Batista... Después, ya veremos.

Se acercó a abrazarme... Gesto que correspondí completamente. Para después comenzar a caminar de regreso a la casa.

Aquella noche, Alice se me acercó y me dijo:

- Alondra voy a ir a cazar por aquí cerca, ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo? Recuerda que mañana vas al instituto y sería conveniente...

No terminó la frase, porque yo había comenzado a asentir... Mientras mis ojos estaban pegados al fondo de la sala, donde Jasper me miraba... Entonces, le pregunté a mi hermana:

- ¿Podría acompañarnos Jasper? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Ella se puso seria, pero después sonrió para decirme:

- De acuerdo, que venga... Como en los viejos tiempos.

Así los tres salimos de caza, y yo en más de un momento, me separé un poco de ellos, para que pudieran arreglar sus problemas, cosa que entre presa y presa, sucedió, para alegría de toda la familia.

Al día siguiente, Alice me llevó al instituto, como un bólido y su sonrisa había regresado.

Capítulo Nº 20:

Al día siguiente, regresé al instituto. Fue no más llegar, y escuchar los cotilleos de todos... "Vaya, regresó la Cullen enfermiza", "Ésta es más rara que sus hermanos", "Tal vez por eso, la adoptó el doctor. Necesita cuidados médicos".

El sólo escucharlos me hacía sentir la desolación de mi existencia. Mal que mal, mis hermanos se habían tenido el uno al otro, pero yo estaba sola.

Lo único que agradecí, fue que mi familia volvió a ser la misma. Lo único que con Alice, teníamos más cuidado cuando Jasper estaba cerca. En especial, cuando estábamos en el computador.

Hasta la risa de Emmet era más alegre. En especial cuando tenía esas competencias tontas con Jasper. Lo único que con lo que me había pasado, no podía ayudarlo, aunque no parecía extrañarlo.

Yo intentaba no pensar y entre todos me ayudaban a no hacerlo. Porque Carlisle me había pedido que no me alterara, por mientras se había volcado a estudiar lo que me había pasado, porque la preocupación anterior, por Renesmee, había pasado a segundo término después de que Nahuel había calmado a todos, por el crecimiento acelerado que tenía ella.

Tres semanas después de que había regresado al instituto; me fue a buscar Bella, porque Alice y Jasper habían viajado a Port Angeles.

En cuanto salí, me dirigí al vehículo, subiéndome en forma apresurada. Aquel no había sido un día muy bueno. Aún no me ponía completamente al día (fuera de lo ya atrasada que iba), y al sentarme en la primera clase del día, Algebra, anuncian una prueba con ecuaciones de tercer grado... Yo me las veía negras con las de primer grado y tenía que resolver veinte ejercicios de tercer. Recuerdo que resople hacia arriba, y el flequillo que me había dejado Alice, en el último cambio de imagen, se elevó en forma desordenada. Y por mi mente pasó una maldición y que en cuanto viera a Alice, le reclamaría no haberme advertido... Aunque no creo que hubiera servido de algo.

Luego, ese mismo día, en la cafetería, seguían los comentarios, y ya eran más de tres semanas.

Tuve el impulso de pararme en medio y decirles:

- ¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué no se dedican a sus propios asuntos? ¡Déjenme en paz!

Pero, no lo hice... Ya me imagino el revuelo que hubiera armado y pasaría de ser: "la rara Cullen", a ser "la loca Cullen". Por eso me calmé y en cuanto pude, salí de ahí.

Al menos, la tarde fue algo más tranquila.

Cuando salimos a la carretera, Bella me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- No muy bueno - fui franca -. Siguen con los mismos comentarios.

- Ya se van a calmar... - me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero algo me dijo que algo debería haber seguido a esa frase.

- Espero que sea pronto - deseé en voz alta, pero quería animarla a continuar.

Aunque en ese momento, sonó su móvil y después de ver la pantalla, contestó...

- Alice, dime... Sí, te la paso... - y me entregó el teléfono.

- Aló, ¿Alice?

- Sí, Alondra. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bueno, algo enojada contigo. Podías haberme avisado del examen sorpresa de Algebra.

- Entonces, no hubiera sido sorpresa - dijo con su tono tintineante.

- Bueno, gracias de todas maneras.

- Alondra, te quería avisar que con Jazz nos quedaremos unos días en Port Angeles.

- ¿Algún contratiempo?

- No exactamente, pero quería avisarte, cosa que no te preocupes.

- La que no debe hacerlo, eres tú. Yo voy a estar bien... Pero, ¿cuándo regresan?

- En cuanto terminemos lo que vinimos a hacer... Te vamos a estar llamando, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Jazz dice que te cuides.

- Lo haré, dale un besito de mi parte.

- Mejor de las dos - volvió a tintinear su voz -. Ahora, te dejo.

- Bien, pero no hagan ninguna maldad.

Escuché una risita y cortó la llamada.

Volví a resoplar mientras le devolvía el móvil a Bella. Ella lo recibió suspirando y lo guardó.

Entonces, le pregunté:

- Bella, ¿qué pasa?

- Pensé que Alice te adelantaría algo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- En la casa hay una visita.

- ¿Qué visita? - por un momento, por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de que Alan hubiera regresado, y eso explicaría el viaje de Alice y Jasper.

- Por favor, mantén la calma - me advirtió, para luego pronunciar un nombre -. Batista llegó esta mañana, poco después que Alice te llevó al instituto.

En ese segundo, mi mente quedó en blanco, dejé de respirar, sólo podía estar ahí, sentada. Cómo sería que no había notado que estábamos por llegar.

Recién reaccioné cuando Bella detuvo el coche, en el garaje y me dijo:

- Alondra, debes estar tranquila. Recuérdalo.

- Sí - contesté con una voz plana -. No te preocupes.

Sabía que Batista debía estar en la sala, seguramente con Carlisle, y tal vez Edward.

Ambas nos bajamos, y yo llevaba mis libros aferrados a mi pecho, dirigiéndonos a la sala.

Al llegar, no me había equivocado... Carlisle conversaba con Batista, mientras Ed tocaba una pieza en el piano; a su lado estaba Esme. Del segundo piso, me llegaban unas risas de Rose y Em. Supuse que Renesmee estaría con el hombre-lobo en algún sitio alejado.

Fue mi padre quién se acercó a mí apresurado y con cara preocupada.

- Alondra espero que estés calmada - sólo asentí, pero mis manos casi estrangulaban los libros sobre mi pecho -. Sé que debes hablar con Batista, pero trata de no perder la calma, ¿de acuerdo? - volví a asentir -. Hubiera sido mejor que Jasper se hubiera quedado, pero a la larga hubiera sido trágico - volví a asentir.

- Carlisle, no te preocupes. Lo comprendo. Puedes dejarme con él. Yo estaré bien.

Entonces, Ed dejó de tocar y se puso de pie con Esme, luego se reunieron en la puerta con Carlisle y Bella, y salieron juntos.

Una vez que estuvimos solos, Batista se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse.

Volví a recordar aquel primer encuentro. Lo miraba y era como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Sus rizos aún caían en sus hombros, sus ojos violetas, del mismo tono que cuando me encontró, eso significaba que pronto debería ir a cazar, ya que ese era el límite que se permitía de sed.

Pero, algo había variado: su boca, aquel día, el del encuentro, dibujaba una sonrisa; esta vez estaba serio. Aunque al llegar a mi altura, volví a verla...

- Me gusta ver que el botón de rosa que encontré en el desierto, hoy ha abierto en una hermosa corola.

No sé cómo aquellas palabras me dolieron y fue por eso que le contesté:

- Según tú, tienes la habilidad de una vista aguda. Pero conmigo fuiste un ciego, y aún lo eres... Tal vez encontraste un botón de rosa, pero que mostró su corola por cinco años... Hoy sólo se está marchitando.

- No me digas eso - me pidió.

- Lo digo, porque es lo que siento.

- Alondra, no debías seguir conmigo. Esto es lo que mereces y necesitas. Tienes una gran curiosidad, y es aquí donde puedes obtener las respuestas, a todas tus preguntas. No conmigo, caminando de un lado a otro...

- O sea, que porque me encontraste, te crees con derecho a gobernar mi existencia.

- Hice lo mejor para ti... Aún quiero eso... Sé que hay alguien que puede hacerte feliz, que seguiría satisfaciendo tu curiosidad... que te ama y no tiene los problemas que tengo yo... él te mostrará todo lo que yo no puedo... mi pequeña ave matutina, debes emigrar...

¿Qué me decía? ¿Quería que me fuera con Alan? Que acaso, ¿no importaba lo que yo sintiera?

En ese momento, supe que lo quería a él, pero él me echaba de su lado.

Juro que intentaba calmarme, pero era imposible. Seguía con los libros apretados en mi pecho y, entonces, mi pensamiento fue con mi hermano y con un grito mental, pensé: "¡Jasper, ¿dónde estás ahora que te necesito?"

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta, pero no era Jazz. Entraron mi padre y Ed, detrás venían Esme y Bella. No sé en que momento, las risas del segundo piso se habían detenido y Rose con Em se asomaron en el tope de la escalera.

Bella tomó mis manos e hizo que dejara los libros a un lado. Entonces, mi madre me abrazó por los hombros, mientras me repetía que me calmara. Luego, entre las dos, me hicieron subir al cuarto de huéspedes para que me recostara en la cama.

Rose nos acompañó, mientras Emmet se unió a Carlisle y Edward.

Como habían dejado la puerta abierta, me llegaban las voces del primer piso...

Carlisle: Te dije que no debías alterarla.

Batista: Pero, ¿qué es lo que le sucede?

Edward: No lo sabemos. Hace unas semanas se desmayó por una impresión muy fuerte.

Batista: Pero, eso a nosotros no nos sucede.

Carlisle: Lo sabemos, pero ella es muy especial. Lo que suponemos es que cuando fue transformada, algo pasó que no podemos explicarnos, pero que influye en su proceder.

Edward: Cuando se desmayó, rememoró el proceso de transformación y tres días después, se le había pasado todo dolor.

Carlisle: Lo único, que después ha estado muy susceptible.

Edward: Tememos que vuelva a suceder.

Batista: Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca le pasó nada.

Carlisle: Lo suponemos. Esto es nuevo.

Batista: ¿Qué fue lo que la alteró tanto, la vez que me cuentan?

Por un momento, nadie contestó esa pregunta y rogué porque nadie lo hiciera, pero...

Carlisle: Ella se ha encariñado mucho con uno de los chicos...

Entonces, yo le dije a Bella...

- Por favor, que no le cuente lo de Jasper.

Ella se dio media vuelta y bajó corriendo, mientras me quedaba con Esme y Rose.

Carlisle: ... que tuvo un arrebato, marchándose...

Bella: Carlisle, Alondra necesita hablar contigo.

Mientras pensé: "Ed no digas nada de Jazz, por favor."

Cuando Carlisle llegó a mi lado, le pedí:

- No le digas lo que pasó con Jasper, por favor.

- No iba a contar los detalles - me contestó sonriendo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo mejor - mentí, aunque sabía que Edward me descubriría.

La verdad era que el dolor había regresado, sólo que con una diferencia: era más soportable, pero venían "punzadas" dolorosas, que se materializaban con una luz mental muy fuerte, como si quisiera cegarme. Por mientras esta luminosidad duraba, el dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Quién lo debía haber percibido también, era Ed.

Pero, mi padre me dijo:

- Entonces, ¿por qué de vez en cuando, cierras tus ojos por dolor?

- Es que viene y va... - dije ahogando un grito por la punzada que sentía, justo en ese momento.

- Tranquila. Ya va a pasar - me dijo tomando mi mano.

Cuando pasó, le dije algo de lo que me arrepentí en cuanto lo había pronunciado...

- No quiero pasar por todo esto de nuevo.

- Procuraremos que no sea así.

Yo sabía que él no podía hacer nada. Una vez que el proceso de transformación empezaba, no se le podía detener. Y en mí, había empezado nuevamente.

Capítulo Nº 21:

Tener que pasar por todo ello, nuevamente. Era como una pesadilla repetitiva. Una que duraría tres días. Una que me hacía rogar porque en medio de ella, pudiera morir. Una que me hizo pronunciar las palabras más hirientes, a quién no se merecía mi odio, mi desesperación.

Había empezado con el ruego a Carlisle, sabiendo que él no podría hacer nada, y que aquellas palabras sólo le harían sentir su impotencia por no poder ayudarme.

Según Bella, pasé cinco horas con esos dolores, cuando sentí un alivio... una calma, un adormecimiento.

Quería abrir mis ojos, pero las fuerzas me habían abandonado, hasta para realizar aquel acto tan simple.

Entonces, escuché su voz...

- Alondra, tranquila, vas a estar bien - su mano acariciaba mi cabello, mientras con la otra había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos.

Era Jasper.

- Vamos, chiquita, debes ponerte bien - me decía -. Debes ayudar a Emmet, recuérdalo. Sin ti, a él le será más difícil vencerme.

El dolor seguía ahí, pero era más soportable... Aquella luminosidad dolorosa, tenía la velocidad de un faro visto desde un sólo punto. Pero ya no me afectaba tanto.

En eso escuché...

- Alice, toma su otra mano. Sé que debe querer saber de ti.

Y sentí el tacto de mi hermana, mientras me decía:

- Alondra, tranquila... Esto ya va a pasar... Ya vamos a saber por qué te sucede esto y vas a estar bien...

No pude seguir escuchando, porque volví a perder el sentido.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Jasper seguía conmigo... Con la vista, busqué a Alice, pero no la encontré. Sólo estábamos los dos.

- ¿Alice? - pregunté, no sin un gran esfuerzo.

- Ya regresa. Tú descansa...

- ¿Estamos solos? - pregunté casi en un susurro.

- Sí - contestó algo extrañado por mi pregunta.

- Jazz, si te pidiera algo, ¿lo harías?

- Por supuesto - respondió casi sin pensar.

- El dolor es muy fuerte... No creo poder seguir soportándolo... Por favor, mátame - rogué.

Si el dolor era tan agudo, estando él a mi lado... No quería imaginarme pasándolo completamente sola.

Él me miró, horrorizado ante mi ruego...

- Eso no puedo hacerlo. Ya se te va a pasar, y volverás a estar bien. Te necesitamos todos... No vuelvas a decir algo así - me urgió.

Volví a adormecerme.

Cuando habían pasado los tres días de agonía constante. Desperté, sin dolor, como si hubiera estado durmiendo un largo rato... Jasper y Alice estaban a cada uno de mis lados.

- ¿Ya pasó? - me preguntó ella con su hermosa sonrisa.

Solo asentí.

- Bien, entonces podrás levantarte... ¿Quieres? - dijo Jazz y me ayudó a incorporarme.

Me había sentado en la orilla de la cama, cuando recordé lo último antes de los dolores...

- ¿Batista?

- Está afuera - contestó Alice.

- No me parece un buen momento para que lo veas - dijo Jazz con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

- Pero, quiero hacerlo... - insistí, pero...

- Es mejor que le hagas caso a Jasper - dijo Carlisle entrando -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Yo estoy bien. Y quiero ver a Batista.

Escuchamos el motor de un vehículo acelerar y supe lo que había sucedido... Edward debió haber escuchado mi pensamiento y por eso se estaba llevando a Batista de ahí.

"Ed, por favor, tráelo de vuelta. No me obligues a salir corriendo tras el coche." - pensé.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? - preguntó Alice, con lo que supe que Ed haría lo que le había pedido.

- No se preocupen, por favor... Lo que me pasó fue sólo la reacción a la primera impresión... No volverá a ocurrir - y tuve que poner toda mi poca concentración para convencerme que así sería.

Los cuatro bajamos a la sala, donde se encontraban Esme y Bella conversando.

A los pocos segundos, entraban Ed y Batista, por la puerta principal.

- Si crees que te encontrarás más cómoda, pueden ir a hablar a la biblioteca - me ofreció Carlisle.

- Gracias - dije y comencé a caminar.

Cuando pasé por el lado de Batista le hice una seña para que fuera conmigo.

Al entrar...

- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes? - me preguntó.

- Bien. Gracias - hice otra seña para que tomara asiento... Él me sonrió y se sentó - Disculpa, pero me siento más cómoda sentada... Al parecer convivir con humanos, me ha hecho adoptar muchas de sus costumbres.

- No te preocupes.

- Ahora, quiero saber si aún estás pensando lo mismo que yo, sobre que acepte el ofrecimiento de Alan.

- Sería lo mejor para ti.

¿Lo mejor para mí? Eso no era lo mejor para mí. Él era lo mejor para mí. Pero no estaba dispuesta a preocupar nuevamente a mi familia, por una pelea absurda, pues estaba segura que volvería a pasarme lo mismo.

- De acuerdo... Alan es lo que me conviene. Tú sólo me recogiste y me endosaste a los Cullen, para que ellos me encontraran alguien con quién pudiera estar y pudieras deshacerte de mí...

- Alondra... - quiso interrumpirme, pero no lo dejé.

- ¡No! Ya están claras tus intenciones. Ahora, déjame poner en claro las mías - suspiré profundo - No te voy a negar que Alan me atrae, pero eso en él no es novedad... Según Alice atrae a todas las mujeres... Voy a aceptarlo, porque con ello veo que se solucionan muchas cosas: tú te deshaces de mí, yo puedo obtener algo de paz, para que no vuelvan los dolores, y Jasper puede dejar de pensar en él como un rival... Como tú dices, él me enseñará todo lo que yo quiera saber, cosas que me hubiera gustado aprender de ti, pero...

- Alondra... - volvió a repetir, pero no dejé que continuara.

- Ya te dije. Tuviste tu oportunidad. Lo que siento por ti deberé olvidarlo, ya hablaré con Carlisle, a ver si conoce a alguien que pueda ayudarme con eso - satiricé -. Ahora, siéntete libre de seguir tu camino, no seguiré deteniéndote... Sólo permíteme una cosa... - no me contestó, por lo que solamente me comencé a acercar, hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron tan juntos, que respirábamos el mismo aire. Posé los míos en los suyos, comenzando un beso que me costó terminar, pero lo hice. Me aparté, me puse de pie y fui a mi cuarto, pensando en meterme en los libros del instituto.

El dolor había comenzado a regresar, pero pude controlarlo, al pensar que había sido yo quién había terminado con él, que ése era el motivo para que no me afectara.

Capítulo Nº 22:

Una vez que Batista se marchó, romper corazones se transformó en mi consigna. Me revestí con una coraza de indiferencia... No quería volver a sentir aquellos dolores, que descubrí me venían cuando dejaba que los sentimientos me dominaran. Entré en un período de rebeldía tan extraño como todo en mí.

Si bien a Batista le había dicho que aceptaría la proposición de Alan. Aún no me había buscado, y yo no lo haría para comunicarle mi decisión.

Así, de lunes a viernes, iba al instituto, llevada por alguno de mis hermanos. Mi coche fue requisado hasta saber a ciencia cierta que me pasaba.

En el instituto, me movilizaba de clase a clase o a la cafetería, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

En las clases, tomaba mi lugar, sacaba mi cuaderno, anotaba, contestaba cuando me preguntaban, pero nada más.

Bella, varias veces, me había instado a hacer amigos, pero no podía. Ellos tenían su forma de ver la vida y yo otra, completamente distinta.

En la casa, cuando llegaba, iba a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes, luego guardaba todo para que quedara listo para el día siguiente, y salía.

Como no podía alejarme mucho, iba a la orilla del río que pasaba por detrás de la casa, y me sentaba, pasando toda la noche ahí.

Los fines de semana, no variaban mucho... Me dedicaba a estudiar, leer o escribir... Muy pocas veces me entraba en el computador. Pero, sin falta, llegaba la noche y yo iba directo a la orilla del río y me sentaba a ver la corriente y pensar.

Ya no hablaba con nadie.

El primero que intentó comunicarse conmigo, fue Jasper, una noche cuando estaba mirando las aguas del río, e intentaba no pensar en nada...

- Alondra, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada - contesté secamente, en lo podría haber sido un ladrido.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Mírate... Tú no eres así.

- ¡Vete y déjame en paz! - exclamé porque sabía a dónde acabaría esa conversación.

- Alondra - siguió insistiendo -, ¿por qué no quieres hablar con nadie?... Puedo entender que a mí me ignores, pero está Alice... También Bella... La actitud que has adoptada, es la misma que adopté cuando me fui... y no ayuda, te lo aseguro... Lástima que no soy tan bueno, como tú, para lograr que digas algo... Sé que debes querer gritar toda tu frustración... Llorar si te fuera posible... Por favor, hazlo si con eso te liberas - por un momento se quedó en silencio, mientras yo no movía un sólo músculo - ¿Ni siquiera quieres hablar con Esme?... Te extraña, tú sabes cómo es ella... ¿Y qué me dices de Carlisle? Anda como loco tratando de averiguar qué es lo que te pasa, por qué de los dolores que te atacan, sobre tu vida como humana. Cree que ahí está la clave para que vuelvas a ser la misma... Pero ambos sabemos que esta reacción no tiene nada que ver con eso... ¿Quieres que te diga qué te tiene así?... Batista...

Fue sólo que lo nombrara para que en milésimas de segundo, me pusiera de pie, en una actitud netamente ofensiva y mostrara mis dientes, con un fuerte gruñido.

¿Yo luchando contra Jasper? Una tontería. Era como si mandara a un bebé, a luchar con un oso gris... Sabía que si Jasper quisiera me haría morder el polvo...

Como sería que si bien mi actitud le sorprendió, no reaccionó. Mirándome con un cierto aire de superioridad y desprecio, que me hizo dudar y despertar... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quería pelear con mi hermano? ¿Por qué? ¿Por tratar de hacerme entrar en razón?

En milésimas de segundos, me incorporé bien y salí corriendo, con dirección a la casa, entré como una exhalación directo a mi cuarto donde cerré la puerta, afirmando mi espalda en ella y resbalándome hasta quedar sentada en el piso, jadeando.

Capítulo Nº 23:

Después de eso, Jazz no volvió a hablarme. Ni siquiera cuando salíamos de caza los tres, con Alice. De hecho ni siquiera me miraba. Yo daba pena y era algo que él no podía soportar.

La segunda fue justamente Alice, mi hermana y por una razón aún más estúpida que la que tuve con Jasper...

Había ido a buscarme al instituto e íbamos de camino a la casa... Cuando me dijo:

- Alondra, ¿vamos de compras, mejor?

- No - fue mi respuesta. En realidad, no estaba para eso.

- Ay, pero es que hace tiempo que no vamos... Ya no vas a tener nada que ponerte para el instituto.

- Tengo un guardarropa más amplio que el de los reyes británicos y tú me dices que no voy a tener nada que ponerme.

- Pero, si es cierto... - luego con esa sonrisita que hacía chispear sus ojos - Anda, vamos, ¿sí?

- No - contesté seria -. Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado... Tengo un informe que hacer y entregarlo lo antes posible.

- Si te refieres al de Biología, Ed o Carlisle te pueden ayudar.

- Quiero hacerlo yo.

En verdad, no sabía cuál era la parte que ella no entendía de no querer ir.

- O sea que voy a tener que ir sola... - dijo con un tono de preocupación, como esperando que le contestara algo, pero no lo hice - Vamos, Alondra, no puedes seguir así... Si querías ser el centro de atención de toda la familia, te aviso que ya lo lograste. Ahora, regresa a ser la de siempre...

- ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz! ¡¿Cuál es la parte tan difícil de entender? - comencé decir con una voz tan ronca, que yo misma me desconocía, y que poco a poco se iba transformando en un gruñido - La "rara Cullen" está harta de que quieran controlar su vida... Y más aún alguien que no es capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas.

Con esa última frase, Alice detuvo el coche y me miró dolida... Nuevamente, me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, ya lo había dicho. Por eso, sólo me apresuré a bajar del auto, y salir corriendo con dirección a la casa.

Así había seguido, uno por uno los iba hiriendo. En menos de 2 semanas, desde la discusión con Jasper cerca del río, ya me había peleado con todos los que me había atravesado. Entonces, decidí tratar de hablar con mi padre... Había decidido irme.

En cuanto lo vi que había regresado de su turno en el hospital, me acerqué para decirle:

- Carlisle, necesito hablar contigo.

Me quedó mirando un segundo, para contestarme...

- Vamos a la biblioteca.

Así ambos fuimos a aquella habitación, donde tantas veces habíamos discutido las distintas hipótesis que se nos ocurrían...

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Él ladeado a mi lado, y yo mirando al frente...

- ¿Qué pasa, Alondra? - me preguntó en su tono conciliador.

- Carlisle, tengo que irme - dije.

- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó, pero en su tono había algo que me decía que conocía el motivo.

- Cuando llegué, me dijiste que si quería irme, no me detendrían.

- El querer conocer el motivo, no quiere decir que quiera detenerte.

- Ya no quiero estar acá... - dije, esperando que fuera suficiente motivo para él.

- ¿Y dónde piensas ir?

- Por cinco años viví como nómada, puedo volver a lo mismo, ahora sin el impedimento que tenía Batista.

- Nómada en solitario - dijo agachando la cara, como tratando de auto convencerse de mis palabras.

- Carlisle yo los quiero a todos, y aquí sólo estoy haciendo daño... Por favor, no quieras detenerme - supliqué.

- De acuerdo - me dijo con un tono cansado -. ¿Cuándo quieres irte?

- En una hora... Quiero esperar a Ed, Bella y Renesmee.

Sólo asintió. Con lo que me puse de pie y salí, para hablar con Esme, que me sorprendió al tomarlo bastante bien, para lo que es ella. Luego, comencé a despedirme de mis hermanos, comenzando por Em, mi hermano oso, y de Rose, que me sorprendió al notar un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

Para ese momento, ya habían llegado Ed, Bella y Renesmee. El primero fue frío en su despedida, lo que me hizo explicarme la reacción de Carlisle... Edward debía haber hablado con él. Entonces, pensé en Alice y Jasper.

Mis hermanos más queridos, de quienes más me costaría despedirme. Pero tenía que hacerlo...

Capítulo Nº 24:

Acababa de despedirme de Renesmee, cuando apareció Alice...

- ¿Ya te vas? - me preguntó, y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

- No sin despedirme de ti y de Jazz - contesté.

- O sea que no vas a esperar a Alan.

- Sé que podrás guiarlo bien para que me encuentre, si aún está interesado.

Se quedó un momento pensativa y me dijo:

- Bueno, no ha cambiado de opinión... y tú sigues encontrándolo aquí.

- O sea que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes que nos encontremos...

Ella sonrió y se acercó para darme un fuerte abrazo, mientras me decía:

- Sé que regresarás pronto... Sólo cuídate.

Aún podían suceder muchas cosas antes que eso pasara y ambas lo sabíamos.

Comencé a buscar con la vista a Jasper, pero no lo veía...

- Alice, ¿y Jazz? - pregunté.

Dibujó una mueca y me dijo:

- Está junto al río... No quiere creerme cuando le digo que no te vas a ir por mucho tiempo.

- Será porque me conoce... Chao - me despedí, pero en su cara, sus ojos estaban con ese brillo esperanzador, y tenía aquella sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera.

Fui caminando hacia el río, como me había indicado Alice, y de lejos lo vi, sentado donde mismo lo hacía yo...

- Jazz - dije en cuanto llegué con él -, me voy - no contestó -... Por favor, no te pongas así, tú sabes que no me puedo quedar... No después de lo que ha pasado. Me he peleado con casi todos, sólo me faltó hacerlo con Esme... - nada - Bueno, si no quieres hablarme, de acuerdo. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no ha sido así... Por favor, perdona.

Me di vuelta y comencé a alejarme. Había avanzado la mitad del camino de vuelta a la casa, cuando Jasper me cortó la pasada...

- ¿Qué te propones? - pregunté entre enojada e impaciente.

- ¿Dónde vas? - su voz era tan rasposa que más parecía un gruñido largo, que palabras.

- Aún no tengo muy clara la dirección que tomaré. Posiblemente, de principio hacia el norte. Luego, veré a dónde me llevan mis pies.

- Esa no es una vida para ti - su tono no cambiaba.

- Te recuerdo que es la que llevé por cinco años, y si me uno con Alan, será la que llevaré en adelante.

- Es peligroso que andes sola, al menos deberías esperar aquí a Alan - ídem.

- Te recuerdo que yo aún no estoy segura de unirme a él.

- Y si no te unes a él, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguirás recorriendo los caminos, sola?

- Así lo haré.

- Quédate - esa palabra fue una orden claramente. Pronunciada como todas las anteriores, entre dientes, en un tono que generalmente empleaba cuando quería atemorizar, pero a mí en ese momento, nada me atemorizaba. Yo no estaba en mis cabales.

Algo en mi interior comenzó a bullir, desencadenando un dolor en mi garganta descontrolando mis impulsos, haciendo que asumiera otra vez, una posición ofensiva. Con la única diferencia que, esta vez, Jasper respondió de la misma forma.

No estoy muy consiente de en qué momento, llegaron Edward y Emmet. Poniéndose entre Jazz y yo. El primero me encaró a mí, el segundo a mi hermano.

- ¡Alto! ¡Basta! - dijo Ed conservando el tono frío con que se había despedido de mí - ¡Recuerden quienes son!... Alondra, si te vas a ir, éste es el momento. ¡Nadie te lo impedirá! - esa última frase, iba dirigida a Jazz.

- ¡Jazz, tranquilo! - siseo Em - Déjala que se vaya.

- Puedes irte tranquila - me dijo Ed - Nosotros vigilaremos que no te detengan.

En ese momento, me incorporé, giré rápidamente, pasando la vista por el porche de la casa, donde vi que estaba el resto de la familia mirando, y salí corriendo.

Capítulo Nº 25:

Como le había dicho a Jasper, me marché con dirección norte. Lo que había pasado con mi hermano, me tenía muy mal. Nunca fue mi intención salir así de aquella casa, ¿por qué era que tenía que llevarme así con Jazz?

Había corrido como por 2 horas, cuando comencé a disminuir mi velocidad. En verdad, que no tenía sentido ir tan rápido, si no sabía exactamente a dónde iba.

Así comencé un peregrinar de dos meses, recorriendo gran parte del oeste norteamericano, incluido Canadá.

Con respecto a la dieta, había conservado el alimentarme con animales. Finalmente, no era necesario transformarme en una salvaje, sólo por estar lejos de mi familia.

De vez en cuando, conseguía algún empleo como camarera, y me servía para poder comunicarme con Alice, que me trasmitió su preocupación por Alan, ya que no podía encontrarlo en ningún sitio, ni mandaba mensajes. Por un tiempo ambas supusimos lo peor, sin poder explicarnos cómo podría haber pasado algo así.

En esas conversaciones con mi hermana, ella evitaba hablarme de Jazz, y cuando yo preguntaba, ella sólo me decía que estaba bien, sin mayor detalle.

Lo que me hizo detener mi camino, fue un encuentro algo... ¿extraño? ¿Tétrico?... No, mejor lo expresa: Inusual.

Estaba por cerca de un río, en Canadá, cuando me llegó un aroma no muy agradable, pero que no me disgustaba y que puso en alerta el resto de mis sentidos.

Al aproximarme, vi una chica que arrodillada, lavaba una falda en el río.

Comencé a acercarme, llevada por la curiosidad de saber a que correspondía ese olor.

Me encontraba a poca distancia, cuando ella se percató de mi presencia y levantó su vista. De mi posición, podía ver su cara morena, sus cabellos lacios y negros, no era más alta que Alice. Sus ojos de un color marrón claro no se despegaban de mí.

Yo sonreí para mostrarme amigable, pero ella permaneció seria...

Al llegar a su altura, dije:

- Hola, mi nombre es Alondra. Espero no estar molestando...

- No... Hola.

- ¿Eres de por acá? - pregunté.

- Sí, mi casa está cerca... Por eso, sé que tú eres nueva.

- Sí, sólo estoy de paso... Disculpa, tu nombre es...

- Miranda - contestó sin variar su seriedad.

- Mmmm, bonito nombre - comenté -... ¿Miranda? Me gusta como suena.

- Aunque más melodioso es el tuyo: Alondra.

Seguía sintiendo ese aroma que me molestaba, y que estaba segura de haber sentido alguna vez, antes.

- Gracias. A mí también me gusta...

En eso, la brisa que corría, cambió de dirección, arremolinándose alrededor de mí, y ella abrió sus ojos en forma desmesurada.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí, sanguijuela? - preguntó, poniéndose de pie en un segundo.

Ese término, heló mi sangre, los únicos que nos llamaban así, y que eran capaces de reconocernos, eran los lobos... Yo lo sabía por Jacob Black, el niñero de Renesmee. Pero, el estar tan cerca de esa chica me sorprendía, pues a Jake no podía acercarme a menos de cinco metros, porque desaparecía...

- ¿Qué eres tú? - pregunté algo sobresaltada.

- Soy alguien que puede reconocer tu olor a cementerio... Eso es suficiente para protegerme de calaña como la tuya.

Yo empecé a retroceder lentamente, para poner el máximo de terreno entre nosotras, pero ella comenzó a avanzar en la misma medida.

- No te preocupes - le dije -, yo seguiré mi camino... No quiero problemas.

- Pues los tienes... ¿Crees que voy a permitir que pongas en riesgo a todos los que amo?... Los de tu calaña deben desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

- Ya te dije, no quiero problemas - volví a repetir -. Yo no pondría en riesgo a nadie...

- ¿Me consideras tan ingenua como para creerte? - me cortó - Sé de lo que te alimentas.

- De animales - dije mientras sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero sabía que si lo hacía y ella era lo que yo suponía, no tardaría en darme alcance. Me sorprendía no poder desaparecer.

- ¿Así nos tratas?... Nosotros no somos un rebaño de ovejas dispuestas para el matadero de los que son como tú.

- No... En verdad, me alimento de animales, no de humanos - intentaba explicarle, pero parecía cegada por el odio.

- No existe una sanguijuela que se alimente de animales.

- Sí. Mi familia y yo, no nos alimentamos de la gente... Por favor, créeme - y en ese momento, volví a oler el aire que me llegaba de su dirección. Y su aroma no era exactamente de un lobo, que olían a perro mojado en agua fangosa, esta fragancia era algo más dulce... como si al agua fangosa la hubieran mezclado con miel, antes de introducir al perro en ella. Por momentos, era el olor dulce el que predominaba sobre el otro, por lo que no me había dado cuenta de a quién me estaba acercando.

Como respuesta recibí un gruñido, lo suficientemente aterrador como para desaparecer, cosa que agradecí.

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó al aire.

Mientras yo había comenzado a deslizarme hacia el río, con la idea de atravesarlo, pero no me percaté que la brisa que corría le llevaría mi aroma a ella, con lo que se dio vuelta en una exhalación.

- ¡Aunque no pueda verte, no te me escaparás! - me gritó - ¡Tu hedor a muerto podrido me hará encontrarte!

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, y supe que lo mejor era reaparecer y enfrentarla... Tendría que recordar todo lo aprendido de Em y Jazz, aunque sólo me defendería. No quería herirla, pero no permitiría que ella me hiriera, tampoco.

Así reaparecí...

- Tienes coraje - me dijo.

- Por favor - rogué -, no quiero pelear... Déjame seguir mi camino.

Me miró algo contrariada...

- ¿Me crees tan boba?

- No crees que si hubiera querido atacarte, ¿no lo hubiera hecho ya?... - estaba tratando de razonar con ella.

Pero, en ese segundo, saltó sobre mí, y casi no tuve el tiempo para esquivarla, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo pesadamente. Aunque dio una voltereta y volvió a pararse... Tomé posición de ataque, tratando de concentrarme en aquella lucha y no en mis ruegos porque aquello terminara pronto o que Alice hubiera visualizado aquello y hubiera mandado a Jazz... En verdad que lo necesitaba.

Se giró para verme a los ojos, mientras comenzó a caminar de lado, rodeándome... Entonces, recordé que Em me había dicho que ante ese tipo de ataque, sólo me quedara muy quieta, pero con todos mis sentidos alertas... que viera a mi atacante mientras estuviera al alcance de mi vista, y cuando desapareciera, que utilizara el olfato y el oído, tan bien como el tacto, tratando de percibir cualquier cambio en la brisa que me pudiera indicar que se acercaba.

Cuando dio una vuelta completa a mi lugar, se detuvo frente a mí y volvió a gruñir.

- No quiero pelear - volví a decir.

Entonces, percibí cuando se aprestaba a volver a atacarme... Supuse que volvería a saltar sobre mí, por su posición algo agachada, pero sólo se acercó corriendo, sorprendiéndome, a tomar mi brazo y doblármelo hacia atrás, empujándome a una roca enorme que estaba al lado del río. Con aquel golpe, por un momento, pensé que romperíamos aquella roca, pero sólo fue un golpe fabuloso, pero que dolió.

Ahí cometió un error, pues permitió que mis pies siguieran en el piso... Según Jazz me había dicho que si empleaba ese ataque tenía que levantar al oponente para que no tuviera punto de apoyo para zafarse.

Por ello, aproveché esto para tirarme en dirección contraria, y ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo... Y como aún me tenía tomada, yo caí con ella. Lo mejor, es que esto la pilló desprevenida y yo pude soltarme. Corriendo de vuelta hacia la roca, y me giré a mirarla como se incorporaba, lista para volver a atacarme.

Si bien, el que apoyara mi espalda en la piedra, me quitaba movilidad, también disminuía los flancos vulnerables. Fue mientras estaba en esta posición que reaccioné... ella no había cambiado de fase, como los lobos de "La Push"... Ella me estaba atacando con su forma humana.

¿Qué era ella? Su olor me daba la impresión de ser un lobo, pero era extraño. Y aún más extraño era que no cambiaba de fase.

Volvió a gruñirme mostrando los dientes... Había comenzado a jadear por el esfuerzo. Entonces, se me ocurrió algo...

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con la manada de "La Push"?... Yo conozco a Jacob Black y a Sam Uley... - tenía la esperanza de que mencionar sus nombres, me ayudara, a pesar de que nunca había podido hablar con ninguno de ellos, pero sí los había visto de lejos...

Esa pregunta la turbó, aunque no perdió la posición de ataque. Por lo que continué...

- Mi familia los conoce. De hecho, varias veces se han aliado, para protegerse mutuamente y a los habitantes de "La Push" y Fork... Tú debes conocernos, mi nombre es Alondra Cullen, soy hija del doctor Cullen.

Seguía mostrando sus dientes...

- ¿Y cómo sé yo, que me estás diciendo la verdad? - siseó.

- Mira mis ojos... ¿Sabes algo de nosotros?... Si me alimentara de humanos, mis ojos serían rojos...

Por un momento, dudó... Entonces, aproveché de relajar mi posición de defensa...

- Bueno, digamos que te creo. No puedo dejarte continuar.

- Te prometo que no pasará nada malo mientras esté por acá... - por mi mente pasaban todas las preguntas que no tenían contestación: "¿qué le había hecho desistir del ataque? ¿Sería la mención de Jake y Sam? ¿Sería darle mi apellido?"

- Va a ser mejor que continúes tu camino, no permanezcas mucho tiempo por acá... Puede ser peligroso para ti.

- Pero, ¿quienes son? - expresé así mi pregunta, pues por lo que decía supuse que habrían más.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó al río, recogió la prenda que lavaba, y me volvió a decir:

- Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde - y se marchó a la carrera.

Necesitaba un computador, necesitaba comunicarme con Alice; pero no tenía nada de dinero, por lo que primero necesitaba encontrar un empleo...

Capítulo Nº 26

Estoy segura que si hubiera estado en mis cabales, le hubiera hecho caso y me hubiera ido, pero no, mi curiosidad iba más lejos que mi instinto... ¡genial!

Me apresuré a ir a la población más cercana. Sabía que si Jasper se enteraba de lo que había pasado y lo que estaba haciendo en ese minuto, no habría Emmet o Edward que lo detuvieran para quitarme la existencia... En sus manos, pasaría a ser historia.

Aunque junto con eso, pensé en que Carlisle estaría tan interesado como yo... Varias veces me había comentado de lo que había descubierto de los hombres-lobo de "La Push"... ¿Serían estos una rama perdida de ellos? ¿Qué tan perdida sería? Necesitaba saber. Era una necesidad aún más imperiosa que la de alimentarme...

Al llegar a un pueblo, comencé a recorrerlo para poder encontrar un trabajo que me ayudara a costear mi comunicación con Alice... Al menos, tendría que conseguir lo suficiente para estar todo un día a la espera que ella se conectara... Aunque si ella pensaba en mí, podría ser rápido.

Conseguí un reemplazo de un día como recepcionista en una oficina... Y me pagarían lo suficiente como para costear unos días de comunicación.

Así aquella noche, conseguí un pequeño lugar que tenía conexión las 24 horas.

Era un sitio pequeño, con 6 computadores individuales (cada uno en una cabina de no más de un metro de ancho), y un chico que parecía tremendamente aburrido, al momento que yo entré, pero que con sólo mirarme, sonrió...

- Buenas noches, preciosa - me saludó.

- Buenas noches - contesté -, ¿tienes un computador desocupado?

- Puedes escoger el que más te guste - dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces, me dirigí al que estaba más alejado de la puerta. Cuando iba a entrar en el gabinete, me preguntó:

- ¿Vas a querer que te avise a alguna hora?

- No es necesario... Es posible que esté toda la noche... ¿Te importa?

- No, para nada, siempre que tengas para pagar... - estaba por cerrar el gabinete, cuando continuó - Por si te aburres ahí, podemos entretenernos juntos - y sonrió.

- No, gracias... En verdad que no creo que a mi novio le agrade que le corte la comunicación... En especial, si mañana viene a buscarme.

- Bueno, pero aún falta para mañana - siguió con su sonrisa sádica.

Aunque no tenía la habilidad de Ed, podía darme cuenta de lo que podría estar pensando, y me alegré que él estuviera lejos.

Cuando me senté en el computador, tuve que armarme de paciencia para poder ocuparlo, pues mis dedos querían volar sobre el teclado, pero muchas de las letras no aparecían... El de la casa estaba acondicionado para nosotros, por eso, cuando me comuniqué con mi hermana, mientras yo me demoraba en contestarle, ella lo hacía casi al instante.

Luego de los saludos "protocolares", ella me preguntó por lo que había sucedido con la loba, y yo le di los detalles que no había visualizado. Alice me aseguró que en un principio, cuando vio lo que iba a suceder, pensó en avisarle a Jazz, pero como vio que yo salía airosa de todo... prefirió no hacerlo. Entonces, yo le pedí hablar con Carlisle, pero lo que no había sacado la cuenta, era que él estaba en el hospital, así tuve que esperar a que él regresara.

Por mientras me comuniqué con Esme y Emmet... Fue este último quién me preguntó si no pensaba regresar. Por un buen rato, estuve pensándolo... ¿Regresar? No, no podía hacerlo aún... Si bien me sentía mejor, más tranquila, tenía temor de que al volver empezara todo de nuevo... Todo ese tiempo, había intentado no pensar en Batista, intentaba que desapareciera de mi mente, pero con mi gran concentración, era casi imposible.

Como respuesta a Em, le dije sólo que no se preocupara, que era posible que regresara, pero que aún no era el momento.

Cuando había pasado como cinco horas, unos golpecitos en la puerta del gabinete, me hicieron enojar un poco, pero me levanté a abrir.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté.

- No, nada - me dijo el chico -. Sólo me preguntaba si estarías bien. Es que hace varias horas que estás acá.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

- Sí, ya son cinco horas.

Como supuse que estaría algo nervioso por el pago, me acerqué a mi bolso y saqué un billete de 10 y se lo pasé diciendo:

- Disculpa, pero no tengo sencillo... Aún me voy a quedar aquí algunas horas más, cuando salga me das mi cambio, ¿ok? - regresó esa sonrisa maliciosa, mientras trataba de fisgonear la pantalla y yo me hice a un lado, como para que viera que sólo estaba conversando, y algo de desánimo cruzó por su cara.

- Perfecto - me contestó -, con esto si quieres te quedas a vivir aquí.

- No será necesario, sólo estoy esperando a mi padre, y de ahí me voy... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi novio vendría hoy?

- Ah, verdad - y con eso, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio.

Cuando me volví a sentar, me di cuenta que Alice había cambiado la foto, a una de Alan, donde estaba como me lo había recetado mi padre... y entendí la cara del chico. Ante él, bien poco podía hacer.

Con eso, lo único que le escribí a mi hermana: "Alice, qué mala eres!". Y su contestación: "Jajajajajaja".

Poco después, llegó Carlisle y con él me puse a conversar, casi como si hubiéramos estado en la biblioteca. Algo que extrañaba.

También le llamó la atención todo aquello, pero me recomendó que me fuera lo antes posible de aquel pueblo, que no era aconsejable que me quedara sola. Él iba a tratar de hacer algunas averiguaciones con Jacob, pero que con el temor que les tenía yo, no jugara.

Pero, yo no quería jugar con mi temor... Yo iba a jugar con mi curiosidad.

Así, cuando terminamos de hablar, yo salí directo a conseguir un sitio donde quedarme... Tenía que aparentar que era humana, y en eso tenía bastante experiencia.

Luego, encontrar un trabajo algo más duradero, y lo hice en la cafetería a las afueras del pueblo, cuya dueña era la señora Simmer. Sabía que si necesitaba dinero, podía comunicarme con Alice y ella se encargaría de enviármelo, pero no quería molestar a mi familia y menos, que se enteraran que yo seguía en el pueblo.

Después, conseguí una pieza no muy lejos de la cafetería.

Recién tres días después que me había instalado, volví a ver a Miranda, aunque dudo que ella me hubiera visto también, pues pasó por fuera de la cafetería. Pero una semana después de eso, ella entró.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, me quedó mirando con un odio que no comprendía...

Fue la señora Simmer, quién me pidió que fuera ver qué se le ofrecía a la chica...

- Hola - la saludé -. Puedes sentarte donde quieras - dije porque aún permanecía de pie, en la puerta. Ella, no contestó, sólo se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó - ¿Qué vas a querer?

- Que te vayas - contestó sin mirarme.

- Lo siento, pero he decidido quedarme un tiempo por acá, todavía - dije, mientras pasaba un paño por la cubierta de la mesa.

- Es peligroso que continúes aquí, si dijiste la verdad.

- Te dije la verdad, pero aún así me quedaré... ¿Qué te vas a servir?

- Sólo café - contestó y lo anoté en la libreta.

- ¿Algo más?

- No.

Me alejé y poco después le llevé lo que había pedido.

Cuando me di cuenta que había terminado, me acerqué...

- ¿Vas a querer algo más para servirte?

- No, sólo la cuenta.

Fui a buscar lo que me había pedido y al regresar, puso un billete de 10 y me dijo:

- Quédate con el cambio si con eso puedes irte.

- Lo siento, pero esto no es cosa de dinero... No necesito mucho para sobrevivir.

- Entonces, vete de una vez - me dijo entre dientes, visiblemente molesta.

- Por favor, necesito conversar contigo... Si lo hacemos, es posible que pueda irme - le aseguré.

- ¿Yo, hablar contigo?... ¿En qué planeta vives?

- Bueno, entonces me quedaré aquí.

Volvió a mirarme con odio... Entonces la señora Simmer se acercó...

- ¿Miranda? ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó a la chica.

Ella cambió su expresión a una alegre...

- No, señora Simmer, todo está bien... Sólo conversaba con su nueva camarera... Por favor, disculpe si la estoy entreteniendo.

- No - contestó la señora, en un suspiro -, no hay problema. Total, a esta hora no hay muchos clientes.

- Entonces - le pregunté a la chica -, ¿a qué hora te parece mejor? Yo salgo a las 6.

Me miró seria, para contestar...

- En el mismo sitio, a las 7.

- De acuerdo.

Luego, se puso de pie y salió...

Cuando la señora Simmer, vio que había dejado el billete de 10, me quedó mirando y dijo:

- ¿Te dejó el cambio?... Vaya que la atendiste bien - comentó con una sonrisa.

Capítulo Nº 27:

Faltando poco para las 7, llegué a la orilla del río donde me encontré por primera vez con Miranda, y algunos minutos después, llegó ella.

- Bien, aquí estamos... ¿Qué querías decirme? - dijo ella mientras aún seguía acercándose.

- Necesito respuestas, no preguntas... ¿Quién eres?

- Ya te dije, mi nombre es Miranda.

- Bueno, si me lo pones así, te lo preguntaré de esta otra forma... ¿Qué eres?

- Soy algo que puede detectar tu presencia - me contestó con una evasiva.

- Esa no es una respuesta... Yo conozco hombres-lobo, pero ellos deben cambiar de fase para atacar, pero tú lo hiciste así, con tu forma humana. Además, te mencioné a Jacob Black y Sam Uley, que al parecer conoces...

- No, no les conozco - se apresuró a contestar.

- Entonces, ¿conoces a mi familia? - pregunté sin entender.

- Tampoco.

- Entonces, no entiendo... ¿Qué eres?

- Si te lo digo, ¿te irás?

Sólo asentí.

- De acuerdo... Soy una loba que vive sola... No tengo manada, como los que me mencionas.

- ¿De dónde los conoces?

- A ellos no los había oído nombrar en mi vida... Son los apellidos: Black y Uley... Mi abuela me habló de ellos...

- Ah, ahora entiendo - dije.

- Ahora, cumple con lo que prometiste...

- Aún no, aún tengo preguntas... ¿Por qué no te trasformas?

- Yo no soy como ellos... en mí esto siempre me ha acompañado... Soy lo que soy, nada más.

- Es que... - comencé a explicarle - hay algo distinto en ti... Yo no puedo acercarme mucho a ellos, como mis hermanos. Si lo hago, sólo desaparezco y no puedo volver a hacerme visible... Pero, contigo, tú misma te das cuenta que puedo acercarme sin problema.

- Pero que eso no te entusiasme - tenía razón yo me estaba entusiasmando con todo ello -. Yo algo había oído de tu familia, claro que nos negábamos a creerlo...

- Disculpa, ¿hay más como tú? - la interrumpí. En verdad necesitaba respuestas.

- Mi abuela y mi madre.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- No, esto se transmite de madre a hija... Ni mi padre, ni mis hermanos son como yo.

- Vaya - pensé en voz alta -. Si Carlisle pudiera estar acá... - el solo hecho de mencionar a mi padre, me hizo recordar sus consejos - Entonces, explícame por qué me dices que si permanezco acá, corro peligro.

- Mi madre, no podría entenderte... Ella es de las que primero atacan y luego pregunta.

- De acuerdo, entonces, debo protegerme de ella.

- Así es. Por eso, es mejor que te vayas.

- Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo irme...

- ¡¿Cómo que no? - exclamó - ¡Tú me prometiste que lo harías si contestaba tus preguntas!

- Lo siento, yo no prometí nada... Por eso, me voy a quedar.

Mi curiosidad crecía cada segundo más. Pero, en ese momento vi la necesidad de salir de ahí... Había enojado a Miranda, y temí que pudiera atacarme, así salí corriendo a lo que más pudiera.

Regresé al sitio de donde podría comunicarme con Alice...

El muchacho me recibió algo serio, pero no le di importancia, y me fijé que había otro cliente en uno de los gabinetes... Supuse que esa era la razón por la que, el chico se comportaba así... Pasé al mismo computador y poco después me comunicaba con mi hermana.

Lo primero que me preguntó fue que dónde estaba, y cuando le dije que aún seguía en el pueblo, quién me contestó fue Carlisle, que me conminó a que saliera de ahí lo antes posible.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la premura de sus palabras... Generalmente, él nunca me había hablado de esa forma... Casi como una orden, aunque cuidándose de suavizarlo lo más posible, para que yo no fuera a hacer todo lo contrario, dada mi terquedad.

Fue eso mismo lo que me hizo preguntarle qué pasaba... Que yo estaba bien, que no se preocuparan, que había estado conversando con Miranda y que ella no era peligrosa para mí.

En eso se metió Em en la conversación, diciéndome que a qué llamaba yo "peligroso", porque hasta donde él sabía ya habíamos luchado, y que no tratara de ocultarlo... Yo tuve que darle la razón, pero que eso había cambiado.

Yo podía suponer como estarían todos en ese computador... Todos tratando de convencerme de que me fuera... Entonces, algo me pareció extraño... Si bien era cierto que todos debían estar ahí, había alguien que debería haberme retado antes que cualquier otro... y no lo había hecho.

Por eso, pregunté por mi hermano... Por primera vez en esa conversación, tardaron en contestarme... Y cuando lo hicieron, fue Alice la que me dijo que Jazz no quería hablar conmigo, que por eso que no me contestaba... Pero, algo me hacía dudar de lo que me decía, entonces le pedí que sólo quería saber su opinión sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

Nuevamente, hubo un silencio hasta que ella escribió, en letra especial, la que empleaba Jazz para escribir: "Tus sentidos están cada vez más embotados, y si sigues en el pueblo, terminarás muerta"... De hecho esas serían las palabras que él emplearía, pero seguía con algo que no me cuadraba, y escribí: "Tonto". Y entonces, la respuesta no demoró en llegar... "Terca", pero con la letra que escribía Alice.

Con eso supe que Jazz no estaba ahí... Alice sabía la respuesta a aquella palabra, pero lo que yo quería saber es si en verdad, Jasper estaba ahí con ellos. Cuando no cambió la letra, supe que era ella la que me escribía la respuesta...

Volví a preguntar por mi hermano, casi exigiendo que me dijeran dónde estaba... y mientras esperaba la respuesta, escuché que golpeaban a la puerta del gabinete. Me puse de pie y abrí con la intención de increpar a aquel chico, que venía a molestarme, sabiendo que yo no tenía problemas con el pago, pero me quedé sin aire cuando al otro lado me encontré con Jazz...

- Siempre has sido inteligente - me dijo -, pero cuando se trata de tus decisiones, la inteligencia la reemplazas por terquedad.

- Y tu siempre has sido un tonto, que no puede ver las cosas más allá de la punta de su nariz - le solté casi sin respirar.

Volteé a ver la pantalla del computador, y me fijé que todos se habían desconectado... Me habían dejado sola con mi hermano. Volví a mirarlo y le dije...

- De acuerdo, vamos... Este no es un buen sitio para conversar.

Tomé mis cosas y salí pasando a llevar su brazo, pues no me había dado la pasada, y yo iba furiosa. Me acerqué al chico, y le pregunté:

- ¿Cuánto te debo?

Él miró a Jazz, muerto de miedo, y me contestó:

- Nada... Él ya pagó.

- Bueno, entonces que tengas buena noche... - me sentí estúpida al desearle algo así, después de la cara que tenía Jasper, que intimidaba a cualquiera, menos a mí.

- ¿Estás segura de...? - me dijo sobreponiéndose a su temor, aunque no pudo terminar la frase, porque mi hermanito volvió a mirarlo con esa mirada que helaba.

- No te preocupes, él es mi hermano - miré a Jazz -. Y se cree que con esa mirada atemoriza a todos, pero yo lo conozco lo suficiente como para reírme en su cara... - cosa que empecé a hacer.

Luego, ambos salimos...

Capítulo Nº 28:

Por un segundo, pensé en dónde ir. Dónde poder llevar a Jasper y que sólo conversáramos, sin problemas, sin que alguien se hubiera querido meter, sin que él se acriminara conmigo o que yo lo hiciera con él (cosa poco probable, pero necesaria de considerar). En otras palabras, tan tranquilo como para conversar, pero no tanto como para temer por nuestra integridad física.

Decidí llevarlo a donde estaba viviendo. No era la gran cosa, pero para mí estaba bien. Una habitación pequeña con baño, un pequeño ropero, una cajonera, una mesita con televisor, un par de sillas, y por supuesto una cama. Esta habitación quedaba en el segundo piso de la casa de los Murray. Una pareja de ancianos, que todos sus hijos estaban fuera. Lo mejor que tenían era que ellos no se metían conmigo, por lo que tenía cierta libertad... Lo único que tenía horarios estrictos de llegada... Nunca después de medianoche, por lo que cuando salía para conversar con Alice, sabía que no podría regresar hasta el día siguiente, cosa que a ellos no les molestaba.

Jasper me siguió todo el camino, sin hablar; y cuando tomé el camino a aquella casa, me dijo:

- ¿Por qué acá?

- No pienso discutir contigo, por eso éste es el mejor sitio... Ah, y por favor, cambia esa cara... Los Murray son muy buenos conmigo, y no quiero que los asustes.

No me contestó. Yo saqué las llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta. Cuando entré...

- ¡¿Señora Murray? ¡Llegué! - ella se asomó y nos quedó mirando extrañada, por lo que le expliqué - Señora Murray, él es Jasper, mi hermano, ¿se recuerda que le he hablado de él? - lo miré de reojo, y al menos había suavizado su expresión.

- Sí - contestó ella con una sonrisa y acercándose a Jazz para saludarlo -, Alondra me ha contado mucho de ti.

- No creo que sólo cosas buenas - contestó él con una mirada hacia mí.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ella se nota que te quiere bastante... ¿Qué hermanos no tienen problemas?... Pero, ¿te vas a quedar?

- No por mucho tiempo, él sólo está de pasada - me apresuré a contestar.

- Pero, no irás a continuar viaje hoy, ¿cierto?

- La verdad es que vine a tratar unos asuntos "familiares" con Alondra, y luego voy a tener que irme - contestó Jasper -. Debo regresar a mi casa.

- Por eso mismo - dije yo -, ¿hay algún problema con que me acompañe a mi cuarto?...

- No, hija - contestó ella con una sonrisa.

No contesté nada, sólo miré a Jazz y luego fui a la escalera seguida por él, mientras la señora Murray nos miraba.

En cuanto entramos, cerré la puerta y le dije:

- Ya, aquí podemos hablar... ¿qué quieres?

- Que regreses a la casa. Éste es un lugar peligroso para ti. No puedes seguir con esto...

- ¿Con qué cosa?

- Con la idea de seguir sin rumbo... Eso es peligroso, tú lo sabes... Sé que Alice te ha comentado de Alan - ¿por qué tenía que nombrarlo? -. Ella está preocupada por él y yo lo estoy por ti.

- ¿Has vuelto a discutir con ella por lo mismo?

- Eso no viene al caso... Lo mejor es que tomes tus cosas y me acompañes.

- Te comunico que perdiste el viaje... Yo me quedo.

- ¡Terca!

- ¡Tonto!... ¿Por qué no quieren darse cuenta que yo me puedo cuidar muy bien sola?

- Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué harías si te vuelves a desmayar? ¿A quién recurrirías?

- No volverá a pasar, por mientras esté calmada... - y luego dije algo que habría preferido que no saliera de mis labios, pero... - ¿No te has dado cuenta que tú eres quién me enferma? Tú y tus tonterías, tus idioteces.

Aquel dardo había dado en el blanco.

- En ese caso - me dijo bajando su cara -, es mejor que sea yo quién me vaya.

- ¿A dónde? Tú debes estar con Alice y el resto... Yo ya he vivido así, y me las he arreglado muy bien sola.

- Entonces, sigue tu camino, pero no te quedes aquí...

- La única que podría tratar de convencerme, sería Alice... Que ella hubiera visto algo malo en mi futuro con esta decisión, pero ella no me ha dicho nada. Por eso, yo me quedo.

- ¡Ella no puede verte! - exclamó algo desesperado - ¡Ed tampoco! Para él este sitio no existe... ¡Es peligroso para ti! ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?

Por unos segundos lo consideré. Recordé la premura de Carlisle, la pregunta de Alice por si yo aún seguía acá. Y mi mente vagó hasta Alan... ¿Sería que está cerca?

- Jazz, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no puedo irme... Me parece que hay algo acá que es muy especial...

- ¡Deja ya esa curiosidad enfermiza que tienes!

- Lo siento... Me quedo. Regresa con el resto... Diles que estoy bien, que voy a intentar descubrir algo y cuando lo haga, es factible que regrese, pero no puedo irme en este momento.

Un par de segundos después, me dijo:

- No, yo no me voy... Hablaré con la señora Murray, para que me aloje hoy, mañana buscaré donde quedarme.

- ¡No! Yo aquí estoy segura sola, no van a permitir más como nosotros, aunque seas mi hermano.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estoy en conversaciones con... la loba. El temor que tiene es que vengan más de nosotros. Estoy segura que si permanezco sola, no me pasará nada, pero si te quedas, ahí estaríamos en peligro ambos.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? - no me quería creer.

- Sí... Por favor, Jasper, no me pongas tú en peligro - cambié mi táctica.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar acá?

- Lo que sea necesario, para descubrir lo que se esconde aquí.

Por un momento no me dijo nada, mientras yo esperaba nerviosa su decisión...

- De acuerdo. Esto vamos a hacer - introdujo su mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de donde sacó algo que me pasaba -. Esto se te quedó en la casa - lo tomé y me di cuenta que era mi teléfono -. Yo me voy a ir ahora, pero no voy a estar muy lejos. Si tienes algún problema, me llamas y yo vendré. Cuando te vayas a ir, me avisas y yo me regresaré a la casa.

- No estoy de acuerdo - dije.

- Es lo máximo que voy a ofrecerte, si quieres lo tomas o sino lo dejas. Pero, si lo dejas, yo hablaré con la señora Murray para que me aloje aquí esta noche, y mañana buscaré dónde quedarme.

En ese momento, para que me dejara tranquila, acepté con un asentimiento de mi cabeza.

- Bien, o sea que si decidiera quedarme, no me dejarías.

- Entendiste bien.

Después de eso, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Escuché cuando se despidió de la señora Murray y salió de la casa... Yo me asomé por la ventana y lo vi mientras se iba.

Capítulo Nº 29:

Mientras miraba a Jasper alejarse, mi mente comenzó a analizar todo lo que me había dicho... No podía culparlo por estar preocupado, aunque sabía que no podía reclamarme nada... Él se había portado igual, yéndose cuando no debía.

Interiormente, yo no podía negarme que lo había extrañado... me dolió como lo encontré. Tal vez era por eso, que yo no me había dejado vencer por la tentación de volver a consumir la sangre humana... Algún día le daría las gracias... Sin querer suspiré y su aroma hizo que mis sentidos se adormecieran, otorgarme una paz difícil de explicar... Mi hermano. ¿Qué era lo que nos unía? ¿Qué era eso que me hacía sentir tan bien, aunque no se encontrara a mi lado? En ese momento, cruzó por mi mente, la posibilidad de haberme enamorado de él... pero la deseché de inmediato, porque era distinto al sentimiento que tenía hacia Batista... A Jazz lo quería más que a mi vida, pero no como una pareja... No, no era eso, él era mi hermano, pero lo sentía como una relación más fuerte que con Ed o Em.

Mis pensamientos derivaron en Batista. Empecé a dudar que si, en verdad, lo amaba, o era sólo agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por mí. A mis pensamientos llegó su imagen sonriéndome; la forma en que me dijo que me fuera con Alice y Jasper; su cara cuando entré aferrada a mis libros; lo que sentí cuando lo besé... Eso debía ser amor, no le encontraba ninguna otra explicación... Muchas veces había pensado en cómo sería mi vida con él... Recordé cuando una noche que nos habíamos detenido en las afueras de un pueblo, nos habíamos puesto a conversar... No estoy segura de cómo llegamos a ese tema, pero él me dijo: "Me gustaría algún día encontrar a una compañera, no sólo de camino, como lo eres tú... Sino una compañera que me ayude a pasar esta existencia, que me comprenda y pudiéramos ser una unidad...". Sabía a lo que se refería, en el fondo yo también lo buscaba, pero no me atrevía a hablarle de eso... ¡Estúpido!

Por otro lado, estaba Alan... con sus ojos color plata derretida... Podía cerrar mis ojos y ver los de él. Una personalidad completamente distinta a la de Batista, Alan era extrovertido, impulsivo, alegre, con una voz que acariciaba, una presencia que te envolvía, sabía exactamente cuando yo necesitaba una caricia, una palabra, una mirada; lo que fuera, lo podía obtener de él... Pero, aquello sería amor... Alan despertaba pensamientos en mí que estaban muy lejanos a los de Batista... Mi imaginación volaba con sólo pensar en él, viéndome en sus brazos, mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Si continuaba con esa imagen, esta cobraba vida y podía llegar a imaginarme en una cama con él... En verdad, que aquel hombre podía enloquecer a cualquiera... Me preguntaba si Alice también tenía esa clase de imágenes con Alan. Por eso, podía entender a Jazz... a nadie le gusta que su pareja se imagine ese tipo de cosas con otra persona.

Y mi pensamiento había vuelto con mi hermano.

Todo aquello se había transformado en un círculo vicioso.

De esa forma, amaneció. Y me apresuré a desarmar mi cama, tomar mi camisón y dejarlo en el baño, cambiarme de ropa y bajar.

Me despedí de la señora Murray y fui a la cafetería, mal que mal mi existencia debía continuar lo más normal posible.

Dos días después, volví a ver a Miranda... En cuanto entró a la cafetería, se ubicó en la misma mesa que la vez pasada y fui a atenderla...

- Buenos días, ¿qué se te ofrece?

- Café y tostadas - contestó mirándome seriamente.

- ¿Las tostadas con algo?

- No.

- En un momento te los traigo - me di media vuelta y fui por el pedido.

Cuando regresé con el desayuno, me miró y me dijo:

- Hoy, a las 7, en el mismo sitio.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando terminé mi día de trabajo, me dirigí al sitio de la reunión. Me había echado el móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta e iba jugando con él, sin sacarlo. Ante cualquier peligro, iba a poder recurrir a Jazz.

Nuevamente, llegué primero y me dispuse a esperar, acercándome al río para ver la corriente. Pero, no habían pasado dos minutos, cuando escuché:

- Por lo visto eres puntual.

- Así es - confirmé -. Siempre lo he sido, para mí es una falta de respeto llegar tarde a algún sitio.

- Si lo dices por mí - se puso a la defensiva -, yo llegué a la hora.

- No, no lo decía por ti. Sé que aún falta para las 7... Pero, mejor dime de qué querías hablar.

- Alguien me comentó que tuviste una visita hace unos días.

- Sí, pero ya se fue, y no creo que regrese.

- ¿Quién era?

- Mi hermano, estaba preocupado por mí.

- Por eso sería mejor que te fueras.

- Él no pudo convencerme de que lo acompañara, no veo cómo puedas hacerlo tú.

Por un momento, su vista se perdió en un punto lejano, por sobre mi hombro. Pero, se notaba que no miraba nada, estaba pensando. Hasta que...

- Tu presencia he intentado mantenerla oculta, pero mis hermanos podrían descubrirte... Ellos van a ir mañana al pueblo... Si mi madre te descubre... - no terminó la frase, aunque podía darme una idea de lo que seguía...

Entonces, me atreví a preguntar algo...

- Quizás tú puedas ayudarnos... Hay alguien que es muy querido para nosotros, y mi hermano me contó que aún no han sabido nada de él... mi hermana no lo puede encontrar... y estamos preocupados.

- ¿Una sanguijuela preocupada por otra sanguijuela?

- Por favor, su nombre es Alan... ¿Tú no has sabido nada de él?

- ¿Y por qué podría tener yo, noticias de una sanguijuela?

- No queremos pensar que lo hayan matado, y mi hermana no puede verlo... tampoco a mí. Por eso vino mi hermano.

- No, él está vivo - me aseguró.

- ¿Está acá? - pregunté con una esperanza en mi voz...

- Mi madre lo encontró merodeando por el pueblo, poco antes de que llegaras... - iba a agregar algo más, pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - no me contestó, pero por mi mente comenzaron a pasar muchas especulaciones...

La madre de Miranda, según ella, no tenía compasión con quienes eran como yo... Me decía que Alan estaba vivo... Lo que me hizo suponer que debía estar prisionero.

Continué con ese hilo de pensamientos, aunque cada vez me gustaba menos en lo que desencadenaría...

Si era cierto lo último que había pensado, harían semanas que estaba encerrado... ¿Encerrado? ¿En qué condiciones? ¿Amarrado? Seguramente... Y si estaba así, ¿cómo lo alimentarían?... No, no lo alimentarían... Debería estar como loco...

Me sentí impotente y una furia comenzó a apoderarse de mí, que me hizo adoptar una actitud ofensiva y gruñirle. A lo que Miranda respondió con otro gruñido, aunque intentó calmarse e intentó calmarme a mí también...

- Tranquila - me dijo.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan espantoso?

- Yo he estado tratando de convencerla que lo suelte. Él ni siquiera se quiso defender, cuando mi madre lo encontró...

- ¡Deben soltarlo! ¡Ahora, ya!

- En este momento es demasiado peligroso. Puede atacar a cualquiera... Además, mi madre nunca lo permitiría... De hecho mis conversaciones contigo, he tenido que mantenerlas ocultas... Estoy segura que si ella me descubriera, me mata con sus propias manos.

- Por favor, ayúdame a liberarlo.

- Es muy peligroso. Mi madre, si te ve, te va a encerrar como a él.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Lo haré si me ayudas... Me iré con Alan y no volverás a saber de nosotros... Te lo prometo.

- Es peligroso. No puedes hacerlo... Yo no puedo ir en contra de mi familia.

- Yo puedo controlar a Alan - en eso pensé en mis palabras... La verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que acababa de decir -. Permíteme verlo... ¿Recuerdas cuando desaparecí? - ella asintió - Puedo traspasar esa habilidad a quien me acompañe... - a esas alturas ya sólo suplicaba, rogaba, no podía estar enojada... Lo único que me importaba era sacar a Alan de ahí.

- No podríamos hacerlo solas.

- Puedo pedirle a mi hermano que nos ayude.

- Él no debe regresar... Te pondría en peligro a ti... y también a mí.

- Miranda, por favor, es preferible esto a que le pida ayuda a mi familia. Estoy segura que ellos no van a dudar en venir a ayudar a Alan, a pesar que no nos gusta pelear, pero estamos dispuestos a hacerlo si sabemos de que están torturando a uno de los nuestros... Dime, ¿tu abuela, tu madre y tú, serán suficientes contra nueve vampiros?

- ¿Cuántos dijiste? - le sorprendió el número.

- Somos nueve: mis padres, mis seis hermanos y yo.

- Nunca hemos oído de un aquelarre tan grande.

- Es que nosotros no somos un aquelarre, somos familia - fue la primera vez que hablé de ellos como mi familia, plenamente convencida de lo que éramos. Por primera vez, me sentí ofendida de que se nos tratara de aquelarre, y orgullosa de pertenecer a una familia -. Ahora, tú decidirás si quieres que los llame... Estoy segura que para mañana estarían todos aquí.

- ¡No!... De acuerdo, yo te ayudaré, pero vas a necesitar más ayuda, mas que no sean todos.

- Llamaré sólo a mi hermano.

Tomé el móvil y llamé a Jazz...

Capítulo Nº 30:

Mi memoria siempre había sido muy buena, pero siempre que pienso en Jazz, esta conversación ocupa el primer lugar de mis recuerdos.

Su contestación fue casi instantánea, con la primera llamada, y su voz preocupada...

- Alondra, dime.

- Jazz, sé donde está Alan.

- ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Dónde?

No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero supuse que sería, a lo menos, cerca de la casa de Miranda; por lo que le dije:

- En una casa, a las afueras del pueblo.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Por lo que me dicen, no muy bien.

- ¿Cómo "por lo que te dicen"? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Jazz, tienes que venir a ayudarme a sacarlo.

- ¿Lo tienen los lobos? - la pregunta tenía un tono de incredulidad y enojo.

Lo medité un segundo, antes de contestarle.

Si le decía que sí... sólo sí; no sólo me ayudaría a sacarlo, sino que en el transcurso, se acriminaría conmigo, por mi terquedad.

Pero tampoco podía decirle que no, de lo contrario se preguntaría por qué le pedía ayuda.

Entonces, debería hablarle con mucho tacto. Y que fuera lo que tenía que ser.

- Tenías razón - contesté -, este sitio es peligroso para nosotros... ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme? - mi tono era de verdadero arrepentimiento.

- Ya hablaremos después de esto, chiquita. Ahora, dime, ¿dónde te encuentro?

- Con la señora Murray. ¿En cuánto tiempo podrás estar acá?

- Hora y media a lo máximo.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En el siguiente pueblo.

- Pero, yo voy en media hora.

- A pie, pero voy a ir en coche... Alice me dijo que lo trajera.

Alice, mi hermana. Lo que no veía, era posible que lo presintiera.

- De acuerdo - dije finalmente -. Te espero donde la señora Murray.

Miranda había estado, todo el rato, observándome; mientras hablaba. Y cuando corté la llamada, me dijo:

- Esto va a ser difícil... Mi familia no es fácil de convencer o tratar...

- Tengo una idea - contesté -, esperemos a mi hermano y les explicaré.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la casa de los Murray.

De entrada, le avisé a mi casera, que mi hermano regresaría a buscarme, que tendría que irme, porque habían surgido unos problemas familiares que requerían mi presencia. Supuestamente, Miranda había ido a ayudarme.

Así subimos al cuarto y ella me ayudó a arreglar mis pocas cosas, en media hora ya tenía todo guardado y nos dispusimos a espera a Jasper.

Llevábamos como 15 minutos en silencio cuando me dijo:

- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste del número que son ustedes?

- Nueve - contesté preocupada, mi pensamiento estaba con Alan y cómo se encontraría.

- ¿Cómo han logrado ser tantos?

- Según nuestro padre, debe ser por nuestra alimentación.

- ¿Es verdad también lo que me contaste de los lobos de "La Push"?

- Sí, también es cierto... Hay una relación muy estrecha de algunos de mis hermanos con algunos de los lobos... No entiendo mucho de eso... Como nunca me he podido acercar mucho a ellos.

Entonces, y como quería cambiar el tema, le pregunté...

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu familia? Aún me sorprende que no te tenga temor...

- No hay mucho que contar - contestó -. Mi abuela ha contado muchas historias, pero son sólo leyendas.

- ¿Y qué me puedes contar de tus hermanos? - lo que yo quería era el máximo de información para saber a qué atenernos.

- ¿Rick y Joe?... Son mayores que yo. Trabajan en la granja con mi padre.

- Pero, lo que no entiendo es por qué ellos no son lobos también.

- Sólo nos pasa a las mujeres - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Aunque mi madre les ha enseñado a ellos, cómo reconocerlos a ustedes - luego, ella cambió el tema -. Tú hermano... ¿son nacidos de una misma madre?

Sonreí.

- No. La verdad es que somos "adoptados". A ver, te voy a tratar de explicar... A nosotros nos une el lazo de sangre, pero no como los humanos... Nuestro padre, le decimos así, porque él creo a mi madre y a algunos de mis hermanos...

- O sea que él es uno de los que anda creando más de ustedes, matando en vida a la gente.

- No, por favor, no lo mal entiendas. Déjame terminar... Mi padre es médico. Hace mucho tiempo, él creó a mi hermano mayor - trataba de no dar muchos nombres -, que estaba muriendo y con eso logró hacer que siguiera vivo. Luego, encontró a mi madre, a quién habían dado por muerta, pero él detectó que existía latido en su corazón, transformándola. La siguiente, fue mi hermana, a quién encontró cuando agonizaba luego que la habían asaltado... Fue ella la que encontró a mi otro hermano, cuando había sido atacado por un oso y le pidió a mi padre que lo salvara...

- Pero, ahí sólo cuento cinco y contigo serían seis. Tú dices que son nueve...

- Bueno, después están mis dos hermanos, el que viene ahora y mi hermana... Ambos estaban cansados de alimentarse de sangre humana, fue así que mi padre los adoptó. Luego, mi hermano mayor, se enamoró de una chica humana, que cuando fue a nacer su bebé iba a morir, por lo que la transformaron y pasó a ser parte de la familia... Por último, yo llegué enviada por mi profesor, que quería que aprendiera más de lo que él podía enseñarme, y también fui adoptada.

- Pero, tú te separaste de tu "familia".

- Necesitaba un cambio, por eso me puse a caminar, hasta que mis pasos me trajeron hasta acá... Mi hermano vino a tratar de que me fuera con él. Que regresara, pero no podía... Aún no sé si regresaré o seguiré mi camino.

- ¿Y qué me dices del que está encerrado?

- Su nombre es Alan, y es un muy buen amigo de mi hermana y mío. Él es muy bueno y no merece sufrir como lo están haciendo sufrir ustedes.

- Tiene algo... - me dijo sin saber especificar de lo que se trataba - Mi madre no ha podido matarlo, y eso es extraño... ¿Tiene alguna habilidad especial?

- No que nosotros sepamos - mentí... Si su habilidad de conquistar lo había mantenido vivo, entonces, yo no lo iba a traicionar.

Después nos quedamos en silencio. Hasta que llegó Jasper...

Estacionó el auto frente a la casa y bajó. Con Miranda nos apresuramos a bajar, nos asomamos por el tope de la escalera en el momento que la señora Murray abría la puerta.

- Buenas noches - saludó Jasper.

- Buenas noches - contestó la señora Murray -. Pasa, me parece que ya debe estar lista... Lástima que tenga que irse.

- En verdad que se me necesita - hablé mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Jasper me miró y desvió la mirada a mi amiga y sus ojos se endurecieron.

Me acerqué donde mi casera y le di un fuerte abrazo como despedida, mientras preguntaba:

- ¿Y el señor Murray?

- Tú sabes que él debe acostarse temprano, pero no te preocupes, yo le diré que tuviste que marcharte... él va a comprender.

- Gracias... En cuanto pueda voy a venir a visitarlos.

- Te estaremos esperando.

Luego, volví a darle un abrazo y los tres salimos de ahí. Nunca más regresé a ese pueblo, que era verdaderamente peligroso para nosotros.

Cuando nos subimos al vehículo...

- ¿Quién es tu amiga? - me preguntó Jasper sin quitar su mirada seria del espejo retrovisor, por el cual podía verla.

- Se llama Miranda y va a ayudarnos.

- No te entiendo - me dijo, ahora mirándome.

- Ya te explico... - luego miré a Miranda y le dije - ¿Por dónde?

- De frente, dos kilómetros fuera del pueblo.

- Ya escuchaste - le dije a Jasper, que encendió el motor y salió como una exhalación.

Capítulo Nº 31:

Habíamos salido recién del pueblo, cuando le dije a Jazz:

- Detén el coche. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a hacer.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Miranda, ¿tu mamá sabe de que me encuentro acá?

- No. Ya te lo dije. Lo he mantenido en secreto.

La cara de Jazz no es factible de descripción. En ese momento, recién se dio cuenta de quién era mi amiga... Lo que pasaba es que el aroma de ella, no era algo común. La vista de mi hermano pasaba de mi amiga a mí y viceversa.

- Entonces, necesito crear una distracción... ¿Podrás llevarme con ella? - le pregunté a la chica.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? - me preguntó Jasper en una reacción rápida.

- Yo voy a ser la distracción, para que tú llegues con Alan y te lo lleves en el coche.

- ¿Tan mal está?

Suspiré para poder decir esto de corrido...

- Según Miranda, él llegó antes que yo y fue encontrado por su madre, que lo ha mantenido encerrado, desde entonces...

No tuve necesidad de continuar con el relato. Con eso, él supuso lo que continuaba...

- De esa forma, él es muy peligroso - comentó fijando su vista en un punto lejano.

- Fue por eso que te pedí que vinieras - le dije -. Eres el único que conozco que podría ayudarnos... Tú sabes lo que significa Alan para mí - dije suponiendo lo que podría estar pensando.

- No te preocupes, chiquita. Lo sé - contestó -... Pero, no me gusta tu plan. Es muy arriesgado, en especial para ti.

- Jazz, puedo hacerlo... Todos me han enseñado muy bien... Me es posible controlar mi habilidad gracias a ustedes... Tú sabes que no soy fácil de atrapar... Por favor, confía en mí.

- Si vas a ser la distracción, ¿cuándo y cómo piensas escapar?

- Con la ayuda de Miranda, en cuanto sepa que ustedes están bien.

- ¿Y me puedes explicar cómo lo vas a saber?

- Al... - vaciló Miranda, para referirse a Alan - vampiro, lo tenemos en un cobertizo del granero, que queda a un lado de la casa. Se puede entrar si logran trepar a la ventana superior... Luego, sólo es bajar. Lo único que no deben ocupar la puerta principal, porque mi abuela se sienta en el porche a vigilar. Además, si Alondra quiere presentarse ahí, más que seguro que van a poner a mis hermanos a vigilar la entrada... Tendrán que utilizar la misma salida... Ahora, cuando logren salir, tiren una piedra hacia la casa, que haga pensar que hay alguien adentro... Entonces, propiciaré la huida de Alondra.

- Es arriesgado - dijo Jasper, aún sin convencerse del plan.

- Recuerda - intervine yo - que aún está el resto... Estoy confiando en ti.

- No sólo en mí - y miró a Miranda.

- Sí, también en ella. Te aseguro que sé lo que hago - dije, claro que de los dientes para afuera, pues en verdad, no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

- De acuerdo, chiquita...

- Y por favor, déjame de llamarme así - le pedí. Generalmente, lo hacía cuando quería hacerme notar que aunque éramos más o menos de una edad, yo era más ingenua.

Luego, Miranda le dio las indicaciones para que pudiera llegar sin ser detectado, y nosotras nos bajamos, e hicimos el trayecto a pie.

Cuando estábamos por llegar, me hizo detener y me dijo:

- Espera. Tenemos que simular haber peleado... - tomó un poco de tierra y la pasó por su rostro. Mientras yo, simulé algunas posiciones que pudieran haberme ensuciado, luego ella me tomó por los hombros y me hizo rodar, para después incorporarnos y nos miramos, entonces, continuó - Sí, al menos podremos decir que no fue fácil atraparte - y sonrió.

Me tomó de un brazo, el que tiró hacia atrás, y sacó una daga de su bota, poniéndola sobre mi garganta...

- No - le dije -. No serviría de mucho una daga en mi cuello para detenerme.

- Esta sí - me contestó -. Está bañada en el único veneno que hemos descubierto que puede adormecerlos a ustedes lo suficiente como para terminar de matarlos... Por lo que te aconsejo que no te muevas mucho, que si llego a cortarte, puede ser fatal.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, ten cuidado - a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa.

Seguimos avanzando, cuando vimos la casa, apreciamos que dos figuras se acercaban a nosotras... Una mujer y un joven, que cuando llegaron a nuestra altura...

- Miranda, ¿dónde la encontraste? - dijo la mujer, que supuse sería su madre.

- En el río... Anda buscando al otro.

- Deberías haberla matado... No sé por qué traes aquí a esta sanguijuela - dijo el joven.

- Pensé que sería un buen espectáculo ponerla junto al otro... ¿sigue tan desquiciado?

- Peor - contestó el chico.

- ¿Quién de los dos ganaría? - preguntó mi amiga.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? - les pregunté.

- ¡Calla, sanguijuela! ¡Ustedes no deberían existir! - me contestó la mujer llena de un odio que no lograba entender.

- ¿Qué han hecho con Alan? - me atreví a preguntar.

- ¡Si vuelve a abrir la boca, la matas! - le ordenó a Miranda, con lo que mi amiga, me hizo doblar más el brazo. Así yo entendí que era preferible que me quedara callada - ¡Tráela!

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó el joven, pero Miranda no le contestó... Sólo me empujó para que comenzara a caminar hacia la casa.

Comencé a forcejear, para soltarme, pero no me permitía moverme mucho. Yo sabía que tenía que darle más tiempo a Jazz, y se me estaba complicando.

Poco más allá, nos detuvimos. Y la madre de Miranda, que iba delante, se dio vuelta...

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó a su hija.

- ¿Por qué no practicamos un poco con ella?... Hace tiempo que no puedo hacerlo con un blanco en movimiento - contestó ella.

Esas palabras me llenaron de angustia. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Estaría equivocada con ella?... No, no podía ser, porque de lo contrario hubiera denunciado a Jazz... Pero, ¿qué quería hacer?

La madre de Miranda me miró por un momento, como quién está tasando un caballo para saber si el precio que está por pagar es el correcto.

- ¿Y tú crees que pueda sobrevivir? Mira que me entusiasma poder juntarla con el otro.

- ¿No crees que sería más divertido que estuviera cansada?

- Recuerda que ellos no se cansan como nosotros.

- Pero, sí podemos divertirnos... Anda, mamá, será por un rato.

Después de analizarlo un momento, la mujer, contestó:

- De acuerdo.

Entonces, Miranda me llevó a un lado y me dijo:

- Alondra, trata de no moverte mucho más de un paso a la vez. Este es un juego que tenemos y que es el menos riesgoso para ti, y con él ganaremos tiempo.

Sólo asentí.

Ella me dejó a un lado y se regresó a donde estaba su madre...

- ¡Muévete, sanguijuela! - me gritó, y yo comencé a hacer lo que me había dicho.

Entonces, comprendí en qué consistía el "juego"... Yo era el blanco móvil de sus dagas... Pude esquivarlas con relativa facilidad. Hasta una en que ella se asustó cuando su madre se la pidió...

- Miranda, prueba con una horizontal...

Su hija la miró desconcertada...

- Pero, ¿quieres que la mate al tiro? ¿No vamos a disfrutar de la pelea con el otro?

- Si muere antes, igual habremos gozado - y su sonrisa hizo que se apoderara de mí un terror, que casi no logro controlar.

Luego, Miranda me miró e hice un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, que agradecí que pasara desapercibido a la mujer.

Entonces, se alejó de su madre, lo suficiente como para no herirla. Dio un par de vueltas que estaban destinadas a desorientarme, cosa que casi estaba consiguiendo, para luego lanzar la daga como si hubieran sido las hélices de un helicóptero. Que pasó muy cerca de mi cuerpo, aunque no logró herirme.

Fue el joven que había salido a encontrarnos, el que gritó:

- ¡No deberías haber fallado... Está quieta!

- ¡Tú no te metas! - le contestó ella, enojada.

En eso, todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí, escuchamos el ruido desde la casa...

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó el otro chico.

- ¡Rick! ¡Joe! ¡Pronto, vean qué fue ese ruido! - ordenó la mujer.

- Yo llevaré a ésta al cobertizo - dijo Miranda acercándose a mí.

- Ten cuidado - le advirtió su madre.

Capítulo Nº 32:

Yo forcejeé un poco al momento que tomó mi brazo para doblarlo a mi espalda, y ella procedió a ponerme la daga en mi cuello...

- ¡Tranquila! - me dijo con un tono que entendí que estaba nerviosa y si me movía no podría evitar cortarme.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el cobertizo. Cuando íbamos entrando, Miranda gritó:

- ¡Me quedaré con ellos, para cuidarlos!

- ¡Pero, no los dejes pelear sin nosotros! - contestó uno de sus hermanos.

- Apúrate - me dio un empujón hacia adentro del granero...

Luego, rauda, cerró la puerta...

- ¡Pronto! ¡Vete, ahora!

- Una última pregunta - pedí, y ella asintió - ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Y no me digas que es porque encuentras injusto lo que hace tu familia.

- Sé que no eres peligrosa, como sabía que el otro no lo era... No quisieron escucharme.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? No van a creer que escapamos así... Sabrán que nos ayudaste.

Ella sonrió.

- No te preocupes... Ella es mi madre. No me matará.

Pero, cuando dijo eso, algo en su mirada me dijo que me engañaba...

- Sí - dije -, ella lo hará... Ven con nosotros. Puedes estar con la manada de "La Push".

- No, no puedo. Mi lugar es aquí... Ahora, vete. Tu hermano debe estar nervioso por ti... Has desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

- Lo voy a gastar todo, si no me acompañas.

Mi parte terca salió a relucir.

- Por favor, tu hermano puede querer venir a buscarte, y podría enfrentarse con mi familia.

- Por ahora, no va a dejar solo a Alan... Si no vienes conmigo, no me moveré.

En eso, escuchamos a uno de sus hermanos que decía:

- ¡Aquí no hay nada! ¡Es posible que por el granero!

- ¡Rápido! - me urgió Miranda - Van a investigar por acá.

- ¡No! - exclamé.

Luego, una voz llegó desde fuera...

- ¡Miranda, ¿está todo bien ahí adentro? - era su madre.

- ¡Sí, mamá! ¡No te preocupes, me basto sola para mantener a raya a estas sanguijuelas! - contestó ella, para luego susurrar - ¡Eres terca!

- Demasiado.

Por un minuto, ninguna dijo nada.

Yo sabía que no sólo me estaba arriesgando yo. Estaba Jazz afuera, que debía estar por ir a buscarme, o en el mejor de los casos, comunicándose con el resto para que me fueran a rescatar. Sentía que estaba comenzando a perder mi autocontrol, y si lo hacía por completo, desaparecería.

Sabía que Miranda debía estar esperando a que cambiara de opinión, y los segundos pasaban sin que esto sucediera.

Hasta que finalmente, me dijo:

- De acuerdo. Pero, apresurémonos.

Así ambas nos dirigimos hasta el nivel superior del granero, donde estaba ubicada la ventana abierta... percibí el aroma de Jazz y Alan, y me tranquilicé.

Pero cuando nos asomamos, vimos que estaban sus hermanos ahí abajo, mirando hacia donde mis sentidos me decían que Jazz y Alan se habían dirigido.

- No podremos bajar por acá - me dijo mi amiga.

- Necesitamos que vayan a un lado, por un momento solamente.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Espera - dije, mientras con mis sentidos escaneé el lugar...

Fue así que en una de las vigas que cruzaban el techo, encontré un nido abandonado. Sonreí.

Di un salto en esa dirección para tomar el nido, y regresé con mi amiga... Me asomé mirando hacia un lado... Vi la esquina del granero y calculé la fuerza necesaria, tirando el nido, que hizo un sonido sordo que distrajo a los chicos que estaban abajo, e hizo que ambos fueran en esa dirección.

- ¡Ahora! - exclamé.

- ¡Es muy alto para mí!

- Entonces, permiso - le dije y la hice que se aferrara a mi espalda -. No te sueltes.

Luego, desaparecí.

Me lancé y en cuanto mis pies tocaron tierra, salí lo más rápido que pude, siguiendo el aroma de Jasper.

Poco después divisamos el coche de Jazz, con él y Alan adentro, esperándome.

En cuanto llegamos con ellos, quité mi protección y bajé a Miranda, con lo que Alan reaccionó en un intento de bajar del auto, pero Jazz lo detuvo, y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué hace ella acá?

- Nos va a acompañar - contesté, haciendo que mi hermano emitiera un gruñido de disgusto.

Alan lo miró y siseó:

- No puedes permitirlo.

- Si se queda la matarán... - les espeté.

- Ellos o nosotros - gruñó Alan.

- No lo permitiré...

- Tiene razón - dijo Miranda -. Yo debo volver con ellos. Sólo acepté acompañarte, porque de lo contrario, te hubieran destruido también a ti... Yo sabré arreglármelas.

En ese momento, me di vuelta a mi hermano...

- Jazz, eres quien mejor me conoce, ¿qué tan terca puedo llegar a ser?

- Mucho - contestó serio, como si no quisiera decirlo -, aún más que curiosa.

Mi vista se situó sobre Miranda, sólo para decir:

- No te dejaré acá sola - me di vuelta y miré a Jasper -. Si quieres puedes irte... - luego dije algo deliberadamente melodramático - Si no muero aquí, seguiré mi camino.

- Nunca vas a cambiar - me reprochó, para terminar con... - ¡Suban, rápido!

Quedé viendo a Miranda. Ella levantó su cara comenzando a percibir el aroma que traía la brisa... su familia se acercaba muy rápido...

- ¿Vas a dejar que luchemos aquí? - pregunté - Somos tres y te puedo asegurar que Alan, en este momento, vale por cuatro. Además, Jazz tampoco se va a quedar atrás...

- De acuerdo, vamos - me interrumpió, pues los percibió demasiado cerca.

Así, las dos nos subimos en la parte de atrás y con eso, Jasper encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad.

Sabía que Jazz debía estar echando chispas, nuevamente me estaba saliendo con la mía.

Capítulo Nº 33:

En medio de nuestra huida, mientras me fijaba que Miranda no despegaba la vista del paisaje, que pasaba a gran velocidad por nuestro lado, unas figuras se dibujaron en el horizonte... su familia nos había visto, pero sólo se quedaron observándonos.

Quise posar mi mano sobre su hombro, pero ella se sacudió para que no lo hiciera.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer. Jazz detuvo el vehículo a la orilla del camino.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté algo preocupada.

- Alan no va a poder seguir mucho más así... Ya regresamos.

Ambos bajaron y me quedé con Miranda.

- Siento que haya pasado esto con tu familia.

- No te preocupes - me contestó -. En verdad, siempre fui diferente a ellos... La oveja negra de la familia... Sobrevivirán sin mí.

- En todo caso, la única blanca en un rebaño de negras... - traté de confortarla - ¿Nunca me vas a contar el motivo, verdad?

Sólo negó con la cabeza. Entonces, le sonreí...

- No importa, ya lo sabré de todas formas... - en ese momento, pensé en Edward, él me diría qué era lo que había pasado.

Detecté que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, y dije:

- Deberías dormir un poco, yo creo que Alan y Jazz aún van a demorar.

Así ella se durmió y aunque los chicos regresaron y continuamos el viaje, ella no despertó.

Alan se veía algo más tranquilo, pero su seriedad me dolía. Bajo otras circunstancias, sabía que él iría conversando, haciendo bromas, riendo, moviéndose mientras desplazaba su vista por todos los que íbamos en el coche.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? - le pregunté.

- No - contestó seriamente -. Lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar aún.

Con esa frase, tuve que quedarme callada, y mientras desviaba mi vista para mirar por la ventanilla de mi lado, me crucé con los ojos de mi hermano que me miraban por el retrovisor... Me acusaba. Yo era la culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido, y en vez de arreglarlo, sólo lo empeoraba más.

Él tenía la habilidad de poder hacer que me sintiera mejor, pero estaba segura que lo estaba aplicando para todo lo contrario, porque en ese momento, quería encontrar a alguien que tuviera la capacidad y me quisiera aniquilar.

Lo que me sacó de esos pensamientos nefastos, fue que sonó su móvil.

Cuando contestó:

- Alice... Sí, están bien... Vamos en camino... Si no hubieras insistido con lo del coche, ya estaríamos allá... Será mejor que eso, te lo explique Alondra... - y me pasó el teléfono, mientras decía - Quiere saber, por qué aún no nos puede ver.

Por un segundo no pude pensar. Iba a ser difícil explicarle a mi hermana lo que sucedía. Pero tomé el móvil...

- Alice - contesté tratando que mi voz fuera tranquila.

- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Todos estamos preocupados aquí. ¿Por qué no puedo verlos? ¿Ya salieron de ese pueblo?

- Sí, ya vamos en camino. Cuando lleguemos les explicaré lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Me hubiera gustado poder gritarle lo que me pasaba... No estaba bien. Me sentía culpable. Si yo no me hubiera ido. Todo aquello no hubiera pasado... Se suponía que a Alan lo volvería a ver en la casa, no en el auto de Jazz. Había cambiado todo... Pero, solo contesté:

- Sí - aunque mi voz tembló un poco.

- De acuerdo. Pásame a Jazz, por favor.

- Nos vemos pronto - me despedí, para pasarle el teléfono a mi hermano -. Quiere hablar contigo.

Él lo tomó y dijo:

- Dime... No más de cuatro horas... No... Ya hablaremos... Alice... De acuerdo, yo también.

Y cortó la llamada.

En ese instante, mi mente fue con Batista. Lo extrañaba. Estaba segura que él me entendería, sabría porque hacía todo eso. En comparación al resto, a los que iba a tener que explicarles... Recordé el beso que le di y mi mano fue a mis labios. Ese era uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba.

Aspiré profundo, buscando en mi memoria su aroma, pero él no estaba ahí.

Jasper me sacó de mis recuerdos, cuando me preguntó:

- Alondra, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos seguían viéndome por el retrovisor.

- Concéntrate en el camino - contesté, a pesar de saber que él no necesitaba hacer eso.

Fueron cuatro horas de recordar los mejores cinco años de mi existencia.

Me di cuenta cuando llegábamos. Hacía tanto que me había ido...

Antes de entrar al camino que lleva a la casa, le dije a Jasper...

- Espera. Detente, por favor.

Disminuyó la velocidad, y me miró asustado.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - me preguntó.

- No es necesario que Miranda vaya a la casa. La acompañaré hasta el límite de "La Push", le daré las indicaciones necesarias y regresaré - contesté.

- Jake debe estar en la casa, él la puede llevar.

- Yo me entiendo, Jazz... Además, será más fácil para el resto asimilar todo esto.

- Entonces, las llevaré.

- No. Alice debe estar esperándote.

- Al igual que a ti.

- Además, no sería mala idea que Carlisle revise a Alan.

Detuvo el coche, con lo que desperté a Miranda, haciendo que bajara conmigo.

Me aprestaba a explicarle lo que haríamos, cuando Jasper también se bajó.

- Prométeme que harás lo que me dijiste, sin variar nada.

- No podría variar nada, sin que Alice me descubriera.

- Promételo - insistió.

- Te lo prometo - dije, y un segundo después terminé con un... - ¡Tonto!

- ¡Terca! - contestó mientras subía al coche. Poco después había desaparecido por el camino.

Me di vuelta y le dije a Miranda:

- Mejor caminamos un poco - y nos pusimos en marcha -. Te voy a encaminar.

- ¿Por qué sólo encaminar? - me preguntó.

- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo entrar a "La Push"... Mi familia tiene un tratado con la manada... Nosotros no podemos entrar, y ellos no les dicen a los habitantes de Forks quienes somos.

- ¿No me dijiste que ustedes se alimentan con animales?

- Sí, pero es que ellos no confían completamente en nosotros, aunque tenemos amigos ahí... Además te recuerdo que yo no puedo acercarme mucho a ellos. Por eso, te voy a enviar con alguien que sé que te ayudará...

En ese momento, nos quedamos en silencio las dos.

Yo pensaba en que debería haberle hecho caso a Jazz, y dejar que Jake la llevara. Pero, necesitaba una buena excusa para demorar algo que sabía que vendría... el juicio de mi familia, aunque sabía que ellos eran más indulgentes que la familia de Miranda... En eso me acordé de Ed y pensé: "Hola, Ed. Te agradecería que centraras tu radar hacia otro lado." Un segundo después, sonó mi móvil con un mensaje: "No te preocupes, así lo haré. Es bueno saber que estás cerca.". Sonreí.

- ¿Algo malo? - preguntó mi amiga.

- No, sólo mi hermano dándome la bienvenida - contesté.

Y seguimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos al límite, me detuve y ella conmigo...

- Bien, aquí te dejo... Debes seguir el camino y llegarás al pueblo. Allí pregunta por la familia Clearwater... Habla con Seth y cuéntale todo lo que pasó. Sé que él te ayudará y te llevará con Sam Uley... Yo voy a intentar hablar con Jake o le pediré a uno de mis hermanos que lo haga.

- ¿Volveré a verte?

- Uno de estos días - le prometí -. Por favor, cuídate.

- Yo lo haré, pero hazlo tú.

Por respuesta sólo sonreí. Di media vuelta y comencé a deshacer el camino que ya había hecho.

Capítulo Nº 34:

En verdad que yo era muy predecible. La pregunta de Miranda me lo había confirmado. Estaba pensando en irme y no volver. Estaba considerando ir a buscar a Batista, aquel que me había despreciado. Pero, en la casa, estaban los dos únicos a los que no les había importado ir a buscarme, a un sitio tan peligroso para nosotros.

Era una desagradecida.

Luego, pensé en Alan... No me hubiera parecido extraño que yo llegara a la casa y me dijeran que él se había ido.

Me dolía haber traicionado su confianza. El que quisiera proteger a Miranda, era una traición hacia él. Más que nunca supe que, la verdad, no lo amaba... Lo quería, sí; pero con un amor distinto.

La tranquilidad que me trasmitía Batista, era todo lo contrario al salvajismo de Alan.

Pero, decidí no seguir pensando en eso, porque lo más probable era que él se hubiera ido.

Volví a reconsiderar llegar hasta la casa, o irme.

La verdad era que quería volver a verlos. Los extrañaba. Añoraba mis conversaciones con Carlisle, el cariño de Esme, la indiferencia de Rose, las bromas de Emmet, la seriedad de Edward, la alegría de Alice, la dulzura de Bella, la risa de Renesmee.

Entré por el bosque y me saqué los zapatos. Necesitaba sentir la tierra bajo mis pies. Aquello me calmaba. Además, los aromas tan familiares colaboraban.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, tomé la decisión que estaba buscando...

Yo no era cobarde, por eso llegaría hasta la casa y enfrentaría lo que fuera que me esperara ahí. Y con respecto a Alan, haría lo mismo. Sabía que deberíamos hablar, y yo respetaría cualquier decisión. Ahora, si esto tenía relación con irse, yo también me iría, pero esta vez, buscando a Batista. No volvería a exponer a quienes quería, por mi curiosidad o terquedad.

Recuerdo que lo primero que escuché, fue la risa de Renesmee y el gruñido de Jake, que me hizo detenerme pare evaluar dónde se encontraban.

Comencé a dar un rodeo amplio para evitarlo y entonces escuché:

- Jake, no por ahí... Viene Alondra - era la voz de Ed, que ya me había detectado.

Seguía avanzando, cuando escuché algo a mi espalda que me hizo sobresaltar, pero cuando me giré, vi a la "pequeña" que saltó a mis brazos, mientras decía:

- ¡Tía Alondra! ¡Regresaste! ¡Te extrañé!

Y ponía su mano en mi mejilla haciendo un resumen de todo lo que había pasado, desde que me había ido, a una velocidad que un humano no hubiera podido resistir, y que detuvo un poco cuando le dije:

- ¡Tranquila, Renesmee! ¡Casi me da un infarto, si eso fuera posible!

Ella volvió a reír y volvió a abrazarme.

La miraba y podía ver perfectamente a Ed en ella.

Había crecido, en unos pocos meses ya no era la pequeña que había dejado.

Luego, tomó mi mano y me dijo:

- Vamos por acá. Jake está escondido y creo que sé dónde - me guiñó el ojo -. Como si no fuera fácil seguir su olor - me indicó hacia el lado de donde se percibía su aroma.

A poco, divisamos la casa y me dijo:

- Te dejo aquí, que Jacob debe estar incómodo debajo del árbol caído. Le voy a decir que más tarde quiero estar contigo, ¿ya?

- De acuerdo - concedí. Mientras ella se daba vuelta y salía corriendo llamando a su "niñero".

Aún no entendía como, Ed podía permitir aquella relación entre el hombre-lobo y su hija.

En el porche estaba Jasper, que no sacaba sus ojos de encima de mí. Mientras, sentí que todos mis músculos se tensaban.

Seguí caminando, un paso a la vez.

Cuando llegué a los pies de la escalera de entrada...

- No creí que fueras a cumplir - me dijo.

- No te voy a negar que se cruzó por mi mente el no hacerlo, pero lo había prometido.

- ¿Con quién la enviaste?

- Con Seth Clearwater, para que después la llevara con Sam Uley.

- ¿Vas a entrar?

- Llegué hasta acá.

Dio media vuelta y entró, mientras yo me puse los zapatos y eché un vistazo a mi ropa... En verdad, Alice me iba a retar, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no era como para presentarme con traje de gala.

Cuando entré, todos estaban sentados a la mesa, como cuando yo había ido a buscar a Jasper, con la diferencia que la cabecera desocupada, esta vez era para mí, y Jazz estaba sentado dónde yo lo había hecho antes.

Paseé mi vista por todos... Carlisle estaba serio, mirando a un punto lejano, mientras sujetaba la mano de Esme, que me miraba con una sonrisa que decía que le hubiera gustado haberse acercado a darme la bienvenida. Edward, frente a nuestra madre, la miraba sonriendo. Alice tenía su sonrisa de siempre que parecía estar a punto de estallar en una carcajada musical. Jazz miraba con indiferencia la mesa... algo ocultaba esa mirada. Emmet, también se mostraba feliz de que me encontrara ahí. Rose parecía aburrida, como si estar ahí fuera una sentencia de muerte, y pensara que podría estar haciendo mil cosas mejores; no me miraba, más bien, lo hacía por sobre mi hombro, dándome la curiosidad de mirar qué había detrás mío, pero me aguanté. Bella, como yo, también se dedicaba a mirar a todos, hasta que me miró directamente y me guiñó el ojo.

Otro cambio, fue que Alan estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Algo extraño para la situación, pero no impredecible.

Cuando terminé con mi observación, me acerqué y tomé asiento. Con lo que quise liberar a Carlisle de tener que abrir esa conversación (léase: juicio)...

- Quería agradecerles a todos la ayuda que me prestaron - dije.

- Eres parte de esta familia - me dijo Esme sin quitar su sonrisa amable, aunque percibí cuando mi padre sujetó bien su mano, haciendo que ella no dijera más.

- Alondra - habló entonces Carlisle -, ¿te das cuenta que pusiste en peligro a Jasper?

"Nunca pensé que a Jazz se le pudiera poner en peligro" - pensé y Ed sonrió más.

- Lo siento - salió de mi boca.

- Él nos dice que fuiste terca en traer con ustedes a una loba, que admitió que torturaran a Alan - siguió mi padre, a lo que yo sólo asentí -. Yo sé que tu curiosidad te puede llevar a extremos, al igual que tu terquedad. Pero tienes que pensar con cuidado cuando involucras a otros.

- Lo que dices es cierto - le concedí -, pero todo tiene una explicación lógica...

- Desde tu punto de vista, será - dijo Jasper sin variar su posición ni un milímetro.

- Podría ser - le concedí -. Primero, debemos dar gracias a mi curiosidad, que me llevó a quedarme en ese pueblo, de lo contrario, aún no sabríamos nada de Alan y él seguiría allá... Luego, a mi terquedad, que gracias a ella, puedo sentirme conforme de haber salvado a la única persona que me ayudó sin cuestionarme, de lo contrario en este momento, llevaría el cargo de conciencia que por mí, ella no existe.

- Todo esto se hubiera podido evitar, si tú no te hubieras ido - volvió a hablar Jasper.

- Por lo que veo, hoy tú eres el acusador - comenzaba a irritarme -. De todos los que están aquí, tú eres el menos indicado para hacerlo... Por si no te habías dado cuenta, te lo aclaro de inmediato, fue por ti que me fui... Por ti y tus celos idiotas que provocaron todo lo que me pasó después.

- ¡Alondra, basta! - me dijo Ed.

La verdad es que estaba lanzando los dardos envenenados y todos estaban cayendo en el centro de la diana.

Bajé mis manos, que habían estado sobre la mesa, a mi regazo, entrelazándolas con fuerza para poder controlarme, mientras me las miraba.

Así no me di cuenta, cuando Jasper se puso de pie, mientras decía:

- Que haga lo que quiera, yo no me opondré... Permiso - y salió.

Alice, también se puso de pie y le dijo a Carlisle:

- Voy con él. Tú sabes mi opinión, no la voy a cambiar.

Luego, se acercó a mí, tomó de mis hombros mientras se agachaba un poco para decirme:

- Por favor, no cambies tu decisión, es la mejor.

Después, salió.

Las palabras de Alice confirmaron mi impresión, aquello era un juicio, y yo era la acusada.

Ella me había dicho "mi decisión", pero en ese momento, ni recordaba haber tenido alguna tomada. Cuando mi mente voló hasta Batista... Entonces, dije:

- Carlisle, lo lamento... Si Alice tiene razón (y que no lo dudo), es mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Nuevamente, quieres irte? - me preguntó mi padre.

- Es lo mejor.

Entonces, Edward preguntó en voz alta algo que debe haber sabido la respuesta...

- ¿Y dónde piensas ir?

- Regresaré al sur.

En ese momento, quien dio un respingo fue Alan, poniéndose de pie. En un principio, pensé que se iría, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, llegó a mi lado y puso sus manos en mis hombros, diciendo:

- Carlisle, no puedes permitir eso... Alondra, en muchos aspectos, tiene razón. En especial, en que yo no estaría aquí sin ella. Sé que no tengo derecho de intervenir en este Concejo, pero quería hacerte notar esto, desde mi punto de vista.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso me estaba defendiendo? ¿Me estaba apoyando?

- Gracias, Alan - contestó mi padre -. Por favor, no pienses que queremos que ella se vaya. Aquí nadie está contra su voluntad.

- Si eso es cierto, entonces debes estar de acuerdo conmigo, en que Alondra hizo lo que ha aprendido de ustedes, tal vez en forma precipitada, pero necesaria.

- No es eso lo que se le está cuestionando.

- ¿Entonces?

- El que haya puesto en riesgo la integridad de Jasper y la tuya, por un capricho.

En ese momento, iba a hablar, pero Alan sujetó bien mi hombro, para decir:

- Ella nunca puso en riesgo nuestra integridad. Yo no comparto la visión de Jazz sobre lo ocurrido. Por lo que encuentro todo esto innecesario, y una locura que ella quiera irse por eso... Lo que te agradecería es que me permitieras hablar con ella, a solas, antes de que se tomen las decisiones.

En ese momento, me fijé que Esme movía su mano libre para ponerla sobre la de Carlisle que sujetaba la otra.

- No hay problema - contestó mi padre -, pueden hacerlo en la biblioteca.

Entonces, Alan tomó mi mano haciendo que lo acompañara.

Capítulo Nº 35:

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de mi última conversación con Batista en esa misma habitación... Pero, ahora debía centrarme en Alan. Él era quién iba a hablar conmigo, y aún sin tener la habilidad de Alice, podía hacerme una idea de lo que se trataría.

Cuando entramos, él cerró la puerta...

- Alondra, siento todo esto - comenzó a disculparse.

- No hagas esto - dije -. No eres tú quién debe hacerlo. En ese caso, yo.

- Si yo no hubiera ido a ese pueblo, Jasper podría haberte convencido de continuar tu camino.

- Te recuerdo que soy terca... Mi hermano lo sabe... Nunca lo hubiera hecho... Lo tuyo sólo fue la excusa.

- ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una excusa?

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho...

- No - me apresuré a decir -... Soy una tonta. Quizás más que Jazz. Lo que pasa es que si no hubieras sido tú, hubiera encontrado otra cosa que me dejara quedarme... Siempre te he dicho que soy curiosa, y muchas veces me dejo dominar por eso...

- Entonces, ¿puedo utilizarlo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu curiosidad... Alondra, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado... Supe que hablaste con Batista y que él se fue... ¿No podrías considerar, ahora, mi propuesta?

- ¿Aún quieres que sea tu compañera?

- Ardo en deseos de que así sea... Tú bien sabes que, como tú eres curiosa, yo soy impaciente. Me ha costado mucho esperarte, esperar por este momento... Quiero que seas mi compañera. Por favor, no me digas que debo seguir esperando.

Casi me estaba suplicando, y mi mente no podía alejarse de lo que había pasado... Lo cerca que había estado de morir, mi lucha para que dejaran que Miranda nos acompañara, la actitud de Jasper, el juicio de mi familia, el hecho de que estaban abajo esperando a que regresáramos.

En esa milésima de segundo volví a pensar en todo lo que me haría aceptar la proposición de Alan: el rechazo de Batista, la necesidad de centrar mi vida, las emociones que sentía cuando Alan estaba conmigo, la posibilidad de ayudar a Alice con los celos tontos de mi hermano. También vi la posibilidad de irme de la casa en buenos términos, que me harían poder regresar cuando así lo necesitara... Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer... Pero, ¿debía?... ¿Qué había del amor?... Yo no amaba a Alan. Sí lo quería, pero ¿sería suficiente?

Estaba parada mirándolo. Mis brazos caían a mis lados.

Él me miraba expectante, cuando comenzó a acercarse. Me invadió un temor distinto a los que había sentido antes.

En cuanto me alcanzó, comenzó a deslizar una mano por mi cintura, mientras la otra lo hacía por mi mejilla y decía:

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

¡Esos ojos!

- Sí - contesté -. Acepto. Me iré contigo.

Su sonrisa se hizo amplia... y comenzó a estrecharme mientras mis manos pasaron por detrás de su cuello. Se acercó aún más, hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

Intenté que mi mente no hiciera comparaciones... Batista no se las merecía... Y me odié, porque estaba besando a Alan, después de aceptar libremente su proposición, mientras pensaba en mi profesor.

Cuando nos separamos, él afirmó su frente en la mía y acarició mi mejilla, mientras me decía:

- Gracias.

Forcé una sonrisa, intentando auto convencerme de que era feliz... Esperaba que lo que sentía él por mí, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me traspasara un poco.

Luego, continuó:

- Entonces, todo lo que se decida abajo, no tiene por qué preocuparte... Vendrás conmigo. Prometo cuidarte.

- En ese caso, soy yo la que debo prometer algo así... Te recuerdo que yo insistí en salvarte.

- Te amo - me dijo y yo me sentí horrible al ser incapaz de corresponderle y para disimularlo, hice que volviera a acercarse para repetir el beso.

Después del cual, bajamos. Nadie más se había movido de la mesa.

Alan hizo que volviera a mi lugar y se ubicó atrás mío...

- Carlisle - comenzó a decir -, esto ya no es necesario... Alondra seguirá viaje conmigo.

Todos sonrieron, con excepción de Edward, por lo que pensé: "Ed, no digas nada, por favor".

Entonces, mi padre se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros, seguido por Esme...

- Los felicito, en verdad me alegro que, por fin, estén juntos.

- Pero, irán a efectuar una boda, ¿no? - preguntó mi madre.

Alan me miró y yo levanté levemente mis hombros... La verdad era que me tenía sin cuidado efectuar una ceremonia o no... Pero, mi novio quiso complacer a mi familia...

- En realidad, no lo habíamos pensado, pero sería fantástico hacerla, ¿no te parece, amor?

"Amor"... cada palabra que pronunciaba me dolía...

- Sí - contesté, sacando voz de algún sitio recóndito de mi garganta.

- Alice se va a alegrar mucho con esto... A ella le encantan las bodas - dijo Esme. Pero, yo sabía que mi madre, también las disfrutaba bastante.

- Yo voy a buscarla... Tiene que felicitarte - dijo Bella poniéndose de pie.

Pero...

- Espera - me apresuré a decirle -, mejor voy yo... Necesito pedirle disculpas a Jazz - y miré a Alan que aprobó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Entonces, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, casi contando los pasos.

Salí cuando casi todos estaban felicitando a mi novio... ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? En ese momento, así lo creía.

Desde el porche busqué a Jasper y Alice, y los encontré cerca de Renesmee y Jake... Mi hermano no quería ni siquiera que me acercara.

Alice me miró y en un segundo estuvo a mi lado...

- Va a haber boda, ¿no?

- Sí - contesté.

- ¿Sólo sí? - preguntó algo decepcionada.

- Bueno, tengo que pedirle disculpas a Jazz. No creo que pueda disfrutar de este momento, si estoy peleada con él.

- Va a ser difícil... Hace rato que estoy tratando de convencerlo que sólo te estabas defendiendo y que no debes haber querido ofenderlo, pero me parece que lo conoces lo suficiente para saber cómo es.

Por respuesta, sólo asentí...

- ¡Renesmee! - la llamé, y la pequeña llegó corriendo a la base de las escaleras de entrada - ¿Podrías decirle a tu tío Jasper que necesito hablar con él y si puede acercarse?

- Claro - me contestó y luego miró hacia donde estaba Jazz, continuando con un... -. Voy a decirle a Jake que quiero ir al río.

Me encantaba la pequeña... Para ir al río, debía pasar por cerca del porche donde me encontraba, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no desapareciera, por culpa de Jake... Si Jasper quería seguirlos, yo podría cortarle el paso.

- Gracias... Y recuerda que más ratito vamos a conversar - le dije, con lo que ella sonrió ampliamente.

Así ella regresó con su niñero y yo me hice lo suficientemente a un lado para que pudieran pasar... Cuando mi hermano se dio cuenta de esa maniobra, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse... Tendría que acercarme yo.

Alice no pudo evitar reír bajito, cuando yo puse mis ojos en blanco y corrí hasta alcanzarlo.

Capítulo Nº 36:

En unos cuantos segundos estuve al lado de mi hermanito...

- No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí - le dije en cuanto lo alcancé -. Por favor, quiero pedirte que me perdones - nuevamente empezamos con los silencios de respuesta -... En verdad, que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, por favor - nada -... ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? - el sonido del aire pasando por nuestro lado fue mi respuesta -... Jazz, ¿quieres que me humille? - ... - Te prometo que lo haré, si me das la oportunidad - ... - Acepté a Alan - ... - Me iré con él - ... - Dime algo, por favor. Aunque sea una tontería - estaba comenzando a desesperarme y apuré la carrera para sacarle unos metros.

Entonces, me detuve y me arrodillé cortándole el paso. Con lo que él se paró abruptamente y me miró con extrañeza, y dije:

- Jasper, por favor, perdóname. Lo que dije no era verdad. Nunca podría culparte de lo que me pasó, porque tú no la tuviste... Me dolió que me dijeras aquella verdad, que he intentado ocultar hasta de mí misma. Tú tienes razón... Si yo no me hubiera ido, todo esto se hubiera evitado. Ahora, volveré a irme, pero con Alan. Nos vamos a casar y luego, partiremos. Pero, no quiero hacerlo si no me perdonas... Por favor.

- Ya lo dije en la casa - me contestó, con un tono tan frío que me dolió -, no me importa que decisión tomes. Puedes quedarte o irte con quién mejor te plazca... No lograrías nunca entenderme, como yo no puedo hacerlo contigo... Deberías hablar con Alice, como yo he hablado con Ed. Tal vez ella logre hacerte entender, aunque lo dudo. Eres tan terca que tu curiosidad te va a llevar a la auto-destrucción... No me pidas que me sienta feliz por tus decisiones, porque te quiero de una forma que no alcanzo a entender, y que menos logro entender a Alice, que no puede llegar a sentir celos de ti, como yo sí los siento por Alan... ¿Quieres irte? Hazlo, pero a mí, déjame tranquilo.

Dio media vuelta y se regresó a la casa.

Lo que me había dicho, aún lo tenía en mi mente. Se notaba dolido y por un momento, pensé que todo aquello no me hubiera sorprendido de Batista, pero ¿Jasper?

Aunque me había dicho que me quería de una forma especial, que ni él mismo podía explicarse... ¿Me amaba? Una sensación de asco se apoderó de mí... Necesitaba aclarar qué era lo que me unía a él... Era una urgencia tan grande que me puse de pie y corrí con dirección a la casa.

En cuanto llegué, comencé a escanearla en busca de Carlisle y lo ubiqué en la biblioteca con Alan. Pasé tan rápido que con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Esme, Alice, Rose y Bella planeando mi boda, mientras miraban por el ventanal del fondo de la sala. Emmet con Charlie, el padre de Bella, que había llegado mientras yo estaba con Jazz, sentados frente al plasma viendo un partido de beisbol... Sé que el humano no debía haber visto mi entrada, por lo que no me preocupé, y fui directo a la biblioteca, deteniéndome en la puerta.

- Alondra, ¿qué pasa? - me preguntó mi padre.

- Necesito hablar contigo un momento - contesté mientras Alan se situaba a mi lado pasando su mano por mi cintura.

- No hay problema, ¿de qué se trata?

Me di vuelta a mirar a Alan...

- ¿Puedo hablar a solas con él? - le pregunté a mi novio.

Cómo me costaba pensar en él como "mi novio". Sabía que pasaría aún un buen tiempo como para poder acostumbrarme, si alguna vez lograba hacerlo.

- Por supuesto - contestó acercándose a darme un besito, para luego bajar.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Alondra? - volvió a preguntarme mi padre.

- Carlisle, necesito respuestas urgentes - pedí.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Mi vida humana - contesté, a lo que él se puso aún más serio.

- No es mucho lo que he logrado averiguar... He pedido ayuda a todos los que conozco, para saber quién te pudo transformar y aún no he obtenido respuesta.

Luego, nos sumergimos en una de nuestras largas conversaciones, tratando de llevarla a un nivel lógico para poder sacar conclusiones, que nos llevaran a la verdad. Aquella que necesitaba descubrir.

Fue en un momento en que discutíamos una loca idea, que él me preguntó:

- Alondra, ¿de dónde viene ahora, la necesidad de saber sobre tu vida humana?

- Fui a disculparme con Jazz y me dijo algo, que también me atormenta a mí... Yo lo quiero mucho. Más que a Ed y Em. Lo que me ha llevado a pensar, en más de una oportunidad si este sentimiento es más que el de hermanos... Siempre pensé que esto era sólo de mi parte... Hasta hoy... Él también tiene el mismo sentimiento hacia mí... ¡No es lógico! Yo sé que él ama a Alice y que yo... amo a Alan - dudé un poco al referirme en estos términos a mi novio -... Tiene que haber algo en mi pasado que justifique todo esto... Es el único pensamiento lógico.

Mi padre me miraba serio, hasta que me dijo:

- Tienes razón al pensar que Jazz ama a Alice, y que siente algo muy fuerte contigo. Algo que es difícil de entender. Pero, quizás la equivocación esté en que tenga algo que ver con tu vida humana.

- Si no es así, ¿con qué? - estaba casi desesperada.

- No lo sé y es lo que debemos descubrir... A ver, vuelve a contarme, ¿qué es lo primero que recuerdas? Tiene que haber algo ahí que no hemos tomado en cuenta - me urgió él, mientras yo trataba de rebuscar en mi mente, sin éxito.

Seguimos sin lograr nada casi hasta medianoche, cuando Esme fue a buscarme, porque había algunos arreglos para la boda que iban a necesitar de mi colaboración. Además, Alan quería ir de caza y me pidió acompañarlo. Algo a lo que no pude negarme, pues me correspondía hacerlo... Finalmente, estábamos comprometidos.

Capítulo Nº 36:

En unos cuantos segundos estuve al lado de mi hermanito...

- No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí - le dije en cuanto lo alcancé -. Por favor, quiero pedirte que me perdones - nuevamente empezamos con los silencios de respuesta -... En verdad, que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, por favor - nada -... ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? - el sonido del aire pasando por nuestro lado fue mi respuesta -... Jazz, ¿quieres que me humille? - ... - Te prometo que lo haré, si me das la oportunidad - ... - Acepté a Alan - ... - Me iré con él - ... - Dime algo, por favor. Aunque sea una tontería - estaba comenzando a desesperarme y apuré la carrera para sacarle unos metros.

Entonces, me detuve y me arrodillé cortándole el paso. Con lo que él se paró abruptamente y me miró con extrañeza, y dije:

- Jasper, por favor, perdóname. Lo que dije no era verdad. Nunca podría culparte de lo que me pasó, porque tú no la tuviste... Me dolió que me dijeras aquella verdad, que he intentado ocultar hasta de mí misma. Tú tienes razón... Si yo no me hubiera ido, todo esto se hubiera evitado. Ahora, volveré a irme, pero con Alan. Nos vamos a casar y luego, partiremos. Pero, no quiero hacerlo si no me perdonas... Por favor.

- Ya lo dije en la casa - me contestó, con un tono tan frío que me dolió -, no me importa que decisión tomes. Puedes quedarte o irte con quién mejor te plazca... No lograrías nunca entenderme, como yo no puedo hacerlo contigo... Deberías hablar con Alice, como yo he hablado con Ed. Tal vez ella logre hacerte entender, aunque lo dudo. Eres tan terca que tu curiosidad te va a llevar a la auto-destrucción... No me pidas que me sienta feliz por tus decisiones, porque te quiero de una forma que no alcanzo a entender, y que menos logro entender a Alice, que no puede llegar a sentir celos de ti, como yo sí los siento por Alan... ¿Quieres irte? Hazlo, pero a mí, déjame tranquilo.

Dio media vuelta y se regresó a la casa.

Lo que me había dicho, aún lo tenía en mi mente. Se notaba dolido y por un momento, pensé que todo aquello no me hubiera sorprendido de Batista, pero ¿Jasper?

Aunque me había dicho que me quería de una forma especial, que ni él mismo podía explicarse... ¿Me amaba? Una sensación de asco se apoderó de mí... Necesitaba aclarar qué era lo que me unía a él... Era una urgencia tan grande que me puse de pie y corrí con dirección a la casa.

En cuanto llegué, comencé a escanearla en busca de Carlisle y lo ubiqué en la biblioteca con Alan. Pasé tan rápido que con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Esme, Alice, Rose y Bella planeando mi boda, mientras miraban por el ventanal del fondo de la sala. Emmet con Charlie, el padre de Bella, que había llegado mientras yo estaba con Jazz, sentados frente al plasma viendo un partido de beisbol... Sé que el humano no debía haber visto mi entrada, por lo que no me preocupé, y fui directo a la biblioteca, deteniéndome en la puerta.

- Alondra, ¿qué pasa? - me preguntó mi padre.

- Necesito hablar contigo un momento - contesté mientras Alan se situaba a mi lado pasando su mano por mi cintura.

- No hay problema, ¿de qué se trata?

Me di vuelta a mirar a Alan...

- ¿Puedo hablar a solas con él? - le pregunté a mi novio.

Cómo me costaba pensar en él como "mi novio". Sabía que pasaría aún un buen tiempo como para poder acostumbrarme, si alguna vez lograba hacerlo.

- Por supuesto - contestó acercándose a darme un besito, para luego bajar.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Alondra? - volvió a preguntarme mi padre.

- Carlisle, necesito respuestas urgentes - pedí.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Mi vida humana - contesté, a lo que él se puso aún más serio.

- No es mucho lo que he logrado averiguar... He pedido ayuda a todos los que conozco, para saber quién te pudo transformar y aún no he obtenido respuesta.

Luego, nos sumergimos en una de nuestras largas conversaciones, tratando de llevarla a un nivel lógico para poder sacar conclusiones, que nos llevaran a la verdad. Aquella que necesitaba descubrir.

Fue en un momento en que discutíamos una loca idea, que él me preguntó:

- Alondra, ¿de dónde viene ahora, la necesidad de saber sobre tu vida humana?

- Fui a disculparme con Jazz y me dijo algo, que también me atormenta a mí... Yo lo quiero mucho. Más que a Ed y Em. Lo que me ha llevado a pensar, en más de una oportunidad si este sentimiento es más que el de hermanos... Siempre pensé que esto era sólo de mi parte... Hasta hoy... Él también tiene el mismo sentimiento hacia mí... ¡No es lógico! Yo sé que él ama a Alice y que yo... amo a Alan - dudé un poco al referirme en estos términos a mi novio -... Tiene que haber algo en mi pasado que justifique todo esto... Es el único pensamiento lógico.

Mi padre me miraba serio, hasta que me dijo:

- Tienes razón al pensar que Jazz ama a Alice, y que siente algo muy fuerte contigo. Algo que es difícil de entender. Pero, quizás la equivocación esté en que tenga algo que ver con tu vida humana.

- Si no es así, ¿con qué? - estaba casi desesperada.

- No lo sé y es lo que debemos descubrir... A ver, vuelve a contarme, ¿qué es lo primero que recuerdas? Tiene que haber algo ahí que no hemos tomado en cuenta - me urgió él, mientras yo trataba de rebuscar en mi mente, sin éxito.

Seguimos sin lograr nada casi hasta medianoche, cuando Esme fue a buscarme, porque había algunos arreglos para la boda que iban a necesitar de mi colaboración. Además, Alan quería ir de caza y me pidió acompañarlo. Algo a lo que no pude negarme, pues me correspondía hacerlo... Finalmente, estábamos comprometidos.

Capítulo Nº 37:

Con todo lo que había sucedido ese día, no me había acordado de Renesmee, por lo que cuando con Alan regresamos de caza...

- ¡Tía Alondra! - me llamó la pequeña que se acercaba corriendo a Alan y a mí - Ayer no pudimos conversar... - me reclamó.

- Tienes razón. ¿Jacob no anda por ahí ahora? - pregunté.

- No. Me acaba de decir que lo llamaba Sam y tuvo que irse... Ahora podríamos conversar... - esta última frase la hizo casi como una pregunta, aunque con la certeza de la respuesta afirmativa.

- ¿Nos disculparías? - pregunté a Alan que no dejaba de ver a la pequeña.

- Claro... ¿Qué haría yo en una conversación de mujeres? - y le guiñó el ojo a Renesmee, y se acercó a darme un besito, para entrar a la casa.

Cuando nos quedamos solas, la niña me comentó:

- Es guapo.

- ¿Ya estás fijándote en los hombres? - le pregunté con una sonrisa incrédula.

- Soy niña, ¿no? Y ciega no soy - y me sonrió.

- Ojalá y tu papá Ed no se dé cuenta en lo que te estás fijando...

- No, él lo sabe... Quien no debe fijarse es Jake. Él no es muy comprensivo en ese sentido... Mi papá no me preocupa, porque sabe qué es lo que pienso realmente.

- ¡Vaya con el niñero!

- ¿Tía? ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros ahora?

- No. La verdad es que voy a volver a irme en unos días más. ¿No te contaron que me voy a casar con Alan?

Suspiró profundo.

- Sí, pero tenía la esperanza que te quedaras con él aquí - con algo de tristeza en sus ojitos.

- No lo creo, después de la ceremonia nos estamos yendo.

- Tía, ¿si te hago una pregunta, me contestas con la verdad?

- Por supuesto - le dije -. ¿Por qué piensas que te mentiría?

- No, no creo que me mentirías, pero creo que harías lo que todos han hecho... cambiarme el tema.

- A ver, dime... Yo voy a tratar de aclarar tus dudas.

Por mi mente pasaron mil y un temas, por los que una pequeña como ella pudiera querer respuestas, pero lo que me preguntó, casi me da algo...

- El tío Jazz anda raro... Nunca ha estado muy cómodo con Jacob, pero ahora, casi no se nos despega. Me parece que tuviera algún problema contigo y que por eso su cambio de actitud... Como tú no te puedes acercar mucho a Jake... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Renesmee ya no sorprendía a nadie, era muy inteligente y se acomodaba a todo y todos... A ella le agradaba más mostrar sus imágenes mentales que hablar normalmente, pero yo me sentía más cómoda de la otra forma, por eso siempre conversábamos con palabras.

Tenía razón con respecto a Jasper, y mi mente vagó tratando de adivinar dónde andaría en ese momento, ya que se le había ido el hombre-lobo; y con eso, una sonrisa asomó a mi cara.

Entonces, me fijé que Renesmee estaba buscando una respuesta a mi pregunta...

- Bueno - comencé -, tienes razón en que nos enojamos como hace mucho que no lo hacíamos...

- ¿Tiene algo que ver lo de tu boda con el tío Alan?

- Podría ser, aunque no estoy muy segura de qué forma... Lo que pasa es que pareciera que ambos pensamos de la misma manera, pero en diferente dirección.

- ¿Y no podrías tratar de arreglar esa pelea? No me gusta ver así a mi tío... ¿Te puedo mostrar algo? - me preguntó mientras hizo ademán de acercar su mano a mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué quieres enseñarme? - dije acercando a mi cara.

Posó su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a mostrarme muchas escenas de Jasper solo, paseando por los alrededores, y por la forma en que me las enseñaba, eran posteriores a mi partida. Pero, hubo una que me llamó más la atención... Se veía como una pelea entre Alice y Jazz, donde ella terminó marchándose.

Luego de esas últimas imágenes, Renesmee retiró su mano de mi mejilla.

- No me gustaría que mi tío Jazz se fuera de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, yo voy a tratar de hacer algo para que eso no suceda. De hecho, con Carlisle estamos trabajando en eso - le sonreí.

A ella siempre, con toda la familia, le mencionaba el parentesco con el nombre: el tío Jazz, el tío Em, la mamá Bella; pero con Carlisle y Esme, me costaba verlos como los abuelos, por eso sólo decía sus nombres.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? - me preguntó con sus ojitos esperanzados.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es incluir a tu tío Jazz en tus juegos con Jake - en esa recomendación hubo una doble intención... que Jasper se distrajera con Renesmee, y que yo pudiera gozar un poco, al verlo jugar con Jacob.

- De acuerdo, yo lo voy a incluir - dijo con su sonrisa radiante.

Luego, ambas entramos a la casa y mientras ella se acercaba donde estaban Bella, Alice, Esme y Rose; yo comencé a subir lentamente la escalera, en dirección a la biblioteca, en busca de mi padre, pero había puesto el pie en el primer escalón, cuando sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura...

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - y un beso en mi cuello.

Era Alan, al que no había visto de tan ensimismada que iba en mis pensamientos.

- Necesito hablar con Carlisle - le contesté.

- ¿Volverán a encerrarse ahí arriba? Mira que aquí termino extrañándote.

- Por favor, perdona. Pero te prometo que si no fuera necesario, preferiría estar contigo.

- Gracias por lo que me toca - me dijo mientras me soltaba visiblemente sentido.

Me acerqué para darle un besito y le dije:

- Te prometo que te recompensaré con creces, cuando encuentre las respuestas que necesito. ¿Si?

- De acuerdo. Tendré que empezar a tener paciencia.

- Gracias.

Comencé a subir las escaleras, y él me dijo:

- Te amo.

Una pequeña punzada atravesó mi pecho, pero me di un poco vuelta y contesté:

- Ídem - y para suavizar la palabra, le guiñé el ojo.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Carlisle miraba por el ventanal, mientras Ed estaba sentado en uno de los sillones... Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Edward tenía la vista fija en algún punto indeterminado de la estantería...

- Ed, ¿qué pasa? - me dirigí a él, porque sabía que era quién me podía dar los detalles en forma más general... Y no voy a negar que por un segundo pensara que tendría relación con lo que le pedí que guardara silencio.

Por eso, me contestó:

- No te preocupes, no se trata de eso... O tal vez, sí...

Entonces, Carlisle se dio vuelta y me dijo:

- Alondra, cierra la puerta, por favor - y se dirigió al asiento del escritorio, mientras yo hacía lo que me había pedido. Luego, continuó, bajando el tono de su voz a casi un susurro -. Dime, pero quiero que seas lo más sincera... ¿Tú amas a Alan?

Mi cara dio vuelta con una velocidad impresionante, para mirar a Ed...

- No le he dicho nada - me aseguró.

- No - confirmó mi padre -. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, no te lo preguntaría, me bastaría con que él me lo confirmara.

- Carlisle - le empecé a decir -, por favor no me malentiendas. Yo quiero mucho a Alan, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice por él.

- Lo quieres, pero esa no fue mi pregunta.

No tenía necesidad de recordármelo... Me había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que me había preguntado...

- Lo quiero, y mucho - volví a decir... No podía mentirle a él.

- Pero, no lo amas - sentenció -... Alondra, no te estés arriesgando con una vida que puede llegar a destruirte. Y no sólo a ti, sino que también puedes arrastrar a Alan.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, si el hombre que amo, me desprecia?

Mi padre miró a Edward que le dijo:

- Batista.

- Alondra, tú sabes que Batista tiene problemas, que pueden ser muy graves y no quiere arrastrarte a ti. Esa es la razón por la que te envió con nosotros.

- El resultado es el mismo... No quiere estar conmigo - dije con toda la amargura que tenía contenida.

- ¿Y quieres que Alan asuma las culpas de Batista?

- Yo quiero a Alan, y voy a tratar de ser feliz con él... ¿A caso hay algún pecado en ello? ¿En tratar de ser feliz?

- Nosotros no somos así - intervino Ed -. Necesitamos estar con quienes amamos... De lo contrario lo mío con Rose hubiera prosperado, pero no se pudo... No intentes algo que no va a resultar.

- No me digas que ahora tienes la habilidad de Alice... Según ella, me dice que me ve con Alan.

- Pero, ¿le has preguntado en qué condiciones?... Además, tienes que recordar que ella sólo ve, de acuerdo a las decisiones tomadas por cada uno... Mientras tú continúes con la decisión de seguir adelante, ella no verá otra cosa.

- Según lo que me han contado, tú no querías que te impusieran a Rose... Bueno, yo no quiero que me impongan nada que pueda afectar mi vida. Al menos, creo ser lo suficientemente independiente como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

- O sea - dijo Carlisle -, vas a seguir adelante.

- Sí... En la última conversación que sostuve con Batista, me dijo que lo mejor era que lo olvidara y aceptara a alguien que podría hacerme feliz... Eso es lo que haré.

En ese momento, como si yo no hubiera estado ahí, Edward le dijo a nuestro padre:

- Te dije que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Jasper tiene razón, es terca como mula.

- En vez de estar preocupados por Jazz, se dedican a tratar de arreglar mi vida... Con él necesitamos saber qué es lo que nos une...

Ed me miró, porque escuchó lo que estaba pensando: el temor de ambos a que nuestra relación fuera aún más fuerte que la de sólo hermanos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - me preguntó mi hermano.

- A eso mismo... Jazz siente algo muy especial por mí, como lo que yo siento. Lo único que el sentimiento es distinto al que tengo por... - no sabía a quién nombrar, por lo que Ed lo hizo por mí.

- Batista.

No tomé en cuenta aquello último y continué...

- Tiene que haber algo que nos pueda ayudar.

- O sea que Jazz ha logrado esconder bien sus pensamientos... - reflexionó Ed.

Entonces, entre los tres comenzamos a deshilar cada hipótesis que se nos ocurría, hasta que Edward dijo una que parecía una verdadera locura, aunque con algo de lógica...

- ¿Y si ustedes fueran verdaderamente hermanos?

- Lo siento, yo no soy de por acá - le dije, pero mi padre tomó esa hipótesis.

- Espera, no nos cerremos a esa posibilidad... Debemos considerar que tus rasgos son netamente latinos... Me dices que el año que recuerdas después de tu transformación es 1886, pero... - dudó un poco - en medio del desierto... Jasper fue transformado en 1863, eso es 23 años antes... No. No cuadran las fechas... Si hubieran sido hermanos, Jasper te recordaría.

- Pero, ¿y si fue transformada antes? - intervino Ed.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que los desmayos que ha sufrido ahora, no fueran la primera vez que la atacan... Si hubiera tenido uno tan fuerte como para olvidar su vida pasada, anterior al ataque...

- Es mucha especulación - dije tratando de bajar el nivel de inventiva.

- No - dijo Carlisle -. Tiene cierta lógica... Tal vez, hayas sido transformada por María, al igual que Jasper.

- No podría ser, en ese caso yo sería mayor que Jazz - dije incrédula.

- Déjame averiguar eso... Yo creo que por ahí tendríamos una respuesta coherente. Podríamos comprobar que son hermanos. Dame 24 horas - me pidió mi padre, que estaba verdaderamente eufórico... Nunca lo había visto así. Era como si el viera el rompecabezas completamente armado.

- Bueno - dije sin mucho convencimiento y él se dirigió al teléfono.

Mientras, con Edward, fuimos a la planta baja. Donde todas estaban sentadas frente al computador con Alice en el teclado y recorriendo todos los modelos de vestidos de novia, existentes en la Red.

- ¿Han visto a Alan? - pregunté, pues me acordaba que le había prometido estar con él cuando me desocupara.

- Anda con Jasper y Renesmee en el patio de atrás, cerca del río - contestó Esme.

Mientras, Ed se acercó donde Emmet estaba viendo un partido, de no sé qué y juntos parecían alguna escultura de arte moderno.

Y yo me apresuré a salir en busca de mi novio.

Capítulo Nº 38:

Cuando fui al patio trasero, no pude acercarme, porque ya había regresado Jake. Pero, como yo iba a buscar a Alan, no hubo mayor problema, pues en cuanto él me vio, se apresuró a acercarse, para abrazarme y darme un beso...

Al terminar ese beso, mi novio me quedó mirando con algo de preocupación...

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó.

- Nada, ¿por qué? - le dije.

- No sé, estás rara - y pasó su dedo índice por mi mejilla.

- Son ideas tuyas - le contesté, pero no, no lo eran, yo lo sabía.

Las palabras de Carlisle seguían en mi mente: "Alondra, no te estés arriesgando con una vida que puede llegar a destruirte. Y no sólo a ti, sino que también puedes arrastrar a Alan" No quería hacerle daño, pero estaba segura que de terminar nuestra relación en ese momento, sería para destruirlo en ese instante... En cambio, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, era posible que llegara a amarlo, olvidando a Batista. Nunca pensé en mí... Me tenía sin cuidado lo que me pasara...

Desvié la vista a donde estaban Jazz, Jake y Renesmee, y Alan me dijo:

- Jake trajo buenas noticias para ti.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Cuáles?

- Sue Clearwater va a adoptar a Miranda, ella se quedará. Según Jacob, todos están bastante extrañados por la condición de ella y su familia.

- En realidad, son muy buenas noticias... - sonreí - Me parece increíble que no sienta temor de ella, que pueda acercarme...

- ¿Quieres seguir investigando, no?

Sólo asentí.

- ¡Esa curiosidad! - y me abrazó, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Luego de un rato, continuó – ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Bueno. Pero no muy lejos... No sé por qué, pero no quiero alejarme mucho.

- De acuerdo.

Y comenzamos a caminar. Tomando el tema de lo que sería todo, después de la boda... Yo intentaba poner mi mejor cara, pero sé que poco me resultaba.

No supe cómo, pero nuestros pasos nos alejaron más de lo que yo hubiera querido, llegando al campo de juego.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso...

- Alan, estamos muy lejos de la casa. Éste es el campo de juego... Es mejor regresar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - me preguntó extrañado.

- No sé... No puedo explicarlo, pero necesito estar cerca de la casa... Por favor, regresemos.

- De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate.

Y nos regresamos corriendo... Al llegar ya era de noche.

La casa se veía tranquila, del interior nos llegaba la música del piano, Ed debía estar tocando, al igual que el sonido de las teclas del computador... Del patio trasero, nos llegaban las risas de Jake y Renesmee, como al igual que las de una lucha (seguramente, Em y Jazz).

- Todo está tranquilo - me dijo en un tono algo burlón Alan.

- Así veo – contesté, pero con esa sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir.

Decidí entrar y hablar con Alice...

A mi hermana no le hizo mucha gracia que yo le pidiera conversar, ahora que ella estaba revisando la lista de invitados a la boda... En verdad, parecía que era ella la que se casaba y no yo.

- Bueno, Alondra, dime rápido qué es lo que te sucede... De lo contrario Rose va a echar a perder la fiesta...

- Alice, desde que salí de la biblioteca temprano, que siento que algo va a suceder, pero no sé de lo que se trata...

- Oye, ¿qué es eso de querer ver el futuro?... ¿Te gustaría que yo quisiera desaparecer? - reía divertida mientras me lo preguntaba.

- Por favor, Alice... ¿No podrías ver?... Sólo para que esté tranquila.

- De acuerdo, pero debemos alejarnos un poco de acá... La presencia de Alan aquí y Jacob afuera, no me deja concentrarme bien.

Esa era la razón por la que ella pasaba pegada al computador. Eso le ayudaba a mantenerse ocupada.

Así ambas salimos, alejándonos un poco de la casa.

Cuando se concentró, la vi que se quedó paralizada, abriendo sus ojos de una forma que pensé que se le saldrían de las órbitas. Y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué?... - como no obtuve respuesta - ¡Alice! ¿Qué sucede?

Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, para decir...

- ¡Pronto, volvamos a la casa!

Empezó a correr y yo la seguí.

Cuando llegamos, la casa estaba llena de murmullos y cuando entramos...

- Ed, ¿le avisaste a Carlisle? - preguntó mi hermana.

- Sí. Viene para acá.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que sucede? - dije impaciente.

Alan se acercó a mí, pasando su mano por mi cintura y me dijo dos nombres:

- Jane y Demetri.

En el tiempo que llevaba en la casa Cullen, esos nombres eran peor que nombrar al Diablo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? - pregunté, ahora, casi en un susurro.

Alice se acercó a mí, y me dijo:

- No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias... Ellos vienen para acá.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

- Están buscando a alguien.

- ¿A quién? - un dejo de desesperación tiñó mi voz. Eso que me estuvieran dando las noticias por partes, no me gustaba nada.

- Batista - dijo Edward.

Capítulo Nº 39:

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Acaso, me estaba vedado tratar de alcanzar la tranquilidad? Ese nombre... me perseguiría hasta el fin de mis días... Batista, mi amigo, mi profesor. Sentía que ya no podía más, que me iba a desvanecer en ese momento. Por lo que me habían dicho, Jane y Demetri eran dos vampiros que no conocían la palabra: piedad... Por mi mente atravesó el deseo de pedirles que terminaran, de una vez por todas, con mi existencia.

En ese momento, vi un movimiento a mi rededor, aunque tan ensimismada en mis trágicos pensamiento, no los tomé en cuenta. Ed me había mirado con preocupación, y se había acercado a Jazz, susurrando algo. Con eso, mi hermano se acercó por el lado contrario del que se encontraba Alan, y tomó mi mano, mientras decía:

- No va a pasar nada... Por favor, no vayas a desaparecer.

Pero, yo no tenía miedo, por lo que lo miré extrañada, y él continuó...

- Batista no está acá, así que ellos se irán pronto... ¿No es verdad, Alice? - le preguntó a ella.

- Jazz tiene razón - confirmó mi hermana, con una sonrisa que quería trasmitir calma (aunque sin mucho éxito) -. Después de la última vez que estuvieron aquí, han decidido dejarnos tranquilos... Al menos, por mientras.

Escuché un vehículo que estaba llegando, que por la velocidad de desplazamiento, supuse que sería Carlisle, y unos minutos después confirmé mis sospechas, cuando él entró por la puerta principal.

Edward se acercó y en pocos minutos lo puso al día...

- ¿En cuánto tiempo llegarán? - le preguntó a Alice.

- Diez minutos.

- Deben haber rastreado a Batista hasta acá, de la última vez que vino - reflexionó mi padre.

Mi mente pensaba en esa posibilidad... Pero, era imposible. Hacía meses que él se había ido... Un rastreador no podría seguir un rastro tan antiguo, ni siquiera Demetri... Y al parecer, todos pensaban lo mismo, ya que después que él dijo eso, todos lo quedaron mirando escépticos, pero sin contradecirlo...

- ¿Qué les vamos a decir? - preguntó Esme.

- Lo que sabemos... Menos mal que no es mucho.

- Van a querer revisar la casa y los alrededores - intervino Emmet -. Al menos, yo lo haría.

- Si es así, que lo hagan - dijo Carlisle -. No lo estamos ocultando.

En eso, Alice, que no me quitaba la vista de encima, me dijo:

- Alondra, ¿estás bien?

Jazz no me había soltado la mano y con eso me sentía bastante calmada, aunque preocupada.

Sentí que Alan me estrechaba por la cintura, aunque tampoco me hizo reaccionar... Me preocupaba Batista, que lo encontraran, que fueran a hacerle daño, que no lo volviera a ver.

No podía contestar, ni siquiera respiraba.

- Amor, ¿qué pasa? - me preguntó Alan.

No lo sabía... Seguía inquieta, y no sabía el motivo... Todo a mí alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta, pero sin que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Carlisle se acercó y me miró preocupado. Y le preguntó a Jazz:

- ¿Cómo la sientes?

- Está tranquila, quizás demasiado.

Todos hablaban como si yo no estuviera ahí, pero estaba, aunque sólo lo sentía en cuerpo.

- Alondra - dijo, entonces, mi padre -, mírame... Debes reaccionar... Todo estará bien... ¿Me escuchas?

Comencé a asentir lentamente.

- Bien, entonces ahora no te alteres... Hace tiempo que andan tras Batista, y no han podido encontrarlo... Ahora, tampoco lo harán... Él no está acá, entonces no te asustes...

Comencé a respirar nuevamente, tratando de reaccionar...

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Alan, preocupado.

- Pareciera un ataque de pánico - contestó mi padre.

- Pero, nosotros no sufrimos de ataques de pánico.

- Ya te lo había dicho, ella es mucho más especial de lo que parece... - le repuso a Alan y luego me dijo - Alondra, ¿estás mejor?

Sabía que quería que le contestara por voz, así hice un gran esfuerzo y musité:

- Sí.

- De acuerdo. Ahora, no te separes de Jasper y Alan... ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno.

Entonces, mi padre se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por Edward, Bella y Emmet; más atrás iba Esme y Rose. Mientras, Alice se había ubicado al otro lado de Jasper, que no me soltaba, e hicieron que me quedara, en el porche, junto a la puerta. Dentro de la casa se quedarían Jake y Renesmee, para conservar la distancia de mí... ya que él había dejado su forma humana y estaba como lobo.

Los que iban adelante con Carlisle, bajaron los escalones. Mientras mi madre y Rose estaban algo más adelante de mí, como segunda línea.

Cuando pude serenarme lo suficiente, me di cuenta que aquella formación era la más lógica en defensa. Porque en ese momento, yo era la más débil. Sabía que a Jazz le hubiera gustado ir adelante con Em, pero eso hubiera significado que Alice hubiera querido estar a su lado, o al menos tras él. En cambio, para poder ayudarme, debía mantenerse a mi lado, lo que hacía que Alice también estuviera cubierta. Por su parte, Alan sabía pelear, pero sólo como una defensa, al contrario de Em y Jazz; a mi novio no le gustaba tener que luchar.

La última conclusión que saqué, fue que de hecho, nosotros cuatro deberíamos haber estado en la segunda fila, pues con mi habilidad de desaparecer, podía actuar, en caso de que a Bella le pasara algo. Pero debía recuperarme y me estaban dando hasta la segunda línea, confiando en que para ese momento, ya me hubiera recuperado y pudiera proteger a mi madre y a Rose. De lo contrario, debíamos proteger a Renesmee. Dándole el mayor tiempo posible a Jake.

¡Estrategias! A Jazz le encantaban, pero a mí, personalmente, siempre me aburrieron, hasta ese momento.

Gracias a esos pensamientos, logré de a poco tomar el control, nuevamente, justo en el momento en que vimos dos figuras aparecer caminando lentamente.

Capítulo Nº 40:

Todo aquello lo recuerdo como sucedido en una nebulosa, como algo lejano, como si hubiera sido parte de un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

Mi estado de ánimo variaba como las ondas en el mar. Por segundos tenía pleno control de ellos, como por otra cantidad de segundos, me invadía la desesperación.

Con estos últimos sentimientos, Jazz se volteaba a mirarme... Y quise serenarme pensando en eso mismo: Si Jazz y yo resultábamos ser hermanos, como pensaban Carlisle y Edward, éramos los dos polos opuestos, él siendo capaz de controlarlos y yo siendo una completa descontrolada en los mismos... Debía centrarme, concentrarme en mantener la calma.

Cuando ambas figuras llegaron a unos cinco metros de mi padre, se detuvieron, y él les saludó...

- Jane... Demetri... sean bienvenidos - no alcanzaba a ver su cara, pero por su voz, notaba que estaba empleando su saludo más formal, que ejecutaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Carlisle - saludó Jane - , en verdad, te lo agradecemos... Traemos los saludos de Aro, que espera que no haya resentimientos.

- Por nuestra parte, te aseguro que no.

Ella echó un rápido vistazo a todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí, para continuar...

- Supongo que debes ya saber el motivo de nuestra visita.

- Me contaron que estaban buscando a Batista.

- Así es... Aro y Cayo necesitan aclarar algunas cosas con él. Además, que es posible que pueda ayudarnos con otros encargos.

- Bueno, hace un tiempo estuvo acá, pero luego se fue y, desde entonces, no hemos tenido noticias... - luego dudó un poco, para decir - Si llegan a localizarlo, les agradecería que le dieran nuestros saludos y nos avisen como se encuentra.

Ella no tomó en cuenta lo dicho por mi padre, ya que dijo:

- Por lo que veo tu "familia" - recalcando la palabra - va en aumento.

- Si lo dices por Alondra y Alan, son solo amigos que van de paso.

Ella se fijó en mí primero y luego en Alan, y en cómo él me sostenía por la cintura.

- No veo a la niña.

- Disculpa, pero está en la casa. No sabía que fuera a ser necesario que saliera a saludarlos.

- No te preocupes... Lo único que a Aro le hubiera complacido, haber tenido noticias más frescas de ella.

Por un segundo, Carlisle se quedó pensativo, hasta que Edward se volteó a donde estábamos, mirando a Alice. Que entendió en seguida de lo que se trataba, entrando a la casa.

Poco después, salía con Renesmee, ubicándola delante de nosotros, pero sin que se separase mucho.

Jane sonrió.

- Gracias - dijo -. Ahora, voy a poder darle un informe completo a Aro.

- Y que sea con nuestros saludos - contestó Carlisle.

- Se los haré llegar... Ahora, y como no veo a Batista por acá, nos disculparás, pero debemos seguir buscándolo.

Él sólo asintió y, seguidamente, ambas figuras dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, pero ninguno de nosotros se movió hasta que ya habían desaparecido.

Momento en que Carlisle se dio vuelta a mirar a Ed, que dijo:

- Su llegada no tenía nada que ver con lo que dijeron. Fueron enviados por Aro, para saber nuestra posición en cuanto al tema de Batista.

- ¿Nuestra posición? - preguntamos Alan y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Sí - contestó Ed -. Batista siempre ha sido una piedra en el zapato de Aro, pues él considera que sabe demasiado de los Vulturis, considerándolo peligroso.

- Pero, Eleazar también formó parte de ellos - dijo Bella, entendiendo tanto como yo -, y no se le ha dado caza.

- Por eso, siempre he pensado que hay algo más en esa búsqueda - habló mi padre, para luego sonreírme y decir -. Al menos, Batista va a estar tranquilo al saberte con nosotros... Ahora, entremos. Estoy seguro que él va a estar bien.

Todos hicimos lo que él decía, pero yo seguía intranquila, y era por lo mismo que Jazz no soltaba mi mano.

Quién se dio cuenta de este detalle, fue Alan que le dijo a mi hermano:

- Creo que ya puedes soltarla.

- No me parece - contestó echándole una rápida mirada y luego regresándola conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó de vuelta Alan.

- Aún no se calma... - y me dijo - Chiquita, ¿qué pasa? No te preocupes por nada. Él va a estar bien.

- No - contesté con voz plana -. Él no va a estar bien. Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? - me preguntó Alice, que aún no lograba entender cómo lo había hecho con Jane y Demetri.

- No lo sé - y cerré los ojos intentando mantener la calma, con muy poco éxito.

- Alondra - me dijo mi padre -, tienes que procurar estar tranquila, para que no te suceda nada.

Sentía como Jasper se estaba forzando en mantenerme equilibrada, pero seguía con esa sensación de ahogo que estaba por consumirme.

Entonces, a Carlisle se le ocurrió una cosa distinta...

- Bella - le dijo -, trata de protegerla. Extiende tu protección hacia ella.

De principio, lo miró extrañada, pero en ese momento, Ed dijo:

- Entiendo - para terminar con un -... Bella, hazlo.

Con lo que, ahora sí, comencé a sentirme mejor. Así que Jazz me soltó la mano y Alan preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede?

Ed miró a Carlisle y mi padre, dijo:

- Alondra está percibiendo pensamientos externos, que la hacen inquietarse y con eso, podría enfermar... por ponerlo en palabras sencillas.

- Las palabras serán sencillas - repuso mi novio -, pero lo que significan es lo que no entiendo.

Mas mi padre no le prestó atención y me preguntó:

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Sí - contesté bastante más tranquila.

- Entonces, acompáñame a la biblioteca... Bella, acompáñanos - vio que Alan nos iba a seguir, por lo que le dijo -. Por favor, espéranos acá. Necesito hablar con ella y Jasper a solas.

Mi hermano dio un respingo, al escuchar su nombre, pero pronto se repuso y comenzó a seguirnos, dejando a todo el resto en la planta baja.

Capítulo Nº 41:

En cuanto entramos a la biblioteca, mi padre cerró la puerta y nos pidió que nos sentáramos.

Yo lo hice primero, frente al escritorio, mientras Bella se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado sentado Edward, la vez en que mi padre me había preguntado por mis sentimientos por Alan. Jasper se había quedado de pie, junto a la puerta, pero Carlisle le pidió que se sentara también, junto a mí. Cosa que hizo.

Suponía lo que pasaba y toda aquella ceremonia me ponía histérica, reflejándolo en mi semblante, de una forma que mi padre decidió ir al tema sin tanto rodeo.

- Bueno, quería comunicarles que me parece tener tu historia más o menos armada, Alondra... - pienso que mi cara debe haberse transformado con una expresión de ansiedad, ya que así me sentía - En realidad, tienen razón, ambos son hermanos... transformados por María... - con Jazz nos miramos, pues por mi parte, me parecía increíble confirmar aquello - Ella se acuerda muy bien de ti, y dice que por tres años te estuvo buscando, pero que no pudo dar contigo... Fue entonces, que encontró a Jasper, y decidió dejar de buscarte, pensando que ya no existirías... - con eso confirmaba que yo era mayor que mi hermano - Le pedí que me explicara bien todo lo que supiera de ti... y me contó que fuiste transformada diez años antes que Jazz. No le sorprendió que le dijera que eras especial... Según ella, dice que por eso fue que te transformó, que le llamó la atención la timidez que tenías, y dedujo que podrías tener la habilidad de desaparecer y que por eso te transformó... Aunque, en el proceso, algo sucedió, que ni ella se lo puede explicar, que te hizo especial... Tu período como neófita fue de más de dos años, luego de lo cual cambiaste radicalmente, tomando conciencia de lo que te sucedía... Hasta que un día, huiste... Ella te siguió por tres años, hasta que encontró a Jasper y vio que podría servirle a sus propósitos y dejó de buscarte... Le sorprendió saber de ti... A propósito, tu nombre es Virginia. Le parece muy extraño que no recuerdes nada de tu vida como humana, porque mientras estuviste con ella, fuiste la que las conservaba más claramente. Hablabas constantemente de tus padres, de una hermana y la hacienda de tus padres - luego sonrió para decir -. Dice que siempre quisiste tener un hermano, y le parece que al fin lo lograste.

Juro que escuchaba todo eso, pero era como si me contaran de otra persona... Lo único que me hacía aceptarlo como verdadero, era la relación que tenía con Jazz... Luego, pensé en que había tenido una familia: padres y hermana, pero que ya debían haber muerto... y una pregunta llegó a mi mente...

- Carlisle, ¿de dónde soy?

- Eres de Chile, pero fuiste transformada aquí, en los Estados Unidos, en New York. Por lo que supo María, tus padres te habían enviado a estudiar, para que aprendieras el idioma... Según lo que tú le contaste, en un principio te iban a enviar a Londres, pero que tú habías insistido con que querías venir a Norteamérica.

Eso quería decir que yo había tenido la culpa... Si les hubiera hecho caso a mis padres, yo hubiera ido a Londres y no hubiera pasado nada.

En ese momento, volví a mirar a Jasper que estaba con la mirada baja, pensativo...

- ¿Jazz? - pregunté.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó Carlisle.

- María me habló muchas veces de Virginia, pero nunca la relacioné con Alondra... Supuestamente, yo debía destruirla cuando la encontrara, porque según ella, era muy peligrosa... Me dijo que se adivinaba una gran cantidad de habilidades en ella - luego, me miró y me dijo -. Por favor, perdona por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

- No veo qué debo perdonar. Tú no tienes habilidad de ver el pasado... Además, me alegro de haberte encontrado. Al menos, ahora puedo confirmar que somos hermanos.

- Bueno - dijo nuestro padre -, en algo tiene razón María, tienes una gran cantidad de habilidades, que has ido descubriendo de a poco... Aunque vas a tener que empezar a lidiar con la última...

- ¿Cuál? - pregunté bastante intrigada.

- La que esta bloqueando en este momento Bella - contestó, haciendo que recordara que mi hermana estaba atrás de mí -. Eres lo que se podría decir "una antena" que recibe las "señales" de auxilio que se envían en momentos de desesperación... Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo quedarte en el pueblo, cuando rescataron a Alan?

- Mi curiosidad - contesté sin dudar.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué preguntaste por Alan a Alice? ¿Qué si acaso habíamos sabido algo de él?

- Sentí la necesidad de saberlo... - entonces, reflexioné sobre a dónde iban esas preguntas... Yo lo había sentido en peligro, como... como ahora sentía lo mismo de... Batista. En ese momento, susurré - Batista.

- ¿Lo sientes en peligro? - sólo asentí - Como te digo, él sabe bien como esconderse, lo ha hecho por años, no te preocupes. La llegada de Jane y Demetri, no era lo que querías que Alice viera, en lo que querías que se centrara, era en Batista. Pero, ella se situó sólo en nosotros y con eso los vio llegar... Ahora, Bella va a dejar de protegerte, por lo que trata de estar calmada. Piensa que no importa lo que te llegue, debes razonarlo primero. ¿De acuerdo?

Volví a asentir, entonces él le hizo una seña a Bella, y comencé a sentir nuevamente esa urgencia de encontrar a Batista, pero hice lo que mi padre me había dicho: razonar. Me costaba hacerlo, cuando me di cuenta que Jazz quiso tomar mi mano, pero Carlisle lo detuvo diciendo:

- No, debe hacerlo sola... ¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó.

- Es difícil - dije -. Pero, es posible que pueda hacerlo...

- Intenta pensando en otra cosa - me aconsejó.

¿Yo? ¿Pensar en otra cosa? Con mi nivel de concentración, era imposible. Pero, al menos, lo iba a intentar... Y situé en mi mente todo lo que me había contado Carlisle. Con ello el nivel de ansiedad comenzó a bajar, aunque no desaparecía. Entonces, Jazz me dijo:

- Así. Lo estás haciendo bien.

- Gracias. Aunque no logro hacer que desaparezca - le contesté.

- No creo que logres eso... Bastará con que logres controlarlo - me dijo mi padre, para luego cambiar el tema -. ¿No crees que debe haber alguien abajo que debe estar esperándote?

Asentí y me puse de pie... Alan debía estar preocupado por mí, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta y con Bella salimos, pero me percaté cuando Carlisle detuvo a Jasper y le murmuró un: "cuídala". Que me hizo sentir algo mejor... Al menos, tendría a mi hermano al pendiente de mí.

En cuanto aparecimos en la sala, Ed y Alan se acercaron y mi novio me tomó por la cintura...

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor... Gracias - se acercó a darme un besito.

- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? - me preguntó.

- Necesitaba saber algo... aunque debería decir confirmar - y desvié mi vista a Jasper que venía bajando las escaleras lentamente, y cuando pasó por mi lado, le dije -. Después conversamos, no te vas a escapar.

- No lo haría - me contestó y se acercó a Alice.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? - le pregunté a Alan que no dejaba de mirar a Jazz. Por primera vez, vi una sombra de celos en él... y me pareció divertido... Jasper siempre los había sentido, y que ahora se diera vuelta ese sentimiento, me resultaba muy entretenido.

- Bueno - me contestó y juntos fuimos cerca del río, al sitio donde generalmente, yo iba a pensar.

Capítulo Nº 42:

En cuanto llegamos, él me abrazó para acercarse y darme un beso que me hizo estremecer, pero a la vez bajar considerablemente mi nivel de ansiedad. Tanto, que llegué a pensar que finalmente, estaba olvidando a Batista.

Con aquel beso me dejé llevar por la pasión, y el que había comenzado como un beso dulce y tranquilo, iba transformándose en desesperada caricia; que si Alan no hubiera estado más consiente que yo, hubiéramos terminado en otra posición.

Pero, él acarició mi mejilla para luego separarnos...

- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron en la biblioteca que te dejó así? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Me dices que yo soy la curiosa, pero ahora lo estás siendo tú.

- Soy culpable... Aunque recuerda que soy impaciente, por lo que, ojalá y no demores mucho con tu contestación.

Esta vez sonreí yo...

- Carlisle obtuvo parte de mi historia - le conté -. Con Jazz somos hermanos, transformados por María.

- ¿De eso es de lo que tienen que hablar? - me preguntó sin sacar sus ojos de los míos.

- Sí - yo tenía una sonrisa perenne -. ¿O creías que quería algo más con él?

- No sé - me dijo serio -. Como él está convencido que yo quiero a Alice, era posible que quisiera algo contigo.

- ¿Por qué los hombres son tan tontos? Ustedes piensan como si las mujeres no tuviéramos voluntad propia... ¿Crees que si él se me insinuara - y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo -, yo aceptaría?

- No sé... Es que ustedes se miran de una forma que...

- Tenemos una conexión muy grande, pero sólo eso... No sé, pero me da la impresión que con el tiempo, podrías llegar a tener celos hasta de Carlisle... Como me gusta conversar mucho con él... ¿Y qué dirías de mi relación con Emmet? Con él nos gusta hacer travesuras, en especial a Jazz.

- Es posible que tengas razón - me concedió -, pero ¿me puedes jurar que ellos son sólo tus hermanos?

- Por supuesto - le aseguré, y para intentar centrarme, continué con -. Recuerda que estamos planeando una boda. Nos vamos a casar y seremos felices juntos.

- Me encanta que pienses así - y volvió a acercarse para darme un besito -. Aunque más pareciera que fuera Alice la que se casa - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya me había dado cuenta - contesté yo con otra -. Pero, ella es feliz con eso.

- ¿No te ha preguntado sobre los detalles?

- No, ¿por qué?

- A mí sí... Y quería... Bueno, quería proponerte... - y no terminaba de decir nada.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté para animarlo a terminar lo que quería decir.

- Bueno, sé que hace un tiempo que estás aquí, con ellos... Y Alice, me dijo que todos se han encariñado mucho contigo, y que va a ser muy duro que te marches... En especial para Esme.

- Sí, lo supongo - le contesté sin entender a qué iba todo eso.

- Bueno, Alice me sugirió que hablara con Carlisle, pero primero lo quise tratar contigo...

- Alan, no me gusta que me den las noticias de a pocos... Me pone nerviosa - le dije para que se dejara de tanto rodeo.

- ¿Qué te parecería quedarnos acá? - lo quedé mirando sorprendida - De esa forma no habría necesidad de que te separaras de ellos... - luego, sonrió - Claro, que si me prometes que tú los quieres sólo como hermanos, en especial a Jasper.

Yo no podía emitir ningún sonido, sólo lo miraba... Hasta que casi sin pensarlo, lo acerqué para besarlo.

Una de las cosas que me preocupaban era esa... La de dejar a mi familia, ahora que hacía tan poco que había regresado... En verdad, que lo quería y mucho... Era imposible no hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan magnífico? - le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

- Será porque te amo - me contestó -. Debo suponer que estás de acuerdo con esto, ¿no?

- Por supuesto, y sé que Carlisle no se opondrá, al contrario se va a alegrar... Fuera de Ed, soy la única que le puede discutir una hipótesis con fundamento - y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Alan estaba logrando que pudiera sepultar a Batista, y que mi nivel de ansiedad, fuera casi nula... Si pudiera compararla a la habilidad de Edward, yo diría que era como si aquel grito se transformara en un simple susurro, una aguja cayendo sobre una mullida alfombra...

Luego, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque, para seguir haciendo planes para el futuro. Regresando ya bien entrada la noche... tanto que Ed, Bella y Renesmee junto a Jacob, ya se habían marchado. Por mientras, Esme, Rose y Emmet, habían salido de caza. Así en la casa sólo estaban Jasper y Alice, ya que mi padre había ido al hospital.

Cuando con Alan entramos, mis hermanos estaban jugando ajedrez... Yo los miré extrañada, y me acerqué...

- Ustedes, ¿jugando? - pregunté, porque la verdad era que a Jazz no le gustaba jugar con Alice, pues decía que hacía trampa...

- Sí - contestó ella -. Le prometí que no haría trampa... Aunque es bastante aburrido, jugar con él - dibujó una linda sonrisa -, hace como dos minutos que estoy esperando que mueva...

- Y tendrás que esperar otros cuantos más, hasta que decida algo - le contestó serio.

- Sí, ya sé que lo decidiste... Así que mueve.

- Me dijiste que no harías trampa - le reclamó.

- Bueno, no voy a estar esperándote eternamente... Por eso me gusta jugar con Edward - dijo ella.

En eso, en menos de un segundo, Jazz hizo un movimiento rápido sobre el tablero y agregó:

- Ya, te toca - y sonrió.

- ¡Esa no era la jugada! - le reclamó ella.

- Bueno, yo juego como mejor me parece - y tenía su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Así, yo no juego - le dijo Alice y se puso de pie.

Entonces, Alan le dijo a ella:

- Te importa si lo continúo yo.

- Si a él no le importa, a mí menos... - y se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá.

- No - contestó Jasper -. Siéntate... A ver si puedes mejorar el juego.

Así, mi novio se sentó donde había estado Alice y yo me acerqué, le di un besito y fui con ella, sentándome a su lado...

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté a ella.

- Me desespera que se ponga así... Pero no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo.

Luego, nos quedamos unos segundos calladas, hasta que ella me preguntó:

- ¿Y a ti, cómo te fue?

- Estoy más tranquila, al menos. ¿Te contó Jasper lo que nos dijo Carlisle?

- Sí, aunque yo algo había visto... Sabía que ustedes eran más hermanos que nosotros... ¿Y tú le contaste a Alan?

- Sin detalles, sí... - luego le dije - Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por insinuarle a Alan que nos quedemos.

- Si no lo hubiera hecho yo, él lo hubiera pensado por sí mismo... Oye, pero dime, ¿cuándo te vas a poner a ver lo de la boda? Mira que nos tienes a todas trabajando todo el tiempo y tú, ni siquiera te has asomado a ver lo del vestido...

- De acuerdo, vamos a la biblioteca y vemos lo del vestido... - miré a Jazz y Alan que estaban inmersos en el juego - Al final, yo creo que van a estar toda la noche en eso.

- Bien... verás que yo tengo una mejor idea que Rose... No sé cómo se le puede ocurrir un vestido tradicional para ti... Yo te tengo uno que es especial... Encontré uno que lo he ido transformando...

Y me fue hablando durante todo el camino a la biblioteca...

Dos días después, Jacob me sorprendió muy gratamente... La verdad es que nunca había podido conversar con él, pero según Renesmee, él me quería mucho y lamentaba no poder acercarse a mí... Tal vez por eso...

- Tía Alondra - me llamó la pequeña, que poco después que había salido a ver a Jake, había regresado corriendo y feliz.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mientras había dejado el libro que leía a un lado.

- Tienes una visita, y dice que si puedes salir...

Me sorprendió eso, pero igual me puse de pie y acompañé a Renesmee afuera... Ahí, me di cuenta que con Jacob, habían llegado Seth y Miranda...

Capítulo Nº 43:

En un principio, tuve la intención de acercarme, pero a poco de haber empezado a caminar, me detuve en seco. Con lo que el "niñero" comenzó a reírse sonoramente, y Miranda decidió acercarse...

- Alondra - me dijo mientras llegaba conmigo.

- Miranda, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien... Habías quedado que nos veríamos, pero si no vengo, no sé cómo hubieras ido tú... Ayer, le dije a Seth que te extrañaba, que me parecía curioso que no hubieras ido, y entonces, él me explicó sobre el tratado. Con lo que me dijo que hoy podría acompañarme hasta acá.

Cuando terminó de decirme eso, le di un fuerte abrazo... Lo mejor es que su aroma no había cambiado... seguía teniendo ese toque dulce.

- Que bueno que pudiste venir... Lo que sucede es que han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegué.

- Al menos, no tuviste mucho problema por haber insistido en traerme.

- Los problemas que tuve, son lo de menos. Ahora, quiero que me cuentes cómo te ha ido a ti...

- Bueno, supongo que sabrás que me voy a quedar con la familia con que me enviaste - me contestó Miranda, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba desde la casa.

Era mi padre quién había salido y se aproximaba a nosotras...

- Carlisle - le dije -, mira, ella es Miranda - luego la miré a ella -. Él es mi padre.

- ¿Cómo estás? - la saludó él -. Por lo que veo, te has hecho muy amiga de Alondra.

- Una amistad que muchos considerarían antinatural - le contestó ella, que no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva.

- Es posible que para otros sea así, lo que es aquí, no es extraño; pues contamos con verdaderos amigos en la manada de "La Push" - contestó mi padre.

- Como yo te había dicho - recalqué.

- Pero, ¿por qué no entras? - la invitó - Así te presentamos a todos.

- Es que... - dudó ella.

- Vamos, Miranda - la animé -. Te prometo que todos sabrán comportarse. Si el que podría haberse puesto más difícil, ya te conoce.

Me refería a Jazz, en ese momento, pero lo que encontramos en el interior, me costó mucho aceptarlo.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la casa, y cuando entramos, Alice y Edward jugaban un partido de ajedrez y yo calculé que debía ser el número 20 ó 25, desde que había salido. Jazz estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo. Emmet y Alan veían un partido de beisbol en el plasma. Mientras las voces de Esme, Rose y Bella me llegaban del piso superior.

En cuanto entramos, mi novio me miró algo desconcertado, mientras Em se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estábamos. Por lo que empecé por presentarle a él...

- Bueno - le dije a Miranda -, él es Emmet. Que no te asuste mucho su presencia, que cuando quiere puede ser muy tierno - a lo que él sólo hizo una mueca.

- Tú debes ser Miranda - le contestó mi hermano -, es un gusto conocerte.

- Igualmente - dijo Miranda, sin poder sacar sus ojos de él.

En verdad, una tenía que acostumbrarse a semejante persona, con un cuerpo enorme y una cara de niño travieso.

Luego, seguí con Alan...

- Bueno, a él ya lo conoces. Lo que no te había contado es que ahora es mi novio.

Miranda me quedó mirando de una forma que no pude interpretar... A lo que él repuso:

- Hola - de una forma muy seria, a mi entender.

Entonces, desvié mi vista a los que estaban frente al tablero de ajedrez, y los dos nos miraban de una manera que hasta yo me sentí intimidada... Por un momento, pensé que ambos se pondrían en actitud ofensiva, y Alice se puso de pie y dando media vuelta salió sin decir nada, mientras Ed miraba a mi amiga con una cara de muy pocos amigos, que me confundió tanto que no pude seguir con las presentaciones...

- La que acaba de salir, es Alice - dijo entonces mi padre -. Por favor, discúlpala. Generalmente, no es así... - luego, endureciendo un poco la voz, como señal de atención - Quién estaba jugando con ella, y que ahora te mira de una forma bastante reprochable, es Edward. A Jasper también lo conoces.

- Sí - contestó ella -, ya tuve el gusto - y vi como Jazz hizo una mueca de disgusto.

En ese momento, me sentía muy mal... Quería salir de ahí y sacar a Miranda como fuera. No debería haber insistido en presentarle a mi familia, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En eso, escuchamos que mi madre y mis hermanas bajaban...

- Esme - dijo mi padre -, mira quién nos vino a visitar... Ella es Miranda, la amiga de Alondra.

Ella me hizo sentir algo mejor, porque se acercó a donde mi amiga y la saludó con un gran abrazo. En verdad, no esperaba menos de ella.

- Bienvenida - le dijo mi madre -. Alondra me había contado que eras especial, pero nunca pensé que tanto...

- Gracias - contestó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sé lo que debe haber pensado, fue la misma impresión que tuve yo cuando la conocí.

Bella también fue cariñosa en su saludo, a pesar de que había visto a Edward, y en la forma que no le sacaba la vista de encima a Miranda.

Rosalie saludó por compromiso, de la manera en que ella podía saludar a una loba. Pero, al menos, no empleó ninguna palabra ofensiva, pues estoy segura que Miranda no se hubiera quedado atrás.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, mi amiga se me acercó y me dijo:

- Alondra, ya me tengo que ir... Con Seth sólo veníamos de pasada... Otro día podremos conversar.

- De acuerdo... Además, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer por acá - dije en voz alta, mientras pensaba "Ed, vamos a tener que hablar los dos... Eres un desconsiderado... De todos lo hubiera esperado, menos de ti" -. Pero, te acompaño.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la puerta, y ella se dio vuelta para decir:

- Un gusto de haberlos conocido - y salimos.

Afuera, ella se acercó me dio un beso y se despidió rápidamente, para acercarse donde estaban Jake y Seth conversando, mientras Renesmee se entretenía tirando piedrecitas a un árbol caído, donde se incrustaban.

Yo estaba enrabiada, y en cuanto ella y Seth se fueron, yo di media vuelta y regresé a la casa.

En cuanto entré, me dirigí buscando a Edward, pero mi padre me dijo:

- Por favor, cálmate Alondra, Edward está apenado por lo que pasó.

- Carlisle, por favor... - le pedí - ¿Qué Ed está apenado? Eso no lo cree ni él mismo.

- Pero, es cierto... Sabe que no debería haberse comportado así.

- Bueno, que me lo diga y que me acompañe a hablar con Miranda y se lo diga personalmente.

Escuché una pequeña risa... Emmet.

- Tú sabes que eso no lo va a hacer - dijo mi padre, dándome la razón que tuve desde un principio.

Entonces, comencé a tratar de ubicar dónde estaría, pero un aroma atrajo mi atención... La segunda persona con la que quería hablar... Alice.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación con Jasper.

Ni permiso dije... Sólo me dirigí a la escalera, pero Alan me detuvo...

- Alondra, ¿dónde vas?

Si había algo que me estaba aburriendo de mi novio, era que me preguntaba todo: ¿Dónde vas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me amas? ¿Dónde estás?... Ya no quería más preguntas... ¿A caso no podía saberlo con sólo mirarme? Con Batista no teníamos necesidad de tanta pregunta, nos conocíamos.

Por eso, sólo lo miré, lo esquivé y subí la escalera, dirigiéndome a la habitación de mis hermanos.

Yo me detuve en la puerta, que estaba abierta. Alice estaba recostada en la cama, mientras Jazz miraba por la ventana...

- ¿Se puede? - pregunté sólo como norma de buena conducta.

Alice se dio vuelta a mirarme, contestando:

- Pasa... Te esperaba.

Debo aclarar que yo pensaba que todo eso había venido, como respuesta a todo lo que había sufrido Alan, y el hecho de que yo hubiera querido quedarme en el pueblo, y que Jazz se hubiera enojado conmigo... Bueno, con todo lo ocurrido esa vez, pero me equivocaba.

- Bueno, no me sorprende... Ni siquiera me sorprendería que otra persona me esperara después de como te comportaste tú - comencé a recriminarle -. Yo sé que ella no es como su familia, me lo ha probado. Y no sólo a mí, sino que también a Alan y a Jazz - al mencionarlo, él se dio vuelta a mirarme por un segundo, pero luego, volvió a su posición.

- Por favor, discúlpame - me dijo ella -, pero yo no la veo como tú... Ella es peligrosa.

- ¿Qué viste? - le pregunté, pues era lo único que podría justificarla, que hubiera visto algo que pudiera perjudicar a nuestra familia. Pero, Miranda era una loba, o sea un punto ciego para Alice. Por eso, quería una explicación.

- Lo mismo que vio Edward - me contestó.

La rabia estaba empezando a controlar mis pensamientos, haciendo que le gruñera... Ese afán de darme las noticias de a gotas...

- Dilo ya... - dije en un gruñido largo que luego traté de suavizar con un... - por favor.

- Esa chica está enamorada de Alan... Por eso, te ayudó a rescatarlo.

En menos de una milésima de segundo, mi expresión cambió. Quedé petrificada... ¿Miranda enamorada de Alan?... No, no podía ser... ¿o sí?... Bueno, mi novio era atractivo. Alice me lo había dicho varias veces: Alan podía conquistar a cualquier mujer, fuera humana o vampiro... Pero, ¿una loba?... De hecho, debía haber ejercido algún poder con la madre de Miranda, para poder seguir vivo, pero ¿también mi amiga?

Pero, al final de todos aquellos pensamientos, podía decir que finalmente no importaba, porque Alan me quería a mí... Que Alice no me dijera que ella no sentía atracción hacia Alan, porque yo bien que me había dado cuenta. Que la defendiera con Jazz, era porque me daba cuenta que lo que ella sentía por mi novio, no era amor. De quién estaba enamorada era de mi hermano... Pero, de que le atraía Alan, no me quedaba la menor duda.

Por eso, me empecé a convencer que lo de Miranda podía ser lo mismo que lo de Alice... Que mi hermana se estaba imaginando las cosas al revés... Que mi amiga debía encontrar a alguien especial, así como ella, tal vez en "La Push"... Total, había muchos lobos solteros en la manada. ¿Cómo alguno no se fuera a fijar en Miranda?

En verdad que todo aquello se estaba transformado en un vaso de agua, donde queríamos ahogarnos.

- Alice - dije después de un rato -, no estés pensando en eso... Miranda no puede estar enamorada de Alan...

- ¿Y por qué no? - me interrumpió.

- Alice... Eso es imposible... Ella... Ella... Ella no... es como nosotros... Ella... - no dejaba de tartamudear, la verdad es que no se me ocurría ninguna buena excusa, para que Miranda no se fijara en Alan.

- Te recuerdo que Edward se enamoró de Bella cuando ella aún era humana - me dijo tan tranquilamente que me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Eso es diferente - le espeté -, todos nosotros hemos sido alguna vez humanos... ¡no lobos! - lo último lo dije casi en un tono de desesperación evidente.

- Alondra, ella es mujer... Ya te lo había dicho antes... Te advertí sobre Alan.

Aspiré aire para tratar de calmarme y decir...

- Bueno, de acuerdo, digamos que Miranda está interesada en Alan - concedí -. Pero, eso no quiere decir que Alan esté interesado en ella.

En ese momento, Jazz se dio vuelta y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, pasando por mi lado, con esa cara que tanto me disgustaba, con la que no demostraba ningún sentimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté a mi hermana, pero no obtuve una respuesta verbal, sólo bajó la vista, que me hizo continuar con -... A él sí le interesa Miranda, ¿no?

- No - me dijo Alice -, aún no...

Esas palabras se situaron en mi mente, grabándose a fuego... "aún no".

Luego, ella continuó...

- Alondra, Edward escuchó a Miranda, lo que pensaba y es factible que quiera levantártelo. Le sorprendió que estuvieran de novios, ella pensaba que era uno de nosotros, que esa era la relación que tenías con él... Lo que me preocupa es lo que vi después de eso...

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? - le pedí.

- Que Alan se aleja de ti - comenzó a decirme, aunque más parecía que lo estuviera haciendo a sí misma, pero sin mirarme -. Lo que no logro saber es si es por ella o por alguna otra razón - en ese momento, levantó la vista - Alondra, ¿te encuentras bien?

No, no estaba bien... Estaba viendo un futuro muy negro. Lo que me mostraba Alice, no me gustaba. Quería poder llorar, pero no podía y de mi garganta salió un quejido. Con lo que mi hermana se acercó y pasó su brazo por mis hombros...

- Tranquila - me dijo -. Recuerda que lo que yo veo, puede variar... Y vamos a hacer lo posible por hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero yo, ¿quería hacerlo? No estaba segura. ¿Tenía derecho a hacerlo?... Yo quería lo mejor para Alan, pero ¿lo mejor para él, sería Miranda?

En eso recordé algo...

- Alice - le dije.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Jazz? - me sorprendió la actitud que había tenido.

- Tú lo conoces tanto como yo - me contestó, y yo sólo la miré - De acuerdo. El hecho que Alan te fuera a dejar, lo vi cuando ya lo habían rescatado y venían de vuelta. Cuando llegaron, yo se lo comenté a Jasper y él se enojó mucho... Llegó a pensar que no debería haberte ayudado... A él no le gusta verte sufrir por algo o alguien - luego sonrió - ¿No te has dado cuenta que tú le muestras su lado más débil? Y eso es algo que a él no le gusta... A mí me apoya y me ayuda, pero no necesita protegerme, como a ti. Él sabe que yo lo cuido como él lo hace conmigo. Pero a ti te ve más débil, y odia no poder protegerte.

- Bueno, como siempre lo he dicho, es un tonto...

- Y tú una terca - me sonrió mi hermana.

Nos quedamos ahí por un par de horas... Yo pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Alice, en Jasper, en Alan, en mi familia... en Batista. Porque por más que me esforzaba en no pensar en él, no podía, me era imposible. Él estaba presente en mi existencia.

Lo que nos sacó, tanto a Alice como a mí, de nuestras cavilaciones, fue el piano de Edward...

Capítulo Nº 44:

Esas notas que escuchábamos me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos y Alice, me dijo:

- No te enojes con él. También te quiere y no le gusta verte sufrir...

- Entonces, es a él a quién más debo reclamarle - contesté -. Mis pensamientos él los conoce, y por ello no debería haber actuado así con Miranda - mi hermana me miró por un momento -. Pero no te preocupes no le voy a reclamar nada... Aunque ya deberíamos bajar - sonreí -. Alan me puede extrañar.

Así ambas nos dirigimos a la sala. Al llegar sólo estaban: Edward al piano, Alan en el computador, Rose escribiendo y Esme leyendo.

En cuanto mi novio me vio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a tomarme en brazos, para darme una vuelta en el aire, para luego depositarme en el piso y darme un beso. Con eso, no me di cuenta de cuando Alice había salido, pero supuse que habría ido a buscar a Jasper.

Luego, Alan me dijo:

- Demoraste y te extrañé.

- Yo también - lo miré a los ojos y sonriendo le dije -. ¿Vamos de caza? Ambos lo necesitamos.

- De acuerdo. Me parece estupenda idea.

Había decidido gozar del tiempo como se presentara... Disfrutaría de mi relación con Alan por mientras durara, y si llegaba a concretarse lo visto por Alice, lo aceptaría... Finalmente, yo lo quería, pero no lo amaba y se me hacía muy difícil poder cambiar eso.

Durante una semana fuimos felices... Aunque noté que la relación de Alan con Ed y Jazz era cada vez más tirante.

Yo no me podía explicar esto. Ni siquiera era yo la que le recriminaba algo que podía suceder en el futuro y mis hermanos ya lo daban por descontado.

Pero, pasada esa semana, Ed colmó mi poca paciencia, cuando Alan le dijo que quería conversar una cosa con él.

La verdad es que, mi novio me había comentado que había notado extraños a Edward y a Jasper, y yo le aconsejé que conversara con Ed, que era mucho más maduro que Jasper. Pero, me equivoqué medio a medio, dándome cuenta sólo cuando escuché que mi hermano no le contestaba nada, y sólo daba media vuelta y se iba.

Me retuve lo suficiente como para no discutir con él en la casa (a Esme no le hubiera gustado que destruyéramos toda la sala). Puse mi cara sin ninguna expresión, me acerqué a Alan y le dije:

- No le prestes atención... Voy a ver qué le sucede... Me parece que hace bastante que no converso con él... ¿Me esperas acá?

- ¿Estás segura? - ¡y seguía haciendo preguntas!

Por respuesta sólo asentí y salí tras Ed, que en un principio había salido por la parte de atrás, y supuse que habría ido al río, pero que después se había ido a través del bosque, por el frente de la casa.

Cuando pasé por el porche, me di cuenta que Alice estaba ahí, y le dije:

- Gracias, Alice. Pero de muy poco le va a servir... En este momento, soy capaz hasta de rebasarlo - y salí corriendo.

Sabía que ella debía haberle dicho que yo lo seguiría, y que se apresurara, pero como había dicho, en ese momento podía no sólo alcanzarlo, sino también rebasarlo. Cosa que sólo me sucedía cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada, cosa que me sucedía en ese instante.

Lo único que me había sacado bastante ventaja, por lo que me demoré algo más en alcanzarlo. Pero cuando lo hice, no sólo estaba furiosa, sino que casi iracunda.

Cuando lo adelanté, me le atravesé y él se detuvo en seco. Necesitaba descargar un poco mi enojo, y preferí hacerlo en una roca cercana, antes que en él. Me acerqué rápidamente y le di un golpe que la partió medio a medio, para darme vuelta a mirarlo...

- ¡Bueno, ahora, explícame qué te pasa a ti! - exclamé casi gritando.

- Si yo fuera tú, me regresaría para cuidar de mi novio... Que puede dejarte en cualquier momento - me habló con una serenidad que me crispaba los nervios.

- ¿Por qué tú y Jazz insisten en hacer un mar de un vaso de agua? Siempre has sabido que Alice puede equivocarse... por mientras las decisiones no sean tomadas.

- Pero, tú tomaste la decisión necesaria para que esto se cumpla.

- Bueno, y si la tomé ¿que tiene? Yo debo asumir las consecuencias de mis actos... ¿No te has puesto a pensar que es posible que yo quiera que él me deje?

- Veo que Alice no te ha dicho todo.

- ¿Qué todo? - pregunté y en ese segundo llegaron mis otros dos hermanos, Alice y Jasper.

Con mi estado de ánimo del momento, pensé que deberían haber llevado a Emmet, porque dudaba que Jazz pudiera detenerme...

- Alondra - me habló mi hermana -, debes primero calmarte.

- No te preocupes, no voy a desaparecer - dije en tono sarcástico -. Dudo que pueda desaparecer en mucho tiempo... Sólo aclárame lo que me dice Edward, ¿a qué se refiere con que no me has dicho todo? ¿Qué es "todo"?

Ella no tomó en cuenta lo que le preguntaba.

- No es mi temor el que desaparezcas, sino que regresen tus dolores - me dijo.

- ¿Van a herirme?... ¡De acuerdo, háganlo!... ¡Yo estoy preparada!... ¡Si no han regresado con todo lo que he tenido que ver y aguantar, dudo que lo vaya a hacer ahora! - sentí que mi enojo disminuía e iba siendo reemplazado por un temor a lo que pudiera pasar.

Lo mismo que detectó Jasper, porque cuando Alice iba a comenzar a hablar, él tomó su brazo mientras susurraba:

- No.

- Ustedes son un trío insufrible - luego tomé una gran cantidad de aire para decir -... De acuerdo, no me digan nada... Alice, detén los planes de boda... Con Alan teníamos pensado casarnos y quedarnos acá, pero ya no... No lo vamos a hacer... - en ese momento Edward quiso decir algo, pero lo miré de una forma que lo corté, antes de que empezara - Nos iremos.

Alcancé a dar un par de pasos, pues iba a salir corriendo de ahí, de regreso a la casa, donde hablaría con Alan y nos marcharíamos. Pero, un brazo se atravesó a la altura de mi cintura, elevándome antes de dar el tercer paso.

Cuando tomé conciencia, vi que había sido Jazz que terminó haciéndome caer al suelo sentada. Me puse de pie de un salto, tomando una posición ofensiva y después de un gruñido, le dije:

- ¡¿Qué te propones?

Mis tres hermanos se situaron frente a mí, Jazz al centro y Edward con Alice a cada lado.

- No dejaremos que te vayas esta vez - dijo Ed en un tono plano.

- Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo que piensa Carlisle sobre mantener a alguien en contra de su voluntad - le espeté, pero manteniendo mi posición.

- Sí, lo sé... Pero esta vez, él me dará la razón.

En cuanto Ed terminó de decir eso, comencé a sentir una punzada muy fuerte en mi pecho, y Jasper dijo:

- Comenzó.

Detuve mi respiración... finalmente, en ese momento no la necesitaba. Pensando que de esa forma iba a poder detener el dolor, pero no... al contrario se intensificó.

Alice quiso acercarse, pero alcancé a gruñirle, con lo que se detuvo.

- Aún no - le dijo Jazz -. Yo te aviso.

Yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande para mantener mi posición, pero a cada instante el dolor era aún mayor.

Intentaba razonar... Aquel dolor no era por miedo. Si bien, mi furia había sido reemplazado por eso, no era lo suficiente como para que provocara aquel dolor. Además, el dolor por miedo me venía entre el pecho y mi estómago... Entonces, recordé cuando me había venido el último dolor sólo en el pecho... Batista.

Acababa de comprender eso, cuando se hizo aún más insoportable, y sentí a Jazz que se acercó en una milésima de segundo y me tomaba, justo antes de que perdiera el sentido.

Capítulo Nº 45:

Cuando comencé a recuperar la conciencia, me di cuenta que estaba nuevamente en la casa... Lo primero que sentí fue alguien que tomaba mi mano, Jasper. Luego, una discusión en susurros, que parecía ir acalorándose a cada segundo...

- ¡No debes acercarte! ¡De hecho, sería mejor que te fueras! ¡Sigue tu camino y deja a Alondra en paz!

- ¡No te entiendo! ¡Ni a ti, ni a Jasper! ¡Yo soy su novio, la amo!

- ¡A mí no puedes engañarme!... ¡Tal vez a ella, pero no a mí! ¡Estás acá, sólo porque Carlisle no quiere echarte!

- ¡Yo no sé qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes! ¡Yo amo a Alondra, me voy a casar con ella! ¡Soy yo quién debería estar a su lado, no él!

Esa discusión era entre Edward y Alan... Entonces, dije:

- Alan - aspiré para poder hablar, mientras Jazz seguía sujetando mi mano, volví a llamarlo -. Alan.

- ¡Déjame entrar! - le exigió.

- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije, vete! - volvió a echarlo.

Me esforcé en abrir los ojos, porque el dolor había disminuido, aunque no había desaparecido.

- Alan - repetí. Y centré mi vista en Jazz. Suplicando -. Por favor.

- Tranquila, chiquita - me dijo mi hermano, acariciando mi mejilla con la mano libre.

Esta vez, escuché un gruñido y su respuesta. Entonces, pensé: "Ed, por favor, déjalo entrar"... Pero, nada.

- Alan - volví a repetir, con la esperanza de que Edward, lo dejara pasar, mas no lo dejaba, y lo peor era que aquello podía terminar mal, y cambié mi pedido -... Carlisle.

- Está en el hospital, aún no regresa - me informó Jazz, y maldije el momento -. Pero, ya le avisamos, por lo que debe estar por llegar.

Yo sabía que él dejaría pasar a Alan, pero mi novio en la puerta estaba empezando a desesperarse...

- Edward, si no sales de ahí, te sacaré yo mismo.

- ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes de: "¡Vete!"? ¡Déjala en paz! Ella estará bien, sin ti.

Necesitaba calmarme y mis hermanos era muy poco lo que cooperaban.

No podría decir que Alan hubiera ayudado a calmarme, pero al menos el que él hubiera estado más tranquilo a mi lado, hubiera sido bueno para mí.

Jasper intentaba mantenerme tranquila, pero aquella discusión en la puerta no ayudaba.

Entonces, volví a insistir...

- Alan - dije mirando a Jazz.

Recién en ese momento, mi hermano dijo:

- Ed, déjalo entrar. De lo contrario, Alondra se puede poner peor.

Así, Alan llegó a mi lado, tomando mi mano libre...

- Tranquila - me dijo -. No importa qué te hayan dicho, tú debes estar tranquila, porque te amo.

Yo cerré mis ojos, pero seguí consiente. Poco después, llegó Carlisle. Con lo que Alan se retiró un poco, para que mi padre pudiera sentarse donde él estaba.

- Está consiente - le dijo Jasper.

- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

Abrí mis ojos, para contestarle...

- Duele.

- ¿Dónde?

- Pecho.

Cosa que era cierta. Mi pecho me dolía como si soportara el peso de una montaña. Entonces, él dijo:

- Ed, dile a Bella que venga, por favor.

Carlisle supuso de inmediato lo que pasaba.

Cuando ella llegó...

- Bella, necesito que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo que el otro día.

Entonces, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y con ello pude volver a respirar para poder hablar...

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué pasó? - me preguntó mi padre - Se suponía que ya lo habías superado.

- Sí, pero esto fue más fuerte. No pude detenerlo.

En ese momento, Alan se acercó y le preguntó:

- Carlisle, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa a Alondra? ¿Por qué le sucede todo esto?

- Ella tiene una habilidad especial, que no puede controlar totalmente, y le causa estos dolores... Bella pude protegerla con su habilidad, pero ella debe aprender a controlarlo.

- ¿Qué habilidad?

- Le llegan señales de auxilio - contestó mi padre mirándome.

- No entiendo.

- Yo te voy a explicar - le dije. De todas maneras iba a tener que hacerlo, era mi novio -... Cuando alguien que conozco está en un peligro inminente, lo siento y me provoca los dolores.

- Pero, ¿quién puede estar en peligro ahora?

Bajé mi cara... Sabía que lo que iba a decir le iba a afectar, pero no podía mentirle...

- Batista... - luego traté de dar una explicación - ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvieron aquí Jane y Demetri? - ahora, también miré a Carlisle - Le están pisando los talones.

- ¿Tan fuerte aún lo sientes? - me preguntó Alan. Se veía mortificado.

Solo asentí.

- Bueno - dijo mi padre -, ahora, debes tomar el control, para que Bella pueda dejarte, ¿de acuerdo? - volví a asentir, y comencé a concentrarme para retomar el control y le hice una seña - Ya, Bella, puedes dejarla - luego, me preguntó -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ya... ya no tengo problema...

- Pero, ¿aún te duele?

- No tanto.

- Jasper, suéltala - le dijo a mi hermano, que no había soltado mi mano para nada.

Cuando lo hizo, se agudizó el dolor, pero pude controlarlo para transformarlo en algo más soportable.

- Ya lo tiene - le anunció Jazz a mi padre.

- Bien - contestó él.

Y Edward dijo entonces, desde la puerta...

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Batista?

- Acompáñame a la biblioteca con Jasper, ahí conversaremos - me miró a mí y me dijo -. Tú quédate aquí... Alan, por favor, hazle compañía.

Así, los tres salieron, mientras Alan se había quedado de pie a un lado mirándome, pero su vista me traspasaba, no me veía.

- Alan, por favor, perdóname - le dije.

- ¿Aún lo amas? - me preguntó.

- Él me dejó, me echó de su lado, no quiere que siga con él...

- No te pregunté eso - me cortó.

En ese segundo pensé si era conveniente decirle la verdad... que a él lo quería, pero a Batista lo amaba más que a mi existencia. Decirle que estaba intentado cambiar ese sentimiento, pero que no creía poder lograrlo. Que había aceptado su proposición, por despecho, pero que cumpliría la palabra dada, que esa era la razón por la que no había mostrado mayor interés en los preparativos de la boda. Estaba segura que si estuviera preparando la ceremonia con Batista, no hubiera dudado en hacerme cargo personalmente de todo, en lugar de que fuera Alice quién se estuviera encargando. Que seguía sufriendo por no poder acompañarlo, ayudarlo, ser tan débil que era la única de nuestra especie que se desmayaba.

Pero, no podía decirle todo eso...

- ¿Estás loco? Ya no lo hago - salió de mi boca, con una sonrisa -. No me digas que Jazz te está contagiando sus tonterías... Que me basta con tener un hermano tonto. No quiero un esposo tonto.

Él me miró con incredulidad, mientras yo mantuve mi sonrisa y me obligué a estirar mi mano, invitándolo a acercarse. Hasta que lo hizo, sentándose a mi lado, y me aproximé a darle un besito, que logró relajarlo...

- Por un momento, me asustaste - me dijo, y se recostó a mi lado y yo puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él me abrazaba.

Capítulo Nº 46:

Sé que Alan comenzó a hablarme. Algo me decía que mi mente no asimilaba... Estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, vagando por los mismos paisajes que había recorrido con Batista. Por más que me esforzaba en pensar en otra cosa, era imposible... Batista, Batista, Batista... No existía nada más en mi existencia.

Lo único que logró "distraerme" de esos pensamientos, fue el recordar lo último que había dicho mi padre: "Acompáñame a la biblioteca con Jasper, ahí conversaremos..." Iban a hablar sobre mi profesor, y a mí me habían dejado de lado. No puedo decir que no lo entendiera, porque lo hacía; pero no me gustaba.

Por mientras, Alan seguía hablándome, con lo que no me dejaba que tratara de escuchar lo que se decía en la biblioteca, que llegaban a mis oídos como murmullos ininteligibles.

Sabía que la puerta debía estar cerrada, y ellos hablando bajo... Además, la voz de Alan... El dolor comenzó a agudizarse...

- Alan - dije entonces -, ¿te molestaría si nos quedáramos un momento en silencio? - mi voz sonó algo brusca, por lo que - Necesito concentrarme en el dolor, para que no regrese, y no puedo seguirte - me justifiqué.

- Por supuesto - me contestó comprensivo -. Tú descansa - y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

Mi recepción auditiva no mejoró mucho. Seguía escuchando los murmullos.

Desvié mi vista a la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos, y me di cuenta que estaba cerrada, y comencé a imaginar cómo poder abrirla sin que mi novio se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. A mi mente llegaron un montón de tonterías como excusas: "Tengo calor", "Sufro de claustrofobia", "He sabido que si hay un terremoto, las puertas se sellan", "Quiero escuchar el partido que está viendo Emmet abajo", "Es que si viene alguien, para que no tenga que estar abriendo", "Se dice que no es bueno que una señorita esté con un hombre, solos en una habitación cerrada... ¿Qué pensará el resto?". Pero, qué diría si hablaba con la verdad: "Quiero saber qué están hablando en la biblioteca".

Ninguna de aquellas frases me convencía.

Así no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me sorprendió que los susurros se detuvieran, y poco después, escuché el piano. La reunión había terminado, pero ¿qué decisión habían tomado?

Nadie venía a contarme nada. Sentía que todos me querían hacer a un lado... Por un momento, pensé que Alan me estaba traspasando algo de su impaciencia.

Cuando llegué a esa conclusión, comencé a pensar en qué hacer en caso de cada una de las posibilidades que pudieran haber adoptado en esa reunión.

Si habían decidido no intervenir, cosa bastante probable después de lo ocurrido con los Vulturis, yo me marcharía a encontrar a Batista. No era una buena rastreadora, pero al menos sabía los lugares que él frecuentaba.

Si habían decidido intervenir, pero sin que yo los ayudara, por ningún motivo aceptaría... Era impensable para mí, quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras otros tomaban sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad que era, principalmente, mía... Ahora, si me amenazaban con no intervenir, si yo lo hacía, simplemente tomaría el primer camino.

Si habían decidido intervenir e incluirme, estaría eternamente agradecida de Carlisle, pues es lo que en el fondo más deseaba, aún sabiendo que era una actitud egoísta de mi parte.

Fue en ese punto, cuando se me atravesó un pensamiento que me inquietó... Alan.

¿Qué decirle a él?... "Disculpa, pero Batista es mi amigo, a pesar que me abandonó, yo quiero arriesgar mi existencia para salvarlo" Sabía que él no entendería... yo no lo haría.

Volvió mi remordimiento. Lo estaba engañando vilmente. Él me amaba, y yo a Batista.

Un gruñido inconsciente salió de mi garganta...

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó Alan.

- Nada - contesté -. Es que parece que me estás traspasando un poco de tu impaciencia.

- ¿Por qué? - intenté centrarme en contestar sus preguntas, y no pensar que las estaba realizando.

- Hace un rato que Edward está tocando el piano, lo que quiere decir que deben haber decidido algo con respecto a lo que me pasa... pero ninguno viene a decirme cuál es.

- Recuerda que debes estar calmada - me dijo estrechándome por la cintura -. ¿Te preocupa mucho todo eso?

- La verdad es que sí - luego otra justificación -. Date cuenta que fueron cinco años los que estuve con Batista, y me preocupa que algo le pase.

- De acuerdo - me contestó... pero esa frase me sorprendió... No era la que hubiera esperado de él como respuesta.

Me di vuelta a mirarlo, y estaba serio, con la vista fija en el techo. Moví mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y desvió su vista a mi cara, para sonreír.

- ¿Celoso? - pregunté intentando que no le afectara, como debería - Voy a tener que hablar más seriamente con Jazz, que lo suyo es contagioso.

- Vas a ir a buscar a Batista... - afirmó.

- Es mi intención. No me sentiría tranquila sabiéndolo en peligro.

- Si tú vas, yo te acompaño - me dijo con una voz firme.

- No te podría pedir algo así... Él es mi amigo, no el tuyo.

- Pero, compartimos algo especial... Lo sé - esas palabras me llegaron muy a fondo, y casi me hacen estremecer, si en ese momento no hubieran golpeado a la puerta.

Alan me tomó, para dejarme en la cama sola y él se acercó a la puerta a abrir...

- Disculpen - era Esme -, pero va a haber una reunión abajo... ¿Te sientes mejor? - me preguntó mi madre.

- Sí - contesté con una sonrisa -. Al tiro bajamos.

Me incorporé lentamente, mientras mi madre se iba, y Alan se acercaba a mí...

- ¿Será otro Concejo de Familia? - me preguntó serio.

- No lo creo - contesté -. De lo contrario, Esme se hubiera expresado diferente... Además, su rostro estaba calmado... A ella no le gustan mucho los Concejos de Familia, porque generalmente, son para llamarle la atención a uno de nosotros... Y por los últimos, alguno se va.

Capítulo Nº 47:

Cuando llegamos a la sala, la posición de cada uno me dio la razón:

Edward y Bella sentados en el piano, mientras él tocaba, ella miraba sus dedos deslizándose sobre las teclas. Jazz y Emmet jugando un partido de ajedrez; me percaté que Em debía ir ganando, ya que tenía una sonrisa amplia y autosuficiente, mientras mi hermano miraba concentrado el tablero. Alice, para "variar", estaba sentada frente al computador, enfrascada en una conversación. Rosalie sentada en un sillón viendo una revista con la última moda europea, seguramente escogiendo cuales harían resaltar aún más su belleza. Por último, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá, conversando; y que cuando aparecimos con Alan, ambos nos miraron.

Mi padre se puso de pie y se acercó mientras decía:

- ¿Aún sientes el dolor?

- El dolor está, no se ha movido, pero tengo control sobre él - le aseguré.

- Bien... Ahora, es mejor que se sienten - invito él, señalándonos para que lo hiciéramos al lado de Esme.

Así, yo lo hice en medio, entre mi madre y mi novio.

Lo que no había entendido, era esa laguna de tiempo entre el término de los susurros de la biblioteca, y que Esme fuera a llamarnos... ¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Por qué habían esperado para la reunión?

Entonces, mi padre tomó la palabra...

- Bueno, todos saben lo que está sucediendo - comenzó -. Y vamos a tener que tomar una decisión con respecto a nuestra postura... Alondra, ¿piensas que pueden haber encontrado a Batista? - me preguntó.

- No lo puedo asegurar, pero sí sabe que están tras él y que están demasiado cerca.

- Según Edward, tú quieres ir a buscarlo.

No me sorprendió que mi hermano le hubiera dicho sobre lo que pensaba, mientras ellos estaban en la biblioteca.

- Así es - confirmé.

- Pero, eso es muy peligroso para ti - dijo entonces mi madre, con un tono preocupado -. Si Batista te mandó con nosotros, fue para evitar justamente eso.

- Pero, yo no estoy dispuesta a sentarme a espera saber que él ya no existe.

- Lo sabemos - dijo Carlisle -... Alondra, esto lo discutimos largamente con Jasper y Edward... Apoyar a Batista ahora, es poner en peligro a toda la familia...

En ese momento, y con esa introducción, pensé inmediatamente la continuación y que debería tomar la primera determinación. Irme sola... bueno, con Alan que estaba segura que querría acompañarme. Aunque...

-... por lo que - continué escuchando a mi padre -, decidimos que esto no puede ser una determinación de sólo uno, sino que de todos... Cada uno podrá emitir su parecer... ¿Quieres empezar tú, Edward?

Mi hermano dejó de tocar y lo escuché...

- Batista ha sido siempre un buen amigo, que nos ha ayudado muchas veces en el pasado, pero siempre ha estado consciente de que este problema, lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano... Si se le quiere ayudar, yo no me opondré, pero tampoco puedo ofrecerme para hacerlo - y retomó la música.

Hice un esfuerzo para no reflejar mi desilusión. Aunque no podía decir que no lo entendiera.

- Gracias, Ed - dijo Carlisle - Bella...

- Edward me comentó lo que se habló y... - se dirigió a mí - Alondra, lo siento, pero tengo que apoyar a Ed.

Me di vuelta a mirarla y le contesté:

- No te preocupes, los entiendo... a ambos.

- Gracias, Bella - dijo entonces mi padre.

En ese momento, iba perdiendo dos a uno (si tomaba a Alan como ese "uno").

- ¿Alice? - le dio la palabra Carlisle.

Ella fue aún más directa...

- Lo siento, pero yo nunca iría a las fauces del lobo, completamente consciente. Ya una vez me arriesgué y corrí con suerte, no lo haré de nuevo.

Tres a uno. Comencé a cambiar el marcador, con el fin de no desilusionarme completamente, contándome yo: tres a dos.

Entonces, Carlisle continuó:

- Gracias, Alice... ¿Jasper?

Fue sólo que escuché su nombre y el pesimismo me rodeó...

- Hace mucho que conozco a Batista - comenzó él -, y aún con eso, si hace un año me hubieran preguntado lo mismo, hubiera contestado como Edward, pero este último tiempo las cosas han cambiado radicalmente, y tengo mucho que agradecerle, en especial el haber encontrado a mi hermana, que es tan terca que no me extrañaría, que si nadie la quisiera acompañar, iría sola... Algo que no puedo permitir, por lo que si ella decide ir, yo la acompañaré.

No puede evitar darme vuelta a mirarlo y me sonreía. Mis ojos se desviaron hasta Alice, que parecía no haber escuchado nada enfrascada en su conversación del computador.

- Gracias Jazz - escuché a mi padre -. ¿Emmet?

Las palabras de mi hermano oso, sacaron una sonrisa en mí, como sé que debe haber sido su intención...

- No me gusta rehuir una buena pelea, en caso que la haya, y menos si va a ir Jasper, así que donde ellos vayan, yo iré con ellos.

Tres a cuatro. Por fin me sentía algo mejor. Al menos, ya no me sentía tan sola. Y Alan, que me tenía la mano sujeta, la estrechó en apoyo y esperanza.

- Gracias, Em... ¿Rose?

- Si Emmet quiere ir, yo lo acompañaré.

Miré a mi hermana mientras decía esto, y sus ojos se notaban en desacuerdo con lo que decía su boca, y en su tono de voz, todos nos dimos cuenta...

- Gracias, Rose... ¿Alan?

Me sorprendió que mi padre tomara en consideración a mi novio, pero después de pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta que a él lo tomaba ya como parte de nuestra familia...

- Ella ya sabe mi decisión - contestó Alan -. Yo la acompañaría donde fuera, y si quiere ir a buscar a Batista, yo la ayudaré.

- Gracias Alan... ¿Esme?

Mi madre lo miró y sólo dijo:

- Estaré de acuerdo con lo que tú digas.

Esa era una respuesta digna de ella, por lo que me di vuelta a mirarla y le sonreí.

- De acuerdo - contestó mi padre, aspiró para dar su respuesta - Alondra, entiendo bien tu decisión, al igual que la que ha tomado cada uno, pero yo tampoco puedo tomar parte de esto. Sé que me entenderás, eres inteligente. Lo único que puedo hacer por Batista, por ti y los que te acompañen, es apoyarlos con todo lo que necesiten.

- Gracias, Carlisle - contesté -. En verdad, les agradezco todo, a los que me acompañan y a los que no, porque los entiendo.

Capítulo Nº 48:

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Me tranquilizaba y alegraba tener a mis hermanos para apoyarme, pero me preguntaba si tenía derecho a que lo hicieran.

Entendía perfectamente las posiciones de Edward, Bella, Alice, Esme y Carlisle. Los tres primeros, eran piezas claves de nuestra familia, cosa que los Vulturis siempre habían deseado.

Por otro lado, mi padre nunca había querido oponerse a los italianos, a quienes siempre había considerado algo más que amigos, casi como hermanos, y que con lo sucedido con Renesmee, en cierta forma se había sentido traicionado, y ahora apoyar a Batista sería ir definitivamente, en contra de los Vulturis, acarreando la destrucción de todos, incluida la pequeña y los licántropos de "La Push"... Estrategias, seguían sin gustarme.

Cuando terminó aquella reunión, escuché a mi hermano...

- ¡Jaque Mate! - y su risa.

Me di vuelta a mirar donde jugaba con Em. Y mi pobre hermano oso, estaba serio...

- Después quiero la revancha - dijo, para luego volver a sonreír -. Debes haber hecho trampa.

Pero Jasper no lo tomó en cuenta y poniéndose de pie, se acercó donde estábamos con Alan. Emmet lo siguió y Rose también se acercó.

- Bueno, tú dirás cuándo partimos - me dijo Jazz.

- Primero, tengo que hacer un par de arreglos - contesté -... Chicos, quería agradecerles, nuevamente, su apoyo.

- No te preocupes de eso, y sólo encárgate de avisarnos cuando tengamos que salir.

- Gracias - contesté, sujetando su mano y estrechándosela -. Sé lo que significa para ti.

Me di vuelta a mirar a Alan y le dije:

- Necesito hacer algo, ¿me permites?

Él se acercó a darme un besito y contestó:

- Ahora, sí.

Y Jazz le dijo:

- Te juego un partido de ajedrez.

- ¡Ten cuidado que hace trampa! - se adelantó Em.

- Eso no es cierto - se defendió mi hermano.

- De acuerdo - aceptó mi novio y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa del tablero, mientras decía -. Te advierto que no dejaré de vigilarte.

Jasper lo siguió, y Em con Rose se dirigieron a la puerta, saliendo.

Siempre he pensado que, Rosalie necesitaba una explicación por la decisión que había tomado su "hombre mono", y sé que debe haber sido bastante convincente, porque cuando regresaron se notaban bastante contentos.

Yo me quedé mirando a Alice, que estaba cerrando varias páginas de las que tenía abiertas en el computador. Luego, se puso de pie y se acercó donde estaba yo...

- Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo - me dijo.

- Vamos a mi cuarto - le contesté y girándome subí corriendo las escaleras seguida por ella.

Cuando entramos, cerré la puerta. Y ella me habló:

- Ya te dije abajo que es peligroso que yo vaya.

- Tienes razón. No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar...

- Sé que debes sentir lo que yo veo - me cortó -. Si querías confirmarlo, yo lo hago... Deben viajar directo a Italia, no podrán hacer nada en Sudamérica.

- O sea, que lo llevarán allá.

- Sí, Aro quiere verlo.

- Alice, ¿qué más puedes ver? ¿Podremos hacer algo?

- No estoy segura... Aún faltan muchas decisiones.

- Me hubiera gustado que fueras conmigo.

- Tú sabes que no puedo.

- Sí, lo sé.

Por un momento, ninguna emitió sonido, hasta que ella dijo:

- Alondra, ¿te puedo pedir un favor, muy grande?

- Por supuesto.

- Aunque sé que lo harás... Cuida de Jasper. Tú lo conoces.

- Tienes razón, yo lo conozco, y no te preocupes por él, que no dejaré que le suceda algo malo.

Mi padre me ayudó a organizar todo para el viaje: los pasaportes, las visas, los pasajes... se preocupó que llevara el suficiente dinero para cualquier imprevisto y me puso al día en lo que encontraría allá... Lo que podría encontrar. Me hizo ver que hablara directamente con Aro que era quién podría ayudarme, pero que a la vez desconfiara de él... que muchas veces su sonrisa sólo ocultaba su pensamiento, que en ese sentido, Cayo era mucho más sincero. Pero, tomando la precaución de no hacerlo a solas, sin mis hermanos, que en todo momento debía estar con ellos, tanto por seguridad mía, como por la de ellos.

Lamenté no llevar a Bella, que con su habilidad nos hubiera protegido a todos. Otra cosa que me hizo notar Carlisle, fue que Aro sabría que quienes me acompañaban, se refería a Em y Jazz, tenían habilidades netamente ofensivas, por lo que Cayo se podría sentir amenazado e influir en Aro para que ellos tomaran una actitud defensiva. Aunque Alan y Rose, darían el equilibrio necesario, y que debería apoyarme en ellos para defenderme.

Lo último que me dijo mi padre, fue que tuviera cuidado en el momento que escogiera para utilizar mi habilidad, porque si no tenía cuidado, ellos podrían quererme entre sus filas. Aún más si Aro, llegaba a descubrir que tenía la posibilidad de recibir los llamados de auxilio a grandes distancias... Hasta donde él sabía, yo era la única que tenía dos habilidades tan potentes, dentro de nuestra raza.

Dos días después de la reunión, los cinco que íbamos, estábamos abordando el avión con destino a Italia.

Alice me había tratado de informar lo más que pudo de lo que encontraría a mi llegada, pero aún así, sentía que los nervios me comían.

Llegamos a eso de las 20:00 hrs. a Florencia, y lo primero que hicimos fue arrendar un auto, que fue escogido con todo detalle por Rose... Nunca he logrado entender, cómo es que a ella, con su forma de ser, le gustan tanto los coches y sabe tanto de ellos.

Luego, tomamos camino a Volterra, para lo cual Alan se puso tras el volante, ya que conocía mejor que ninguno el camino. Me había contado que hacía tiempo había estado por ahí, aunque no me contó detalles.

Aunque, según Alice, aquel viaje no debería haber durado más de una hora, duró casi cuatro. Siempre he pensado que Alan no debe haber querido llegar, pero ese retraso nos ayudó para poder encontrar a quienes buscábamos, porque cuando llegamos a la Plaza Central, divisamos a Jane que entraba por un callejón bastante oscuro.

Ella se había quedado en la retaguardia, y estaba vigilando que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pero cuando miró el vehículo en que andábamos, nos quedó mirando por algunos segundos.

- Acaban de llegar - dijo Alan.

- Bajemos - dije yo, y sentí que me sujetaban por el brazo.

Me di vuelta para darme cuenta que había sido Jasper.

- Con cuidado y calma - me dijo mi hermano, a lo que sólo asentí para bajar.

Todos me imitaron, arremolinándose a mi alrededor, sin quitar la vista de Jane. Entonces, recordé las palabras de mi padre... no debía presentarme como si quisiera atacarlos, por lo que si a mis lados se ponían Jazz y Em, iba a ser una clara provocación. Entonces, les pedí a mis hermanos que se ubicaran atrás mío, y a mis lados irían Alan y Rose. Cosa que sé no le gustó a Emmet, pero lo aceptó.

Así nos acercamos...

- Vaya, los chicos Cullen - dijo Jane, supongo, a modo de saludo.

- Buenas noches - dije yo, recordando las normas de protocolo y buena educación -. Necesito hablar con Aro.

- No es fácil conseguir que él te atienda - me contestó con una sonrisa, se me antojó en ese segundo, sádica.

- Si puede atender a Batista, podrá hacerlo también conmigo - repliqué, dándole a entender que sabía que lo habían capturado.

- A él lo mandó a buscar, pero no recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir algo de alguien más.

- Por cinco años lo acompañé... ¿Qué pensaban hacer conmigo, si aún seguía con él?

No contestó, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Era claro que pensaban eliminarme.

- Si hay algo que he aprendido de Aro, es que debo consultarle sobre los diversos asuntos que le incumben... - dijo Jane sin borrar su sonrisa - Por lo que si los chicos Cullen quieren verlo, veremos qué dice él al respecto.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras yo la imité junto a los que estaban conmigo... En ese momento, Alan me tomó de la mano y yo tragué pesado cuando me di cuenta que, Demetri debía haberse llevado a Batista, ya que no los veía, pero sentía el aroma de mi profesor.

Aquella entrada era un laberinto, cómo me habían comentado, del que salimos en un patio amplio muy poco iluminado, y comenzamos a subir unas escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor, donde se nos hizo tomar asiento.

Rose, Alan y yo lo hicimos, pero Emmet y Jasper continuaron de pie, cada uno a cada lado de nosotros.

Estuvimos ahí como por cinco minutos, que en lo personal, me parecieron eternos. Tras los cuales se acercó una mujer, bastante humana...

- Los atenderán en un momento. ¿Les puedo traer algo especial? - le preguntó abiertamente a Alan.

- No gracias - contesté yo en un tono plano, para disimular mi nerviosismo y preocupación. A lo que ella, poniendo cara de pocos amigos, se giró y fue a sentarse a un escritorio que estaba a la entrada de un pasillo amplio.

Recién después que ella tomara asiento, vine a tomar conciencia de dónde estaba y lo que hacía... Hasta ahí me había dejado llevar por un impulso y no supe qué hacer... Después de tantos días, y acababa de darme cuenta que no se me ocurría qué hacer o decir.

Comencé a sentir un miedo atroz, que mi hermano se dio vuelta a mirarme, y yo dije:

- Jazz - en un susurro.

- ¡Calma! - me dijo Alan que detectó lo mismo.

Entonces, Rose se puso de pie, para pararse donde había estado Jasper y él se sentó a mi lado, sujetando mi mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? - me preguntó también en un susurro.

- No sé qué voy a hacer, ni qué decir - confesé.

- Ahora, no. Pero te aseguro que cuando entremos vas a saber todo eso y más. Sólo debes mantenerte calmada.

Su presencia me ayudó y decidí que entraría de esa forma, con Alan y Jasper a cada lado, mientras Emmet y Rosalie, me seguían.

En eso, se abrió la puerta del fondo de aquel pasillo, y salió Demetri con alguien más a quién no reconocí.

- Demetri y Félix - me dijo entonces Alan.

Supuse que Jane ya debía haber dicho quienes de los "chicos Cullen", me acompañaban. De ahí, la elección de su "gigantón"...

- Pueden pasar - dijo Demetri cuando llegó con nosotros.

Así, yo sujeté bien a Jasper, para que no retrocediera con Em y miré a mi hermano oso, que no sacaba su vista de Félix, por lo que tuve que decirle:

- Acompaña a Rose.

Recién en ese momento, me miró y asintió.

Entramos siguiendo a los dos que habían salido a buscarnos. Adentro, reconocí a gran parte de los que había visto hacía ya un tiempo, en el claro de juegos.

Frente a nosotros pude ver a Batista, que me miraba visiblemente enojado. Pero, no era sólo a mí, era también a Jazz y Alan. Supuse lo que pasaba por su mente... ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? Y ¿por qué lo habían permitido Jazz y Alan?

- Buenas noches - nos saludó Aro con una sonrisa acogedora, que me hizo recordar las advertencias de mi padre -. No quería creer cuando Jane me avisó que ustedes querían hablar conmigo, y me esperaban afuera - mientras su vista se desplazaba por todos nosotros.

- Buenas noches - saludé yo en nombre de todos.

Entonces, su vista regresó conmigo...

- Disculpa, pero al resto de tus acompañantes o los conozco o sé quienes deben ser, pero a ti... no tengo el gusto.

- Mi nombre es... - por un momento dudé, si decir el verdadero o el que me dio Batista, pero finalmente dije - Alondra.

- ¿Alondra? - preguntó como analizándolo -... El ave de la mañana... Un nombre muy especial - y miró a Batista -. Me da la impresión que tú se lo debes haber dado.

Batista no contestó, pero lo miró con un odio aún mayor que el que me había dedicado.

Entonces, Aro volvió a mirarme...

- Jane me cuenta que eres nueva, con mi amigo Carlisle.

En ese momento pensé: "¿Amigo?", pero le contesté de la manera más amable que pude encontrar...

- Bueno, yo no diría eso. Es un buen amigo, que me permite quedarme con él y su familia cuando estoy por la región - percibí una pequeña inquietud de mi hermano y mi novio, pero no le di importancia y seguí -. Jane me encontró ahí, cuando pasó buscando a mi amigo Batista. Y me preocupó saber su suerte.

- O sea que es a él a quien debo agradecer tu visita - volvió a mirar a Batista -... La verdad es que hacía mucho que quería hablar con él, pero las múltiples obligaciones me habían impedido, hacer que lo ubicaran... Pero, quiero saber más de ti y quienes te acompañan... Aunque, bueno, a Alan ya lo conozco... ¿Como estás? - lo saludó.

- Muy bien, Aro... Nuevamente, nuestros caminos se han cruzado - le dijo mi novio con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- Así es... - luego, me miró - Al resto de tus acompañantes, los recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro... Bastante desafortunado... Pero, quiero aventurar algunas cosas - dijo ampliando su sonrisa -. Quién está a tu lado, debe ser el esposo de Alice, ¿o me equivoco? Recuerdo haberlo visto llegar con ella.

- Sí - contesté -, él es Jasper.

- Ah, eso lo explica - dijo borrando su sonrisa y como si analizara a fondo la información suministrada, como si el nombre de mi hermano conllevara algo especial. Poco después, volvió a sonreír -. Y por lo que deduzco de la pareja que te acompaña, ellos deben ser esposos, ¿no?

En ese momento, comprendí que había sido un error haber aceptado que Rose nos acompañara, pero puse mi mejor cara...

- Así es - confirmé -. Ellos son Rosalie y Emmet.

- Lastima que no te acompañaron los otros chicos, como Alice y Bella, también podría haber venido Edward.

- Aunque no pudieron venir, todos mandaron sus saludos, en especial Carlisle.

- O sea que puedo considerarlos como Embajadores de Buena Voluntad - su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, pero a la vez más tétrica.

- Bueno, si quieres llámanos así... Yo no sabía que entre "amigos" se estilara enviar "Embajadores" - y le devolví su sonrisa. No sabía cómo, pero estaba tomando el hilo de la conversación... como me lo había dicho Jazz.

Aro me miró un momento como sopesando lo que le había dicho, y luego, comenzó a reír...

- Mi amigo sabe escoger muy bien a los miembros de su... "familia" - dudó un poco al decir la última palabra -... Sí - recalcó -, porque tú debes pertenecer a su familia, o por lo menos eso es lo que he logrado descubrir de Batista.

Se me había olvidado la habilidad de Aro y el tiempo que nos hizo esperar, debía saber todo sobre mí. Pero, al menos, podía mantener mi relación con Jazz oculta... En un segundo, analicé la información que tendría Batista y que ahora formaba parte de los conocimientos de Aro.

Debía saber dónde y cómo me encontró, de los cinco años que estuvimos juntos, de lo que me enseñó durante todo ese tiempo, de los motivos para enviarme con los Cullen, de mi habilidad para desaparecer, al igual que mis desmayos, además que Alan era mi novio... era mucho. Demasiada información de los lazos que nos unían... Pero, para él Jazz debería ser una incógnita, o podría suponer que Carlisle lo envió para protegerme... Los conocimientos de Batista, nos estaban poniendo en peligro a todos.

- Yo no me considero parte de la familia Cullen... De hecho, hacía muy poco que había regresado de un viaje que estaba realizando - le dije intentando no demostrar mis temores.

Pero...

- Disculpa, pero me es difícil aceptar que Carlisle te deje marchar, sabiendo que sufres de desmayos... Bastante extraño - comentó para sí mismo -... ¿Quién te transformó?

- Si has podido saber de mí a través de Batista, también debes saber que no guardo recuerdo de nada de mi vida como humana. Mi vida comenzó el día que desperté, ya siendo lo que soy ahora.

- Verdad - dijo sin sacarme su vista de encima -, se me había olvidado esa parte... O sea que Carlisle no ha logrado averiguar nada de ti... - volvió a su sonrisa conciliadora - ¿No te gustaría quedarte acá con nosotros?... Yo haría investigar sobre ti, quién fuiste, quién te transformó y por qué.

Por mi mente pasó que, sino fuera porque yo ya sabía todo eso, es muy probable que hubiera aceptado, pues mi nivel de curiosidad siempre ha superado todo buen juicio. Haciéndome cometer otro error...

- Por ahora no necesito de esa información, gracias - salió de mi boca, y quién se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, fue Alan que me miró.

- Gracias - me dijo entonces Aro -. Siempre es fácil descubrir cuando me quieren ocultar las cosas, aún sin necesidad de tener contacto físico - y me di cuenta de todo.

Un leve gruñido vino del lado de mi hermano, que me hizo estrechar su mano. Con lo que todos los que rodeaban a Aro se inquietaron. Entonces, él levantó su mano, diciendo:

- Paz, por favor.

Capítulo Nº 49:

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si quería salir viva con todos, debía centrarme... Enfocarme en lo que sabría Aro y dar vuelta sus planes. Mal que mal, de todos los que habíamos ido, yo era la única pieza clave para él. Hasta Batista era descartable.

De pronto, me vi jugando ajedrez...

Yo era la Reina, con un Rey rodeado por las piezas de Aro, un Alfil, y Caballo y dos Peones. Mientras mi contrincante tenía la totalidad de sus piezas. En ese segundo, se me antojó que Alan fuera mi Alfil; y Jasper, mi Caballo. Pero tenía que jugar...

- Jazz - dije seguidamente -, no te preocupes - y volví a mirar a Aro -. Por favor, disculpa mi recato, pero aún no he confirmado lo dicho por Carlisle... Para mí es como si todo aquello fuera parte de un cuento de... - dudé un momento - ¿hadas?

- No te preocupes - contestó sin quitar su sonrisa -, te entiendo... Pero, eso quiere decir que sabes quién te transformó.

Sabía que si mencionaba a María, Aro sabría del lazo que tenía con Jazz... Un lazo aún más fuerte que con los demás, y eso no podía permitirlo.

- Vaya - dije entonces, intentando desviar la conversación, aunque sabía que era imposible -, no creí poder encontrar a alguien tan curioso como yo.

- La curiosidad es buena, ya que nos ayuda a conocer a otros y con ello, a nosotros mismos.

- Tienes razón - concedí -. Yo soy alguien que tiene grandes deseos de conocer...

- Pero - me interrumpió -, que no gusta de compartir sus conocimientos.

- No es bueno compartir hipótesis, mientras no estén comprobadas.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sopesando nuestras palabras.

Por mi parte, no creía que él fuera a dejar, de muy buena gana, esa pregunta sin contestar... Sabía que estaba buscando algo que me uniera a Jasper, al resto lo tenía claro.

Como aquel silencio ya me estaba crispando los nervios, decidí romperlo...

- Por favor, disculpa, pero necesito saber algo...

- Sí, claro, pregunta.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Batista?... Él es mi amigo, y me preocupa. Fue por él por quién vine.

- Ah, verdad - dijo como si en algún momento se hubiera olvidado de su presencia -. Bueno, él tiene un par de crímenes por los que responder.

- ¿Crímenes? - pregunté en una exhalación.

- Sí - dijo ampliando más que nunca su sonrisa -. Por lo que entiendo, él no te ha contado nada - y luego chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa -. Eso no se hace, Batista... Deberías haberle contado toda la historia.

- ¿Y privarte del placer de hacerlo tú mismo? - por primera vez habló mi profesor.

La reacción en mis manos la noté, esta vez, de parte de Alan, pero no demostré nada.

- Gracias - contestó Aro, para luego dulcificar aún más su voz -... Bueno, ya que me dejarás contarlo a mí... Como sabrás, Batista fue parte de nosotros hace ya algún tiempo... Era uno de los mejores. Su vista tan aguda era de gran ayuda para mantener el equilibrio de nuestro mundo... Bueno, fue así, hasta que se puso a ver cosas que no le correspondían... Cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso, y se lo reclamamos, él pidió dejarnos; pero eso era impensable... Para conservar...

- Aro - lo interrumpió Alan -, no es necesario dar los detalles.

Yo miré a mi novio y entendí lo que hacía: evitar que supiéramos tanto como Batista para poder protegernos. De seguir con más detalles, nos incluiría en el secreto, y no abandonaríamos Volterra.

- Tienes razón - concedió Aro con cierta desilusión en su mirada. Luego continuó -. En su huida, Batista mató a tres guardias y puso en peligro nuestra seguridad, al mostrarse bajo los rayos del sol... Aquella vez tuvimos que matar a una veintena de humanos que lo habían visto.

Por un segundo, pensé en lo que había escuchado, y en la manera de poder revertirlo. Sabía que lo de la muerte de los guardias y los humanos eran, en verdad, excusas. El asunto se centraba principalmente, en el secreto que había descubierto. Por lo que decidí atacar desde ese flanco.

- Ya veo - dije -. Pero, ¿hace cuánto que sucedió todo esto? ¿Diez años? ¿Más? ¿Menos?

- Mucho más - luego miró a Batista - Yo diría... ¿cincuenta y cinco? ¿Sesenta?... - mi profesor no contestó - Cincuenta y siete años - dijo finalmente.

- Muchos años - comenté -. Y en todos ellos, él ha mantenido su secreto bien guardado. Como será que a mí nunca me lo mencionó... Para mí, Batista es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Lo que sea que haya visto, él no lo dirá.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Aro despreocupado, y me visualicé en el tablero acercándome a mi Rey -. Yo no dije que ese fuera su crimen.

- ¿Será, entonces, la muerte de los guardias? - pregunté, cosa de ir descartando los cargos.

- Ni siquiera eso. Pues fueron luchas justas y él venció.

- ¿La muerte de los humanos? - pregunté ante lo fácil que me estaba resultando guiar la conversación, a donde yo quería.

- No - y sonrió de lado. Al parecer, por un recuerdo agradable, o lo que podría ser el hecho de que me estuviera acercando al verdadero cargo.

- O sea, que todo esto es por su exposición a los rayos del sol - sentencié finalmente.

- Tú debes saber que no tenemos muchas leyes, pero éstas son inflexibles.

- Entiendo mejor de lo que puedes imaginar... ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho?... ¿Cuántas veces Batista ha roto la ley?

- No es necesario que la rompa más de una vez. Con esa es suficiente.

- Alan - me dirigí a mi novio. No quería atraer la atención de Aro sobre Jasper -, cuando estuviste acá... ¿Cuánto se demoraban en hacer cumplir la ley?

- Tal vez un par de horas - me contestó con una sonrisa, al comprender mi punto.

- Batista - me dirigí a él -, has corrido con una suerte que ¿nadie? - dudé un poco al emplear la palabra - ha gozado... 57 años... Ya bien dicen que "la justicia tarda, pero llega"... Y en todo este tiempo, nuestra existencia sigue siendo secreta... - miré a Aro que tenía una expresión plana.

Nuevamente, la justicia de los Vulturis se estaba poniendo en duda, lo único que mis testigos corrían tanto o más peligro que yo.

El silencio volvió a rodearnos.

Aro debía estar analizando cómo había logrado perder las riendas de la conversación, y cómo recuperarlas.

El tacto de mi hermano me calmaba lo suficiente como para esperar a ver qué decía Aro de todo aquello. Cosa que me dio una posible salida si él volvía a insistir en querer averiguar el papel de Jazz en ese momento y por qué Alice no nos había acompañado como Rose a Emmet... Pero la vuelta que dio nuestra conversación me sorprendió tanto como a los que me acompañaban...

- Tienes razón - sentenció Aro, helándonos a todos -. Si pudimos hacer una excepción por 57 años, el hacer justicia en este momento no tiene justificación.

- ¿Eso significa? - pregunté intentando que mi voz no se quebrara, aunque finalmente tembló un poco en la última sílaba.

- Que Batista puede irse libremente, pero el secreto deberá conservarlo con él. Si en algún momento lo diera a conocer, firmará su sentencia de muerte.

En el momento, lo encontré justo, pero...

- En cuanto a ti, vas a tener que permanecer acá.

Volvió a asomar su sonrisa triunfal.

Aquella afirmación nos sorprendió tanto a todos, que no reaccionábamos. ¿Por qué yo habría de tener que quedarme con ellos? ¿A mérito de qué?

El primero que reaccionó fue Batista que quiso avanzar hasta Aro, pero Félix lo detuvo con un golpe seco, que tumbó a mi profesor y que me hizo soltar a Alan y Jazz para elevar mis brazos extendidos, deteniendo a los que me acompañaban, para evitar que aquello se transformara en una carnicería, donde llevábamos todas las de perder.

- Un momento - les dije, mientras volvía a buscar la mano de Jasper, cosa que Aro no dejó de percibir. Mi hermano, cuando se dio cuenta, tomó la mía, y la calma regresó conmigo.

Entonces, le pregunté a Aro:

- ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme aquí?

- Eres alguien que puede poner en riesgo nuestro mundo.

- ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado! - exclamó Alan.

Tomé su mano para que se calmara, no serviría de nada si se impacientaba.

- Yo no puedo poner en riesgo nuestro mundo... Por más de 100 años, pude permanecer oculta, hasta de ti - le dije intentando poder variar su opinión.

- Pero, eso fue porque vivías en medio de un desierto, donde te encontró Batista.

- Durante cinco años, lo acompañé sin poner en peligro a nadie.

- Porque andaban juntos.

- Por tres meses anduve sola y no pasó nada. ¿En qué te basas para acusarme de ser un peligro para todos?

- Tus desmayos... A caso no te has fijado que si llegaras a sufrir un desmayo, estando en una ciudad con humanos, serías llevada a un hospital, y ¿qué conclusión sacarían ellos de ti?

Era eso... Aro había encontrado mi punto débil.

Entonces, Alan tomó la palabra...

- Aro, hace tiempo confiaste en mí y nunca te decepcioné. Fue por esa razón que luego pude irme en paz... Nunca tuviste un reproche de mí y te servía lealmente... Cuando me fui me ofreciste una recompensa que rechacé, ya que en verdad, no la necesitaba. Ahora quiero que esa recompensa sea cambiada por Alondra... Nosotros estamos comprometidos y de hecho preparábamos la boda, cuando nos enteramos de lo que pasaba con Batista... Confíala a mi cuidado, yo sabré mantenerla lejos de los humanos, para preservar el secreto de nuestra existencia.

- Lo siento, Alan, mi amigo - contestó Aro con una falsa pena -. No sabes cuánto me gustaría que ella pudiera salir de acá, pero eso es impensable.

- Alan - le dije, mirándolo directo a sus ojos color plata derretida -, no va a dejar que me vaya... Desde que supo de mí, por Batista, me quiso en su "colección"...

En ese momento, comencé a sentir algo extraño en mis ojos, un ardor y la vista empañada. Mientras, Alan comenzó a mirarme sorprendido...

- Alondra - me dijo lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba -, estás... estás... llorando.

Y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Jasper me hizo dar vuelta para que lo mirara, porque tampoco creyó lo que Alan decía...

- Alondra, chiquita - me dijo mi hermano -. Carlisle tenía razón. Eres más especial que cualquiera de los que estamos acá.

Capítulo Nº 50:

Jasper me sonreía y había puesto sus manos en mis mejillas e hizo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro, mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y yo me abrazaba a él. Así susurró en mi oído:

- Tranquila... Nunca te dejaríamos acá - luego, miró a Aro para decirle -. Ella no puede quedarse acá.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? - en su tono percibí algo de mofa.

- Porque ella es mi hermana - dijo y yo me asusté... Tanto había intentado ocultarlo, y él en un segundo descubría nuestra relación -. Si algo nos llega a pasar, como no regresar, Carlisle sabrá que algo nos sucedió y recurrirá a muchos amigos que querrán saber de nuestra suerte, y que no dudarán en venir a buscarnos a Volterra... Alice sabrá lo que sucede y Edward no tendrá problema en descubrir las infamias que se han dicho aquí... Y no quieras hacer algo en contra de ellos, porque Bella ha mejorado mucho en todo este tiempo.

- Entonces, siempre tuve razón - inquirió Aro -. Carlisle ya no es el amigo que alguna vez estuvo con nosotros.

- No - dijo Jazz -. Él nunca pensaría en un ataque si no fuera como defensa. Él tiene muy claro el que cada uno es libre de escoger lo que hará con su existencia... Alondra no quiere quedarse aquí, tampoco ninguno de nosotros, por eso él vendría a buscarnos, pero no es tonto, no lo haría solo.

- Esa es la razón por la que te envió aquí - concluyó Aro.

- No, yo estoy acá como su hermano.

En ese momento, al parecer, tanto Jasper como yo, entendimos al mismo tiempo, que Aro pensaba que Jazz se decía mi hermano, como lo podría haber hecho Em o Rose. Y así Jasper continuó...

- Fuimos transformados por María - le aclaró -. De alguna manera ese hecho nos unió.

Yo lo estreché para que no siguiera. Ya esa era demasiada información para Aro.

Por algún tiempo nadie dijo nada. Por mientras, Batista estaba recobrando el conocimiento. Félix lo hizo incorporarse y lo sujetó por un brazo, con lo que me intranquilicé, pero Jazz volvió a acariciar mi mejilla calmándome.

Cuando aquel silencio se rompió con una voz endurecida...

- ¡Déjenlos salir! - un gruñido que había salido de la garganta de Félix, hizo que Aro dijera - ¡Entrégaselo! - se dio vuelta a mirar a Alan, por mientras aquel gigantón empujaba a Batista con fuerza y era agarrado por Emmet - Te arrepentirás toda tu existencia el haber apoyado todo esto.

Alan salió delante guiándonos, Jasper no me había soltado y cuando estuvimos fuera nos dirigimos al coche, que abordamos a toda prisa y mi novio lo hizo partir, saliendo a toda velocidad de Volterra.

Adelante se sentaron Alan y Em. El resto íbamos atrás. Rose se sentó al lado de la ventanilla derecha, luego Batista, yo y Jasper. Pero la verdad era que para mí todos habían desaparecido, y sólo estábamos Jazz y yo.

Nadie habló en todo el camino y cuando llegamos al aeropuerto...

- Voy a llamar a la casa, para que sepan que vamos en camino - dijo Rose, pero ninguno le contestó.

Entonces, Jasper me preguntó:

- Chiquita, ¿estás bien?

Y moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.

Aún estábamos abrazados y mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Ya vamos a llegar a la casa y todo esto será sólo historia.

En ese momento escuché...

- Alondra - era Alan -, no tienes nada que temer ahora - su mano acariciaba mi brazo libre.

Sabía que él hubiera querido ser quién me consolara en ese momento, pero la presencia de Batista formaba un escudo alrededor de Alan que me impedía acercarme a él. Con lo que me sujeté más firmemente a mi hermano, que le hizo una seña con la que mi novio se alejó.

- Gracias - susurré.

- No hay de qué, chiquita - me contestó, justo cuando Emmet regresaba con los boletos.

Poco después se nos unió Rose y todos abordamos el avión de regreso a casa.

Hoy recuerdo aquel viaje y entiendo lo que deben haber sentido tanto Batista como Alan... Ambos tuvieron que sentarse juntos y separados del resto, dos filas atrás de Emmet y Rosalie, que estaban al otro lado del avión, nos separaban los asientos que estaban al centro de la aeronave.

- ¿Estás segura que no prefieres que te acompañe Alan? - me preguntó Jazz en un susurro.

- No - contesté de la misma forma, y nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que le pregunté -. Jasper, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Me miró extrañado...

- ¿Sobre qué?... ¿Sobre Alan y Batista?

No contesté, sólo asentí...

- Ambos te aman - continuó, y con esa respuesta estaba que le daba un golpe. Eso era algo que ya sabía, no tenía porque recordármelo -. No importa lo que hagas, a uno lo vas a hacer muy feliz y al otro muy desdichado. Lo único que te recomiendo es que cuando vayas a decidir, hazlo por ti... No por quién vaya a sufrir más o menos... Uno puede sobrellevar lo que sea, si sabe que la otra persona es feliz.

Luego, nos quedamos en silencio, nuevamente.

Por mi parte, pensaba en lo último que me había dicho... "Uno puede sobrellevar lo que sea, si sabe que la otra persona es feliz". ¿Elegir por mí?... ¿A quién quería yo? A Batista... Eso nunca lo dudaría. Pero, ¿y Alan?... ¿Resultarían ciertas las últimas palabras de Aro? "Te arrepentirás toda tu existencia el haber apoyado todo esto"... Él había visto los sentimientos de Batista... Por otro lado estaba lo que había visto Alice: a Alan con Miranda... Si eso pudiera concretarse... Yo estaría libre para aceptar a Batista. Pero... aquello sería como forzar una situación, ¿o no?...

En ese momento, mi pensamiento dio un vuelco, al recordar por qué yo había aceptado a Alan... Batista me había echado de su lado, tenía la esperanza que los dolores desaparecieran y que complaciera mi necesidad de aprender. Pero, también estaba Jazz... ¿Mi hermano seguiría viéndolo como un rival?... Al menos, en el último tiempo, no lo hacía porque Alan se notaba que estaba completamente interesado en mí, pero si yo escogía a Batista... ¿volverían los celos de Jasper?

Desvié mi mirada hacia Jazz, y él me preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Aún sientes celos de Alan? - le pregunté.

- No - sonrió -. ¿Celos de qué?... Pierde cuidado que no lo envidio. Este último tiempo, me he dado cuenta que yo soy el afortunado... Tengo el amor de las dos mujeres que me interesan y en la medida correcta - se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Eso me dejó más tranquila... aunque me di cuenta que Alan iba perdido ante todas las razones que en algún momento lo habían apoyado... Ahora, ya no quedaba nada.

Capítulo Nº 51:

El camino a casa fue tan silencioso como gran parte del viaje.

Yo seguía con Jasper, aunque ya no abrazados, sólo estando uno al lado del otro. Sentía la mirada de reproche de Alan y una que otra mirada de Batista. Mientras mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido, y lo que estaría por suceder...

Mi corazón estaba tan dividido que parecía un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas, cada una de medio centímetro cuadrado.

Jasper, antes de bajar del avión, me había dicho que tenía que calmarme, que de lo contrario sufriría un colapso total, y yo trataba de serenarme, de no perder el control de mis emociones, ya que no podía estar pegada a mi hermano por siempre.

Cuando tomamos el camino que nos llevaba a la casa, me sentí algo mejor.

Traté de animarme pensando en que pronto vería a todos los que se habían quedado.

Como era Rose la que manejaba, en pocos segundos me vi dentro del garaje de la casa. Y al bajarnos, Carlisle se acercó a Batista...

- Batista, mi amigo, qué bueno verte con bien. Espero que ya no vayas a seguir teniendo problemas - lo saludó.

Mientras, Alice llegó corriendo a abrazar a Jazz. Se notaba que lo había extrañado.

Al igual que Esme llegó directo a donde estaba yo, y me dio un muy fuerte abrazo...

- Alondra, menos mal que estás bien. Alice nos contó que estuviste en peligro, pero no quiso contarnos mucho más.

- Sí - confirmé -, pero preferiría no hablar de eso, aún.

- De acuerdo - me contestó y fue a saludar al resto de mis hermanos, mientras yo tuve la intención de escabullirme al interior de la casa.

La verdad, es que no quería muchos recibimientos. Así pude escaparme, cuando vi aparecer a Ed y Bella que se acercaron a Batista.

Había puesto mi mente en blanco para distraer a Edward y entré a la casa, dirigiéndome a mi habitación. En la escalera, escuché...

- ¡Alondra! - me detuve de improviso al reconocer la voz, Alan - Amor, ¿dónde vas?

Seguía con sus preguntas estúpidas, que estaban colmando mi paciencia. Además, ese "amor" me ponía peor.

- Alan - le dije -, por favor, ahora no. Más tarde hablaré contigo, pero ahora quiero estar sola.

Me miró y en sus ojos vi que presentía lo que me sucedía...

- Sólo quería... - dudó un poco, hasta que finalmente dijo - despedirme.

- Alan...

- No... - me dijo, cortando lo que le iba a decir - Siempre supe lo que pasaría si aceptaba ir a buscar a Batista... Tú lo amas a él... Entendí perfectamente lo último que me dijo Aro... Me alegra haber podido ayudarte, haberte conocido, el tiempo que compartiste conmigo; pero esto tenía que terminar... Sé que él te cuidará bien, ya no hay nada que impida que estén juntos - bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta principal.

Aquellas palabras me habían encontrado desprevenida, por lo que por unos segundos no supe qué hacer o decir, pero cuando tomé conciencia de lo que había sucedido, salí por la puerta, y aunque no lo podía ver, sentí su aroma y me dispuse a seguirlo, cuando sin darme cuenta, choque con alguien...

- ¡Jazz! - exclamé en cuanto le reconocí - ¡Déjame pasar!

- No, Alondra. Deja que se vaya, es lo mejor.

- No me digas eso.

- ¿Vas a dejar a Batista por él?... Recuerda nuestra conversación en el avión. Alan podrá aceptar esto, si tú lo haces primero.

- Es que yo... - quise negar lo que me había dicho, pero sabía que tenía razón.

- Por favor, déjalo. No profundices su dolor - su tono me provocó algo especial en mí, ¿sería que me estaba suplicando?

No pude contradecirlo, y se acercó a abrazarme.

- Yo lo quiero y no deseo que sufra - le dije.

- Eso no puedes cambiarlo... Como te dije, a uno lo harías muy desdichado, pero sobrevivirá si con eso, tú eres feliz - comenzó a acariciar mi pelo -. No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Ahí perdí la noción del tiempo. No sé cuánto pasó hasta que me dijo:

- Chiquita, vamos... Tienes que hablar con Batista.

- Aún no puedo hablar con él - dije separándome un poco de mi hermano -... Por favor, discúlpame con todos - me acerqué y le di un besito en su mejilla y salí corriendo con dirección al bosque.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aprender a calmarme sola... necesitaba aceptar que había roto el corazón de alguien que no lo merecía.

Corrí por cerca de cinco minutos, hasta lo más espeso del bosque. Me saqué mis zapatos y me senté apoyada en un árbol, y abrazando mis piernas recogidas. Afirmé mi frente en mis rodillas y me quedé ahí.

Me sentía mal, con un dolor nuevo, imposible de situar en algún lugar de mi cuerpo, pero que parecía afectarlo completamente. Era como si no lo tuviera, pero estaba ahí.

Desee volver a la época en que vivía sola en el desierto, cuando nada me afectaba... El que Batista me hubiera encontrado había venido a cambiar mi vida apacible... Pero ¿se merecían Batista, Jasper, y el resto de mi familia mi egoísmo?

Analicé la posibilidad de regresar a Chile, a mi desierto... pero no podía. Después de haber convivido con gente, no podría regresar a esa vida de ermitaña. Estaba civilizada... Batista me había civilizado... Y esa civilización me había hecho cometer el peor de los delitos... romper el corazón de un buen hombre, un amigo que nunca dudó en ayudarme, que me comprendió fuera de todo límite... Era un monstruo, más allá de alimentarme de sangre humana.

Pensé en regresar a aquel pueblo y dejar que la madre de Miranda me matara, sabía que ella lo haría gustosa, ni siquiera preguntaría el motivo, sólo lo haría.

Fue ese pensamiento el que me hizo saber que me remordía la conciencia, y que lo único que podría acallarla sería dejar de existir...

Mientras analizaba esta posibilidad, sentí un murmullo a mi espalda...

- Alondra - mi nombre, pronunciado con tal suavidad que me hizo temblar, porque reconocía el tono de voz -. Por favor, perdóname... He sido un imbécil... La última vez que te vi, me dijiste que por cinco años mostraste tu corola y que, en ese momento, sólo te estabas marchitando... No pensé que yo fuera el manantial que necesitaras para revivir... Pensé estar haciendo lo mejor para ti, pero cometí un gran error... - en ese momento, se paró delante de mí y puso una rodilla en el suelo, como para quedar a mi altura y me preguntó - ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- ¿Sabes lo que has ocasionado? ¿Lo que me has hecho hacer? - le contesté dolida - Aprovecharme de un buen hombre, que no se dio cuenta que yo podría lastimarlo.

- Te prometo que supuse que sería lo mejor alejarte de mi lado... Nunca pensé que te enterarías de lo que sucedía e irías a buscarme.

- Por supuesto que lo haría... Porque... si bien a Alan lo quiero mucho... nunca lo amé... como a ti.

Él tomó mis manos y me dijo:

- O sea que ya no me amas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Me hubiera gustado tener alguna forma de haber podido olvidarte, pero nunca la encontré.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? - volvió a repetir la pregunta.

- La pregunta es si yo podré perdonarme - la verdad es que estaba rehuyendo dar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Por favor, contéstame, ¿podrás perdonarme? - insistió.

- ¿Quieres que te perdone el que me hayas alejado de ti? ¿Qué me hayas empujado a estar con Alan? ¿Qué no hayas confiado en mí con respecto a lo de los Vulturis?

- Quiero que me perdones todo lo que pasó desde que nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper... Fui un estúpido al pensar que podría olvidarte, y que tú encontrarías a alguien que te hiciera feliz... La verdad es que no me sentía capaz de hacerlo yo, pero hoy eso ha cambiado, y es por ti. En este momento, te puedo ofrecer un futuro como el que te mereces, es por eso que me atrevo a pedirte que me perdones... ¿Lo harás?

- No tengo más alternativa - contesté y él sonrió -. Aún te amo, quizás más de lo que te amaba - se puso de pie e hizo que yo también lo hiciera, para abrazarme.

- Gracias - musitó, acercándose para unir nuestros labios en un beso sutil, quizás tanto como el que le robé en la biblioteca hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero que esta vez fue compartido.

Capítulo Nº 52:

Había decidido empezar a escuchar los consejos que me daban... Empezando por el de mi hermano. Intentaría perdonarme, pensando en que Alan estaría mejor sin mí y rogando porque Alice tuviera razón. En verdad, lo deseaba.

Con Batista nos sentamos a conversar. Como estábamos acostumbrados... Uno al lado del otro, él con sus piernas recogidas, con sus codos afirmados en sus rodillas; y yo, en la misma posición que tenía abrazada a mis piernas recogidas. Así nos pusimos al día con lo que había sido de nuestras existencias en todo ese tiempo.

El estar con él, era un cambio completo. No había preguntas innecesarias, era como si toda mi existencia lo conociera, sabía lo que significaba cada gesto. La comunicación entre nosotros era fluida, sin esfuerzo, casi como si en vez de leer gestos, leyéramos nuestros pensamientos.

Fue así que, como una hora después, él me dijo:

- Alondra, estuve conversando con Carlisle antes de buscarte... Y él está preocupado por ti.

- ¿Por mí? - pregunté extrañada.

- Sí... A él le gustaría que tú te quedaras acá...

- Pero, tú no quieres permanecer en un solo sitio, ¿verdad?

- Hace mucho que no lo hago... No sé si me acostumbraría.

- Ellos tampoco permanecen mucho en un solo sitio... La verdad es que ya deberían pensar en trasladarse, pero por Bella es que se han quedado más tiempo del prudente... Aunque es posible que se queden aún un par de años.

- Tú sabes que yo no permanezco más de dos semanas en un solo sitio.

- Batista, si te preocupa eso, no debes hacerlo... Ya he estado contigo, sé como vives. También sé que voy a extrañar a mi familia, pero no creo que no podamos seguir en contacto y, de vez en cuando, visitarlos.

- A eso me refiero... No me gustaría que los extrañaras y por eso, cuando hablé con él, le pregunté si podríamos quedarnos con ellos...

- No creo que puedas - lo interrumpí, pensando en que la única regla familiar, él no podría cumplirla; y como ya lo había dicho, él entendió lo que yo quería decir.

- Si tú pudiste hacerlo, yo quiero intentarlo... contigo. Según Carlisle, tú podrías apoyarme cuando fuera necesario - y sonrió.

- Bueno, si piensas eso... - también sonreí y le dije - Aunque te advierto que seré como Alice con Jazz... Y que conste que a mi hermano aún le es difícil.

- Es muy fuerte tu unión con Jasper, ¿verdad?

- Demasiado - le confesé -. Tanto que en un principio, ambos creíamos que podríamos habernos enamorado. Y por mi lado, a mí me parecía lo más descabellado del mundo, pero cuando Carlisle descubrió que habíamos sido transformados por María, fue un verdadero alivio - en ese momento, supe que Batista querría saber toda la historia que había recopilado, por eso me extendí -. Al parecer, yo soy mayor que él, como diez años, fui transformada en New York. Por siete años, la acompañé y luego huí... Por tres años, me estuvo buscando, y fue cuando encontró a Jasper y lo transformó... Él me contó que ella le había dicho que si me encontraba, debía matarme... Pero, lo que no sé, es cómo llegué a Chile, nuevamente... Lo otro que me contó Carlisle es que por esos siete años que estuve con María, yo recordaba perfectamente mi vida humana... Que era chilena, que tenía a mis padres y una hermana, pero que siempre había deseado haber tenido un hermano, que al parecer encontré en Jazz. A mí me habían enviado a estudiar, pero que cuando llegué, María me encontró y me transformó.

- Gracias - me dijo en ese momento, sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté sin entender.

- Por hacer más llevadera mi culpa... No debería haberte dejado y el saber que al menos, te sirvió para saber algo de ti, lo alivia.

- Tú sabes que soy curiosa, no hubiera podido seguir sin saber más de algo de mí misma... Más aún cuando miraba a Jazz y sentía que algo pasaba entre nosotros, y no poder explicármelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que él me dijo:

- Es tarde, deberíamos regresar. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

- Si quieres volver, no hay problema, pero no por eso... Ed debe estar escuchándonos... Tiene la manía de monitorear todo lo que hago - y poco después, en mi mente escuché una risa que me sorprendió un poco.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No sé - dije sin entender mucho -. Mejor regresemos. Quiero comprobar algo.

Y así lo hicimos.

Al llegar, Ed, Bella y Renesmee ya se habían ido a su casa. Pero, yo quería hablar con Jazz, por lo que me acerqué donde él hablaba con Alice...

- Jasper, ¿podemos hablar una cosita?

- Sí - me dijo sin entender mucho, pero me fijé que Alice sonrió.

- Batista - dijo ella acercándose a mi profesor -, me parece que nosotros debemos hablar - y se lo llevó a un lado.

- Jazz - comencé yo -, recién estaba conversando con Batista e hice un comentario sobre Edward...

- Hiciste que perdiera una nota - dijo sonriendo -. Todos nos reímos cuando dijo que le habías llamado la atención.

- ¿Te reíste?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Te escuché - le dije lo más bajito que pude, como para que nadie se enterara.

- ¿Estás segura?... Porque podrías habértelo imaginado. Era una reacción lógica a lo que le sucedió.

- Pero, yo no supe lo que le había pasado por mi comentario. Sólo te escuché.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Nada, sólo te comento algo me que sucedió.

- Pero algo debes pensar, ya que me lo estás comentando.

- No es primera vez que me sucede, aunque no tan claro... ¿Recuerdas cuándo te fuiste? - sólo asintió, era una época que a ninguno nos gustaba recordar - Muchas veces te escuché... eran palabras al azar, no frases, y murmullos difíciles de interpretar. Pero lo de hoy fue claro... Y creo que no es como lo de Ed, sino que más bien escucharte a la distancia... No son tus pensamientos, es lo que dices.

- No creo, chiquita - me dijo.

- Hagamos una prueba, ¿qué te parece?

- De acuerdo, ¿en qué consistirá?

- Vamos de caza, con Alice y Batista - la verdad es que con mi hermano y mi profesor lo necesitábamos, habían pasado muchos días sin alimentarnos y eso no era bueno -, cuando lleguemos nos separaremos, y tú verás en que momento dirás algo, pensando en mí... en voz alta. Luego, yo te diré lo que fue.

- De acuerdo... ¿Ahora?

- En una hora - dije mirando a Esme, que me estaba viendo de reojo, mientras miraba una revista en uno de los sillones.

- Bien, yo le voy a avisar a Alice y Batista... También le voy a informar a Carlisle.

- De acuerdo, pero a él no le digas nada de lo que he descubierto, ¿ya? - quería mantener esto entre Jazz y yo... nuestro secreto. No tenía claro el motivo para hacer esto, pero se lo pedí.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada de tus desvaríos - y sonrió, mientras yo torcí un poco la boca.

Capítulo Nº 53:

Con mi madre estuvimos conversando casi toda esa hora. Quería saber lo que había sucedido, desde un principio, por lo que fui contándole lo que podría interesarle y que, no pusiera en peligro ni a mí ni a ninguno de los que me acompañaron. A "peligro" me refiero a que, ella se enojara y se pusiera a reclamarnos lo cabezas duras que éramos (Jasper y yo, principalmente). Ella estuvo muy preocupada por todos nosotros, pero Alice se encargaba de tranquilizarla... Aunque me comentó que mi hermana también estaba bastante preocupada.

Cuando terminé el relato, ella me quedó mirando y me sonrió, para preguntar:

- ¿Arreglaste todo con Batista?

- Sí - confirmé -, en gran parte... Pero, aún hay cosas que solucionar.

- Se nota que él te ama mucho - comentó.

- Podrá ser así, pero aún no me ha dicho nada sobre lo que haremos ahora... Lo único que me dijo, es que le gustaría quedarse aquí.

- O sea que se casarán - dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

- No sé - confesé -. Es que... hablamos de estar juntos, pero sólo eso... Además, no quiero hacer planes con Batista. Porque lo anterior no resultó bien y no quiero echar a perder esto.

- Alondra, lo que pasó antes, debes dejarlo donde corresponde, en el pasado; de lo contrario sólo te hará sufrir, y ni tú ni Batista merecen eso.

- Bueno, eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer... Sepultar algunas partes de mi existencia, que duelen.

- Eso está bien... Y recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros, que te queremos y te cuidaremos siempre.

- Lo sé, y estoy agradecida de eso - contesté dándole un abrazo, que ella retribuyó.

- ¿Vas a ir a algún sitio con Jazz y Batista? - me preguntó, mirando sobre mi hombro.

Me di vuelta y vi a Alice, Jazz y Batista esperándome en la puerta principal, y sonreí...

- Sí, vamos de caza... Es que con Jazz y Batista lo necesitamos.

- Lo sé - y sonrió -. Se nota.

Luego de darle un besito, me puse de pie y fui a reunirme con mis compañeros de caza.

Alice y Jasper fueron delante y con Batista nos fuimos siguiéndolos...

- Carlisle me cuenta que hace tiempo trataste de seguir esta dieta - le comenté, recordando una conversación que habíamos sostenido con mi padre, cuando hacía poco que había llegado a Forks.

- Sí - confirmó -, hace ya mucho tiempo... La verdad es que nunca los he entendido, y más aún a Jazz... para mí fue imposible seguir con esto.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo en un principio extrañaba, pero después me fui acostumbrando.

- Pero, es que tú nunca llevaste la vida que llevamos Jazz y yo. Por eso, es que me parece increíble que él se haya acostumbrado.

- Aún no lo hace - dije con una sonrisa -. Pero, Alice lo ayuda...

Lo que no me había percatado era que adelante, iban pendientes de nuestra conversación, por lo que mi hermana dijo:

- Y estoy segura que Alondra lo hará por ti.

- De eso debes estar completamente seguro - le dije, mientras estiré mi mano para tomar la de él, que me miró con una expresión que hizo que mis ojos se volvieran a nublar, pero sin que ninguna lágrima cayera.

Llegamos a la cima de un monte y, tanto Jazz como yo, nos miramos y sonreímos... Habíamos detectado a un puma cerca... Cuando pasaba eso, ambos pensábamos en Ed y lo que le encantaba esa presa. Era como nuestro chiste privado...

- ¿Puma? - preguntó entonces Batista.

- Sí - contesté -, ¿quién lo quiere?

- Las damas primero - me dijo mi hermano, con una inclinación profunda.

- ¿Alice? - pregunté.

- No, ve tú... Lo necesitas más que yo... Me parece que yo voy a ir por este otro lado - dijo señalando hacia el noreste, donde se percibían unos ciervos. Y salió, seguida de Jazz, que antes de ir tras ella, me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿En verdad no lo quieres? - le pregunté a Batista, que no me sacaba la vista de encima.

- No, puedes cogerlo tú... Yo espero.

Volví a oler el aire... y detecté un alce cercano al puma... Era posible que mi presa estuviera también de cacería.

- Si le damos un poco de tiempo va a haber un alce y un puma... El alce es más fácil de cazar... yo digo, por si tienes problemas con los animales - traté de picar su amor propio, y lo conseguí.

- ¿Crees que no soy capaz?

- No, no es eso... Pero si te sientes más cómodo.

- Te recuerdo que Jasper fue el que te lo dejó a ti.

- Pero, yo no lo quería especialmente... Aunque siempre he pensado que a Jazz le cuesta más cazar un puma que un ciervo, y por eso se los deja a Ed o a mí - esto último lo hice más como un comentario personal.

- Bueno, pero ¿vamos a ir o no? - me reclamó Batista.

- De acuerdo... Vamos.

Finalmente, él tomó al alce y me dejó a mí el puma, y un poco más allá encontramos una pareja de osos.

Cuando regresábamos, él me preguntó:

- ¿Ed te enseñó a cazar pumas?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Hace tiempo, lo vi cazando y se te parece mucho... ¿Estás segura que no tienes algún tipo de relación con él?

- Bueno, si relación se le puede llamar a tener los mismos gustos culinarios, se podría decir.

En ese momento, escuché a Jazz que decía: "No quiero imaginar como va a ser la primera noche de Alondra y Batista". Se notaba que era algo que le decía a Alice, pero seguramente, en ese momento, había pensado en mí.

Mi cara se puso más seria de lo que yo hubiera querido... Hasta en ese momento, Jazz tenía que seguir siendo hermano... ¿Acaso no se le hubiera ocurrido decir otra cosa para probar lo que yo le había dicho?

- ¿Por qué cambió tu cara? - me preguntó Batista - ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí - contesté -, casi... Aunque quiero hacer una fogata con los huesos de Jazz.

- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó entre divertido y atemorizado.

- Me acordé de algo que dijo, y se le ocurre cada cosa, que mejor no te cuento.

Cuando nos encontramos con ellos, en el mismo sitio que nos habíamos separado, y donde nos esperaban...

- ¡Jazz! - exclamé y me acerqué a darle un golpe en su hombro - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

- ¡¿Qué tiene? ¿O que no lo deseas?

- ¡Lo que yo desee, no es de tu incumbencia!

- Pero, ¿me escuchaste? - se sorprendió y yo le sonreí.

- ¡Por supuesto! Cada palabra... Así que ten cuidado con lo que digas pensando en mí...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Batista sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

- Alondra está desarrollando más habilidades - le contestó Alice -... Me parece que es la de escuchar lo que se habla de ella.

- No - le corregí -, sólo lo que diga Jazz, mientras piensa en mí.

- ¿Lo de la primera noche? - preguntó mi hermana a su esposo.

Jazz sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, pues yo volví a darle de palmetazos, hasta que él salió disparado con dirección a la casa, seguido por nosotros tres.

Capítulo Nº 54:

Al llegar a la casa, Jazz entró como una exhalación, subiendo las escaleras a los pisos superiores, seguido por Alice. Mientras, con Batista nos quedamos fuera, a los pies de la de entrada, y yo grité:

- ¡No importa cuánto corras, yo te alcanzaré y me vengaré!

Entonces, mi profesor me hizo dar vuelta, y abrazó mi cintura...

- ¿Fue tan malo lo que dijo? - preguntó sonriendo.

- No, no fue malo, pero, sí una falta de respeto.

- ¿Jasper te faltó el respeto? - preguntó extrañado - No lo creo... Menos aún, siendo tu hermano.

- Pues, lo hizo... - luego sonreí - Aunque antes de seguir recriminándole, voy a tener que calmarme, de lo contrario voy a terminar bailando al rededor de la fogata con sus huesos.

- Sé que eso no lo harías - y me estrechó haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro.

Yo también lo abracé.

Cuatro días después y ya habiendo conversado muy seriamente con mi hermanito, logrando que me prometiera no volver a insinuar nada más respecto a Batista; la familia completa decidió ir a jugar béisbol, al campo de juegos... Íbamos a aprovechar que habría tormenta. Batista me había comentado que no era muy bueno, y yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo lo sería por ambos. Pues como yo podía llegar a correr tan rápido como Ed, siempre formaba parte del equipo contrario al de él.

Lamentablemente, ese día ganó el equipo de Ed, porque yo no estaba tan concentrada en correr. La verdad es que Batista era un elemento distractor bastante potente para mí.

Pero, cuando terminamos, Jazz se acercó y me dijo:

- Claro, por ti que perdimos.

- Bueno, ¿y tú? No alcanzaste a completar ninguna carrera.

- ¿Y tú? No ayudaste tampoco.

- Ya, chicos - dijo Carlisle acercándose -. No discutan por un juego.

- Yo nunca lo haría - dije, y estiré mi mano para despeinar a Jazz, mientras agregaba -. Sólo los bebés lo hacen.

La verdad es que desde el día de la cacería y aquella frase de Jasper, yo me entretenía haciendo notar que él era menor que yo. Y lo trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño, travieso al que había que corregir constantemente. Cosa que le molestaba tremendamente.

Como Jazz estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, Batista llegó y como jugando, me tomó por mi cintura, acercándome a él...

- ¡Oye! - reclamé.

- ¿Qué pasa? Quiero que me acompañes... - se acercó a abrazarme, mientras me susurraba al oído - Deja de estar peleando con él - y besó mi cuello bajo mi oído.

- Bueno, si te vas a poner así... Estoy de acuerdo.

Entonces, se dio vuelta a mirar a mi padre y le dijo:

- Carlisle, nosotros nos vamos, pero creo que llegaremos tarde - y le sonrió, cosa que me hizo preguntarme qué sucedía, de qué me había perdido.

- No se preocupen - le contestó él, y luego, me hizo salir corriendo con dirección contraria a la casa.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - le pregunté, pero él no me dijo nada. Sólo siguió corriendo, hasta llegar cerca del sector de caza - ¿Vamos a cazar? - pregunté.

Entonces, se detuvo de plano y yo lo imité.

- No - contestó -. Sólo quiero hablar contigo - me sorprendió.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué que me traes hasta acá?

- Alondra, ven - y me tomó de la mano, llevándome hacia un árbol caído, donde hizo que me sentara. Luego él se alejó un poco y se detuvo de espaldas a mí.

- Batista, ¿qué pasa? - a esas alturas ya estaba algo asustada.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó preguntando...

- Alondra, ¿por qué cuando hablamos pareciera que estás a kilómetros de distancia?

La pregunta me sorprendió, y comencé a analizar lo que me había dicho...

- ¿Yo?... No... Estás equivocado - le aseguré.

- No sólo lo he notado yo... Carlisle y Esme también... Yo te amo mucho, pero no he logrado comprender esta actitud.

- Ni tienes que hacerlo... Porque yo no me comporto así - en ese momento estaba segura de ello.

- Alondra, ¿tú aún amas a Alan?

¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo? Yo lo quería, sí, pero no como a él... ¿Era que todos los hombres que conocía eran así de inseguros? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para asegurarme que no siguiera con eso?...

- Batista, por favor, no tú también... - dije.

- ¿Entonces? Porque yo te noto extraña.

- ¿Tú crees que yo estaría contigo, amando a otro?... A Alan nunca le mentí, nunca le dije que lo amaba, como te lo he dicho a ti...

- Una sola vez - me reclamó.

- La misma que tú me lo has dicho - le devolví el reclamo.

Bajó su vista y me puse de pie, para acercarme y pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello... y él rodeó mi cintura...

- Batista, te amo... Siempre lo he hecho, desde el primer día que te vi... El día que llegaste a mi lado y me deslumbraste... - me acerqué a besarlo, cosa que él no correspondió, por lo que continué - Si en algún momento, te he dado la impresión de estar a kilómetros de ti, por favor, perdona, no ha sido mi intención.

- ¿Crees que cambiaría en algo si nos casáramos?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi amor?... No, eso no cambiaría.

- Tu actitud.

Por un momento, me quedé pensando... Aquello me tomaba por sorpresa... Me acerqué para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y bajé mis manos a su pecho... La verdad era que nosotros vivíamos en parejas, sin necesidad de efectuar bodas, esto era más una costumbre humana, que los Cullen la habían adquirido, para poder ser aceptados en las comunidades donde residían; además de ser una entretención para Alice y Esme.

El único problema que yo veía a realizar la ceremonia, era recordar que con Alan habíamos estado planeando lo mismo... Pero, también siempre había dicho que si fuera Batista, en vez de Alan, yo personalmente, me encargaría de organizarla.

Pero, ¿quería organizarla realmente? En eso, fue él quién me sacó de esos pensamientos...

- Si no quieres, no hay problema - me aseguró, pero yo estaba segura que sí habría problema. Él estaba tomando aquel ofrecimiento, como una prueba para saber si yo lo amaba.

- ¿Y cuándo quieres realizar la ceremonia? - le pregunté.

- Si aceptas, fija tú la fecha.

- No quiero fijarla sólo yo... Quiero que lo organicemos entre los dos.

- De acuerdo, pero... ¿vas a aceptar?

- Te amo, y contigo iría al fin del mundo... Por supuesto que acepto.

Volví a pasar mis manos por detrás de su cuello y él me estrechó acercándose para que nuestros alientos se combinaran, terminando en un beso... mientras, sin querer, lo comparaba con Alan, pues con él eran besos salvajes en comparación al que recibía en ese momento, tan tierno y suave.

Se separó de mí y apoyó su frente en la mía, sonriendo...

- Al menos ahora, podré decir que soy tu novio.

Recién en ese momento, me fijé qué sucedía, a qué se debía toda aquella proposición... Aún cuando yo le había perdonado, andábamos juntos, nos comportábamos como novios, no había nada formal, y tampoco había sucedido nada más allá de eso, como si fuéramos una pareja convencional. Por lo que le dije...

- Batista, si lo prefieres podemos obviar la ceremonia... No es necesario.

- Pero, me parece que sería mejor realizarla. Así sería más fácil para todos aceptarme.

- ¿Y quién no te acepta?

- Yo me entiendo... Por favor, compláceme - me pidió.

- De acuerdo... Pero, quiero que quede claro que lo voy a hacer sólo por complacerte, no es algo que yo considere necesario.

- Gracias - y me dio otro beso, tan amoroso como el anterior.

Ese mismo día comenzamos a planear la boda, fijando la fecha para dos meses después. Ya que él quería invitar a algunos amigos que iba a ser algo difíciles de ubicar.

Capítulo Nº 55:

Dos meses para la ceremonia... Pero no estaba segura de querer realizarla. En realidad, la experiencia con Alan estaba muy fresca. Tenía miedo.

Cuando regresamos a la casa y les comunicamos nuestra decisión, todos se alegraron, con excepción de Edward. Aunque lo que me sorprendió, fue que lo disimuló muy bien frente a Batista, pero a mí me quedó mirando visiblemente enojado.

Mientras, Alice se acercó con su hermosa sonrisa, y me dijo:

- Espero que esta vez me ayudes.

- Por supuesto - le contesté, mientras luchaba por ahogar un quejido que se formaba en mi garganta.

- Entonces, ven - dijo, tomando mi mano, llevándome al computador.

Pensé que se basaría en los arreglos que había hecho antes, pero me di cuenta que todos aquellos archivos, ya habían sido eliminados.

Así comenzamos desde cero, confeccionando la lista de invitados, siguiendo con el diseño de los partes.

Con esto último, pensé que serían muy parecidos a los que se iban a mandar a hacer para la otra ceremonia, pero Alice tenía bastante imaginación como para proponer algo nuevo... una tarjeta blanca, circular, con ribetes dorados, asemejando una argolla con el escudo familiar en el centro, sólo en relieve con los nombres de Batista y mío. Sus palabras para convencerme de eso, fueron:

- Recuerda que tu nombre es Alondra Cullen, así que tienes todo el derecho de ocupar el escudo de la familia - dijo seria, para luego sonreír, terminando con -... Además se ve mucho mejor que cualquier otro dibujo.

En el interior, en la parte superior, escrito con letra dorada, partes de lo que serían nuestros votos...

- No te apresures - dijo entonces Alice -, aún hay tiempo para que los escribas... Aunque sería bueno que fueras pensándolo...

En la parte inferior, iría la invitación misma, con los datos de fecha, hora y lugar, también con letras doradas.

Por último, en la parte de atrás, pondríamos alguna frase que pensáramos Batista y yo en miras a lo que sería nuestro futuro, con dos anillos enlazados, en relieve.

Cuando me lo bosquejó, con un papel que había cerca, quedé fascinada y se me ocurrió preguntarle:

- Alice, ¿por qué no diseñaste algo así antes?

Ella sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, para contestarme:

- Tal vez, porque sabía que las anteriores, jamás se enviarían; y decidí esperar el mejor momento, para mostrarte el diseño.

- ¿Lo... sabías?

- En cuanto lo anunciaron... Pero no te preocupes esta vez, que ahora veo algo completamente distinto.

Entonces, miré a mi alrededor y no vi a Batista por ningún lado, por eso, le pregunté a ella:

- Alice, ¿sabes dónde está Alan, en este momento?

Mi hermana me quedó mirando muy seria, y me dijo:

- Déjalo tranquilo. No ha sido fácil lo que hizo y necesita tiempo.

- No quiero molestarlo. Sólo saber si está bien.

- Está todo lo bien que puede, dadas las circunstancias.

- O sea que no está bien.

- Bueno, no anda de fiesta en fiesta - yo la fulminé con la mirada, ¿cómo se le ocurría bromear con algo así? - Alondra, pierde cuidado que va a estar bien... Fue finalmente, una decisión tomada por él. Tú preocúpate por Batista. Él es quién debe llenar tu mundo de ahora en adelante. Alan curará pronto, te lo aseguro.

- Pero, ¿no puedes decirme dónde está?

Alice desvió la vista a Edward, que estaba simulando ver el plasma de la sala.

- Está más cerca de lo que supones y va a continuar por acá, hasta que sepa que se ha efectuado la boda.

- ¿Aún tiene esperanza? - pregunté incrédula.

- No - se apresuró a contestar -. No es por eso que no se ha alejado mucho de aquí. Sólo quiere verte feliz, sólo eso.

- Entiendo - le dije porque comprendí que ella no me diría nada sobre lo que quería saber, porque de lo contrario, Edward se enojaría mucho. No sabía qué tenía él en mi contra. Me puse de pie, para ir a buscar a Batista.

La verdad que pensar en Alan me ponía mal y necesitaba distraerme, con cosas que no tuvieran que ver con bodas...

Primero, me dirigí a la escalera, pues alcanzaba a escuchar a Batista conversando con mi padre. Pero me detuve en seco, cuando escuché a Em y Jazz fuera, en una de sus tantas competencias. Por lo que decidí, mejor ir a ver eso.

Salí por la puerta principal, y me dirigí a la parte de atrás, que era el sitio que escogían para sus juegos. En cuanto aparecí, Jasper me miró un segundo y tuve que protegerlo, para que la distracción no le perjudicara...

- ¡Alondra! - me reclamó Emmet, pero sin borrar su sonrisa de niño travieso.

- ¡Ya, ya! - lo calmé, mientras me sentaba en el pasto a una distancia prudente - ¡No voy a dejar que te aproveches de una distracción provocada por mí! - y quité mi protección de mi hermano.

- ¡Gracias, pero no era necesario! - me gritó Jazz.

Y Emmet atacó... Por un rato me entretuve y ganó esta vez Em. Así que para que mi hermano no se sintiera tan mal...

- ¡Jazz! - le llamé, mientras me ponía de pie - ¡¿Te animas a una lección?

Emmet se rió sonoramente y dijo:

- ¿Quién se la va a dar a quién?... Y que conste que ella no me ayudó a mí.

Mi hermano sólo lo miró bastante enojado, y luego me dijo:

- Pero, sin trampa.

- Si tú no haces trampa, yo tampoco - para él era hacer trampa, cuando empleaba mi habilidad para protegerme, y para mí cuando sacaba su as de bajo la manga.

- De acuerdo - aceptó, y yo me alegré de seguir ocupando mi mente.

La verdad era que con él no luchaba desde antes de que me fuera sola, por eso le recordé...

- No te olvides que he sobrevivido a una lucha con Miranda...

- Eso no me preocupa... A ver si sobrevives a una lucha conmigo... - y me sonrió maliciosamente.

- Además he estado perfeccionando algunas armas nuevas - le advertí.

- Recuerda, sin trampa.

- Eso te lo prometí... - y ambos adoptamos posición ofensiva.

Según Emmet, fue en ese momento cuando comenzaron a salir todos de la casa. Yo estaba demasiado concentrada para darme cuenta. Las luchas entre Em y Jazz eran cosa de todos los días, pero entre mi hermano y yo, hacía mucho que no se veía.

Lo más entretenido fue que ninguno de los dos quería atacar primero, hasta que él me dijo:

- Las damas primero.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, me lancé a atacarlo, pero en cuanto lo sujeté, se dejó caer hacia atrás y yo pasé de largo y mi espalda cayó directo al suelo. Esa era nueva. Me paré de un salto, aunque con un leve dolor en mi espalda. Cuando yo me paré, él ya me esperaba...

- Esa es nueva - le reclamé.

- No es demasiado vieja - me contestó con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones de ataque... Y comenzamos a orbitar al rededor de un punto imaginario...

- Te toca - le dije y me incorporé, cosa que a él le llamó la atención. Caminaba completamente erguida, de lado a él y de frente siguiendo la órbita.

Él por un momento me siguió estudiando, con mi nueva táctica. Hasta que intentó un ataque por mi espalda... Pero, di un salto no muy largo que lo hizo pasar de largo, a lo que le dije:

- Si logras atraparme, me habrás vencido... Te doy once oportunidades más - le dije en un tono de autosuficiencia. Mientras él se había incorporado.

- No serán necesarias tantas - me dijo, y se quedó de pie observándome, mientras yo hice lo mismo, aunque conservando mi posición ladeada en relación a la de él.

Sabía que querría atrapar uno de mis brazos, el que estaba hacia él era el más lógico, pero en una lucha de este tipo lo lógico es peligroso... por lo que aposté a mi otro brazo...

Alcancé a verlo cuando se movió a un lado para atacarme de frente, pero cuando se dirigía a mí, di un giro que lo sorprendió y alcancé a tomar su mano y doblarla a su espalda. Me acerqué a su oído y le dije:

- Van dos - y lo solté, retrocediendo lo suficiente para que no quisiera tomar venganza en el instante.

Por cada embestida que intentaba, yo lo sorteaba bastante bien. Cuando íbamos a la doce, decidí dejar que me atrapara. Finalmente, se suponía que tenía que subirle el autoestima a él, por haber perdido con Emmet, y a mí me había servido para tener la cabeza ocupada en algo.

Entonces, me agaché delante de él, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y mis brazos doblados a mis lados. Con lo que escuché que él gruño, y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa... Sabía que debía recordar esa posición de Miranda... Esa era una posición nueva para mí... Aún la estaba perfeccionando mentalmente y nunca la había probado.

Se puso en posición ofensiva... Yo me había fijado en la forma que Miranda la había empleado y copié el modelo, saltando sobre él, pero él también me imitó, lo que provocó que ambos chocáramos en pleno vuelo. Y Jasper me afirmó por los brazos, pero no para atraparme, sino para que al caer no diera yo directo al suelo, sino que lo hice sobre él, y en ese momento escuché:

- ¡Ay! - pero se sonreía, y continuó con - ¡Te atrapé!

- ¡De acuerdo, ganaste! - dije mientras me levantaba, y recién en ese momento me di cuenta de todos los que miraban.

Capítulo Nº 56:

Batista fue el primero en acercarse y me dio un besito para decirme:

- Once de doce, no es tan terrible - y me giñó el ojo. Se había dado cuenta que lo había dejado ganar.

Más atrás venía Emmet...

- No debiste cambiar la estrategia - decía.

- ¿Quién te enseñó ese estilo? - me preguntó Edward.

- Nadie - le contesté sinceramente -. Lo he ido perfeccionando a medida que necesito concentrarme en otras cosas... Y como Jazz no ha variado mucho su estilo... - y levanté mis hombros a modo de disculpa.

- Pero, tu última posición - dijo Jasper, que se acercaba con Alice, abrazados -... ¿Es de las lobas?

- Sí - confirmé -, lo que pasa es que aún la estoy estudiando.

- Tiene muchas deficiencias - me comentó.

- Pero es factible de mejorarse - le aseguré.

- Y estoy seguro que tú lo harás - dijo Batista que me tenía abrazada por la cintura.

Luego todos regresamos a la casa.

La siguiente semana me sumergí en lo que sería la boda...

Con Alice fuimos a Port Angeles, para mandar a hacer las invitaciones, y echaríamos un vistazo a lo que había en vestidos de novia, aunque ella me aseguraba que tenía una idea muy clara de lo que me convenía... en otras palabras, ella ya lo conocía.

Por otro lado, ella fue comprando cada prenda que le gustaba y varios pares de zapatos.

Finalmente, regresamos con el coche lleno de paquetes. Tantos, que Batista se acercó a ayudarnos, y nos preguntó:

- ¿Acaso, ya compraron el vestido?

- No - contesté -. Si lo dices por los paquetes, son de Alice.

- No todos - se defendió ella -, también hay tuyos.

- Sí - confirmé yo -, dos y ambos están en una sola bolsa.

- Eso no es cierto... Varias de las cosas que traje son para ti - luego le dijo a Batista -. Cuando estuvo contigo, deberías haberla acostumbrado a tener más variedad de ropa... La vestías casi como una pordiosera.

- Era ropa cómoda - le dije yo -. Además, no necesitaba de otra cosa.

- Mira que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo, para quitarle las malas costumbres que tenías en su compañía... Eso de usar la ropa por más de un día...

- Lo siento - dijo Batista en ese momento -, en verdad que hiciste un excelente trabajo... Ella es una hermosa flor... Gracias.

Con eso Alice se aplacó un poco y nos fuimos a dejar los paquetes.

Dos días después, Edward y Batista fueron a Port Angeles... Según todos, debíamos tratar de llevar una vida sin el otro, porque no siempre estaríamos las 24 horas juntos...

Fue entonces que yo quise tomarme un respiro de todos los arreglos, y me escabullí de Alice, para ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, detrás de la casa, pasado el río.

Allí aproveché de sacarme los zapatos, para probar la textura del terreno con mis pies.

Estaba probando mi nivel de concentración, pues el estar sola, significaba que a mi mente llegaban muchos pensamientos que no me hacían bien, pero que tenía que aprender a vivir con ellos.

Cuando escuché...

- Alondra, disculpa, ¿crees que podríamos conversar?

Era Bella.

- Por supuesto - le contesté.

Ella se acercó y me miró los pies descalzos...

- No te acostumbras a los zapatos, ¿no?

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que, de vez en cuando, me gusta sentir la tierra en mis pies... me calma.

- Ya veo... Y ahora, necesitas calmarte.

- Algo así - traté de no tocar el tema, pero...

- ¿Estás preocupada por Alan?

- Algo así - volví a decir, con la esperanza de que no siguiera con ese tema.

- ¿Sabes que tienes a todos muy preocupados? El otro día, cuando saliste con Alice; Edward, Jasper y Carlisle se reunieron para hablar de tu actitud.

- ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa? Yo estoy bien, no ha variado mi sentimiento por Batista, y tampoco por Alan.

- Pero te preocupa Alan.

- Como me preocupa Jazz o Edward...

- Alondra, ¿qué sabes de mi historia con Ed?

La pregunta me sorprendió, por lo que recién en ese momento, me puse a pensar. Y le contesté:

- Bueno, que él se enamoró de ti cuando eras humana y que te transformó después que nació Renesmee.

- O sea que conoces el resumen... Hay algunos detalles que con Edward tratamos de no abordar, y en realidad, para mí son recuerdos no muy claros... Hace un tiempo, con Edward estuvimos separados por varios meses... en los cuales yo me sentía muy... mal, aunque no sé si es correcta la palabra, era una sensación de vacío...

- Te entiendo - le dije, recordando cómo me sentía cuando no estuve con Batista.

- Bueno, en ese tiempo, busqué algo que me ayudara a sentirme mejor, y entonces, me acerqué a Jacob...

- ¿El licántropo? - la interrumpí, sin creer sus palabras.

- Sí, él era mi amigo y, en ese tiempo, aún no se transformaba... Lo malo fue que, sin querer, le di esperanzas, aún sabiendo que yo seguía amando a Edward... Cuando él regresó, Jake se sintió traicionado y yo me sentí una traidora... Alondra, lo que trato de decirte es que confíes en lo que Alice vio. Alan estará bien, de la misma forma en que Jake está bien ahora.

- ¿Nunca tuviste la necesidad de ver que estaba bien?

- Sí, claro que la tuve, pero siempre que lo hacía, era para aumentar el dolor en ambos. Además, de hacerlo con Edward, que aún ahora, de vez en cuando, piensa que es posible que yo extrañe mi vida como humana, que hay muchas cosas que me perdí y que con Jacob las hubiera vivido... ¡Tonterías!

- O sea que sólo debo olvidarlo, y ya... Pero, no es así de fácil.

- Yo no dije que lo fuera... Sé que él siempre será tu amigo, pero espera a que el tiempo cure su herida... Al menos, tú sabes que lo hará, yo no estaba segura.

Suspiré, y me propuse hacer lo que me decía.

Luego, estuvimos conversando de todo un poco: algo más de detalle con respecto a la historia que acababa de contarme, de Renesmee, de Batista, de la boda... hasta del instituto; que yo había abandonado por motivos de salud, avalados por mi padre, que ya me había dicho que, al menos debería terminarlos.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Así llegamos a una semana antes de la ceremonia. La conversación que había sostenido con Bella, me había servido para tranquilizarme un poco.

Por mi parte, lo único que me faltaba, era mi regalo para Batista.

Durante varios días, había estado pensando qué podría ser. Alice había estado ayudándome a escoger, pero no había nada que me llenara el gusto, y eso que habíamos visto desde un castillo en Europa, hasta unas mancuernillas. Así ese día, le dije a ella que iría a Port Angeles y no regresaría, si no encontraba el regalo perfecto.

Jasper de principio, quiso acompañarme, pero le dije que no, porque quería ir a mi ritmo, cosa que a él le disgustaba mucho, ya que yo paso rápido por unas tiendas y en otras, puedo estar una o dos horas recorriéndola.

Así empecé mi excursión y a mediodía, aún no tenía resultados. Como sería que a esa hora me llamó Alice, para saber cómo me iba.

Fue justo cuando corté esa llamada, que estaba pasando por una tienda de antigüedades y decidí entrar, y ver qué tenían.

Entonces, vi en una vitrina, un hermoso reloj de bolsillo, con su cubierta de oro, ricamente grabado, en excelentes condiciones, si hasta parecía nuevo. En el interior, decía: "Nuestro amor es como nuestra existencia... Eterno"

Me encantó... Fui con el dependiente para llevármelo y que lo envolviera con cuidado.

El precio lo encontré algo ridículo, pero no estaba con ganas de regatear.

Así, salí de la tienda con la idea de regresar a la casa, cuando sentí que alguien me miraba insistentemente... Cuando le busqué con la vista, mis ojos se detuvieron justo en la acera de enfrente... Ahí estaba él, alto, con su cabello azabache, y sus ojos color plata derretida... Alan.

Por un momento, me olvidé de respirar y mis ojos se humedecieron, cuando él giró, alejándose tan aprisa que los humanos que pasaron por su lado, nunca supieron de su presencia.

Recordé las palabras de Alice y por eso no lo seguí. No tenía derecho a continuar lastimándolo. Yo sabía que mi felicidad estaba con Batista... Tal vez, algún día, Alan lo comprendiera y volveríamos a ser amigos.

Regresé al auto y me fui a la casa.

En una semana, ya estaría casada con el hombre que amaba y Alan podría darse cuenta lo feliz que era.

Capítulo Nº 57:

En cuanto me bajé del vehículo, se acercó Batista...

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Les he preguntado a todos por ti, y nadie me quiso decir dónde andabas.

- Bueno, es que fui a buscar algo especial a Port Angeles – le dije después de darle un besito.

- Y... ¿Lo encontraste?

- Sí, y es perfecto... Es mi regalo de boda.

- ¿Recién lo compraste? – yo sólo asentí -... Yo lo tengo hace tiempo...

- Es que es más fácil encontrar un regalo para mujer que para hombre... Pero, estoy segura que éste te va a encantar, como a mí.

Luego, entramos, y yo subí a dejar mi bolso, aprovechando de esconder el regalo en uno de los cajones... Pero, cuando iba bajando, se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alice y Jasper, y ella me dijo en un susurro:

- Alondra, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – se notaba que no quería que nos escucharan abajo.

- Claro – contesté de la misma forma, y entré.

Adentro estaba Jazz, que me quedó mirando de una forma que hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Pero, lo que me llamó la atención, fue que no sólo me miraba así a mí, sino que también a Alice.

Ella cerró la puerta, y al volver a mirarla, me di cuenta que habían estado discutiendo.

- Alice, ¿qué sucede? – le pregunté, mientras ella se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación.

- ¿Viste a Alan? – me preguntó Jasper, y creí entender lo que pasaba.

- Sí – confirmé. Era una tontería tratar de ocultarlo.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada. No hablamos... De hecho, no se acercó.

- No deberías haber salido sola – esa frase iba dirigida más a Alice que a mí.

- Lo que iba a hacer, lo ameritaba... Y, por favor, deja de estar queriendo mantenerme dentro de una burbuja.

- Te recuerdo que, aún no sabemos el motivo de tus desmayos. Y si vas a estar teniendo este tipo de encuentros, cuando vayas a la ciudad, es mejor que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sabía que tenía algo de razón, pero odiaba cuando se ponía así de sobre protector.

- Jasper, por favor no quiero discutir contigo, pero quiero que dejes de tratarme como una pompa de jabón, que en cualquier momento se va a romper. Me disgusta que lo hagas... Además, si quieres discutir con alguien sobre lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, que sea conmigo... Ahora, permiso; porque abajo me espera el hombre que amo, y sé que Alan estará bien, que dentro de una semana, podrá convencerse de que yo soy feliz con Batista, y podrá empezar a olvidarme.

- No vuelvas a salir sola – aquello fue una orden, y yo no soy muy afecta a recibirlas, y lo malo era que Jazz tenía muy arraigado darlas.

Sé que en ese momento, no sólo reaccionó Alice, sino que también debe haberlo hecho Edward.

Mi hermana se dio vuelta a mirarme bastante asustada, aunque Jazz no se dio cuenta, porque estaba de espaldas a ella, que susurró:

- Alondra, no.

Esbocé una sonrisa, mientras mi hermano se giraba a mirarla, pidiendo que se explicara. Instante que aproveché para salir del cuarto, directo al mío. Tomé mi bolso y salté por la ventana. Me dirigí al garaje, tomé mi coche, que estaba estacionado donde lo había dejado, aunque tuve que emplear los conocimientos para robarlo, ya que las llaves, las había dejado en la mesita de la sala.

Salí disparada de principio, con dirección a Forks. Luego, pensé en ir a Port Angeles y buscar a Alan, pero mi bronca era contra Jasper. Ni Alan, ni Batista tenían nada que hacer en eso. Entonces, saqué mi móvil y marqué un número, que había conseguido hacía tiempo con Bella, pero que nunca lo había ocupado... Me contestó justo quién yo quería…

- Aló, ¿Miranda?

- Sí, con ella... ¿quién habla?

- Alondra.

- Alondra, ¿estás bien? Se te escucha rara.

- Necesito hablar con alguien, ¿crees que podrás venir a Forks?

- Por supuesto – me contestó y nos pusimos de acuerdo donde encontrarnos.

Poco después la pasaba a buscar y juntas nos fuimos por el camino a Port Angeles y a mitad de camino, detuve el auto.

- Alondra – me dijo -, ¿qué pasa?

- Es Jasper – contesté.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Sí... No sé por qué se cree con derecho a controlar todo lo que me rodea... – y le hice un resumen de lo que había sucedido, cuidándome de no decir lo que Alice me había dicho sobre ella y Alan.

- Pero, en una semana te casas... por lo que no deberías prestar atención a eso...

- Lo sé. Date cuenta que estuve a punto de ir a buscar a Alan... y eso hubiera sido una crueldad de mi parte, tanto para él como para Batista.

- Él debería haberse ido... es masoquista haberse quedado, sufre él y también tú... Tu hermano sólo quiere protegerte.

- Estoy segura que tanto Alice como Edward deben haber estado muy nerviosos ante las decisiones que tomaba, por lo menos hasta que te llamé.

- Bueno, no creo que tu hermano esté más calmado ahora. A sus ojos, yo soy tan buena compañía como Alan.

- Si lo dices por Jasper, tienes razón, pero sé que Alice y Ed son algo más tolerantes.

- Si quieres un consejo, regresa a tu casa, con tu novio, que también debe estar preocupado... Seguramente, tu hermano ya debe haber captado tu mensaje.

Suspiré y su aroma dulzón me ayudó a calmarme.

- Tienes razón... y no me equivoqué, eres una excelente amiga, gracias.

- No te preocupes – contestó con una sonrisa.

Luego, encendí el motor, dando vuelta y regresando.

Primero, la llevé a ella, al límite con "La Push", ella se bajó y le pregunté:

- ¿Te llegó mi invitación?

- Sí, gracias.

- Supongo que irás.

- Aún no lo sé... es que no tengo nada que ponerme.

- Por favor, no me hagas este desaire.

- Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

- De acuerdo, pero te voy a estar esperando...

Se despidió con su mano y comenzó a caminar. La observé un instante tomando una decisión y di la vuelta de regreso a la casa.

En cuanto llegué, afuera me esperaba Batista, me bajé del coche, pero él no se acercó... Esa era mala señal. Estaba enojado.

Me acerqué y le dije:

- Perdona.

- ¿Y piensas que yo lo haré sólo porque lo digas?

- No. Sé que no harás nada sólo porque lo diga. Pero no se me ocurre qué hacer para que me creas. Y por favor, no vayas a hacer una pregunta desafortunada.

- ¿Preguntarte si fuiste a buscar a Alan? No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, si sé la respuesta... Lo que quiero saber es si lo encontraste.

Juro que en ese momento, rogaba porque Alice se hubiera llevado a Jasper lo más lejos que pudiera. Porque si llegaba a encontrármelo, personalmente lo desmembraría.

Intenté aplacar mi enojo, pero me resultaba difícil.

- Creo que necesitamos conversar, ¿te importaría acompañarme? – le pregunté, con lo que hizo una venia y me dirigí al río con él.

Al llegar, mi enojo, lejos de desaparecer, se había intensificado más. A una semana de la boda, Jazz hacía que me ofuscara y pusiera en riesgo mi futuro. En ese momento, quise decirle a Batista que no esperáramos la ceremonia y que nos fuéramos en ese instante, que regresáramos a Sudamérica, que no había necesidad de efectuar nada, que no era una costumbre de nuestra gente, que sólo era una forma en que los Cullen se sentían algo más humanos, pero nosotros no lo necesitábamos... Pero por lo que yo había aceptado hacer todo aquello, era Esme y, porque no decirlo, Carlisle. A ambos les debía mucho, por lo que trataría de subsanar lo que había sucedido...

- Batista – empecé -, sé que cometí varios errores, pero que han sido con el fin de no hacerte sufrir innecesariamente, pero que han sido todo lo contrario.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – repitió la pregunta.

- Primero, déjame decirte lo que sucedió, pero por favor, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones... Como te dije, hoy salí con la idea de ir a comprar tu regalo de boda, y cuando ya lo había comprado, a la salida de la tienda, en la acera de enfrente, vi a Alan... No nos acercamos, sólo nos vimos, no hablamos, no atravesamos la calle, nada. Él se fue y yo me regresé... Cuando subí a dejar mis cosas, Alice me pidió hablar y quién realmente me habló fue Jazz... Me dijo cosas que me hicieron enojar, de hecho, aún estoy furiosa con él, y que hizo que me fuera en el auto... No te voy a negar que en un principio quisiera ir a buscar a Alan, pero sólo para molestar a Jasper, pero ni tú, ni Alan merecen que los haga sufrir por venganza... Por eso, busqué a alguien más... a Miranda. Con ella estuve conversando hasta hace poco. Luego regresé.

- ¿La loba?

- Batista, tú me conoces. Sabes que yo no me voy a fijar en eso para escoger a mis amigos... Si pudiera acercarme a Jacob Black, estoy segura que seríamos amigos.

- Alondra, ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con esto? Por momentos, me parece que tú aún sintieras algo por Alan.

Por un segundo, analicé lo que me decía...

- Lo que siento por Alan es un gran afecto, hasta podría ser culpabilidad, por haberme aprovechado de él, cuando tú no estabas, pero a quien amo, es a ti... Para que sepas, yo nunca pude decirle esto a él, porque realmente ese sentimiento no existía... Tú sabes que a mí me va muy mal el mentir, por eso siempre trato de ser sincera... Ahora, mírame y dime si estoy mintiendo... Yo te amo a ti.

- Todos tienen razón, eres muy especial... Y has aprendido mucho en este tiempo. Me di cuenta cuando fuiste a Volterra, pero me negaba a pensar que pudieras llegar a engañarme.

¿Engañarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? En todo momento le hablaba con la verdad, aunque ésta fuera dolorosa, para mí era preferible, a tener que engañarlo... Pero, lo que no entendía era que, aquel hombre que siempre había sabido lo que pesaba, al que nunca tenía que darle una explicación de mis actos, porque estos sobraban, ya que me conocía como a mí misma. Ahora, estaba cometiendo la peor de las injusticias...

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

- Lo que pasa, es que no te creo – me dijo tan serio que no podía reaccionar -. ¿Crees que podría hacerlo viéndote?... La Alondra que yo conocí, de la que me enamoré no es como tú – cómo dolieron esas palabras -. ¿Sabes? Has cambiado mucho... Tal vez, demasiado. En un principio, pensé que podría acostumbrarme, pero no, no puedo. Lo siento.

Dio media vuelta y se regresó a la casa, mientras yo me quedé ahí... Sin reaccionar.

Tuve la intención de regresar a la casa, buscar a Jasper y acriminarme, pero me contuve... Así que, lo único que acerté a hacer fue correr. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Poner el máximo de espacio entre la casa y yo.

Estaba tan furiosa que alcancé una velocidad que sabía que Edward no me alcanzaría.

Corrí por dos días con dirección al este. Llegué al mar, y no me detuve, atravesándolo y tomé dirección a Inglaterra. Dos días me demoré en cruzar el Atlántico.

La verdad fue que no me detuve hasta llegar a la playa, y fue en ese momento cuando salí del mar chorreando agua, en la orilla me dejé caer y me di vuelta para mirar de donde había llegado, y me puse a llorar. Aquel día, dos de los hombres más importantes en mi existencia, me habían decepcionado, me habían herido de muerte, que clamaba porque llegara pronto. Se suponía que en tres días, yo hubiera estado casada con Batista, pero no lo haría...

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Habría alguien que pudiera ayudarme? Acaso los dolores que me venían, ¿podrían acabar con mi existencia?

Cuando Carlisle me contó lo que había sucedido cuando abandoné a María, y el hecho de no recordar cómo había regresado a Chile, me había hecho formular mi propia hipótesis... Todo lo vivido hasta ese momento, debía ser demasiado malo para que quisiera seguir recordándolo. Entonces, rememoraba la transformación y, mi mente hacía limpieza de aquellos recuerdos que me eran dolorosos. Pero, con los últimos ataques, el hecho de que estuviera mi familia, era lo que no había permitido que yo olvidara lo que necesitaba borrar de mi memoria... Pero, ahora, era imperativo que yo no recordara nada de lo ocurrido, dolía demasiado.

Seguía llorando, cuando sentí a alguien que se había arrodillado a mi lado y me abrazaba por mis hombros. Eso me sorprendió y me incorporé para ver de quién se trataba...

- Por favor, Alondra, no sufras por una tontería que finalmente quedará olvidada.

Era Alice.

Capítulo Nº 58:

Mi hermana, justo la única que podría tratar de calmarme. La abracé, deseando que ella me ayudara...

Estuvimos un buen rato así, hasta que pude comenzar a calmarme.

Entonces, ella se separó un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para decirme:

- Alondra, vamos, tienes que regresar.

- No.

- En tres días, te casas – quiso recordarme.

- En tres días, iba a casarme – corregí -, con el hombre que amo, y que ha hecho que desee la muerte, más que nunca.

- Lo sé, pero está arrepentido... Él también te ama... Vamos, regresa con nosotros.

Esa última palabra me hizo dar un respingo... ¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quiénes "nosotros"? ¿Se había atrevido mi hermano a aparecerse ahí?

Y me di vuelta a mirar hacia atrás... A quienes vi, hicieron que me sintiera peor... Carlisle y Esme. Estaban varios metros alejados de nosotras.

Y Alice me dijo:

- No, Alondra, no quise que Jasper nos acompañara, a pesar que quería hacerlo... Lo amo demasiado, al igual que a ti y no sé si les hubiera perdonado que se lastimaran mutuamente.

- No puedo – dije.

- Claro que puedes... Puedes y debes... Sólo acompáñanos al auto... Si luego te quieres ir, lo comprenderemos.

- Alice... – quise negarme.

- Sólo hasta el auto – volvió a repetirme ella.

Sabía que con Alice no es posible discutir, así que sólo asentí, y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, mientras decía:

- Esme está sentida contigo, por haberte ido de esa forma. Al menos, podías haberte despedido de ella.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaban nuestros padres y poco antes de llegar con ellos, Esme se separó de Carlisle y se acercó a darme un abrazo, mientras le preguntaba a mi hermana:

- ¿Volverá?

- No quiere, pero nos acompañará al coche.

Entonces, Carlisle se acercó y pasó su mano por mi cabello, aún húmedo, mientras me decía...

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Aún estoy en pie – le contesté a él y luego a Esme, le dije -. Por favor, perdona, no debería haberme ido así.

- Tú tranquila – me dijo ella con una sonrisa, que me hizo pensar que se lo estaba tomando muy bien, que yo no regresara.

Luego, Alice comenzó a hablarme de todos y me ubicaron entre ella y Esme, mientras mi padre nos seguía.

Cuando divisé el coche, me di cuenta que había alguien en su interior, y me detuve de plano... Su silueta la reconocería donde fuera... Batista.

Tuve la intención de salir de ahí, pero cuando me giré, recordé que ahí estaba Carlisle.

- Alondra, por favor – me dijo Alice -, habla con él, en verdad que está arrepentido. Quiere explicarse... Y sé que aún lo amas, y por eso, debes dejar que se disculpe.

- Prometió que si después de hablar, no querías volver, él se iría para siempre – dijo mi padre.

- Fue por eso que aceptamos traerlo – terminó mi madre.

Volví a mirar el coche y decidí terminar con eso de una vez por todas...

Me acerqué con paso aún más firme que mi decisión. Como él estaba en el asiento trasero, yo me subí al del copiloto, que en Inglaterra, es al lado izquierdo...

- Habla rápido, lo que tengas que decir, porque tu presencia me enferma – le dije.

- Sé que no merezco que me perdones, por eso no te lo voy a pedir... Sólo quería decirte que, la verdad es que aquí, yo soy el único mentiroso y lo peor es que no sólo te mentí a ti, sino que lo hice conmigo. Intenté convencerme que no te amo, cuando es todo lo contrario... Cada día te quiero más.

- Y ahora, tú quieres que te crea...

- Estoy de acuerdo con que no quieras hacerlo. Porque no te merezco... Eres tan especial, que mereces al mejor de nosotros y ese no soy yo.

- ¿Y te diste cuenta una semana antes de la ceremonia? – necesité ver su cara cuando me contestara esa pregunta, por lo que lo miré por el retrovisor.

Él me devolvió la mirada por el mismo medio...

- ¿Quieres la verdad de todo esto?... Estoy aterrado... Eres la flor más hermosa que encontré en mi camino, que por cinco años no me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, por miedo a que se alejara. Que la alejé para no sufrir el día que encontrara a aquel que pudiera hacerla feliz. Que no comprendo cómo pudo aceptar mi propuesta y que la haya herido por darle la oportunidad de alejarse...

- En verdad, crees que yo estaría mejor con Alan, ¿no?

- Si es a quién escoges, será lo mejor.

- ¿Y si te escogiera a ti? ¿Eso estaría mal?... Tú quieres escoger por mí... Me vienes lastimando desde que me separaste de ti – "y aún así no puedo odiarte", pensé -. Si no pudiste ver eso, quiere decir que el motivo por el que siempre te amé, sólo fue una ilusión.

- De verlo, sí lo hacía y más miedo me daba... Si pudieras verte como lo hago yo...

- Y en vez de agradecerlo, lo desprecias... Si para eso viniste, te comunico que ya tengo claro quién eres, así que puedes continuar tu camino, que yo haré lo mismo.

- ¿Volverás con los Cullen?

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Lo único que siempre te ha interesado eres tú... Puedes seguir huyendo durante toda tu existencia, si así lo quieres. Yo buscaré dónde quedarme... – un segundo después susurré un deseo – Ojalá y tuviera la habilidad de borrarte de mi memoria, como si nunca hubieras existido.

- Si no puedes borrar el pasado, al menos te puedo asegurar que no sabrás de mí en el futuro – y bajó del coche.

Fue cuando lo vi tomar la manilla para abrir la puerta, que comenzó la punzada entre mi pecho y mi estómago, e instintivamente, me abracé con fuerza el sitio del dolor.

Batista no se dio cuenta y bajó, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, se agachó para decirme algo, que se ahogó en su garganta cuando me vio...

- Alondra, ¿qué te pasa? – como no contesté -... ¡Carlisle! – llamó a mi padre, que no se demoró nada en llegar y abriendo la puerta del lado donde estaba sentada, me tomó en brazos y me puso acostada a un lado del coche...

- Alice – le dijo mi padre -, pronto, dile a Jazz que venga.

La verdad es que no estaba en condiciones de protestar, y lo que había sucedido era que mi hermano había llegado con ellos, pero Alice había visto lo que me pasaría y todos habían supuesto que era provocado por Jasper, y por eso se había quedado en el hotel.

El dolor era aún más fuerte de lo que recordaba, que por momentos hacía que me retorciera.

Escuchaba las voces de Carlisle, de Esme y Alice, que me decían que tratara de calmarme, una y otra vez, que ya iba a llegar Jazz, pero el dolor no retrocedía, me quemaba.

Entre las voces que escuchaba, logré distinguir una conversación, que traté que me sirviera para tratar de olvidar lo que me estaba pasando...

Mi padre preguntó:

- ¿No se suponía que venías a arreglar las cosas con ella?

- Ella no está dispuesta a perdonarme, por eso es mejor que me vaya... Ella se recuperará y es preferible que no me vea.

- No – dijo Alice -. Debes quedarte... Si como dices, tú ocasionaste esto, deberás arreglarlo de alguna forma... Además, deberás explicarle a Jasper lo que sucedió, que él cedió su lugar para que vinieras tú, con la esperanza que pudieras solucionar todo esto...

- Pierde cuidado que yo me quedaré y le daré las explicaciones necesarias, pero luego me iré. Es lo mejor para Alondra.

Hasta ahí escuché, porque el dolor era insoportable y ya se me había extendido, por casi todo el cuerpo.

No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que llegó mi hermano, que tomó mi mano y me sentí algo mejor. Y con ello, pude prestar atención a la conversación que se produjo...

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Jazz.

- No eras tú quien le provocaba los dolores a Alondra – dijo Alice, a modo de explicación.

- Batista, ¿cómo pudiste?... Ella es especial, no es primera vez que se te dice, y aún no lo entiendes... Se suponía que arreglarías todo con ella.

- Ella no está dispuesta a perdonar – le contestó mi profesor.

En eso, escuché a mi padre que decía:

- Eso lo hablaremos después, ahora hay que llevarla a algún sitio para que pueda estar. No se puede quedar aquí, y no podemos llevarla al hotel en estas condiciones.

- Yo tengo un amigo que tiene su residencia por acá cerca – dijo Batista -. Hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero estoy seguro que nos podrá ayudar.

- Tú conduces – le dijo Jasper y me tomó en brazos para subirme al coche y todos me acompañaron.

Lo único que sabía era que estaba sentada, mientras mi hermano me tenía ambas manos tomadas y mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Su cercanía era la que me ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor, que a esas alturas, era generalizado.

Cuando el auto se detuvo...

- Espérenme aquí, yo voy a hablar con él primero – dijo Batista y escuché que bajó.

Quise abrir los ojos, pero me fue imposible.

Poco después, regresó Batista diciendo:

- Pronto, tráela... Nos va a ayudar.

Jasper volvió a tomarme en brazos y poco después me recostaba en una cama...

- Tranquila, chiquita – me dijo mi hermano -. Tú sabes que esto ya se te va a pasar y volveremos a discutir...

Mientras con una mano sujetaba la mía, con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla y mi cabello...

- Alice – la llamó –, tómale la otra mano – le dijo -. Sé que eso la tranquiliza.

Ella lo hizo, y tuvo razón... La mano de ella me ayudó bastante, pero... No sé por qué, cuando una pasa por momentos difíciles, como era ese para mí, lo único que quiere es lo que sabe que no obtendrá. En mi caso, a Batista.

Traté de centrarme en lo que había dicho mi profesor... ¿Sería cierto que era yo la que no estaba dispuesta a perdonar? Era él quién no había querido pedir perdón. Pero, ¿podría perdonar todo eso?... Era difícil. Aunque si no perdonaba, ¿cómo podría estar con Batista? Entonces, debería hacer que no se fuera, mas ¿cómo? Ni siquiera podía abrir mis ojos... Edward no estaba... Lo malo que con este tipo de dolor, no tenía períodos de tranquilidad, como con el de recepción de peligro.

Volví a intentar abrir mis ojos, pero mis párpados pesaban toneladas y dolían. Entonces, traté de hablar, pero de mi garganta sólo salió un quejido, que alarmó a Jasper...

- Chiquita, ¿qué pasa?... Debes estar tranquila. No te preocupes de nada, ya va a pasar y volveremos a la casa.

Luego, no volví a intentarlo... Ya podría tratar de hablar con Batista.

Capítulo Nº 59:

Lo único que esta vez, fue diferente a todas las anteriores... Los dolores que generalmente, me duraban tres días, sólo me duró 24 horas, pero no se me alivió como siempre, esta vez fue bajando de a poco la intensidad hasta que ya no quedó nada.

Así, en cuanto pude, le dije a Jasper, con quién nos habíamos quedado solos:

- Por favor, necesito hablar con Batista...

- No, chiquita – me dijo serio -. No queremos que vuelvas a pasar por esto de nuevo. Déjalo que se vaya... Ya ha hecho mucho daño.

- Batista – volví a repetir.

- No te pongas terca ahora. Por él es que te pasó esto.

- Yo soy terca... Batista... por favor.

- Si lo fuera a buscar, como quieres, entonces yo sería el tonto. Pero, esta vez no lo haré.

En ese momento, regresó Alice con Esme...

- Alice – me dirigí a ella -, por favor, necesito hablar con Batista.

- No – volvió a decir mi hermano.

Ella se acercó y tomando mi mano libre, me dijo:

- Alondra, es muy pronto... Aún no te recuperas del todo... Carlisle ha logrado hacer que él se quede, porque sabe que ustedes van a tener que hablar. Pero aún no.

- Por favor – le supliqué.

Ella miró a mi hermano, que seguía mirándome con esa expresión dura, y le preguntó:

- ¿Crees que podrá estar sola?

Entonces, yo retiré la mano que me sujetaba, y sentí la intensidad del dolor, pero que era controlable...

- Eso contesta tú pregunta – le contestó.

Entonces, Esme dijo:

- Voy a buscarlo – y salió.

Y Jazz se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta, y le dije:

- No le eches toda la culpa a él, esa culpa es compartida y tú lo sabes bien.

Alice sujetó bien mi mano y cuando la miré, me estaba negando con la cabeza.

Mi hermano no se detuvo y salió.

- No deberías haberle dicho eso – me dijo ella -. Ya se siente demasiado culpable, para que tú lo hagas sentir peor.

- Ya me disculparé después – dije intentando no perder el control que tenía sobre el dolor. En eso, entró mi padre...

- Alondra, ¿ya te sientes bien? – me preguntó, muy serio.

- Bien, todavía no, pero sí mejor.

- Entonces, no puedo dejar que veas a Batista, puedes perder el control y que vuelvan los dolores con más fuerza.

- Carlisle – dije, lo más seria que pude -, necesito hablar con Batista y cuanto antes mejor. No te puedo decir que en este momento, me vaya a poner de pie y lo vaya a ir a buscar, porque aún no estoy bien, pero en cuanto pueda hacerlo, pierde cuidado que nadie me detendrá.

- Al menos, espera media hora.

A esas palabras no contesté, sólo intenté incorporarme, pero el dolor aún era bastante fuerte.

Entonces, mi padre me detuvo e hizo que me recostara nuevamente...

- De acuerdo – dijo -. Eres bastante terca... Voy a buscarlo.

Y salió.

Me quedé con Alice, que me ayudó a acomodar un poco las almohadas para quedar semi-sentada, y cuando llegó Batista, ella salió.

- Carlisle me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. Que casi exigiste que fuera a buscarme.

- Sí – contesté -. Necesitamos hablar.

- Me parece que en el coche, lo dijimos todo.

- No. La verdad es que estaba muy ofuscada, para tomar las decisiones que tomé en ese momento, y que no escuché más de la mitad de lo que dijiste. Ambos estábamos igual.

- Sé exactamente lo que dijiste, y también lo que yo dije.

- Pero, ambos estábamos demasiado ofuscados... Tal vez te adelantaste mucho en querer arreglar las cosas conmigo... Me gustaría que pudieras entenderme... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si amándome como dices que me amas, yo te dijera que eres un mentiroso y te dejara?... Luego, voy y te digo que te amo, pero que es mejor que tú busques a alguien que te "merezca"... ¡No es justo!

- Te hice sufrir mucho – me dijo él, para luego agregar –. Es por eso que debemos separarnos…

- ¡Y sigues con lo mismo!... Batista, yo te amo... no quiero dejarte ni que me dejes... ¿Quieres que te perdone?... Lo hago... Pero, por favor, no me digas que debemos separarnos... De lo contrario, te prometo que voy a buscar a alguien que termine con mi existencia, porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir con estos dolores, que nublan mi razón.

- Tú misma lo dices, tu razón está nublada, no es posible seguir juntos... ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

- El día que tú entiendas que vas a ser el responsable de mi muerte.

Me quedó mirando un rato, hasta que dijo:

- No puedo... No puedo permitir que quieras terminar con tu existencia... No puedo permitir que te sientas miserable por mi culpa... Sé que llegará el momento en que me odiarás, pero ahora, no podría soportarlo...

En esas palabras creí entender que había logrado convencerlo. La verdad es que no quería forzarlo, pero si no lo hacía nunca me hubiera perdonado el haberlo perdido... Lo amaba.

- Batista, te prometo que nunca podré odiarte... Te amo.

Entonces, se acercó a donde estaba sentada, y me dio un besito, que me ayudó a que el dolor casi desapareciera.

Capítulo Nº 60:

Cuando estuve bien, agradecimos a nuestro anfitrión, por el cual supe que Batista había dicho que yo era su prometida, y que eso fue lo que lo animó a ayudarnos, a pesar de creer que aún él era buscado por los Vulturis. Se alegró al saber que eso había terminado.

El que me quitó hasta su saludo, fue Jasper, que no comprendía cómo podía haber perdonado a Batista... A pesar que Alice intentó explicárselo, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara, que yo encontraría el momento preciso para que pudiera entenderme.

Mi hermana hizo los arreglos para que la boda se retrasara una semana, después que nosotros le confirmáramos que igual la celebraríamos. Esta última decisión la tomamos en el vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos, sólo para complacer a mis padres. Lo único que fue mi hermano quién lo tomó como una afrenta personal...

Cuando llegamos a la casa, volvimos a retomar lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso, aunque Jasper se excluyó de todo... Lo único que Alice logró convencerlo de que no me hiciera el desaire, de no asistir a la ceremonia, porque eso hubiera significado que ella tampoco fuera, y ella quería ir. Que nos lo debía a ambas.

La noche anterior, se habían organizado las despedidas de solteros, tanto de Batista, como la mía... Con sendas excursiones de caza en grupos separados. Por un lado irían los hombres y por el otro las mujeres... Con una única excepción: Jasper, que prefirió quedarse en casa, solo.

Ahorraré muchos de los comentarios que se hicieron en esa salida... Que lograron el propósito específico: ponerme nerviosa. Ya que todos los dardos iban dirigidos a la primera noche, y la luna de miel.

Nos regresamos a eso de las 4 A.M. Y todo gracias a Alice, que me dijo que de otra forma, no alcanzaría a arreglarme... Ni siquiera recordarle que la ceremonia estaba programada para mediodía, la hizo variar su pensamiento... Yo pienso que debe haber influido un poco lo de mi hermano, pero ella en ese momento lo negó.

Batista con los chicos, llegaron pasadas las 10, y yo a esa hora, ya estaba lista. Entonces, mientras mi hermana se arreglaba, vino a hacerme compañía Esme...

- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Nerviosa – le contesté con una sonrisa, porque también estaba feliz.

- Me alegro – dijo, pero se notaba que quería decirme algo que no se atrevía.

- ¿Qué pasa? Se nota que algo quieres decirme... Hazlo con confianza. Hoy estoy dichosa.

- No... – contestó – no podría arruinarte el día.

- ¿Cómo arruinar?

- Sí, mejor déjalo así.

Me puse a pensar de qué se trataría.

No era algo generalizado, porque todos estaban felices. Tenía que pensar como ella... Familia... ¿Carlisle?... No... ¿Mis hermanos?... Todos estaban bien... Con excepción de Jazz... ¡Eureka!

- Esme – pregunté -, ¿es por Jasper?

- Esta es una ocasión especial – comenzó a decirme -, y deberían estar todos felices, pero Jazz... Se nota que está lastimado y tú podrías haber hablado con él... Pero, ya lo harás cuando regresen.

- Tienes razón – concedí -. Tuve una semana completa para hablar con él y no lo hice. Ha sido un error involuntario, pero imperdonable... ¿Crees que podrías convencerlo de que venga?

Yo estaba vestida y lista para la ceremonia, con un vestido blanco drapeado, que me llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los tobillos, y que en la parte de atrás se extendía para formar una pequeña cola. Mis zapatos blancos de género satinado, con un taco bastante generoso. Con un velo de tul también satinado del mismo color, adornado con pequeñas flores.

Como la ceremonia era de día, el vestido era sin mangas, lo que había hecho que Alice escogiera unos guantes largos, que cubrían más que nada desde mis muñecas hasta un poco más arriba de mis codos.

En esas condiciones, no podía empezar a vagar por toda la casa, en busca de mi hermano.

- Alondra – me contestó mi madre -, no creo conveniente este momento para que hables con Jazz... Tú sabes que puede llegar a ponerse muy testarudo y tú no lo haces mal tampoco, con lo que puede perjudicarte.

- No te preocupes, que como te dije, hoy nadie podrá arruinarme el día, ni siquiera él. Por favor, ve a buscarlo y dile que necesito hablarle, antes de la ceremonia – le pedí, y antes de que se fuera –. Y le avisas a Alice, que yo le digo para que venga – me miró extrañada ante este último recado –. No quiero que nos interrumpan.

Ella después de mirarme un momento, salió.

Cerca de quince minutos después, golpearon a mi puerta...

- Pasa – le dije.

Y entró, ya estaba arreglado, y entendí a Alice. La verdad que mi hermano era todo un galán. Aunque sabía que lo que se había puesto, no era lo que tenía ella pensado, que él vistiera... Sólo era un smoking negro, bastante sencillo, pero que en él lucía perfecto.

- Cierra, por favor – le dije, porque estaba dejando la puerta junta, y una vez que lo hizo -. Aún estás enojado... Ha pasado una semana y aún no logras comprenderme.

- Si querías hablar de esto, podías haber esperado.

- No... Te esperé una semana, pero no reaccionaste... Jazz por favor, este día me voy a casar con el hombre que amo. ¿No sería posible que contara con las bendiciones de mi hermano?

- No logro entenderte... ¿Cómo puedes querer a todos los que te hieren de forma tan contundente?

- Porque los amo a todos... Y disculpa, pero te incluyo... No sé el motivo, aunque yo creo que voy a tener que descubrirlo en algún momento... Te quiero, porque eres mi hermano, mi verdadero hermano. El más tonto de todos.

- Tienes razón, si hay algo que puedo agradecerle a María, es haberte transformado, haciendo que tenga una hermana como tú. Siempre terca, hasta el mismo día de su boda.

Me sonrió para acercarse y abrazándome me dijo:

- Ven, chiquita. Me alegra poder verte feliz. Prométeme que tratarás de serlo siempre.

- Eso te lo prometo.

A penas había dicho esto, se abrió la puerta, sin que llamaran...

- ¡Así quería verlos! – era Alice que nos miraba con una sonrisa – Espero que no vuelvan a pelearse.

- No creo que pase muy pronto – contesté.

- Entonces – repuso ella, a mi hermano -, ¿podrías ir a cambiarte?

- No, Alice – le pedí -. Me gusta como se ve así... – luego a él – Por favor, no te cambies.

- De acuerdo – me contestó, mientras miraba a mi hermana -. Lo siento, Alice, pero es la boda de ella, y si quiere que no me cambie, no lo voy a hacer.

Ella elevó la vista, como pidiendo paciencia, pero pronto cambió esa expresión por una sonrisa traviesa...

- No importa, entonces le voy a decir a Carlisle que él sigue siendo quien entrega a la novia... Te lo íbamos a pedir a ti – le dijo a Jazz -, pero como no quieres cambiarte.

Él me miró un momento, y yo le dije:

- Te prometo que para la próxima vez, me entregas tú.

- De acuerdo.

Y escuchamos a Alice que resopló, vencida.

Capítulo Nº 61:

Como Jasper no quiso cambiarse, Alice lo echo de la habitación, y estoy segura que si no hubiera sido mi boda, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo.

Me parecía increíble que, en muy poco tiempo, sería la esposa de Batista. Pero, no pude evitar recordar a Alan... y un cargo de conciencia me embargó. Era como una nube negra en mi cielo iluminado.

- Alondra – me dijo mi hermana -, no te preocupes por él... Estará bien.

No sé como siempre he sido un libro abierto para ella, aunque no era difícil adivinar lo que podría pasar por mi mente en ese momento.

- Así lo espero, Alice, así lo espero – contesté.

No sé cómo pasó el tiempo tan lentamente... Me pareció que llevaba días parada junto a la ventana de mi cuarto, cuando golpearon a la puerta y Alice fue a abrir...

- Está lista hace horas – dijo y yo me di vuelta para mirar a quién le hablaba.

Era a Carlisle.

- Entonces, me parece que llegó el momento – dijo mi padre acercándose y tomando mi mano.

Así, comenzamos a bajar hasta llegar a la sala que se había arreglado para la ceremonia. Donde vi a todos los invitados, pero el único que me interesó verdaderamente, fue Batista que se encontraba al final de aquel pasillo, esperándome.

Nunca entendí el motivo por el cual, él escogió a Emmet como padrino, pero era especial verlos ahí juntos. Y mi hermano oso, logró sacarme una sonrisa, cuando dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara traviesa.

Con mi padre seguimos caminando, hasta que llegamos a donde me esperaban, y me entregó a Batista, para luego, sentarse junto a mi madre.

En ese momento, todo desapareció de nuestro alrededor, y entramos a una burbuja donde sólo alcanzaba a escuchar la música del bosque, con aves, caídas de agua, el viento pasando a través de los árboles, y el sonido de pequeños animales moviéndose.

Debo dar gracias a Alice, que me hizo notar cuando debía decir mis votos, porque yo no estaba en la sala.

Entonces, aspiré aire para decir:

- Batista, desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que en algún momento terminaríamos estando como ahora, porque me enamoré de ti en ese primer instante. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y no quiero que esto termine. No puedo imaginar mi existencia sin ti, es por eso que me sentiré dichosa si quieres aceptarme, yo estaré contigo, no importándome lo que suceda, lo que tenga que enfrentar, quiero formar parte de ti y que seamos sólo uno.

A lo que él contestó:

- Alondra, siempre vi en ti una hermosa flor, que hoy muestra su verdadero esplendor. Eres el ave que ilumina mi camino, y aunque hemos estado separados, tu luz siempre estuvo conmigo. Pero, este último tiempo, me he hecho adicto a ti y no podría volver a alejarme. Te amo tanto que soy yo quien será afortunado de que me aceptes. Prometo tenerte sobre cualquier cosa y te defenderé de quien pueda querer hacerte daño, por todo el tiempo que dure mi existencia.

Luego, el señor Weber nos hizo las preguntas de rigor...

- Alondra, ¿aceptas a Batista Barbosa?

- Sí – contesté intentando que mi voz se notara segura -, acepto.

- Batista, ¿aceptas a Alondra Cullen?

- Sí – dijo él, con la misma voz envolvente con que me habló cuando me conoció -, acepto.

Después, Emmet nos pasó los anillos y nos los pusimos, para terminar con la frase que todos esperábamos...

- Ahora, los declaro marido y mujer... Batista, puedes besarla – a lo que siguió un guiño.

Él se acercó para abrazarme y luego, reduciendo la separación, me besó como sólo él podía hacerlo, entre los aplausos de los invitados.

Poco después, todos fueron acercándose para felicitarnos, salvo una que otra excepción. Me refiero a los licántropos, Jacob Black y Seth Clearwater, que acompañaron a Miranda, que lucía muy hermosa en un traje rosa que le había mandado dos días antes.

Se había organizado un pequeño coctel en el jardín trasero, con entremeses para los invitados humanos y luego, empezó el baile... Que fue principiado por Batista y por mí, luego seguí con mi padre, Emmet, Edward y terminé con Jasper, al que logré sacar una sonrisa gracias a la que yo tenía.

Después, apareció Alice, que me dijo:

- Alondra, es hora que te cambies.

- ¿No es muy pronto? – me extrañó lo que me decía.

- No... Después puedes regresar y estar una tiempo más por acá...

Y tomando mi mano, me raptó, llevándome a mi cuarto, donde ya estaba todo preparado para que me cambiara rápido. También pude ver la maleta que ella y Bella habían arreglado para el viaje que haría... Mi Luna de Miel. La que sería una sorpresa preparada por Batista, en conjunto a todos los varones de la familia, con excepción de Alice, pero a la que no pude sacar ni media palabra de dónde sería.

Ella me había seleccionado un vestido ante mis protestas, pero me dijo, que de lo contrario, no me dejaría bajar a la recepción si insistía en ponerme pantalones.

Cuando estaba cambiada, me dijo:

- Ahora, puedes bajar... Yo les aviso cuando sea buena hora para que no pierdan el vuelo...

- De acuerdo, pero tengo que guardar una cosa antes de bajar...

Me dirigí al cajón donde había guardado el reloj y sacando el paquete lo quedé mirando... Sin querer recordé la última vez que había visto a Alan, pero despejé pronto esa imagen de mi mente, antes que Ed me denunciara ante Batista.

Alice me miró y me dijo:

- Dámelo, yo lo guardo... Ahora, baja. Que se te puede extrañar.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y fui buscando a mi esposo... Me sentía extraña de pensar en él de esa forma, pero feliz.

En cuanto llegué con Batista, se acercó Carlisle...

- Chicos, ¿me pueden acompañar un momento a la biblioteca?

Con mi esposo nos miramos algo extrañados, pero asentimos y lo seguimos.

Cuando entramos, él cerró la puerta y nos invitó a sentarnos, y lo hicimos en el sofá...

- Alondra – se dirigió a mí -, hace ya un tiempo que llegaste a esta familia y has ganado un lugar entre nosotros, pero nunca se te dio la bienvenida como correspondía. Hace un par de meses que Alice me hizo ver este olvido involuntario... Hoy quiero subsanar este error – se acercó al escritorio y sacó una caja, del porte de una palma de mi mano, se acercó y la abrió para que pudiéramos ver en su interior, un colgante con el escudo familiar -. Es para ti... Es el símbolo de lo que nos une.

- Carlisle – quise contestar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta -... yo... la verdad...

- Por favor, acéptalo y lúcelo como parte de nuestra familia – lo sacó de la caja y se acercó a ponerlo en mi cuello.

- Gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento.

Luego, se dio vuelta a mirar a Batista, para decirle...

- Ahora, como tú te casaste con un miembro de esta familia, también quiero darte la bienvenida como corresponde – y volvió al escritorio y sacó una cajita, de donde sacó una muñequera, como la que lucen mis hermanos, también con el escudo familiar -. Sé que ustedes sabrán actuar como corresponde a nuestra familia.

- Gracias – dijo Batista tomando la muñequera y procediendo a ponérsela -. Sé que esto es importante y que estás depositando tu confianza en nosotros, y pierde cuidado que no te decepcionaremos, porque yo velaré por ello.

En ese momento, golpearon a la puerta. Mi padre, se acercó y abrió. Era Alice...

- Batista, ¿piensas viajar con esa ropa? – preguntó ella, asomando la cara, y luego a Carlisle le dijo - Sé que ya habías terminado.

Entonces, Batista se puso de pie, diciendo:

- Es mejor que me cambie.

Y salió, mientras Alice entró y tomando mi mano me hizo poner de pie, mientras decía:

- Vamos abajo, que todos están preguntado por ti – y miró a Carlisle, para decirle –... Y también por ti – así tomó la mano de nuestro padre y bajamos los tres.

Poco después, se nos unió mi esposo y tuvimos que empezar a despedirnos, porque de lo contrario, según mi hermana, perderíamos el vuelo. Así subimos a mi auto, y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, donde tomamos un vuelo directo a Chile.

Capítulo Nº 62:

En aquel viaje, Batista me contó sobre la elección del sitio para la Luna de Miel...

- Después que me contaste lo que Carlisle pudo averiguar con respecto a ti, estaba conversando en la biblioteca con él y Jazz, sobre lo de tus dolores y el motivo por lo que te pasaba eso. Cuando salió el tema de tu curiosidad desmedida y yo quise saber el máximo de detalles que pudieran tener con respecto a tu historia, entonces, Jasper me contó algo sobre María...

- ¿Te contó de ella? A él no le gusta tocar el tema – le comenté.

- Se notó, pero como yo quería ayudarte, él hizo una excepción... Entonces, me empezó a rondar la idea de viajar a Chile, a buscar lo máximo que pudiéramos de tu familia... Para eso, Jasper y Alice viajaron a buscar a María... - yo lo miré espantada, porque no podía pensar en mi hermano, yendo a hablar con ella, sabiendo que no le gustaba ni siquiera que se la mencionaran - ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvieron un fin de semana fuera? – sólo asentí – Ahí viajaron... Bueno, esa fue la ocasión... Lo que consiguió Jazz fue saber que tu familia vivía al sur de la capital, a las afuera de Rancagua, además del nombre de tus padres, Altagracia y Eladio Ruiz; y tu hermana, Clara. Según María, dice que tú siempre hablaste de ellos, que parecías deseosa de ir a buscarlos, por lo que cuando huiste, ella te fue a buscar a Chile, pero no te encontró y se regresó, pensando que podrías haber querido protegerlos y no seguiste lo que siempre dijiste que harías... Jasper, en un principio te iba a contar lo que había descubierto, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, que te haría un regalo especial con este viaje...

Juro que escuchaba a Batista y no podía creer toda la información que Jazz había obtenido, el nombre de mis padres y el de mi hermana, la ubicación del sitio donde vivía. Sabía que mis padres y hermana deberían haber muerto, pero era posible que ella se hubiera casado y hubiera tenido hijos y que ellos aún vieran... o tal vez nietos... una familia.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Santiago, nos recibió una lluvia que hacía que la mayoría de la gente corriera, para no mojarse. En cambio, con Batista, caminábamos calmadamente, sin importarnos si nos empapábamos. Arrendamos un auto y partimos con dirección a Rancagua...

Nos alojamos en una pequeña cabaña, en la salida sur de la ciudad...

- ¿Nada de acá te parece conocido? – me preguntó Batista, cuando entramos a la cabaña.

- No... Creo que podría haber vivido toda mi vida aquí mismo, y yo no lo sabría.

- Bueno, pero mañana comenzaremos a buscar la información que exista... Debería haber algo sobre tu desaparición, con lo que tendríamos la fecha de tu transformación. Y si es así, también información sobre tus padres y por consiguiente de tu hermana...

- Pero, ¿mañana? – le pregunté algo desilusionada. Yo quería ir en ese instante a tratar de averiguar lo máximo posible, antes que anocheciera y cerraran todos los sitios que pudieran tener la información que quería. Pero, entonces, él se acercó para abrazarme, mientras me decía:

- ¿Ya se te olvidó el motivo real de este viaje? – entonces comprendí lo que pasaba y correspondí a su abrazo, ocultando mi cara en su pecho, apenada – Espero que esto no sea costumbre.

Me separé un poco para mirarlo y me sonreía...

- Por favor, perdona – le dije -. No fue mi intención.

- Lo sé – me contestó -. Yo tampoco me acostumbro... Tanto tiempo estando juntos y nunca como ahora.

Tomó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi mejilla y lo acomodó junto con el resto de mi pelo... para después acariciar mi mejilla haciendo que cerrara mis ojos, para sólo notar su tacto en mi piel.

Así sentí que se acercaba hasta unir sus labios con los míos.

Por primera vez, comenzó a variar la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta terminar desnudos en la cama, abrazados, felices.

Aquella primera vez, fue algo verdaderamente bello, sublime... Lo amé más. Y aunque mi parte curiosa quiso emerger en ese momento, ya que se cruzó por mi mente, querer preguntarle si alguna vez había estado así con otra mujer, pero no lo permití. No correspondía y hasta podría haberlo ofendido. Por eso, sólo lo abrazaba, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, embriagándome en su aroma, acariciando su piel bajo mi mano y de vez en cuando, besándolo.

Por mientras, él tenía tomada mi cintura, haciendo que mi cuerpo estuviera muy junto al de él. Y su otra mano la pasaba entre mi mejilla, mi cabello, mi cuello, mi espalda, mi hombro y mi brazo.

- Te amo, mi Alondra – me susurró después de un rato de estar así.

- No tanto como yo a ti – le aseguré.

- Permíteme dudarlo. Además, me parece estar viviendo un sueño hermoso a tu lado... Y no quiero despertar.

- No vamos a despertar - le dije -, de hecho, ni siquiera estamos dormidos... Te recuerdo que nosotros no dormimos – y me acerqué a besarlo.

Luego, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que él me preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Te conozco y sé que algo debes querer preguntar... Hace rato que no dices nada... Dime, ¿qué es?

Yo aún tenía en mi mente la misma pregunta, pero no me atrevía a hacerla. Por lo que decidí cambiarla...

- Batista, estás muy interesado en saber de lo que fue mi vida como humana, pero nunca me has contado sobre ti.

- No hay mucho que decir... No es mucho lo que recuerdo.

- Pero, ¿no podrías complacer a tu esposa, que sufre de curiosidad aguda? – y le sonreí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a decir:

- A ver... Por mi esposa haría lo que fuera... Sé que nací en Sao Francisco de Paula, en Brasil, actualmente ya no se llama así, sino que es la ciudad de Pelotas... El año de mi nacimiento es 1813 y me transformaron en 1836, cuando tenía 23 años. Mis padres habían llegado de Lisboa a principios de 1800... Yo quería regresar a Portugal, por lo que había entrado a servir en una nave que partía a Europa... El día que nos embarcábamos, conocí a uno de los pasajeros, con un encanto extraño, que me convenció para que lo ayudara con su equipaje... Cuando lo acompañé al hotel para buscar sus cosas, me atacó, pero a penas me había mordido, y golpearon a la puerta, casi sacándola de cuajo... Al parecer alguien lo había descubierto o denunciado, pero se asustó, con lo que me soltó y salió huyendo... No sé el motivo por el que yo lo seguí, corriendo cuanto pude, con los dolores de la trasformación... Pensé que moriría, y para que mis padres guardaran una esperanza, subí al barco y me escondí en una de las bodegas... Cuando los dolores desaparecieron, tenía sed, y en aquel barco tuve el deseo de alimentarme, pero corrí y me tiré por la borda de noche... Nadé hasta llegar a tierra firme, donde comencé a alimentarme como podía... Poco después viajé a Italia, donde los Vulturis me reclutaron, después ya sabes el resto de la historia.

- ¿Nunca regresaste a buscar a tu familia?

- Sí, cuando dejé a los Vulturis... Pero, ya no quedaba nadie... Tenía una hermana que cuando mis padres murieron se fue y no pude encontrarla...

- ¿Y si mi hermana hizo lo mismo? – le interrumpí, pensando en que era posible que hubiera hecho algo así.

- No pienses eso, por favor... Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a tu familia... Yo tengo la confianza de poder lograrlo.

- De acuerdo, yo no me voy a desanimar, si me prometes algo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que después de encontrar a mi hermana, trataremos de hacer lo mismo con la tuya... Yo creo que tenemos bastantes posibilidades de éxito si estamos juntos – y lo miré, él me sonreía, y sólo asintió para besarme, encendiendo una llama difícil de apagar. No puedo decir cuantas veces nos amamos esa noche, pero en una de las veces en que estábamos sólo abrazados, yo comenté:

- Me encanta estar así contigo.

- Y cuando lleguemos a Forks, va a ser aún más especial.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté curiosa.

- No... Cuando estemos allá, te darás cuenta.

Capítulo Nº 63:

Cuando amaneció, con Batista nos levantamos y después de arreglarnos, fui a ver qué me podía poner. Abrí la maleta y debajo de una blusa, encontré el paquete que era mi regalo para Batista...

- Gracias, Alice – susurré, y mi esposo me quedó mirando extrañado -. Sí, porque ayer fue un día tan especial que me olvidé de todo... - tomé el paquetito y me acerqué para entregárselo.

- ¿Y esto? – me preguntó.

- Tu regalo de boda.

Abrió en envoltorio y sacó el reloj...

- Es hermoso – comentó sonriendo.

- Pero, mira su interior.

Lo abrió y leyó lo que decía la inscripción: "Nuestro amor es como nuestra existencia... Eterno".

Se acercó y me abrazó, mientras decía:

- Con esto no sólo me compruebas que me amas... sino que también lo tonto que soy. Por favor, perdona.

- Yo lo hago, si en verdad estás arrepentido.

- Mi existencia no me alcanzará para pedirte perdón.

Y me acerqué para besarlo. Siempre podría perdonarlo, porque lo amaba, como decía aquel reloj.

Luego, salimos a recorrer un poco, intentando dar con el lugar donde vivía, sin mayor resultado. Tiempo después, supe que todo aquel sector, con los años, había cambiado mucho.

Lo mejor fue que llegamos en pleno invierno y el cielo estaba cerrado, amenazando con continuar lloviendo. Gracias a eso, fue que pudimos aprovechar de mejor forma el tiempo...

- Batista – pregunté yo en un momento -, ¿nunca habías venido por aquí?

- Sí – me contestó -, pero hace mucho tiempo. Después, siempre preferí el sector cordillerano, tanto por este lado como por Argentina.

- ¿Y por qué no por acá?

- Ningún motivo en especial, sólo que mis pasos me llevaban en esa dirección.

Ese día, recorrimos varios sitios en busca de información, pero finalmente todas nuestras averiguaciones nos llevaron a regresar a la capital.

En la tarde, revisando periódicos de la época, encontramos lo primero... Una pequeña nota que hablaba de que mis padres estaban buscándome, pues hacía seis meses que había viajado a Estados Unidos, y de mí no sabían nada. Estaban pidiendo al Gobierno americano ayuda para poder encontrarme.

Después de eso, fue que encontré una noticia que me alarmó... Dos años después de mi desaparición, mi hermana Clara, había viajado también a New York, con el propósito de buscarme, pero que también había desaparecido misteriosamente. Mis padres estaban desesperados.

Así seguimos encontrando noticias sobre la desaparición de las hermanas Ruiz.

Cinco años después, en el obituario, estaba el nombre de mi madre, y el de mi padre tres años después. De mi hermana no se había sabido nada más.

Batista fue el que tomó nota de todo, copiando muchos de los artículos que hablaban de mi familia.

Cuando, esa noche, regresamos a la cabaña...

- Alondra, no pierdas la esperanza. Lo único que tendremos que viajar a New York.

- No sé... Es que no creo que ella se haya ido así, para buscarme. Y que sabiendo que mis padres no podrían soportar otra pérdida, no haya regresado... Algo debe haberle pasado... Debe haber muerto... Además, recuerda que poco después comenzó la guerra...

La verdad era que estaba muy desanimada. Por eso, Batista me abrazó.

- Tranquila y no te pongas triste. Si tienes razón, y ella murió en New York, lo averiguaremos...

Me hablaba como si conociera lo que le había sucedido.

- ¿Qué sabes? – le pregunté.

- Nada – me contestó, pero... – Sólo que cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, me llamó Alice y me dijo que me encargara personalmente de que no perdieras las esperanzas, pero no me quiso decir nada más... Así que mañana, veremos la forma de viajar rápido a New York.

- De acuerdo – contesté, acercándome a besarlo, poco después estábamos en la cama desnudos y felices.

Como me había dicho Batista, al día siguiente viajamos a New York, donde seguimos revisando periódicos de esa época, entre 1853 y 1855.

Encontramos algunos artículos pequeños y lo último con que nos topamos fue un aviso destacado, que nos llamó la atención, porque estaba escrito en español, que decía:

"Queridas hijas,

"Somos vuestros padres. Os hemos estado buscando. En especial a ti, Virginia... Si acaso lees esto, busca a tu hermana... Ella viajó a buscarte a principios de este año. Y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella. Nos encontramos preocupados y sufriendo.

"Hay algo en nuestros corazones que nos dice que aún estás viva, pero no entendemos el motivo por el que no te has comunicado con nosotros.

"Clarita, si eres tú la que lee esto, por favor, comunícate con nosotros. Tu madre está desesperada. Si no has podido encontrar a tu hermana, no nos prives de tu presencia y amor.

"Si usted, quién lee esta carta, conoce a nuestras hijas, Virginia y Clara Ruiz, por favor, hagan que se comuniquen con nosotros... Las lloramos a diario, y más aún en estas fechas... Se los agradeceremos.

Altagracia y Eladio Ruiz."

Había sido publicado el día 10 de diciembre de 1855.

Mis padres habían hecho todo lo posible para encontrarnos, pero de mi hermana no había rastro. Aunque Batista me hizo notar algunas noticias especiales, sucedidas entre mayo y agosto de ese año... Una serie de muertes y desapariciones extrañas...

- Uno de los nuestros – le comenté.

- Sí, y por la manera de actuar, un neófito sin control.

- ¿Será alguien conocido?

Por un momento, se quedó pensativo, hasta que...

- No... Al menos, no conozco a nadie transformado en New York, en 1855.Tú fuiste transformada dos años antes, y recuerdo que Carlisle me comentó que tu períodos como neófita, fue de más de dos años.

- Sí, también me lo dijo.

Luego, ambos nos quedamos pensando... Por mi parte, intentaba recordar algo de aquella época, pero estaba visto que era imposible.

En cambio, en Batista el hilo de pensamiento había derivado en otra dirección. Por lo que, tomó el móvil y marcó un número...

- Aló, ¿Carlisle?... Quería saber si conoces a alguien que haya estado en New York, en 1855 y que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar, el rastro de un neófito de esa época... Bien, lo tengo. Gracias – y cortó la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Tengo una sospecha... Y quiero confirmarla... Vamos – y tomó mi mano, para salir con dirección al coche.

- ¿Sospecha? ¿De qué?... ¿Piensas que el neófito mató a mi hermana?

- Es factible pensar eso, pero quiero que me lo confirme alguien que haya presenciado los hechos.

Luego, fuimos a la dirección que había conseguido con mi padre.

Era un lujoso penhouse, de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos, nos recibió de manera muy amable, ya que Carlisle lo había llamado para avisarle que iríamos a verlo... Su nombre: Angus.

- Sean bienvenidos – nos saludó –. Carlisle me dijo que vendría su hija y su esposo.

- Gracias – contestó Batista por ambos -. Mi nombre es Batista, y ella es Alondra. Y la verdad es que estamos buscando información, sobre uno de nosotros que fue transformado en 1855.

- Ese año... Sí, hubo una neófita que había quedado fuera de control y que estuvo a punto de ponernos en riesgo a todos nosotros... Pensamos en recurrir a los Vulturis, pero Neville dio con ella y pudo controlarla...

- ¿Era mujer? – preguntó Batista - ¿Qué fue de ella?

- Sí, era una chica – confirmó Angus -. Neville la convirtió en su pareja y sé que poco después, viajaron a Sud América. Por un tiempo estuvieron allá, pero luego supe que andaban en Europa, aunque hace como veinte años que no sé de ellos.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? ¿Lo sabes? – le pregunté yo, con el mismo presentimiento que sabía tenía Batista.

- Clara.

Capítulo Nº 64:

No sé que cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese instante, pero me sentía extraña... Por un momento, mi mente estuvo en blanco. Hasta olvidé respirar. La noticia me encontró completamente desprevenida.

No sé cuánto duró eso, sólo que reaccioné cuando sentí la voz de Batista...

- ¿Alondra? ¿Estás bien?... ¡Alondra! – me llamó y cuando fijé mi vista, estaba frente a mí, acariciando mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Angus, sin quitar su mirada curiosa de mí.

- Sí, estoy bien – le contesté a mi esposo, para calmarlo -. Ella es mi hermana... Ella no murió.

- No, no murió... Fue transformada – me confirmó.

- ¿Hermana? – preguntó Angus, que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- Sí – le dijo Batista -, Alondra anda buscando a su familia humana. Ella tenía una hermana de nombre Clara, que desapareció acá, en 1855. Pensábamos que podría haber sido víctima del neófito y, por eso, queríamos encontrarlo... No imaginábamos que ella era la neófita.

- Entiendo... Pero ahora, tendrán que encontrarla, aunque como les digo, hace como veinte años que no sé de Neville o ella... Lo último que supe fue que estaban en Europa... al sur de Alemania.

- Eso tendrá que ser suficiente – dijo Batista.

Luego, me miró, para preguntarme...

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – contesté, mientras intentaba serenarme y retomar el ritmo de mi respiración.

- Entonces – dijo acercándose a Angus, para despedirse -, estamos muy agradecidos por tu información.

- Fue un placer haberlos ayudado – y él se acercó a mí, mientras decía -. Denle mis saludos a Carlisle y es una gran sorpresa saber que su familia ha crecido.

- Gracias – dije yo.

Así nos fuimos al hotel, y en cuanto llegamos...

- ¿En verdad que estás bien? – me preguntó Batista, visiblemente preocupado.

- Sí – le aseguré, ya más repuesta -. Es que no puedo creer todo esto... Clara está viva... Tengo que encontrarla.

- Y lo vamos a hacer, pero tenemos que planear bien cómo hacerlo.

- Tenemos que empezar en el sur de Alemania – le dije -. De ahí debemos seguir su rastro.

- Alondra, debes calmarte... Piensa bien en lo que dices... El sur de Alemania es muy extenso, hay muchas ciudades y pueblos... Ninguno de nosotros es rastreador, por lo que me parece que deberíamos pedir ayuda.

- ¿Y a quién?

- A Carlisle... Yo sé que él nos ayudará... Él conserva muchos amigos en Europa.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Date cuenta que al amigo que nos ayudó en Inglaterra, tuve que convencerlo de que yo había arreglado todo con los Vulturis... Muchos aún deben tener temor de ayudarme... – su vista estaba fija en algún punto lejano.

Por lo que me acerqué a abrazarlo...

- No te preocupes, entiendo... Y tienes razón, le pediremos ayuda a mi padre... Si él pudo averiguar lo primero de mi historia, podrá hacerlo para encontrar a Clara – y me acerqué a besarlo.

Cuando nos separamos...

- Voy a llamarlo – me dijo.

Pero...

- No es necesario tan rápido, podemos hacerlo mañana... – y le sonreí traviesa, volviendo a estrecharlo para besarlo de nuevo.

- Te amo – me dijo separándose un poco y sonriendo.

Y nos fuimos a la cama.

Poco antes del amanecer, me dijo...

- Alondra, ¿por qué no regresamos a Forks y de ahí planeamos todo?

- ¿Y la Luna de Miel? – le pregunté algo desilusionada.

- Bueno, eso no va a variar... Y recuerda que luego vamos a ir a Alemania, y de ahí, no sé a dónde... Además, yo contigo, estaré de Luna de Miel por toda mi existencia.

- Te amo – le dije -. Eres el único que puede ver lo bueno, en todo lo que me pasa – me acerqué y lo besé.

Así ese día, regresamos a Forks.

Llegamos cerca del mediodía, comenzando por contarles a todos, lo que habíamos descubierto. Así me llevé grandes sorpresas con las reacciones de algunos...

Primero Carlisle llamó a muchos amigos, tratando de averiguar sobre Neville. Fue así como supimos que era un nómada, que recorría gran parte de Europa. Principalmente, España, Francia, Suiza, Alemania e Italia. Pero, hacía un tiempo que no se le había visto, aunque no se sabía que le hubiera pasado algo... Ahora, con respecto a mi hermana, se sabía que donde quiera que él estuviera, ella estaba con él.

Entonces, Emmet hizo un comentario...

- Es un sector bastante extenso. No creo que vaya a ser fácil encontrarlos... - se quedó un momento pensando, y sonrió travieso, para decir – Creo que a nuestra familia, le hace falta un rastreador.

A esas palabras todos los que estábamos ahí, tuvimos reacciones encontradas.

Si bien, era cierto que en ese momento se agradecería tener un rastreador, también era peligroso, ya nuestra familia era demasiado numerosa, lo que suponía un peligro para los Vulturis.

Por eso, un silencio bastante incómodo nos rodeó. Pero fue roto por Rose...

- Bueno, pero nosotros somos varios...

- Disculpa, pero no te entiendo – dije y miré de reojo a Edward que sonreía.

- Bueno – comenzó a explicar ella -, si nos dividiéramos, podríamos abarcar un terreno más amplio...

- ¿Tú dices viajar todos a Europa? – pregunté.

- Sí, exactamente.

- Un momento – dijo Carlisle -. Eso es peligroso... Si en Volterra se enteran, lo podrían interpretar como una provocación. Especialmente Cayo. Primero actuarían y luego preguntarían.

- Tienes razón – lo apoyó Batista.

- Tal vez si fuéramos todos... - dijo Emmet -, pero ¿si lo hiciéramos unos pocos?

- ¿Tantos deseos tienes de ayudarme? – le pregunté.

- Oye, que fui el padrino de tu boda... A demás, con Rose – y la miró -, hace varios días que nos estamos planteando la posibilidad, de ir a dar una vuelta por allá.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió una idea bastante peligrosa, hasta desquiciada diría... Pedir la ayuda de Aro para encontrar a Clara.

Quién reaccionó en el mismo instante en que pasó por mi mente, fue Edward, que me miró, emitiendo un gruñido, e hizo reaccionar a todos...

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Carlisle.

Y mi hermano, sin sacar su vista de mí, me dijo:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Alice bajó la vista para luego cerrar sus ojos.

- Ed, dime qué pasa – lo apremió mi padre.

- Una idea tonta – le contesté, algo avergonzada de que se me hubiera ocurrido, si quiera pensarlo.

Entonces, mi hermana abrió los ojos y me dijo:

- Tal vez, no... - se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, para tomar mi mano y hacer que la acompañara, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y un gruñido largo de Edward – Ven, acompáñame.

Capítulo Nº 65:

Me hizo salir de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque. Cuando nos habíamos alejado un buen trecho, se detuvo...

- Alondra, aquí podremos hablar... Lo que se te ocurrió es bastante peligroso – me dijo -, pero al contrario del pensamiento de Ed, yo creo que habría una posibilidad... Lo único que no logré visualizar el resultado, porque lo desechaste muy pronto.

- Alice – le contesté algo preocupada -, como dije es una idea tonta.

- ¿Podrías concentrarte en llevarla a cabo?

¿Yo, concentrarme?... Me pregunté si ella estaría consciente de lo que pedía.

- Alice... – le dije.

- Por favor... Al menos, inténtalo... – para terminar con la única frase que me convencería – Piensa que así podrías encontrar a tu hermana.

- De acuerdo – contesté, sabiendo que quién debía estar al borde de la indignación, sería Ed.

Así, me concentré lo más que pude. Planeando todo lo que haría y diría, mientras mi hermana cerró sus ojos...

Mi idea había sido ir a Volterra y pedir hablar con Aro, para pedirle su ayuda. Ya que se suponía que ellos contaban con el mejor rastreador: Demetri.

Pero, era obvio que debía ofrecer algo a cambio y eso era lo que no tenía claro, qué ofrecer... Lo único que poseía y que Aro quería, era yo misma y mi habilidad. El poder hacer invisible a quién yo quisiera proteger. Porque por el resto, no tenían verdadera utilidad... Saber cuando Batista me necesitaba o lo que decía Jasper cuando pensaba en mí, no eran habilidades que pudieran interesarle.

Lo único que me podía detener, era pensar en mi esposo. Él nunca podría entenderme.

Seguía en aquellos análisis, cuando Alice abrió los ojos y me quedó mirando...

- Es, en verdad, muy peligroso – me dijo -, aunque rápido... Vas a tener que tomar tú la decisión... Si le pides ayuda a Aro, lo que puedo ver es una gran tragedia, de dimensiones incalculables...

- Entonces, es mejor desechar esa posibilidad.

- Lo único que me parece que, si no recurres a él, no la podrás encontrar... Puse todas las posibilidades y con ninguna otra resulta.

- Al menos, quiero intentarlo – le repuse, pensando en que ella podría equivocarse, pues no estaban tomadas todas las decisiones.

Luego, regresamos. Edward estaba visiblemente furioso, tanto con Alice, como conmigo.

Batista se acercó y me susurró:

- Fue la mejor decisión.

Después, miré al resto de mi familia y todos estaban enojados con Alice, hasta Jazz. Por eso, dije:

- Por favor, no se preocupen... Ahora, yo voy a ir a buscar a Clara y sé que Batista irá conmigo... Em, si tú y Rose quieren ayudarme, se los voy a agradecer.

- Por supuesto – contestó mi hermano oso.

Y miré a mi padre, que me dijo:

- Yo te voy a ayudar desde aquí... Tengo algunos contactos que sé que te servirán bastante.

Y desvié mi vista a Esme, que me sonreía. Lo que me distrajo, fue la voz de Jasper, pero no fue tanto su voz como lo que dijo:

- Yo también iré.

Lo miré y supe que conscientemente, estaba dejando afuera de su afirmación a Alice, y endurecí mi mirada...

- Gracias, Jazz, pero no es necesario – le contesté.

Quería herirlo y lo hice... Ambos nos conocíamos tan bien, que nos resultaba fácil dar en el blanco, donde sabíamos que haríamos más daño.

Fui con Alice y le dije:

- Por favor, a ti sí voy a necesitarte... No me digas que no podrás ir – supliqué.

- Tú sabes que a mí no me necesitas tanto como a Jazz. Que él te acompañe.

- No – contesté -. No pienso perder la calma, en cambio sí voy a necesitar saber si tomo una decisión errada.

- Eso te lo puedo decir desde acá – contestó sonriendo, pero su mirada no cambiaba, estaba triste.

- Pero, prefiero tenerte más cerca que separadas por todo un océano... Vamos, Alice. Mira que quiero presentarte a Clara.

Me miró un momento y asintió.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamé, para ver a mi hermano ponerse de pie y salir.

- No deberías haber hecho eso – me regañó Alice.

- Te dije que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo, antes de que volviéramos a pelear.

- Pero, permíteme estar de acuerdo con él – intervino Edward y también salió, seguido por Bella, que me miró sonriendo como apoyo.

Miré a Batista, como preguntándole su opinión y se acercó tomando mi mano, mientras me decía:

- No te voy a decir que no le doy la razón a Ed y Jazz, pero creo que necesitas mi apoyo.

- Gracias – le contesté, y volví a mirar a mi hermana, que estaba triste, entonces me acerqué a Batista y le susurré lo más rápido que pude a su oído –. Voy a tener que hablar con Jazz. No podría viajar con Alice, y sin él.

- De acuerdo – me apoyó.

Así, salí en busca de mi hermano, y lo vi conversando con Jacob Black. Bufé.

- ¡Renesmee! – la llamé y la pequeña me miró al mismo tiempo que Jasper. Aunque fue ella la que se acercó y me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres hablar con mi tío?

- No me digas que estás desarrollando la habilidad de tu tía Alice... Sí, ¿le puedes decir, por favor?

- Ya le dije a Jake, que más que seguro que tú ibas a querer hablar con mi tío Jazz... Voy a decirle que es mejor que venga.

- Gracias.

- A propósito – me dijo -, no es necesario tener ninguna habilidad cuando se trata del tío Jazz y tú.

La vi alejarse, mientras Jasper me miraba de vez en cuando.

Cuando la pequeña llegó con ellos, no sé que le habrá dicho, pero mi hermano enfiló hacia donde lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – me preguntó.

- Disculparme.

- No eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo.

- Si lo dices por Alice, estás siendo injusto. Ella fue la única que logró convencerme de no tomar el camino a Volterra.

- Tú ya lo habías desechado.

- Realmente, no. Sólo lo había dejado como último recurso, en caso de que esto no resultara. Pero ahora, ni así... Pero, sé que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda de la que pueda disponer.

- Y eso me incluye.

- Jasper, tú necesitas de Alice, como yo necesito de Batista; y ambos necesitamos el uno del otro... Le pedí a Alice que me acompañe, porque sé que voy a necesitar que me recuerden, que no debo dirigir mis pasos a Volterra. Y ella lo puede hacer.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que me dijo...

- Has cambiado... Estás diferente... Sé que la Alondra que conocía, nunca me hubiera hablado tan rápido, y no creo que este cambio haya sido provocado por Batista, de lo contrario lo hubiera notado, al menos, cuando se comprometieron... Y te diré que, me gusta ésta nueva Alondra, más madura, que admite cuando se ha equivocado y que es capaz de enseñarme lo mismo... Yo te voy a acompañar, pero primero tengo que hablar con Alice.

Luego, entró a la casa.

Capítulo Nº 66:

Pocos segundos después que Jasper había entrado a la casa, yo hice lo mismo, para acercarme a Batista. Lo abracé y él correspondió, aunque me preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa? Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

- ¿Te ofendería si te pidiera que me dejes ir sola al bosque? Necesito pensar.

- Nunca me ofendería por algo que me pidieras de esa forma... Pero, si necesitas hablar con alguien, recuerda que estoy aquí.

Me acerqué a besarlo...

- Gracias, te amo.

- Igual que yo.

Y nos separamos, para salir con dirección al bosque...

Inconscientemente, tomé camino en la misma dirección de la brisa que corría aquella tarde... Y cuando llegué a un pequeño claro, me detuve y me saqué los zapatos, frotando mis pies en la tierra... ¡Qué bien se sentía!

Cuando llevaba un par de minutos ahí, se me ocurrió tratar de llegar al tope de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Generalmente, eran mis hermanos a quienes les gustaba trepar a los árboles, pero yo nunca le vi ninguna utilidad, fuera de tener una vista más amplia del rededor.

Pero, eso era lo que quería en ese momento, algo que me ayudara a relajarme, y pensé que en el tope del árbol, lo conseguiría. Al menos, lo suficiente para poder tomar las decisiones necesarias en ese momento.

Siempre he sabido que, la curiosidad es una de las mayores características de mi personalidad, pero que muchas veces debo frenar, porque puede resultar equivocado, aunque hay veces en que me es imposible, ya que es más fuerte que yo.

Y ésta era una de aquellas oportunidades, donde debería haber controlado mi nivel de curiosidad y no pude.

Hacía como una hora que estaba sentada en el tope de aquel árbol, con una vista magnífica de las copas de los que estaban alrededor; cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba hablando, pero más que hablar, discutía... Pocos segundos después, reconocí la voz, era Jasper...

- ...No debiste haberla animado. Ahora, es posible que se le ocurra pedir la ayuda de Aro – me di cuenta que hablaban de mí -. Tú sabes que eso la va a hacer pensar en la posibilidad seriamente.

- Tranquilo – le dijo la otra voz, Alice -. Ella es inteligente. No querrá arriesgar a todos sólo por querer encontrar a su hermana, aunque lo que me preocupa es que no vislumbro que lo vayamos a lograr solos.

- Bueno, hay que hacerle creer que lo haremos.

- Llegaste tarde, ya le dije que solos no tendríamos muchas posibilidades.

- Pero, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

- Jasper, tú sabes que me gusta decir la verdad de lo que veo. Al final, siempre es lo mejor.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio... hasta que...

- Que extraño... No percibo por dónde se fue... el rastro llega hasta aquí – dijo mi hermano.

- Tienes razón... como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

- Pero, aquí están sus zapatos.

- Yo no sé esa manía que tiene de sacárselos. Pero, si los dejó acá, seguramente, va a volver por ellos.

- ¿No le habrá pasado algo?

- No – le aseguró ella -. Está pensando en su imagen mental, la de su cuarto. Sin decisiones a la vista – tenía razón, yo estaba intentando bloquearla para no ser descubierta.

- Pero puede estarlas planeando.

- No creo... Sólo debe ser como le dijo a Batista, que quiere pensar.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un momento, hasta que Jazz preguntó:

- ¿No le has dicho nada de lo de Alan?

- No. Es mejor que ella no se entere... y Batista, menos.

- Sigo pensando que deberías haber impedido eso. Si Batista llegara a enterarse, no estoy seguro de qué haría... No sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir algo así a Alan... Es enfermizo.

- Déjalo así... Es algo que siempre los unirá a los tres.

- Llego a pensar que la enfermiza eres tú...

- Lo mejor es que Alondra aún no sospecha nada...

- Acaso, ¿se va a enterar?

- Los secretos son difíciles de guardar por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que lo va a saber.

- Alan cometió una torpeza con lo de ese reloj...

¿Reloj? ¿Qué reloj? ¿El que compré en la tienda de antigüedades? ¿Mi regalo para Batista?... Seguí escuchando, cada vez más interesada.

- Era su regalo – dijo Alice -. Sabía que Alondra no lo aceptaría de buena gana, pero la inscripción era para ella...

- Pero, ella se lo regaló a Batista, que es a quién ama.

- Él es el depositario, pero si te das cuenta... Ese reloj es una unión para los tres... Alan ya está comenzando a rearmar su vida, y en cierta forma, es por la tranquilidad que le da el hecho de que ella tenga cerca ese reloj.

- Si me hubieras avisado lo que estaba sucediendo, yo hubiera impedido todo aquello.

- Lo sé y fue por eso que no te dije nada.

Sé que algo debe haberme mantenido afirmada donde estaba, porque de lo contrario, me hubiera caído... No podía creer lo que escuchaba... ¿Cómo Alice pudo permitir eso? ¿Sería eso lo que estaban discutiendo el día que lo compré? Si era así, podía entender a Jazz... Pero, ¿por qué no decírmelo?...

- Sigo pensando que algo pasa... – dijo mi hermano – No es lógico que ella desaparezca de esta forma... Temo que le haya pasado algo...

- Sigo sintiendo lo mismo, su imagen mental.

- Voy a llamar a Ed...

No alcancé a escuchar la conversación, pero después...

- ¿Y por qué no pruebas llamarla a ella?... Debe andar con su móvil – propuso Alice.

En ese momento, lo saqué para apagarlo rápidamente...

- Está apagado.

- Dejémosla. Debe querer estar sola...

- No me preguntes cómo, pero creo que nos necesita...

- Cada vez es más fuerte el lazo de ustedes, ¿no?

- No sé por qué me pasa esto con ella... Pero, es como cuando tiene uno de sus desmayos... ¿No puedes intentar ver dónde está?

- De acuerdo, aunque no le veo otra necesidad más que para que estés calmado.

Me concentré con mayor fuerza en mi imagen en el cuarto, pero...

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Jazz.

- Está cerca... Nos ha escuchado.

¿Cómo lo había sabido? Yo pedía que no fuera a darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí arriba.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El bloqueo fue más intenso, más claro... Como si hubiera sabido que iba a intentar romperlo... ¡Alondra! – comenzó a llamarme.

Pero, yo no pensaba bajar... No quería saber nada. Estaba desilusionada de ella... Al menos, a mí debería haberme dicho lo que pasaba con ese reloj... pero no lo hizo. Sentía mis ojos húmedos y un ardor en mi garganta. Este último, tan fuerte como si necesitara ir en ese momento de caza.

- ¡Alondra, ¿estás aquí? – me llamó mi hermano.

- Jasper, aquí... En este árbol – ella me había encontrado.

- Pero, a ella no le gusta trepar a los árboles...

- ¡Alondra, baja, por favor! – me llamó Alice – ¡Sabemos que estás ahí!

- ¡Alondra, si tú no bajas, te prometo que yo subo! – me amenazó Jasper.

Entonces, comencé el descenso, y cuando llegué abajo...

- No sé que tienen ustedes, ¿cuál es la parte que no entienden de "quiero estar sola"?... Ya estoy cansada de ustedes... Ahora, déjenme en paz...

Di media vuelta y salí con dirección a la casa. Ni siquiera tomé mis zapatos, sólo corrí. Entré directo buscando a mi esposo... y cuando lo encontré en nuestro cuarto...

- Batista, por favor, quiero salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Por favor... No quiero estar aquí un segundo más... Necesito salir de acá...

- Pero, ¿qué va a pasar con el viaje a Europa?

- Después pensaré en eso... Ahora, sólo quiero irme... No quiero estar acá.

- De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate... ¿De acuerdo?... Iré a avisarle a Carlisle.

- Gracias...

Él salió y regresó un par de minutos después, con mi padre...

- Alondra, ¿qué pasó?

- Lo siento, Carlisle... Pero, no puedo quedarme más tiempo acá... Necesito irme.

- Pero, al menos, explícame lo que pasa.

- Si quieres explicaciones, pídeselas a Jasper y Alice... Ahora, con respecto al viaje a Europa, no sé... Me parece que voy a dejar pasar un tiempo antes de buscar a Clara... Ahora, sólo quiero salir de acá.

Estaba histérica, lo reconozco. Pero, no quería seguir ahí. El enterarme de lo que había sucedido, me había afectado demasiado.

- De acuerdo – me contestó mi padre, y luego a Batista le preguntó -. ¿Dónde van a ir?

- A la otra casa... Aún no le había contado nada.

"Aún no le había contado nada"... ¿Qué era todo eso?... ¿Por qué todo el mundo me ocultaba las cosas?...

Lo miré dolida.

- Tranquila – me dijo mi padre, que se percató de cómo miraba a mi esposo.

- Alondra, te quería dar una sorpresa – comenzó a decirme Batista -. Se trata de una casa, que queda cerca de Forks... Podemos ir ahí ahora.

¿Sorpresa?... Bueno, aceptaría eso... Mi esposo quería darme la sorpresa de que tendríamos nuestra propia casa... Podía manejar esa información...

- De acuerdo – contesté -, pero vamos ahora... No quiero estar un segundo más aquí.

- Pero, ¿no te vas a despedir? – me preguntó Batista.

- No. Ahora, no... Por favor, Carlisle, discúlpame con Esme.

- No te preocupes, pero déjame bajar primero...

En ese segundo, no entendí su idea, aunque acepté.

Así él bajó adelante y un par de minutos después, lo hicimos con Batista.

Fuimos directamente al garaje, donde subimos a mi auto y salimos de ahí. Después me enteré que Carlisle había querido ir primero, para que yo no me cruzara con Alice y Jazz, a los que había hecho entrar a la biblioteca, y que le explicaran qué era lo que había sucedido, para que yo me hubiera puesto así.

Capítulo Nº 67:

Batista condujo hasta las cercanías de Forks, relativamente cerca de la casa de Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella.

Durante el camino, él me iba hablando, pero no pude prestarle atención... no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Era recordar lo que había escuchado y que no quería volver a saber más, ni de mi hermano, ni de Alice.

Quería tomar aquel reloj, buscar a Alan y romperlo frente a él. Pero, ¿cómo pedírselo a Batista?... "Mi amor, disculpa, pero necesito que me devuelvas el reloj que te regalé, porque me enteré que fue un regalo de mi ex novio para mí... Pero, no te preocupes... No quiero conservarlo; sólo quiero romperlo frente a él...". Estupideces, idioteces.

Quería acriminarme con alguien, pero algo me detenía. No tenía claro qué era, pero en el fondo lo agradecí.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, el coche se detuvo y Batista me dijo:

- Espera un segundo – y se bajó, para apresurarse a abrirme la puerta.

Yo me bajé y miré la casita, de color crema. No era muy grande, de dos pisos, con un garaje y un pequeño porche, al que se accedía por una escalera de cinco peldaños. Por atrás se tenía acceso al bosque, que por su orientación, se podría llegar a la casa de los Cullen, en no más de quince minutos, atravesándolo.

Batista tomó mi mano, me hizo subir los escalones y sacó la llave para abrir la puerta, que estaba rodeada de ventanitas.

Me disponía a entrar, cuando me detuvo y me tomó en brazos...

- Ésta va a ser nuestra casa y por eso, yo te haré entrar.

Odiaba lo que me pasaba. Ese debería haber sido un momento dichoso, y mis hermanos no habían dejado que lo disfrutara, como correspondía.

Y para no arruinárselo también a mi esposo, imposibilitada de poder sonreír, me abracé bien a su cuello y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Así entramos y luego me depositó en el suelo.

- ¿Me puedes contar ahora, lo que sucedió? - me preguntó.

- No – contesté secamente.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya podrás.

- No creo... Y, por favor, no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Quiero distraerme.

- De acuerdo... Si quieres distraerte, recorramos un poco la casa.

En la planta baja, había una sala con chimenea, una cocina y el comedor, todas pequeñas con muebles rústicos, pero donde se notaba la mano de Esme, en todo aquel arreglo.

Algo escondida detrás de la puerta de entrada, había una habitación algo más amplia, que había sido acondicionada como biblioteca, con un escritorio, computador y un sofá amplio... Lo que me llamó la atención fue que los estantes estaban semivacíos...

- Compraremos los libros que más te interesen – me explicó Batista -. Lo único que compré, fueron algunos que me recomendó Carlisle.

En realidad, eran algunos de los títulos que más me habían llamado la atención de la biblioteca de ellos.

Cuando me puse a revisarlos, me di cuenta que estaba un libro que, en ese momento pensé que, podía habérselo ahorrado: "Psicología de la Postura".

Lo tomé y me fui al escritorio...

- ¿Te vas a poner a leer? – me preguntó mi esposo, bastante extrañado de mi reacción.

Pero, yo estaba bastante lejos de ponerme a leer... Abrí el cajón y lo metí dentro, cerrándolo.

- No – contesté -. Sólo no quiero verlo en mucho tiempo.

- Alondra – me dijo sin quitar su expresión de preocupación -, ¿qué te sucede que actúas así?

- No me hagas caso – dije tratando de quitarle importancia a cómo me sentía -... ya se me pasará... Ahora, quiero ver el resto.

Me quedó mirando un momento y luego, me llevó al segundo piso. Donde habían tres cuartos con un baño. Entramos a uno de los cuartos, el más grande, que tenía una cama amplia, con un armario bastante extenso, aunque nada comparado al de la casita de Ed y Bella, un par de sillas y un tocador. Allí me comentó:

- Vamos a poder invitar a Nahuel, para que nos visite. También va a poder venir Huilen.

- Si, va a ser bonito verlos, de nuevo – dije tratando de simular entusiasmo, aunque con poco éxito.

Entonces, se acercó y me volvió a preguntar:

- Alondra, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así, y me preocupas... ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Ya no pude más y me puse a llorar. Él me abrazó, mientras me decía.

- Tranquila. ¿Qué es lo que te duele tanto?

Esa era la palabra clave: "dolor". Eso era lo que sentía, un dolor tan grande que no podía dimensionarlo.

Cuando pude calmarme, él seguía esperando mi respuesta...

- Si te lo digo, me vas a odiar, tanto como yo a Alice y Jasper Cullen – en ese momento, me referí así de ellos, porque no los consideraba mis hermanos.

- Nunca podría odiarte, te amo – y se acercó a darme un besito.

- Por favor, no me pidas que te lo diga – supliqué.

- Pero, no me gusta verte así. Sufriendo por algo que no sé lo que es... Además, deberías tenerme confianza. Si es algo relacionado conmigo, como deduzco de tus palabras, nunca podría culparte de nada, viéndote... Se nota que no tienes culpa, que eres la víctima...

- Si no lo entendieras, te prometo que muero.

- Si no lo entendiera y tú mueres, yo lo hago contigo.

Ya no podía negarme, lo había intentado por todos los medios, pero estaba cansada, por lo que...

- Es por el reloj que te regalé...

- ¿Qué tiene? Tú sabes que me gustó – contestó sin entender.

- Sí lo sé... Sólo que no debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Jasper y Alice dicen que ese reloj era un regalo para mí...

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó interrumpiéndome y haciéndome temer lo que fuera a pensar, si terminara de contarle.

-... No, olvídalo.

- Disculpa. No debí interrumpirte... Termina de contarme – dijo tratando de animarme, pero su cara se endurecía.

- No... Me vas a odiar.

- Te prometo que no... y date cuenta que es una promesa – su expresión no cambiaba.

- De acuerdo – contesté, habiendo tomado la decisión de que si Batista se enojaba conmigo por todo eso, yo iría a Volterra y le pediría a Aro que buscara a Clara y me tendría con él -. El reloj era un regalo de Alan para mí, pero que sabía que yo no lo aceptaría, por eso se le ocurrió darlo a que lo exhibieran en la tienda de antigüedades.

Batista me quedó mirando por un buen rato. Tanto que me hizo temer su reacción. Pero, cuando habló...

- ¿No sabías nada de eso? – tenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

- Juro que nada... – le aseguré - Ni si quiera sospeché algo malo, cuando lo vi parado fuera de la tienda... Alice lo sabía, pero no me dijo nada. Cuando Jasper se enteró, tampoco... Te prometo que en cuanto vi el reloj, pensé en ti... Fue por eso que lo compré.

- ¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Alan? – la pregunta me sorprendió. Aún así no me miraba.

- Te juro que no... Tal vez Alice, pero yo no.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número...

- Alice, necesito que me digas cómo ubico a Alan... O me lo dices tú, o voy a buscarlo personalmente, con muy malos resultados... Gracias – y cortó, para decirme -. Espérame aquí.

- Batista, por favor... No vayas a hacer algo precipitado.

- Sólo voy a devolverle su "regalo"- esa última palabra salió acompañada con un gruñido.

- Si es sólo eso, déjame acompañarte – dije tratando de detenerlo.

- No – contestó volviendo sus ojos a mí.

- Entonces, sólo escúchame esto... – le supliqué, porque lo último que quería era una pelea entre ellos - Cuando yo aún era su novia, Alice me dijo que él me dejaría, porque lo veía con otra chica... Ahora, ella dice que Alan está rearmando su vida... Hagamos lo mismo... Yo quiero ser feliz contigo, como lo he sido todo este último tiempo... Yo le haré llegar el reloj a la chica, para que ella se lo entregue.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- No es necesario que te lo diga.

- Alondra, ésta va a ser la última vez que te lo pregunte... ¿Tú aún lo amas?

- No, te amo a ti y sé que si llegas a perder el control, no sólo te perjudicarás tú, sino que me alcanzará también a mí.

- Dime, quién es ella – volvió a pedir.

- Prométeme que no harás nada en contra de ella o Alan.

- No haré nada en contra de ellos, sólo quiero comprobar algo.

- ¿Y lo harás con ese nombre?

- Sí.

Por un momento, sopesé lo que habíamos hablado, hasta que le dije:

- Miranda... – luego le expliqué - Esa fue la razón por la que ella me ayudó a rescatarlo de su familia.

- ¿Y tú la consideras tu amiga?

- Sí, porque yo no lo amo, pero quiero que sea feliz... Yo sabía que él no era para mí... Cuando Alice me dijo sobre Miranda, en cierta forma fue un alivio... Él encontraría a alguien más con quién ser feliz.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerle llegar el reloj? Recuerda que no podemos ir a "La Push".

- Se lo daré a Bella, para que ella se lo dé a Jacob Black y que se lo entregue a Miranda. Le escribiré una nota explicando todo.

- De acuerdo. Tú escribe la nota y yo te daré el reloj.

Ambos bajamos a la biblioteca, donde escribí la nota para mi amiga, explicándole un poco de lo que se trataba y que al haberlo descubierto, ya no deseábamos conservarlo; por lo que era mejor que regresara a su verdadero dueño... Cuando la terminé, quedé mirando a Batista, y le dije:

- Listo... Ahora necesito el reloj.

- Primero, quiero saber qué le escribiste – me dolía todo aquello. Estaba segura de no merecer todo eso.

- La correspondencia es privada, pero si tus celos son tan grandes, toma – y le extendí la carta para que la leyera. Tenía la esperanza que no la tomara, pero me equivoqué porque él la tomó y pasó su vista por ella, luego me la devolvió con el reloj.

Tomé un sobre grande y eché la carta con el reloj, luego lo cerré. Escribí las señas de Miranda y lo dejé sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Vas a llamar tú a Bella o quieres que lo haga yo? – me preguntó, sin variar la forma en que me hablaba.

Quise conservar un poco de dignidad y le contesté...

- Yo lo haré, pero es mejor en la mañana. A esta hora, ya debe haberse ido a su casa, con Ed y Renesmee. No encuentro la prisa por molestarla.

- De acuerdo – dio media vuelta y salió.

Yo me quedé un momento ahí... Estaba dolida me sentía muy mal con todo lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que salí a buscarlo.

Capítulo Nº 68:

Lo encontré en la sala, encendiendo la chimenea... Me quedé mirándolo un momento, cómo lo hacía. Por un instante, me hizo recordar a cuando nos deteníamos a conversar... Cuando sólo lo consideraba mi amigo, mi profesor... Ahora, era mi esposo y lo sentía más lejano que cuando estuvimos separados.

Fue ahí cuando las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta... quería hablarle, saber si había entendido lo que le había dicho. Pero no me atrevía. Tenía temor de que me rechazara. Por eso di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta principal...

- ¡Alondra! – me llamó, y me giré - ¿Dónde vas?

- Afuera – contesté.

- Pensé que nos quedaríamos acá.

Miré a mi alrededor, no sabría explicarlo, pero me sentía encerrada en esa casa.

- Prefiero ir al porche – le contesté.

Entonces, se acercó donde estaba, y me abrazó...

- Olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado – me pidió -. Pensemos sólo que llegamos a nuestra casa, donde seremos felices juntos.

- Batista, disculpa, pero no puedo. Me dolió todo lo que ha pasado... Me prometiste que no me odiarías y lo hiciste... Me culpaste y sin razón.

- Eso no es cierto, yo te amo y no podría odiarte.

- Además – continué -, desconfiaste de mí, cuando yo lo daría todo por ti... ¿Qué creías que le había escrito a Miranda? ¿Qué por favor, le dijera a Alan que tú me habías obligado a devolver el reloj? ¿O tal vez, que le dijera que quería verlo, porque aún lo amaba? – intenté separarme de él, pero me sujetó con más fuerza.

- Por favor, perdona... pero no podía pensar cuerdamente... También me dolió todo lo que me contaste, y tengo que confesarlo, sentí celos. Él merecería que fuera a golpearlo, pero tú lo defiendes...

- No – lo interrumpí -. Yo te defiendo... Si fueras a buscarlo y se pelearan, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría yo? No tanto por él, como por ti... Cualquiera fuera el resultado, tú serías el que perdería... Lo sé, porque te conozco.

- Por eso te pido que me perdones... No debí tratarte así... ¿Crees que podríamos intentar ser felices?

Si había algo que amaba de Batista, era que sabía reconocer cuando se equivocaba, y sabía también disculparse.

- Por supuesto... Te amo – le dije, mientras me acercaba para besarlo.

Luego, nos sentamos en la alfombra de la sala, afirmando la espalda en el sofá...

- ¿A esto te referías, cuando me dijiste que esperara a llegar a Forks?

- No - me dijo y lo miré extrañada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Todavía no – dijo en un tono misterioso, para decir con una sonrisa traviesa -. Más ratito te haré saber el motivo.

- ¿Qué te propones?

- ¡Esa curiosidad! – exclamó acercándose a besarme.

- Tú prometiste satisfacerla – le reclamé.

- Y lo voy a hacer, pero aún no...

Luego, desvió la conversación a otros temas. Un par de horas después, se acercó, me dio un besito, sin motivo alguno, para decirme:

- Ven.

- ¿Qué pasa? – todo aquello me tenía bastante intrigada.

- Ven – repitió.

Nos pusimos de pie y me llevó al segundo piso, a nuestro cuarto y me dijo con su mirada traviesa:

- ¿Crees poder destruir este cuarto?

- ¿Perdón?

- Según Emmet, él y Rose han destruido varias casas... ¿Crees poder, al menos con este cuarto? – y me guiñó el ojo.

- Batista, Em es un inmaduro... Al menos, yo pensaba que me había casado con un hombre...

- Pero, dime si no te gustaría... – me interrumpió.

- No sé – contesté mordiéndome el labio inferior... La verdad era que me picaba la curiosidad... ¿Seríamos capaces Batista y yo de destruir una habitación?

Lo que siguió se resumiría con una sola palabra: "SALVAJE".

Cuando amaneció, de lo que había sido esa alcoba, era sólo un recuerdo... No quedaba nada, y con Batista comenzamos a reír y no paramos en bastante tiempo...

Al empezar a calmarme, le pregunté:

- A esto sí te referías cuando me dijiste, que cuando llegáramos a Forks, iba a ser aún más especial, ¿no?

- Sí – me confirmó -. ¿Te gustó?

- Por supuesto... Pero, no lo recomendaría como algo a diario.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué explicación daríamos por estar comprando todos los días el mobiliario de la alcoba?... Si ni siquiera las sábanas sobrevivieron – dije, tomando un trozo que había cerca de mí.

Ambos comenzamos a reír nuevamente.

Fue cuando pudimos detenernos, que nos vestimos y bajamos...

- Alondra – me dijo mi esposo, poniéndose serio -, cómo lo vamos a hacer con el sobre.

En ese momento, bajé del cielo donde me encontraba. Me di cuenta que para entregarle el sobre a Jacob Black, deberíamos ir a la otra casa... con un porcentaje bastante alto de encontrarme con Jasper y Alice. Algo que aún no quería. Y no quise decirle a Batista que fuera solo a entregarle el sobre... Así que...

- Vamos a tener que ir a la casa de los Cullen... pero yo no puedo acercarme al hombre lobo. Por lo que, ¿podrías entregárselo tú? Yo te espero en el coche.

- Alondra, vamos a tener que hablar con Jazz y Alice.

- Pero, aún no quiero... Y tampoco quiero que me los menciones.

En eso, él tomó mi colgante y me dijo:

- Recuerda que estás hablando de tu familia... Ellos son tus hermanos, y siempre has dicho que Jasper es casi tu verdadero hermano.

- No me pidas que lo perdone, en menos de 24 horas de que me traicionó.

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no sólo están ellos en la casa... Está Carlisle y Esme, a quienes has visto como tus padres... Estoy seguro que ellos no sabían nada de lo que había sucedido... Yo también estoy bastante decepcionado de ellos, pero no por eso voy a incluir a tus padres.

- Tienes razón. Voy a reconsiderar bajar, pero siempre que no me cruce con ninguno de ellos – luego, como sabía que me estaría oyendo, le dije a Edward –. Así que ya sabes, Ed... Por favor, diles que no quiero verlos.

Un par de segundos después, sonó mi móvil con un mensaje: "Anoche salieron de caza",

Batista sonrió...

- ¿Así te comunicas con él? – me preguntó.

- Sí – confirmé -. Generalmente, sé cuando está con su antena dirigida a mí, así que sólo pienso lo que quiero, y él me contesta por el móvil.

Luego, salimos con dirección a entregar el sobre.

Capítulo Nº 69:

Cuando llegamos a la casa. Esme nos esperaba en el porche, con una gran sonrisa...

- Alondra – me dijo en cuanto bajé del coche -, Edward me avisó que vendrías. ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, al menos más calmada – y me acerqué a saludarla.

- ¿Y te gustó la casa? – me preguntó.

- Sí, aunque le falta bastante... Creo que con Batista tendremos que ir de compras – contesté con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en aquella noche y que deberíamos reconstruir la alcoba.

Mientras yo conversaba con mi madre, mi esposo había ido a hablar con Jacob.

- ¿Aún estás pensando en ir a buscar a tu hermana?

- Sí, pero me voy a tomar unos días antes de ir... Quiero gozar un poco de la casa y de estos días con Batista... Al menos, sé que Clara está en algún sitio, que sólo debo encontrarla... – en ese momento me acordé de mi padre, por lo que pregunté - ¿Carlisle está adentro?

- Sí... Vamos, está en la biblioteca con Edward.

Y ambas ingresamos a la casa, con dirección a la biblioteca, pero en la sala...

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó Em con una gran sonrisa.

- Al menos saluda – le indiqué.

- Hola, ¿y cuándo nos vamos?

- Al menos, me voy a quedar aquí unos días, yo te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien.

Luego, con mi madre subimos...

- Alondra, ¿cómo estás? – me preguntó mi padre, en cuanto me vio.

- Bien, gracias – contesté y me fijé que Ed se reía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Esme.

- Yo no diría sólo bien, después de tu noche – dijo mi hermano, sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no te han enseñado buenos modales? – pregunté algo enojada – A que tú no estuviste contando estrellas.

- Yo, anoche, estuve ocupado, aunque no tanto como tú. Además, deberías aprender a controlar mejor tus recuerdos.

- Bien dicho – repuse -, "mis" recuerdos... o sea, algo privado.

- Tú sabes que yo, sólo escucho.

- Pero, varias veces te he dicho que despliegues tu antena para otro lado.

- De acuerdo – concedió finalmente, pero... -. Aunque les recomiendo un mobiliario más sencillo, de esa forma no gastarán tanto.

- Entonces, voy a hablar con Batista, para que le indiques donde comprarlo... – luego, le pregunté a Esme -. ¿Te devolvió ya, lo que destruyó en su Luna de Miel?

- Ya chicos – me contestó mi madre -. Dejen de estar discutiendo por eso.

Lo que había pasado, es que con esa última pregunta, había logrado borrarle la sonrisa a Ed.

- Esme tiene razón – dijo mi padre -. Ahora, Alondra, dime si ya se te pasó el enojo de ayer.

- La verdad es que no... No me explico cómo pudieron ocultarme todo aquello. Por eso, le pedí a Ed que no quería verlos.

- Yo les pedí que salieran – dijo Carlisle -, porque pensaba llamarte para que vinieras, y ver alguna forma de arreglar todo esto... Me he dado cuenta que tú necesitas de Jazz y por eso, me preocupa que estés enojada con él.

- Si bien, él me defraudó, no fue tanto como Alice.

- Tienes razón de haberte enojado con ellos, pero ambos están convencidos de que fue lo mejor.

- ¿Para quién? Porque no lo fue ni para Batista, ni para mí... Y no creo que lo fuera para Alan, menos con lo que va a pasar ahora... – mi padre miró a Edward.

- Batista – dijo mi hermano -, le enviará el reloj a Miranda, para que ella se lo entregue a Alan.

- De hecho, primero quise llevárselo yo y romperlo delante de él. Luego, quiso ir Batista y entregárselo personalmente, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, pienso que eso hubiera terminado muy mal... Por eso, finalmente, decidimos que lo enviaríamos con alguien neutral, y pensé en Miranda.

- Pero, por lo que deduzco de tu conversación con Edward, todo ya está solucionado con Batista.

Volví a mirar a Ed que nuevamente sonreía.

- Al menos, tengo un esposo comprensivo y amoroso.

- Eso no lo dudes – dijo Batista entrando y abrazándome.

- ¿Lo va a entregar? – le consulté.

- Sí, hoy cuando se vaya, va a pasar por la casa de los Clearwater.

- Batista – dijo Carlisle -, ¿no han pensado que tienen que arreglar las cosas con Jasper y Alice?

- Sí – contestó -, pero no quiero arriesgar a Alondra. Tú sabes que esto la puede afectar demasiado, y por mientras no sepamos, a ciencia cierta, el motivo de sus desmayos, prefiero que esté tranquila así.

- Te entiendo, pero también tienes que entender que ella lo necesita – recalcó mi padre.

- Pero, en este momento podría ser desfavorable – le dije.

- Yo sólo lo digo, para que pienses en que deberás hacerlo.

- De eso estoy clara.

Luego, se produjo un pequeño silencio hasta que Batista dijo:

- Alondra, recuerda que vamos a ir de compras.

- Tienes razón – contesté y luego nos despedimos de todos, para irnos a Port Angeles.

Estuvimos todo el día en eso, comprando todo lo que habíamos destruido esa noche, así como también otras cosas, para que la casa tuviera nuestro toque personal.

Luego, regresamos a nuestro hogar. Ahí se podría decir que empezó nuestra vida en común, felices.

Capítulo Nº 70:

Durante una semana, no nos aparecimos por la casa del bosque, que fue como empecé a llamar a la de mi familia.

A Esme la llamaba a diario, y Bella nos visitó un par de veces con Renesmee, cuando iba a ver a su padre. Yo me di una vuelta por el hospital, para ver a Carlisle, que se alarmó un poco, porque según él, ese era un sitio muy peligroso, ya que nos podía tentar. Pero, yo tomé la precaución de ir, después de haber estado de caza con Batista. Lo único que él no me acompañó.

Pero bueno, fue una semana que no quise saber nada ni de Jasper, ni de Alice... Fue una semana que me sirvió para calmarme.

Después de ese tiempo, cuando había amanecido e íbamos a levantarnos...

- Alondra, ¿qué te parece si hoy vamos a visitar a Esme? Hace una semana que no hemos regresado – me consultó sin sacar su mirada de mí.

- No sé si podré – le contesté sinceramente.

- Tendremos que hablar con ellos, tarde o temprano... Has estado tranquila todo este tiempo, pero te he notado algo triste... Y sé que tiene que ser esa la razón. No me gusta verte así... Recuerda que íbamos a ser felices aquí.

- Bueno... Creo que las aguas ya se han calmado lo suficiente, como para intentar hablar con ellos... Pero, tú lo harás conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, por supuesto... No te dejaría sola en este momento.

- Te amo.

- Igual que yo.

Luego, nos dimos un besito y nos levantamos.

El camino a la casa del bosque fue lento... Yo quise conducir, y no quise sobrepasar el límite de velocidad.

Cuando llegamos, mi padre aún estaba en el hospital, mi madre salió a recibirnos con Rose...

- Venimos en son de paz – bromeé, y así lo entendieron, porque ambas sonrieron.

- Entonces, no será necesario ponernos la pintura de guerra – contestó Rose.

- No sé... Aunque podríamos practicar.

- Bien, voy a decirle a Em para que esté atento – y entró.

Esme me abrazó con fuerza, mientras me decía...

- Te había extrañado... Todos lo habíamos hecho.

- Lo supongo, pero al menos yo te llamaba a diario.

- Tú sabes que no es lo mismo.

- Sí, y fue por eso que Batista me convenció de venir.

- Gracias, Batista – le dijo ella saludándolo.

- Me gusta estar atento a lo que pudiera necesitar Alondra, y ella necesitaba venir. La verdad, es que los extraña a todos.

- Bueno, pero entremos... Alice me dijo que vendrían a hablar con ellos.

- Sí – confirmamos juntos.

Así entramos los tres.

Adentro nos esperaban Alice y Jasper. De Emmet y Rose, no habían ni luces, pero supuse que deberían haber ido arriba. Y mi madre los siguió, dejándonos a los cuatro en la sala.

Un silencio incómodo nos rodeó.

Yo aún sentía la herida que habían provocado mis hermanos. Aunque puedo decir que si algo me confortaba, era que en esa oportunidad, los dos se habían apoyado, cosa que me alegraba.

El silencio fue roto por Alice...

- Alondra, estos días he estado analizando bien lo que pasó, y tengo que decirte que tienes razón de haberte enojado conmigo... No debería haber permitido que esto sucediera... También te debo una disculpa, Batista. La verdad, es que pensé que no debería variar esa compra de Alondra, pero veo que me equivoqué... Espero que puedan perdonarme.

- Alice - le dije -, lo que pasó fue una traición... Eso fue lo que me dolió. Yo siempre te consideré mi mejor amiga, mi hermana... quizás con una relación no tan fuerte como con Jasper, pero siempre te defendí, hasta de él mismo... No pensé que fueras a actuar de esa forma conmigo... Aunque, ahora me dices que te has dado cuenta del error que cometiste y como eres mi hermana más querida, por supuesto que voy a aceptar tus disculpas.

Entonces, Batista tomó la palabra...

- Por mi parte, Alice, si Alondra puede perdonarte, yo no puedo ir en contra de eso. Ninguno de nosotros somos perfectos, y tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, pero lo importante es reconocer el error y tratar de remediarlo... Si la mujer que amo, te quiere igual, yo también puedo dar vuelta la hoja.

- Gracias, a ambos – me dijo Alice.

En ese momento, Jasper iba a decir algo, pero yo me adelante...

- Jazz, disculpa, pero déjame hablar a mí primero. Estuve analizando tu participación en todo esto, y me di cuenta que lo único que hiciste, fue apoyar a Alice. Lo que me dolió fue, que lo hiciste en contra mía, pero te puedo decir que no hay rencor... ¿Recuerdas a la señora Murray? Ella cuando fuiste a buscarme, dijo: "¿Qué hermanos no tienen problemas?" y aseguró que yo te quería mucho... Eso no ha variado. Por eso te pediría que esto lo dejáramos así...

- Con Alice – me contestó Jasper -, ya discutimos por lo mismo... Sabía que esto podía terminar mal, pero tú la conoces tanto como yo. Es terca – y sonrió -, aunque no tanto como mi hermana... Si quieres que esto quede aquí, yo no tengo inconveniente... Además, Batista, tú también necesitas una disculpa...

- No – lo interrumpió mi esposo -, yo me conformo con que Alondra sea feliz... Y sé que no podría serlo completamente, si no estuviera contigo y con Alice.

Entonces, ambos se estrecharon la mano y yo me acerqué a darle un abrazo a mi hermana... En verdad que la había extrañado.

Después de eso, comenzamos una rutina como la de Bella y Edward. En las mañanas temprano, íbamos a la casa del bosque y pasábamos todo el día allá, y en la noche nos íbamos a nuestra casa.

Yo volví a retomar mis estudios, pero sin asistir al instituto, sólo en la casa ayudada por Batista y Bella.

Además, no había olvidado a Clara, sólo que había decidido tomar un respiro, antes de continuar con mi búsqueda.

La que estaba feliz era Esme. Me encantaba verla por toda la casa con esa hermosa sonrisa, y de vez en cuando podía escucharla cantar muy bajito, como un susurro. Hacía como una semana que había arreglado todo con Jasper y Alice, cuando iba pasando por la biblioteca, donde se encontraban mis padres, y me llamó la atención lo que él le decía a ella...

- No puedes disimular tu alegría.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que hacía tiempo que no estábamos así?... Todos en calma... Hemos logrado tener una hermosa familia...

- Te lo prometí hace tiempo.

- Eso deberían entender todos... Nosotros no nos juntamos pensando en lo que son nuestras habilidades, lo que nos une es el cariño.

- Recuerda que somos familia, no un aquelarre.

- Pero, ¿no crees que Cayo pueda seguir nervioso por nosotros, más ahora que se nos unieron Batista y Alondra?

- Alondra tiene una habilidad que Aro desea, pero sabe que va a ser muy difícil de obtener. Por otro lado, Batista sabe un secreto de ellos, lo que lo hace peligroso para su continuidad, pero saben que él no dirá nada, por mientras no tenga necesidad de ocuparlo... Lo único que podría preocuparles es el número que hemos alcanzado, pero tú no te preocupes, que por mientras Alondra y Batista tengan su casa, al igual que Bella y Edward, y que tanto Emmet con Rose y Jasper con Alice, no tengan necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, sólo somos peligrosos cuando estamos juntos.

- Una gran familia – dijo mi madre como pensando en voz alta -. Eso fue lo que me prometiste, y es lo que has cumplido... Gracias.

Después de eso, no quise seguir escuchando... Carlisle tenía razón, era el hecho de que no estuviéramos, todo el tiempo juntos lo que nos protegía, y era por lo mismo que él no ponía problemas cuando alguno quería irse... De esa forma conservaba el equilibrio.

Capítulo Nº 71:

De Miranda y Alan no volví a tener noticias por un buen tiempo... Sé que Alice debe haber sabido, al menos, de él; pero no me comentó nada, y yo prefería no tocar el tema.

Aún no estoy segura del motivo, pero con Batista nos unimos aún más a Jasper y Alice. Los cuatro solíamos salir de caza juntos, aunque había veces en que se nos unían Rose y Emmet.

Realmente, ese fue un período bastante tranquilo, que duró algo más de tres meses.

Hasta que un día, cuando con Batista regresábamos a nuestra casa, de noche...

- Alondra – me dijo -, has estado demasiado callada hoy. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de retomar algo que dejé inconcluso – le contesté.

- ¿Clara?

- Sí. Creo que llegó el momento de viajar a Europa, para tratar de encontrarla. Ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo...

- Tienes razón – me apoyó -. ¿Aún vas a querer que nos acompañen Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper?

- Si aún quieren ir, yo no me voy a negar... Me parece que vamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible.

- En especial si lo único que tenemos son sólo dos nombres... Neville y Clara. Y un sector bastante amplio para buscar.

- Bueno, algo es algo – le contesté con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegamos a la casa del bosque, yo fui a hablar con mi padre, mientras Batista les decía a mis hermanos sobre el próximo viaje a Europa, y confirmar si ellos nos acompañarían.

Carlisle también me apoyó, él ya suponía que en cualquier momento, podía decidir retomar la búsqueda de mi hermana.

Así, dos días después, los seis tomábamos un avión, que nos llevaría, primero a Londres, ya que Batista me dijo que ahí, había logrado ubicar a un viejo conocido de él, que tal vez pudiera tener noticias de Neville.

Para eso, habíamos acordado que Jasper y Alice recorrieran el sur de Francia, para lo que trazamos una línea recta entre Burdeos y Lyon, y ellos revisarían al sur de esta línea. Emmet con Rose harían lo mismo con el norte de Italia, trazando la línea entre Génova y Venecia, mientras con Batista verificábamos el dato que tenía de aquel conocido. Si no teníamos suerte, viajaríamos al sur de Alemania, cuya línea iba de Stuttgart a Ratisbona.

Nos comunicábamos a diario entre todos, y dos semanas después de iniciar nuestra búsqueda, no habíamos conseguido nada. Y estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas. Pero, tenía a mi esposo conmigo, y él se encargaba de subir mi ánimo.

En Londres no era mucho lo que habíamos logrado, sólo confirmar el sector que recorrían mi hermana y su pareja... En eso, una duda cruzó mi mente...

- Batista, ¿y si ya no existieran? Ésta sería una búsqueda inútil.

- Si ellos no existieran, más de alguien lo sabría... – me contestó.

- Pero, pasaría lo mismo si ellos estuvieran bien.

Entonces, mordí mi labio inferior para no decir lo que rondaba mi mente... los Vulturis.

- Alondra, nunca permitiré que te desanimes... Y no pienses en nada que vaya a perjudicarte... Ya la encontraremos.

- ¿Y si hubieran sido reclutados por ellos? – le pregunté.

- Eso siempre ha sido considerado un gran honor – me recordó mi esposo -, y más de alguien lo hubiera sabido.

- Batista – pregunté entonces -, ¿tú me acompañarías a verificar un presentimiento que tengo?

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Si no han sido reclutados por los Vulturis, pueden estar siendo buscados por ellos y de ser así, es factible que estén escondidos... Y por este sector sólo se me puede ocurrir un solo sitio.

- ¿Cuál?

- Entre las montañas... Los Alpes.

- ¿Suiza?

- Podría ser – le confirmé mis sospechas.

- Sería bueno que el resto nos acompañara – me recomendó.

- Aún no – le pedí -. Te recuerdo que es sólo un presentimiento... Hace un par de días que he estado intentando crear algún lazo con Clara, y es eso lo que me lleva a sospechar que estén allá. Lo único que no puedo confiar mucho, porque ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo es ella... Es sólo lo que creo sentir... Sé que debe haber habido una conexión con ella, como la tengo con Jazz, pero que la perdí. Estoy intentando recuperarla.

- Bueno, iremos a Suiza... ¿Sabes dónde, más exactamente?

- No. Deberemos viajar a Zúrich. De ahí veremos dónde nos llevan nuestros pasos...

Capítulo Nº 72:

Así nos fuimos a Suiza, comenzando a recorrer varias ciudades y pueblos como: Guttannen, Grindelwald y Arolla, pero fue cuando tomamos el tren a Blatten, que tuvimos algo más de suerte...

Pasamos por Visp, Randa, Täsch, y Zermatt con dirección a este pequeño pueblo, que está situado entre dos brazos montañosos de los Alpes Suizos.

Al llegar a destino, con Batista nos bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia el sur, siguiendo un presentimiento que yo tenía.

Aún no logro explicarme cómo era que mi esposo me seguía, sin poner en duda nada de lo que hacía.

Me dirigí por un camino, por el que logré percibir un aroma bastante especial... Era de alguien de nosotros...

- Alondra, ¿lo percibes? – me preguntó Batista.

- Sí – contesté -, es posible que sea de alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

Lo seguimos por un trayecto algo largo, porque no quisimos apresurar el paso en sitio tan abierto y que podíamos perder el rastro.

Como dos horas después, divisamos una cabaña, y nos dirigimos a ella.

Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que el rastro que estábamos siguiendo, era más intenso ahí, por lo que Batista golpeó a la puerta. Un hombre abrió...

- Guten abend, Kann ich Ihnen helfen? (Buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarlos?)

- Guten Abend. Ja, wir suchen ein Mann, er heiβt Neville. (Buenas noches. Sí, estamos buscando a un hombre llamado Neville)

- Ich bin Neville. Wer sind Sie? (Yo soy Neville. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?)

- Mein Name ist Batista, und sie ist meine Frau Alondra. (Mi nombre es Batista, y ella es mi esposa Alondra).

Entonces, le dije:

- Entschuldigung, aber mein Name ist Virginia Ruiz. (Disculpe, pero mi nombre es Virginia Ruiz)

En realidad, Batista estaba muy acostumbrado a decirme Alondra, pero si estaba buscando a mi hermana, ella tenía que conocerme como Virginia.

En ese momento, escuchamos una voz desde el interior...

- ¿Virginia? – era de una mujer, que se asomó por detrás del hombre - ¿Virginia Ruiz?

- Sí – contesté en español -. Estoy buscando a mi hermana, Clara Ruiz.

Ella me quedó mirando un momento, hasta que sonrió...

- Virginia, soy yo... ¿No me recuerdas?... Soy Clara... Pero, ¿cómo?... Te busqué por años... – se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

Yo estaba atónita, no reaccionaba... La había encontrado, después de tanto buscar.

Cuando pude, retribuí su abrazo...

- ¿Clara?... ¿Tú eres Clara? – pregunté.

- Sí, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? – y me separó un poco, para volver a mirarme.

Entonces, Batista tomó la palabra...

- Lo que pasa es que ella no tiene recuerdo de su vida humana – le explicó -. Vas a tener que tener paciencia con ella.

- No te entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella.

- Va a ser mejor que pasen – dijo entonces Neville.

Y así lo hicimos, entrando y sentándonos en una pequeña sala que tenía encendida una chimenea...

Entonces, le conté lo que había pasado de acuerdo a lo que había logrado saber con las averiguaciones de mi padre y Jasper.

Por mientras lo hacía, me puse a observarla tratando de imaginarla, cómo sería cuando era humana, y debe haber sido muy bonita, tenía un halo de ternura que suavizaba todos sus rasgos. Después, comentando con mi esposo, me dijo que se notaba un parentesco entre nosotras, aunque la trasformación había actuado en forma diferente en nuestros rostros.

Ahora, con respecto a Neville, era bastante atractivo, con un cabello rubio, casi blanquecino, la forma de su cara me hacía recordar a Esme, nariz larga y perfilada y labios finos... Era de una altura con Batista, que contrastaba tanto con mi hermana, como lo hacía, ver a Jasper con Alice. De contextura era como Alan.

Lo único que me molestó de ellos, fue el color de sus ojos: rojo intenso.

Cuando terminé mi relato, ella me dijo:

- Victoria, aún me parece increíble que estés aquí... Cuando con mis padres no supimos nada de ti, les propuse ir a buscarte, pero ellos quisieron pedir la ayuda al gobierno, aunque no se obtuvo nada. Fueron dos años de un montón de trámites. Entonces, les volví a proponer que yo fuera a buscarte, y esta vez, aceptaron... Ambos estaban desesperados – todo esto lo contaba como si estuviera reviviendo lo pasado -. Recuerdo que llegué a New York de tarde, y comencé a caminar... Había dejado mis cosas en el barco, por mientras buscaba dónde alojarme y comencé a recorrer varias calles, cuando salió un grupo de hombres de un bar... e intentaron atacarme, pero no sé de dónde salió otro hombre que peleó con ellos y los hizo huir... Yo pensé que me había salvado, pero cuando quedamos solos, yo me acerqué para agradecerle lo que había hecho... Fue en ese momento que se abalanzó sobre mí y me mordió – hizo una pausa -... Lo que no calculó, fue que aquel grupo, que había querido atacarme primero, regresaba armado. Por lo que no terminó de matarme, porque salió huyendo, transformándome. Yo caí en una bodega... Después de mi transformación, no teniendo muy clara mi nueva situación, atacaba a cuanto se cruzaba por mi camino – y luego sonrió -. Fue ahí cuando Neville me encontró y me enseñó a controlarme. Me enseñó lo que era y me enamoré de él – Neville le tomó la mano -. Luego, me ayudó a tratar de encontrarte, pero no hubo suerte, nadie sabía de ti... Tenía la esperanza que tú pudieras regresar a casa, para confortar a nuestros padres, pero lo único que obteníamos era que habías desaparecido, después que habías bajado del barco... Entonces, a Neville, se le ocurrió que empezara a escribirles a ellos, que no era necesario que me vieran, que podía decir que había estado enferma, que por eso no lo había hecho antes... Con eso comencé a escribirle a mi madre, logrando que tuviera, al menos una alegría antes de que muriera... Tres años después de la muerte de ella, cuando le escribía a mi padre, recibí una carta donde me contaba que estaba enfermo... Con Neville viajamos y tuve que esperar hasta que estuviera agonizando para acercarme, y no se sorprendiera de los cambios que había sufrido... Puedo decir que murió pensando en ti – me dijo -. Y le prometí que no descansaría hasta encontrarte... Pero, los años pasaron y no creí que pudieras seguir viva. Jamás pensé en la posibilidad que te hubiera sucedido lo mismo que a mí. Así que dejé de buscarte, pensando que ya estarías con ellos... Hace veinte años que con Neville viajamos a este país, y hemos estado viviendo por este sector.

Yo seguía estupefacta... La escuchaba y no podía creer que hubiera logrado encontrarla.

- Le propuse a Clara que viniéramos acá, porque en verdad, pensé que no teníamos nada que hacer ni en Estados Unidos, ni en Chile... Varias veces viajamos allá para tratar de saber de ti – me dijo Neville -, y cada vez era más difícil verla desanimarse. Ahora, ¿dónde están viviendo?

- En Forks, Washington – contestó Batista -. Allá hemos encontrado una familia, que es lo que ella siempre ha querido.

Yo había obviado a mi familia en el relato. Entonces, comencé a contarles de ellos...

- Bueno, fue gracias a Batista que llegué con ellos...

- Pero, ¿familia? – me preguntó Clara.

- Sí – comencé a explicarle -, lo que pasa es que a nosotros nos une el cariño, ninguna otra cosa.

- ¿Cariño? – preguntó esta vez Neville.

- Exacto, cariño... Ahí tengo padres y hermanos – en ese momento, me acordé de mis hermanos y que tenía que avisarles que había encontrado a Clara, para que ellos no siguieran buscándola. Así, me dirigí a Batista –. Amor, llama a Em y Jazz para avisarles que ya encontramos a Clara – le pedí.

- Tienes razón – me contestó y se puso de pie -. Permiso, voy a llamar de afuera – y salió.

- Lo que sucede – les expliqué -, que cuatro de mis hermanos me estaban ayudando.

- ¿A encontrarnos? – consultó Clara.

- Sí... Bueno, como te decía, con ellos tengo una familia, mis padres, seis hermanos y una sobrina.

- No entiendo – dijo Neville.

- Tal vez te resulte más fácil si has oído hablar de nosotros... ¿La familia Cullen?

- ¿Los Cullen? ¿Los vegetarianos?

- Sí. Nuestros padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

- Yo tenía entendido que ellos son muy peligrosos – dijo Neville no muy complacido por lo que yo le contaba.

- ¿Nosotros, peligrosos?... No, para nada. Ni siquiera para los humanos... Aunque han existido momentos difíciles, los hemos superado.

- Dicen que Carlisle Cullen quiere imponer sus ideas a todos.

- Lejos de la verdad... Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera más claro el derecho de cada uno, para elegir lo que quiere... De hecho él tiene como conocido a alguien que te conoce... Angus. Y que yo sepa, mi padre nunca lo ha obligado a nada.

- Pero, por lo que me doy cuenta, ustedes sí han variado sus costumbres.

- Es cierto, pero es por convencimiento, y no por obligación... Te recuerdo que todos en algún momento, hemos sido humanos. Que hemos sido transformados, porque no han terminado de alimentarse con nuestra sangre.

- No creo poder entenderlos – dijo, finalmente Neville.

- Bueno, como dice mi padre: es tu elección.

En ese momento, entró Batista...

- Alice ya les había avisado a todos – me dijo de entrada.

- ¿Hasta a Carlisle? – pregunté.

- Sí... Por eso ella y Jasper van a regresar a Forks.

- ¿Y Rose con Emmet?

- Se van a quedar algunos días en Italia, de compras.

- Rose no cambia – comenté con una sonrisa.

- Les dije que les avisaríamos cuando fuéramos a regresar nosotros.

- Perfecto – convine.

En ese momento, Clara me dijo:

- Has logrado tu familia numerosa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

- Siempre hablaste de eso... Que te ibas a casar con un hombre que tuviera una familia numerosa, que querías tener muchos cuñados y cuñadas, cientos de sobrinos. Hablabas de eso, y de que te hubiera gustado que Ramón no hubiera muerto.

- ¿Ramón?

- Nuestro hermano... No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes... El accidente...

- ¿Teníamos un hermano?

- Ramón... Era dos años menor que yo... Y tú lo querías más que a nadie. El día que murió, todos pensamos que tú morirías con él...

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Cayó del caballo y se golpeó la cabeza en una roca... Fue instantáneo... Un segundo antes, estaba riendo y después estaba muerto... Tenía diez años... ¿En verdad que no lo recuerdas?

Lo cierto es que estaba confundida... Ni siquiera María sabía de Ramón, sólo de mi deseo de haber tenido un hermano.

- No... Por favor, cuéntame de él – le pedí.

- Como te digo, él era tus ojos... nació cuando tenías seis años, y de inmediato comenzaste a cuidarlo, tal vez más que a mí, lo único que eso sirvió para que mi mamá no me descuidara para nada...

- ¿Cómo era él?... Físicamente.

- Se parecía a mi mamá... Tenía sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio... Tú siempre le decías que parecía el Sol... Tenía su nariz llena de pecas, que le hacía ver su cara traviesa... El día del accidente, habíamos salido los tres a pasear. Había un arrollo cercano a nuestra casa, y Ramón quiso hacer una carrera hasta allá... No era primera vez lo hacíamos, y la última vez habías ganado tú, y por eso quiso la revancha... Los tres salimos a todo galopar... Me di cuenta que tú empezaste a frenar tu caballo y lo dejaste adelantarte, él pasó al frente riendo, pero cuando quiso frenar su caballo, éste resbaló y él cayó... Quedó tirado... Tú te bajaste de un salto, pero no había nada que hacer...

En ese instante, no sé por qué mi pensamiento llegó hasta Jasper, y de mi boca salió...

- Jazz.

Tanto mi hermana como su pareja, me quedaron mirando, mientras Batista tomó mi mano y me dijo:

- Alondra, tranquila... Jazz está bien, está con Alice.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Clara.

- Ella tiene un cariño muy especial por uno de sus hermanos... Entre ellos hay una unión difícil de entender. Aunque siempre hemos pensado, que es porque fueron transformados por la misma vampira.

En eso empecé a sentir algo muy extraño, que no era dolor, era una sensación de vacío en mi pecho y, a nivel de mi piel, era como si cada poro estuviera atento, que algo iba a ocurrir y debía estar alerta.

- No – dije, y saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Jasper.

Sonó, sonó, sonó, y nada... No contestaba. Volví a marcar, con igual resultado... Luego, llamé a Alice, sin variación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Batista.

- No contestan... Ni Alice, ni Jazz... ¿Hablaste con ellos recién?

- No, con Emmet. Él me dijo que ya Alice los había llamado para darles la noticia, y que ellos estarían regresando a Forks... Tal vez estén en el avión. Tú sabes como se ponen cuando uno quiere hablar por celular.

- No... No es eso...

- Virginia, ¿qué pasa? – me preguntó Clara.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento... Vamos a tener que irnos – le decía a mi hermana, cuando sonó mi móvil. Lo primero que pensé fue en que era alguno de ellos, pero me equivoqué, era Edward. Así contesté -. Ed.

- Alondra, algo malo les pasó a Alice y Jazz.

- Algo sentí... Sabes de lo que se trata.

- No, no los siento. Por eso pienso que debe haberles pasado algo malo. ¿Sabes dónde estaban?

- La última vez que hablé con ellos, estaban a 50 Kms. de Lyon, en Lagnieu. Después, sé que hablaron con Em, es posible que él tenga algo más de información.

- Bien, lo voy a llamar y te aviso.

- Perfecto... Nosotros ahora nos vamos. De ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo con Emmet para ver donde nos reunimos.

- De acuerdo – luego cortó la llamada.

- Batista, Ed no los siente – le informé a mi esposo y me di vuelta a mirar a mi hermana –. Lo lamento, pero vamos a tener que irnos... Pero te prometo que regresaré.

Ella se acercó y me abrazó fuerte, mientras me decía:

- Lo sé. No te hubieras tomado tantas molestias, si no fuera así... Sólo recuerda que te quiero mucho, Virginia.

- Igual que yo a ti – contesté.

- A esta hora no hay trenes – nos dijo Neville.

- No te preocupes, no lo necesitaremos hasta que haya amanecido, y aún así es posible que no lo ocupemos.

Él miró a Clara y ella le hizo un asentimiento...

- Lleven nuestras bicicletas... Están acondicionadas para gran velocidad – nos ofreció.

- Gracias – le contesté -, se las devolveremos.

Luego, a Batista le dijo:

- Acompáñame a buscarlas, están en la parte de atrás.

Así ellos fueron por las bicicletas y entonces, Clara me dijo...

- Préstame tu móvil.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté extrañada ante aquella solicitud.

- Ahora que te encontré, voy a necesitar estar en contacto.

Entendí lo que haría, y así se lo pasé. Ella marcó su número y lo grabó en mi teléfono, e hizo que llamara al de ella para que quedara registrado en el suyo. Luego, me lo devolvió...

- Listo. Ahora, sí puedes irte... Aunque, ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

- Sí.

- ¿Tienes alguna habilidad especial?

- Sigo siendo tímida – le dije -, y con eso tengo la habilidad de desaparecer... ¿por qué?

- Sólo una teoría que tenía Neville... – y se quedó pensando un segundo – Yo soy rastreadora.

- Tuve la impresión de eso cuando me contaste sobre cómo fuiste transformada... Carlisle tiene la teoría de que, nuestras habilidades tienen directa relación con nuestra vida humana. En mi caso la timidez, y en el tuyo, el deseo de encontrarme.

- Es posible, aunque Neville, piensa que la habilidad entre hermanos es compatible. Aunque en nuestro caso, no lo creo.

- No son muchos los hermanos que son transformados – le recordé.

- Sí, pero en esos pocos casos, son complementarios.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de probar lo que dice – y le sonreí, pues vi que Batista se acercaba con Neville.

Capítulo Nº 73:

Poco después y luego de despedirnos de Clara y Neville, íbamos en las bicicletas de camino a Ginebra. Lugar de donde tomaríamos un avión a Lyon, para de ahí dirigirnos a Lagnieu.

En la ciudad de Sion, aún en Suiza, Batista hizo que nos detuviéramos...

- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes? No se te ve bien.

La verdad era que estaba ansiosa... Necesitaba saber de mis hermanos. No era lógico que ellos desaparecieran así como así, y menos con la sensación extraña que tuve.

- Estoy bien – le contesté -. Es mejor seguir.

- No – me dijo, sorprendiéndome -. No puedes seguir así. Estás perdiendo el control y de esa forma no podrás encontrar a Jasper.

- Estoy preocupada. No puedo entender lo que sucede.

- Voy a llamar a Ed, para ver si ha sabido algo. Me parece raro que no te haya llamado.

- Tienes razón.

Y lo vi sacar su móvil y marcar. Pero el teléfono de Ed estaba apagado. Con lo que llamó a Carlisle y él sí contestó... Lo mejor fue que hablaron a un volumen que no me fue difícil escuchar la conversación...

Carlisle: Aló, Batista, dime.

Batista: Carlisle, estaba llamando a Ed, pero su móvil está apagado, y había quedado de llamar a Alondra.

Carlisle: Lo estuvo haciendo, pero no pudo comunicarse. Al parecer, es por el sector montañoso... Ed va camino a Lyon, debe haber apagado el teléfono... ¿Cómo está Alondra?

Batista: Bastante nerviosa, pero aún bajo control. ¿Has sabido algo de Emmet?

Carlisle: Con Rose va camino a Lyon, también.

Batista: ¿Ed está viajando solo?

Carlisle: Sí. Preferimos que Bella se quedara aquí, y que le haga compañía a Esme, porque yo voy camino a Denali. Tanya, me llamó y no quiso hablar por teléfono.

Batista: ¿Y cómo está Esme?

Carlisle: Preocupada.

Batista: Voy a decirle a Alondra que la llame, les hará bien conversar... Nosotros también vamos camino a Lyon, pero lo haremos vía Ginebra, de lo contrario nos vamos a demorar mucho. ¿Les puedes avisar a Ed y Em? Y nos encontramos todos allá.

Carlisle: De acuerdo, yo lo hago en cuanto se comuniquen... Trata de mantener a Alondra calmada.

Batista: Pierde cuidado.

Luego, se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

- ¿Escuchaste? – preguntó mi esposo – Debes estar tranquila... Nos encontraremos con Edward y Emmet en Lyon.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿podemos continuar? – le pedí.

- Primero, llama a Esme. Yo voy a ir a comunicarme con unos amigos. Quiero averiguar algo, antes de seguir. No me demoro – y me dejó para ir a un local de internet.

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a mi madre. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Estaba demasiado preocupada. Ella me contó que estaba con Edward cuando, él dejó de escuchar a Alice, que mi hermano había emitido un gruñido bastante largo, y que cuando le había preguntado, él le había dicho que Alice lo había bloqueado, pero poco después, él mismo se había puesto en pie, y había ido a buscar a Carlisle. Fue en ese momento, cuando supo que algo andaba mal...

Yo le dije que no se preocupara porque tenía la impresión que cuando yo me juntara con Ed, íbamos a tener una visión más general de todo. Ya que él tenía una relación bastante cercana a Alice, como yo la tenía con Jasper. Que algo sacaríamos en limpio de todo eso.

Finalmente, estuvimos hablando por casi una hora, hasta que regresó Batista. Yo me despedí y cortamos la comunicación.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunté a mi esposo.

- Van a tratar de averiguar algo. En cuanto lleguemos a Ginebra, voy a volver a comunicarme. ¿Cómo está Esme?

- Preocupada, pero creo que logré calmarla un poco.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿La verdad? – sólo asintió – Estoy que rompo a llorar, pero sé que en este momento, no me serviría de nada fuera de ponerme peor.

- Trata de mantener la calma, por favor.

Luego, volvimos a montar las bicicletas y continuamos nuestro camino. De Sion, nos fuimos a Martigny, para luego pasar a Francia llegando a Valangin, luego Cluses y Annemasse, regresando a Suiza, llegando a Ginebra, para tomar el vuelo a Lyon.

A medio camino entre Valangin y Cluses, me llamó Emmet, para avisarme que ya estaban ellos en Lyon, y que esperaban que Edward llegara en cualquier momento. Yo le dije que nosotros nos demoraríamos un poco todavía, pero que en cuanto llegara a Ginebra los llamaría y de ahí, tomaríamos el primer vuelo que consiguiéramos a Lyon, el que no debería durar más de media hora.

Así tratamos de apurar al máximo nuestra velocidad. Y cuando llegamos a Ginebra, Batista fue a ver si tenía suerte con las averiguaciones que estaba haciendo, pero me dijo que aún nada. Para el siguiente vuelo, faltaban dos horas, por lo que decidimos contratar un vuelo privado, y con eso, llamé a Emmet para avisarle que íbamos en camino.

Media hora después, estábamos todos reunidos. Edward había arrendado un vehículo, que reunía todas las características necesarias para lo que necesitábamos... lo suficientemente grande, rápido y con vidrios polarizados. Él mismo se fue conduciendo a Lagnieu, por lo que llegamos en 15 minutos.

Allí, nos dividimos para poder cubrir un área mayor. Más de alguien debía haber visto a Alice o a Jasper...

Con Batista, primero fuimos a ver si había obtenido alguna respuesta de sus amigos, pero nada. Luego, comenzamos a recorrer algunos sitios, donde podrían haber ido mis hermanos, pero sin suerte.

En eso...

- Debería haberle pedido a Clara que viniera con nosotros – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es rastreadora – le sonreí -, justo lo que necesitamos ahora...

- Alondra – me dijo muy serio -, te voy a recomendar algo, que aún no lo he hablado con Carlisle, pero trata de mantener toda la información de tu hermana contigo... Más aún si ella es rastreadora.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté extrañada ante esa petición.

- Si conozco a Aro, él aún debe andar tras tuyo y los Cullen... Sólo necesita un movimiento en falso y nos tendrá a todos... Carlisle se arriesgó mucho con nosotros al entregarte esto – y tomó mi colgante -... Cuando Emmet dijo lo del rastreador, sacó a relucir lo que podría ser una provocación a los Vulturis. El que Clara lo sea, la puede poner en peligro a ella y a todos nosotros...

Luego se quedó en silencio un buen rato, por lo que...

- Batista, ¿qué sucede?

- No quería decirte esto, hasta tener una confirmación, pero... En la desaparición de Jasper y Alice, veo la mano de Aro... Ella se arriesgó mucho viajando acá. Aro se obsesiona con las habilidades de los nuestros, y cuando escoge a alguien, no puede olvidarlo. Él la quiere y no va a descansar hasta tenerla.

- Bueno, si tuvieras razón, ¿por qué llevarse a Jasper?

- ¿Aro, a quién más quiere?

Lo pensé un momento y lo vi claro... Alice, Edward, Bella y... yo.

Si Batista tenía razón, ya tenía a Alice. Ed estaba ahí con nosotros. Y yo... Sabía que no sería fácil de atrapar estando con Batista, pero había visto el lazo que existía con Jasper... Eso era.

- Edward debe suponer lo mismo – le dije.

- Pienso lo mismo... Por eso viajó solo.

- Pero, tres de cuatro no está mal – satiricé.

- Estoy esperando la confirmación de esto, pero no me han contestado aún.

- Voy a llamar a Ed – le dije.

Saqué mi móvil, pero cuando iba a marcar...

- No – me dijo mi esposo -, espera a tener la confirmación, de lo contrario puede ser perjudicial.

- Entonces, vamos a un computador. Ojalá y ya te hayan contestado.

Batista tiene un pensamiento muy parecido a Jazz, las estrategias van y vienen por sus cerebros... Yo, por el contrario, me cuesta verlas en un principio, pero cuando me dan la punta del hilo, encuentro muy pronto el ovillo.

Cuando vio su correo, había recibido lo que estaba esperando. Él tenía razón. Mis hermanos estaban en Volterra.

Capítulo Nº 74:

Con esa confirmación, llamamos a Ed y a Em, para juntarnos en el coche e informarles de lo que habíamos averiguado.

De camino a Lyon...

- Con Carlisle supusimos algo así, por eso preferimos que Bella se quedara allá... Lo que no logro explicarme, es cómo han podido bloquear mi comunicación con Alice.

- ¿Habrán encontrado a alguien con la habilidad de Bella? – aventuré a preguntar – Porque no creo que Alice de forma consciente te bloquee.

- Pero, lo hace – me contestó forzando una sonrisa.

- Lo mejor – dijo Batista -, es no especular, porque no sabemos lo que vamos a encontrar.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Emmet, para luego agregar algo que definitivamente iba dirigido a Rose -. Aunque me parece que no deberíamos ir todos nosotros a Volterra, es muy peligroso.

Entonces, escuchamos un gruñido largo de Rosalie y que lo terminó con:

- No te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí.

- En este momento – repuso Batista -, tengo que apoyar a Rose... Por mientras, no sepamos qué pasó con Alice y Jasper, es mejor permanecer juntos... Lo que me preocupa ahora, es Carlisle...

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Emmet.

- Iba solo a ver Tanya, dejó a Esme con Bella y Renesmee en Forks.

- Él está bien – dijo entonces, Edward, tranquilizándonos a todos.

Luego, continuamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto. Donde debimos arrendar otro vuelo privado a Florencia... No podíamos esperar cinco horas por uno comercial.

Ese viaje lo realicé con mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de mi esposo, mirando a Em y Rose que estaban sentados frente a nosotros sólo tomados de la mano... un poco más allá se había sentado Edward solo, y de vez en cuando me miraba, más que seguro por mis pensamientos: yo tenía la culpa de todo aquello. Si no hubiera insistido en ir a buscar a Clara, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Si había algo que apoyaba ese pensamiento, era que Ed no me contradecía... Él pensaba lo mismo.

Yo pedía que Jasper pensara en mí y dijera algo que nos ayudara a encontrarlos, pero nada...

Llegamos a Florencia, pasada la medianoche, y Edward fue a buscar un vehículo para poder llegar a nuestro destino final, mientras yo tomé mi móvil y llamé a nuestro padre...

- Aló, Carlisle.

- Sí, Alondra, dime. ¿Tienen alguna novedad?

- Solo malas noticias – le adelanté.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En Florencia, con Edward, Emmet, Rose y Batista.

Por un momento, no me dijo nada, hasta que...

- Supongo que saben lo que están haciendo.

- Ni idea... Pero, Batista logró saber que Alice y Jasper están en Volterra.

- Si les digo que es mejor que regresen, sé que no lo harán.

- Eso dalo por descontado. Vinimos por nuestros hermanos y no nos vamos a ir sin ellos.

- Entonces, presta atención a lo que te voy a decir y comunícalo al resto... Tanya me llamó para avisarme de algo que se había enterado. Aro encontró a uno de nosotros con una habilidad muy especial, muy parecida a la de Bella. Se podría decir que inhibe las habilidades mentales que podamos tener... Con eso tú y Ed podrían ser susceptibles de ser bloqueados.

- De acuerdo. Y gracias, es bueno saber a qué nos enfrentaremos.

- Por favor, cuídense.

- Así lo haremos... Dale un beso de mi parte a Esme, por favor.

- Lo haré... Sé que te lo agradecerá.

Luego, cortamos.

Esperé a que llegara Edward y que estuviéramos todos en el coche, para decirles lo que había hablado con nuestro padre, a pesar de saber que mi hermano debía estar enterado de todo.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar...

- Alondra – dijo Batista -, si es como dices, no deberías ir... Déjanos arreglar esto nosotros.

- No – contesté -. Te recuerdo que es Jasper el que me necesita... Lo que me preocupa es que él no tiene ninguna habilidad mental, como para bloquearlo; fuera de comunicarse conmigo... Y aún así, tengo una sensación que no me gusta.

- Tienes razón – me dijo Ed -. Pero, Aro se rodea de muchos otros... – no terminó la frase, porque yo podía darme cuenta perfectamente a qué se refería.

- Además, no debemos olvidarnos de Chelsea, que en nuestro caso puede hacer mucho daño – les recordé.

- Por favor- volvió a pedir Batista –, no nos adelantemos a los hechos.

Luego, todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Ed me dijo:

- Alondra, si alguna vez necesitaste estar calmada es ahora... Debes estar consciente que no vas a tener a Jazz para ayudarte.

- Lo sé – contesté con voz plana.

- Además, te aviso que esta vez van a estar todos... Con Aro, estarán Cayo y Marco. Con eso te aseguro que él se sentirá muy fuerte... Si la vez pasada estuvo a punto de que te quedaras con ellos, ahora podría lograrlo.

Con esa afirmación, quién reaccionó fue Batista, con un gruñido largo...

- Calma – le dije -. La vez pasada, Jasper me enseñó, cuál es el mayor temor de Aro y eso no creo que haya variado. Me apoyaré ahí para que no pueda tocarnos... y lo digo literalmente... Por favor, no dejen que los toque. Todos disponemos de mucha información, que puede ser de gran utilidad para él, y volverse peligrosa para nosotros.

- Tienes razón – me dijo Edward -. Aunque quién me preocupa es Cayo... Él siempre nos ha visto como una amenaza, y sólo quiere destruirnos, por lo que no se va a detener fácilmente.

- Yo no olvido lo que me recomendó Carlisle la vez pasada... De quién debo cuidarme es de Aro, porque en Cayo se pueden ver sus intenciones desde un principio.

- No confíes en ninguno de los tres – me dijo finalmente Batista -. Tú puedes ver a Marco como si estuviera fuera de toda discusión, pero es alguien de tanto cuidado como los demás.

- No te preocupes... Aunque traten de mantenerse al margen lo más que puedan.

Después de decir esto, divisamos en el horizonte Volterra... Fue en ese momento, que Emmet hizo un comentario que siempre lo he encontrado muy de acuerdo a él...

- Volterra es muy hermosa, lo malo es que sus habitantes no se equiparan a la ciudad.

Capítulo Nº 75:

En cuanto entramos en la ciudad, los cinco nos dirigimos a Plaza Mayor. A ninguno nos sorprendió encontrar ahí a Jane, Alec y Felix; que nos esperaban...

- Que sorpresa, los chicos Cullen – dijo Jane a modo de saludo.

- Cuando nos llega una invitación a la que es tan difícil negarse, sólo podemos aceptar – contesté -. Aunque prefiero las que llegan por correo.

- Por lo que veo, te han elegido como portavoz.

- No es necesario. Todos podemos hablar, pero nos podríamos desordenar – sonreí –... ¿Ustedes no hacen lo mismo? – pregunté con sorna, ya que sólo hablaba ella.

- Es mejor que los lleve con Aro – contestó bastante molesta -. Sígannos.

Y comenzó a caminar, llevándonos esta vez por otro camino, diferente al de la vez anterior, aunque tan intrincado como el primero.

Edward se me acercó y me dijo:

- Alondra, cuidado... Recuerda que no es bueno hacerla enojar, y tendrás que agradecerle a Aro que recién no te haya atacado.

- Primero me muerdo la lengua, antes que agradecerle algo – contesté.

Luego, seguimos en silencio. Edward había tomado el lugar que había ocupado antes Jasper, y Batista el de Alan. Por lo demás Emmet y Rose, iban atrás mío.

Me entretuve en el camino analizando como iban nuestros guías... Delante iba Jane con Alec tomados de la mano, y atrás de Em y Rose, iba Felix; lo que tenía a mi hermano oso bastante nervioso, pero mi hermana me ayudaba con eso, manteniéndolo controlado.

También me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Ed, sobre que esta vez estarían los Vulturis en pleno. Repasé lo que me dijo mi padre sobre ellos, también la recomendación de Batista.

Mil veces hubiera preferido ir sola, pero sabía que mis hermanos y mi esposo nunca lo hubieran permitido.

Lo que pasaba era que al ir con ellos, me sentía responsable de sacarlos a todos con bien de ahí, y ya una vez había fallado... Si no hubiera sido por Jasper yo no hubiera podido irme.

Cuando llegamos al recibidor, tenían una nueva chica, también humana; la que nos dejó pasar.

- Nos esperan – comentó Ed y lo único que pude hacer fue forzar una sonrisa.

Alec abrió la puerta e hizo entrar primero a Jane, luego pasamos nosotros y finalmente, Felix con él mismo, que cerró la puerta.

Estaban los tres Vulturis, es sus sillones, y nos miraron a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Entonces, Aro se puso de pie, con esa sonrisa perenne, y se acercó a Jane, tocando su brazo a modo de saludo, pero que a nadie de los que estábamos ahí, podía engañar... Ella estaba rindiendo su informe.

Después de mirarme por un segundo...

- Vaya, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación... Me alegro de ver que al fin, Carlisle decidiera formalizar tu adopción – dijo mientras miraba mi colgante. Luego se dio vuelta hacia Cayo y Marco – Hermanos, vean, ella es Virginia Alondra Cullen, la nueva hija de nuestro "amigo" Carlisle – aquella presentación me dio un escalofrío. Yo nunca le había dicho mi nombre de humana -. Por lo que veo, esta vez has venido con nuevas y viejas compañías... Edward – lo saludó a él primero, a lo que Ed sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza -. Batista, pero ¿qué pasó con Alan? – lo odié cuando hizo esa pregunta y de mi garganta escapó un gruñido, sin querer. Lo mejor es que mi esposo no contestó, por lo que él siguió -... ¡Oh! Ya veo... ¿Te decidiste finalmente por él?... Pobre Alan, pero que no diga que no se lo advertí – estaba tratando de provocarme y yo estaba intentando mantenerme calmada, pero por segundos me parecía imposible, aunque lo estaba logrando... y sin Jazz -. Y, a ver si me acuerdo... ¿Emmet y Rose? ¿No? – como no obtuvo respuesta hablada de ninguno, regresó a su sillón – Bueno, entonces, ¿qué necesitan?

Esa era justo la pregunta que quería...

- Hemos venido por nuestros hermanos – le contesté, sin ningún rodeo, y vi a Cayo sonreír.

- ¿Sus hermanos? – preguntó Aro, simulando una completa ignorancia – Hermanos, ¿han visto ustedes a algún otro de los chicos de nuestro "amigo" Carlisle?

- No que yo recuerde – contestó Cayo sin borrar esa sonrisa -. Al menos, no desde nuestro viaje.

En ese momento, decidí entrar en su juego, con la esperanza de que los hiciera traer de donde estuvieran. Y pensé: "Ed, trata de ver si alguno de los que están aquí puede saber dónde están Alice y Jasper. Yo voy a entrar en el juego de Aro." Y mi hermano sujetó firme mi mano, dando a entender que me había escuchado.

- Sé que debes recordar a Jasper, quién te convenció de dejarme salir la última vez... Él y Alice han desaparecido, y su rastro nos ha hecho llegar hasta acá.

- Mmmm, ¿Jasper... Cullen?... No... No me parece que contemos con nadie con ese nombre... Pero, tenemos a un Jasper... Pero no es Cullen... ¿O sí? – preguntó a Cayo.

- No, su apellido no es Cullen – confirmó el aludido.

- Jane, querida – dijo entonces Aro -, ¿cuál es el apellido del Jasper que trajiste el otro día?

- Withlock – dijo ella en ese momento.

- ¿Ves? – me preguntó – Aquí no tendríamos a uno de los chicos de nuestro "amigo" en contra de su voluntad.

- El apellido de mi hermano es Withlock – dije tranquilamente –. Aunque no le gusta utilizarlo... ¿Sería posible que lo hicieras traer, al igual que a Alice?

Entonces, él hizo un asentimiento, pero sin borrar su sonrisa y sentí que Felix y Alec salían...

- Vaya – dijo entonces Aro, demostrando una gran contrariedad -, ya decía yo que lo conocía de algún sitio...

Odiaba su tono irónico y que quisiera verme la cara de estúpida... Pero, me contuve. No serviría de nada ofuscarme en ese momento, por lo que traté de mantener la calma. Por mientras, Aro seguía hablando, pero recién presté atención cuando dijo:

- ... Interesante habilidad la de Jasper Withlock, que contrasta bastante con otro tipo de aptitudes que posee... Es curioso encontrar tales contrastes... Por un lado, una mente tan estratégica, casi tanto como la tuya – dijo a Batista -, pero con la posibilidad de manejar los estados de ánimo... – se quedó pensativo, para terminar con... – Podría evitar una guerra, como podría provocarla... Interesante – concluyó.

En ese momento, se abrió nuevamente la puerta, y vimos aparecer a Jasper, seguido por tres figuras: Felix, Alec y un tercero que no pudimos ver bien. Él no nos miró siquiera y se ubicó a nuestra derecha, cercano a donde se encontraba Marco. Entonces, Aro, le preguntó:

- Mi amigo, Jasper, me dicen que tu apellido no es el que nos diste, sino que Cullen, ¿es cierto eso?

Él sin mirarnos, dijo:

- No, eso es falso – y todos quedamos helados -. Mi apellido es Withlock y no conozco a nadie con el apellido Cullen.

- Entonces, no conoces a nadie que se llame Alice Cullen – dije yo.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme, tenía sus ojos de un color casi negro, y empleó el tono de voz que tanto me incomodaba, para decir:

- No. No le conozco... – y después de un segundo, agregó – No conozco a nadie que se llame Alice.

- Al parecer, Jasper Cullen debe tener un gemelo – dijo Cayo con una sonrisa irónica.

Miré a Batista, con la esperanza que entendiera lo que necesitaba: tiempo. Lo mejor de la comunicación que tenía con mi esposo, era que no necesitaba de palabras, las miradas bastaban para saber lo que necesitábamos el uno del otro...

- Disculpa, Cayo – dijo entonces Batista -, pero debo disentir de eso... Me parece que él es el Jasper que estamos buscando... Como dijo Alondra, Withlock es su apellido, pero que no le gusta utilizar... – luego, se dirigió a Aro - ¿Te han contado que mi esposa, encontró a una familia de lobos? Que son bastante especiales...

Luego, me desconecté de aquella conversación... Sabía que Batista podría sacarle una buena conversación a Aro, para darme tiempo a encontrar el ovillo... No podía aceptar que Jasper nos estuviera negando, por lo que me centré en tratar de mantener una conversación con Edward...

- Ed, necesito tu ayuda... Hay algo muy raro en todo esto... Por lo que si estas de acuerdo conmigo, sujeta mi mano firme una vez, dos si estás en desacuerdo... ¿Me captas?

Sin variar un milímetro su posición, sujetó mi mano firme una vez.

- Perfecto. ¿Pudiste ver al tercer guardia que entró con Jazz?

Dos presiones.

- Yo tampoco, pero me parece que debería ser la nueva adquisición de Aro. ¿Aún no puedes sentir a Alice?

Dos presiones.

- Esto cada vez me gusta menos... ¿Qué me dices de los pensamientos de Jazz? ¿Logras saber lo que está pensando?

Dos presiones.

Ya me estaba aburriendo de todas sus negativas.

- Jasper debe estar protegiendo a Alice. Tengo que descubrir qué hay detrás de lo que ha dicho, y en la forma de hacerlo. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Una presión.

Fantástico... A él se le ocurría algo que yo tendría que adivinar, porque no había forma que me lo dijera.

- Por la forma en que me habló, es como cuando está dolido conmigo...

Una presión. Quería decir que iba bien encaminada.

- ¿Estará dolido por algo conmigo?

Dos presiones.

- Está dolido... con... ¿Alice?

Dos presiones.

- ¿Está dolido? – necesitaba saber si estaba bien hasta ahí.

Una presión.

Bien, ya tenía algo, estaba dolido, pero con qué o quién. En ese momento, pensé en decir nombres al azar, en algún momento, le atinaría... Empecé con toda la familia, hasta mencioné a Tanya; para seguir con María, Peter, Charlotte, la guardia de los Voturis, terminando por mencionar a Aro...

Y obtuve una presión.

- O sea que está dolido con Aro, pero ¿por qué? ¿Prometió algo que no cumplió?

Una presión.

- ¿Con respecto a Alice?

No contestó y me dejó perpleja.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Me falta algo?

Una presión.

- ¿Con respecto a Alice y... conmigo? – aventuré a pensar.

Una presión.

Capítulo Nº 76:

Me tomé un segundo para tratar de imaginar lo que quería decirme Edward...

A Aro le interesábamos cuatro miembros de la familia Cullen: Alice, Edward, Bella y yo. Ya tenía a Alice. En ese momento, conmigo estaba Edward y si lograba retener el tiempo suficiente a mi hermano, tendría a Bella.

Pero en ese instante, Ed me sorprendió hablando, interviniendo en la conversación que sostenía Batista con Aro y Cayo...

- Pero no deben olvidar que no todas nuestras habilidades funcionan con los licántropos.

Y desvió su mirada hacia mí. Esa frase iba dirigida a mí. Pero, ¿cómo salieron los licántropos en la conversación que mantenía con mi hermano?... O sea que mi pensamiento se estaba alejando de la finalidad, y me estaba reencauzando.

Jasper no tenía una especial predilección por los licántropos, pero cuando se enojaba conmigo, recurría a Jacob Black, para que yo no me acercara...

Entonces, sentí dos presiones en mi mano.

Nuevamente, me estaba desviando... Volví a recordar las palabras que recién había dicho Ed... Las habilidades... Alice no podía ver nada si un licántropo estaba cerca... Al igual que ahora no podía comunicarse con Edward... Y cuando esto pasaba, Alice me había comentado que le dolía la cabeza. Por eso, ella no era muy afecta a Jacob Black. Recién cuando pensé en esto, sujeté la mano de Ed y formulé una hipótesis...

- Alice no la está pasando bien con este bloqueo. ¿Es eso?

Una presión.

- ¿Y yo debía quedar fuera de todo este juego?

Una presión.

- Entonces, ¿por qué seguir negándose con nosotros? Si yo hago un pacto, lo respeto hasta que el otro lo rompa... Pero, romperlo podría perjudicar a Alice, ¿no?

Una presión.

- Bien... Probemos si estamos en lo correcto...

Volví a prestar atención a lo que hablaba mi esposo...

- ...Deberían hacer circular un aviso de que no se acerquen por ese pueblo, ya que es peligroso.

- Lo tendremos considerado – le dijo Aro.

Sujeté firme la mano de Batista, para que supiera que iba a retomar la conversación...

- Lo único que les agradecería es que no trataran de hacerles daño – dije -. Sólo defienden lo que consideran su territorio, el que no abandonarán.

- ¿Tan segura estás? – preguntó Cayo - ¿En qué te basas para afirmar algo así?

- Les recuerdo que yo estuve con ellos, por lo que creo tener mucha más información que ustedes – no era conveniente que supieran de mi amistad con Miranda.

Aro no pudo evitar sonreír. Con ese gesto, fue que aproveché de retomar el hilo de nuestra primera conversación...

- Bueno, pero Batista ya tuvo la oportunidad que me había solicitado, para hablarles de lo que descubrí hace algún tiempo... Ahora, quiero aclarar el asunto de mis hermanos.

- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con que aquí tenemos a alguno de los chicos Cullen, contra su voluntad?

- Si no es así, quiero ver a Alice.

- Lo siento, "chiquita" – me molestó que me llamara así -, pero no puedo hacer traer a alguien que no se encuentra aquí... O acaso, ¿Edward logra situarla en la ciudad? – Aro me quedó mirando, y por un segundo pensé, que podría haberse dado cuenta de la comunicación que había sostenido con mi hermano, pero lo deseché, pensando que era sólo un bluf.

En eso, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido... Y logré encontrar el verdadero ovillo: Alice en verdad no se encontraba en la ciudad, Jasper estaba preocupado por eso, Aro no quería mostrar su "comodín" (léase: su última adquisición), nosotros éramos unas polillas que habíamos llegado corriendo hacia la luz, y estábamos a punto de quemarnos... Por un segundo, el pánico estuvo por apoderarse de mí, pero miré a Jazz y, aunque sabía que él no podía hacer nada, eso me ayudó a controlarme.

Me di cuenta que, por alguna razón, Aro estaba haciendo tiempo... No le había molestado seguir la conversación de Batista. Había conservado a Jasper ahí, sabiendo la unión que tenía con él. No se había mostrado interesado en tocar a ninguno de nosotros, a pesar de saber que podría conocer cualquier plan que tuviéramos... Por otro lado, Cayo no intervenía como debería, sólo se dedicaba principalmente, a sonreír, como si esperara algo.

Volví a pasear mi vista por la habitación, y me di cuenta que alguien faltaba... Demetri, el rastreador. Mi mente pensó en décimas de segundo qué podría estar esperando Cayo, que le trajera Demetri... ¿Alice habría logrado escapar y habrían enviado al rastreador tras ella?... No, era imposible, Jasper no se sentiría obligado a seguir con la charada... ¿Alguien de la familia? ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Bella? ¿Renesmee?... No lo creía. A Bella la podría tener sin tanto problema, si lograba retener a Ed. Ahora, sobre nuestros padres, no eran de gran interés para ninguno de los Vulturis... Y con respecto a Renesmee, Aro se había mostrado interesado, pero por mientras existieran Carlisle y Esme, la pequeña estaría bien.

No... En todo eso había algo más que estaba dejándolo pasar. ¿Qué era?... Volví a repasar lo dicho por Jasper... Pero, nada. Sólo lo que había logrado darme cuenta recién... ¿Aro?... ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?... Mi nombre... Mi nombre como humana: Virginia... ¿Qué había logrado averiguar de mis hermanos?... ¡Mi hermana!... De ahí el tono de voz de Jazz... Demetri debía haber ido a encontrarla, y con Batista nunca ocultamos nuestros pasos. No le costaría dar con Clara y Neville... Y todo debía haberlo obtenido de Jasper, de ahí a que me llamara "chiquita".

Quién había seguido todo este hilo de pensamiento, era Edward y había afirmado bien mi mano.

- Vaya – dijo entonces Aro -, me parece que por fin estás entendiendo... Eres algo lenta, pero eso se puede solucionar.

Con lo que Edward soltó mi mano, me di vuelta a mirarlo y se había quedado quieto como una estatua.

Nadie más había hecho algún movimiento, y escuché a Ed cuando susurró:

- No escucho nada.

Regresé mi vista con Aro...

- ¿No es interesante lo que algunos de nosotros podemos lograr con nuestras habilidades? – me preguntó – Por ejemplo, tú misma. Eres una caja de sorpresas... Tienes la habilidad de hacerte invisible y, con eso, proteger a quienes tú quieras. También puedes saber, cuándo alguien se encuentra en peligro inminente, o te puedes comunicar con Jasper Cullen... y no olvidemos lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste aquí... el que puedas llorar es algo verdaderamente nuevo... Batista – le dijo a mi esposo -, tú no encontraste una flor, sino que una caja de sorpresas.

Sentí que una furia se apoderaba de mí. Algo que era aún más grande que lo que pudiera controlar, y según Batista, me dijo que comencé a temblar, por lo que me dijo:

- Alondra, cálmate – pero no lo hacía y, al contrario, el temblor se intensificaba. Entonces, se dirigió a Aro -. Debes hacer que Jasper la ayude, no puede controlarse.

- ¿Acaso piensas que nací ayer?

Pero quién contestó esa pregunta, fue Ed al decir:

- Ya los escucho, y también a Alice... Sé dónde está.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó Cayo, poniéndose de pie.

Al que vi perder un poco el equilibrio, fue a Jazz y con una voz que no era mía, aunque salió de mi garganta, dije:

- ¡Emmet!

Con lo que mi hermano oso dio un salto y tomó a Jasper acercándolo al resto de nosotros.

- Ed, ¿dónde está Alice? – pregunté.

- En un coche a las afueras de la ciudad – me contestó.

- Rose, Emmet. Saquen a Jasper de aquí y recuperen a Alice – les pedí y ellos se apresuraron a hacerlo.

En ese momento, tenía total control sobre todos los vampiros de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Y por los humanos, no me preocupaba.

Miré a Aro que había borrado su sonrisa y no quitaba su vista de mí...

- Tú mismo lo dices – le hablé -, soy una caja de sorpresas... aunque yo diría que en tu caso, una Caja de Pandora, a la que muchas veces se te dijo que no abrieras, pero tu curiosidad es aún más grande que la mía... Espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas... Si puedes comunicarte con tu sabueso, avísale que deje tranquilos a Neville y Clara, que lo que he hecho aquí es sólo lo que puedes ver del iceberg... No quieras volver a tocar a mi familia, no tomaremos represalias, porque sólo queremos seguir con nuestra existencia en paz... Si nos atacas, nos defenderemos, pero nunca tomaremos una actitud ofensiva... – luego dije algo que sé que tanto mi esposo como mi hermano me apoyaban completamente – Ustedes son un mal necesario – después miré a Batista y a Ed, para decirles -. Vámonos, este lugar me enferma – y me quedé mirando a mi hermano por un segundo, con lo que se dio cuenta a lo que me refería... me estaba comenzando un dolor generalizado.

Dimos media vuelta y salimos, poco más allá, Ed me tuvo que afirmar...

- ¡Alondra! – exclamó Batista al ver como se me doblaban las rodillas.

- ¡Pronto, hay que sacarla de acá! – le dijo Ed.

Mi esposo quiso tomarme en brazos, pero...

- ¡No! – le dije -. Sólo ayúdame.

Tenía que mantener la apariencia, que seguía teniendo control sobre los que ahí se encontraban, pero las fuerzas me alcanzaban para continuar controlando sólo el salón principal, aunque a ese paso, muy pronto debería dejarlo. Cosa que hice en la entrada de la ciudad.

Seguimos el rastro de mis hermanos, hasta un coche estacionado a la orilla del camino.

Edward se estacionó delante, y bajó para hablar con Em que nos esperaba. En el interior del otro auto logré divisar a Alice y Jasper...

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Emmet.

- Alondra se puso mal. ¿Cómo están?

- Ahora, mejor... Pero no creo que Jasper pueda ayudar a Alondra.

- Eso me temía. Ahora, debemos salir de acá.

- Pero, ¿y Alondra?

- Arrendaremos una cabaña en Florencia.

- ¡Edward! – lo llamó Batista, porque en verdad que aquel dolor era descomunal. Tanto que no podía dejar de quejarme.

- Vamos – le dijo Ed a Em y ambos se subieron a los coches, aunque mi hermano oso lo hizo en el lado del copiloto, pues Rose sería la que conduciría.

Con Batista íbamos en la parte de atrás y él me tenía abrazada, mientras acariciaba mi frente y mis mejillas, diciendo:

- Tranquila, ya vas a estar bien... Vamos a regresar a la casa y te prometo que tendremos que redecorar todos los cuartos... Intenta relajarte, sabes que eso te ayuda – en eso le dijo a Ed -. ¿Falta mucho?

- No pierdas la calma, ya vamos a llegar.

En eso, escuché algo que mi hizo muy bien...

- Chiquita, gracias... Ahora, trata de estar tranquila, yo sé que puedes lograrlo sola... Tenemos confianza en ti.

Era Jasper.

Capítulo Nº 77:

Estoy segura que ese día, Edward y Rose impusieron una nueva marca de velocidad, porque antes de media hora ya estábamos en Florencia.

Emmet había llamado a Carlisle y le había contado lo que había sucedido.

Yo estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. El dolor no disminuía, sólo aumentaba. Los momentos de lucidez eran un tormento. Pero, a pesar de eso, cuando sentí que estaba en una cama, abrí mis ojos y vi a Batista conmigo...

- ¿Jasper? – le pregunté con un gran esfuerzo.

- Está bien – me contestó -. Él y Alice fueron con Ed de caza. Lo necesitaban... Él quiere estar bien para poder ayudarte... Ahora, descansa. Sé que te darás cuenta cuando regresen.

- Batista, no quiero olvidarte – le dije, porque ese era un temor que me atacaba cada vez que me venían los dolores; el despertar y haberlo olvidado a él y mi familia.

- No lo harás, amor. Así como yo no podría hacerlo.

En aquel momento, lo necesitaba y estaba conmigo. Se acercó y me dio un besito que me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

- Ahora, cierra un rato tus ojos y relájate. Yo estaré aquí.

Hice lo que me dijo, mientras seguía sintiendo como si mi cuerpo se consumiera por el fuego. Era como si el aire que me rodeaba, fueran llamas quemándome.

Sé que perdí la conciencia, pero la recuperé cuando sentí que el dolor disminuyó ostensiblemente, mientras tomaban mi mano firme...

Sin abrir mis ojos, dije:

- Jazz.

- Sí, chiquita, aquí estoy. Ahora, quédate tranquila.

- ¿Alice?

- Aquí estoy, Alondra – me dijo, tomando mi otra mano –. Gracias.

- ¿Batista?

- Sigo aquí – lo escuché -. Pero, sólo tienes dos manos.

- Y para que no te esfuerces, también estamos aquí – escuché a Emmet.

- Ahora, trata de estar tranquila, para que te pongas bien y regresemos a casa – dijo Jasper.

Entre Emmet, Edward y Batista hicieron guardia, por si a Aro se le ocurría enviar a alguien tras nosotros. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a disminuir, le dije a mi esposo...

- Batista, por favor, llama a Clara y confirma que estén bien. El número está en mi móvil.

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora, por favor? Es que estoy preocupada por ellos.

- Debes estar tranquila – me dijo Jasper.

Y vi a Batista tomar mi móvil, para marcar el número que le había pedido...

- Aló, Clara, soy Batista.

- Batista, ¿cómo están?

- Ahora, mejor, pero tuvimos algunos problemas.

- ¿Y cómo está Virginia?

- Bien. Pero algo preocupada por ustedes, ¿no han tenido problemas?

- No. Todo ha estado tranquilo por acá... ¿Pudieron encontrar a los que buscaban?

- Sí – entonces, le pedí el teléfono a Batista y vi a Jasper endurecer su mirada, pero sin decir nada -. ¿Me esperas un momento?

- Por supuesto.

Entonces, mi esposo me dijo:

- Aún no es aconsejable que hables con ella.

- Por favor, puedo hacerlo... si Jasper me ayuda – la verdad era que mi hermano me estaba ayudando mucho en ese momento, por lo que no quería que se enojara y me dejara sola.

Entonces, Jasper hizo un asentimiento y Batista me pasó el teléfono.

- Aló, Clara.

- Virginia, ¿cómo estás? Se te escucha extraña.

- Es una historia algo larga y que no terminé de contarte cuando estuvimos juntas, pero que me comprometo a hacerlo en cuanto pueda... Dime, ¿cómo han estado?

- Le decía a Batista que bien, y me dice que ya encontraste a los que fueron a buscar, ¿qué les había sucedido?

- Estaban con unos viejos conocidos... Clara, te voy a tener que dejar. En un par de días viajaremos a Forks, y de ahí te llamaré... Con respecto a las bicicletas deben estar por llegarles de vuelta.

- No te preocupes, que nos llegaron hoy en la tarde.

- Gracias por facilitárnoslas.

- No te preocupes... Pero, ¿cuándo te tendremos por aquí de nuevo?

- No puedo precisarlo, pero ya te contaré. Por favor, cuídate.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó preocupada.

- Nada... Sólo cuídate.

- De acuerdo.

- Yo te llamo... Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto – me contestó y cortamos.

- ¿Qué pasa, chiquita? – me preguntó Jasper, al detectar el cambio de mi ánimo.

- Nada... Nada.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – me preguntó Edward, que había escuchado lo que pensaba hacer.

- Sí... De otra forma, la pondría en peligro – y cerré los ojos.

Y comenzaron a conversar mis hermanos con mi esposo...

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Batista.

- Quiere simular su muerte – le explicó Edward.

- Chiquita, ¿por qué quieres hacer eso? Es una tontería. Siempre has querido saber de tu familia, y ahora que la encontraste, ¿quieres desaparecer?

No le contesté. En vez de eso, lo hizo Batista...

- La entiendo – dijo -. Tiene temor de que puedan perjudicar a Clara para vengarse de lo que hizo...

En ese momento, Edward dijo lo que yo estaba pensando en ese instante...

- "Uno no puede tener todo, algo debe sacrificar para conservar lo que más aprecia"... – y él agregó - Alondra, tú aprecias la familia, y ella es tu familia, es tu verdadera hermana.

- Es mi elección – le contesté.

Luego, todos se quedaron en silencio. Mientras, yo me puse a pensar en la forma que lo haría, para simular haber desaparecido para siempre... Tenía que tomar en cuenta que ella era rastreadora, por lo que debería simular muy bien todo.

Cinco horas después, el dolor había desaparecido completamente, con lo que tomamos la decisión de regresar a casa. Edward y Emmet fueron a ver lo de los pasajes, mientras yo me refugié en Batista... Que era el único que entendía mis motivos. El resto de mis hermanos, me miraban con desconfianza... hasta Jasper.

Capítulo Nº 78:

El viaje fue silencioso, y cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, nos esperaban Carlisle, Esme, Bella y Renesmee. Que nos recibieron con una alegría que distaba mucho de lo que nosotros sentíamos plenamente. Aunque todos tratamos de disimular frente a Esme.

Luego todos nos fuimos a la casa del bosque, en los autos que habían quedado estacionados desde nuestros viajes.

Así Carlisle, Esme, Rose y Emmet fueron en uno; Edward, Bella y Renesmee, en otro; y Batista, Alice, Jasper y yo, en el último.

Aquel viaje era tan silencioso, que yo encendí la radio. No quería pensar.

Cuando llegamos, mi padre se acercó y nos dijo:

- Supongo que querrán ir a su casa. ¿Por qué no lo hacen y regresan mañana?

- No sé – contestó Batista, y me preguntó -. ¿Qué opinas?

- Estoy de acuerdo – le dije -. Mañana podemos regresar.

En ese momento, comencé a bloquear a Ed y a Alice. Luego, me acerqué a Esme y le dije:

- No sabes cuanto te extrañé – y le di un fuerte abrazo, como los que ella me daba -, pero sabía que estarías bien aquí con Carlisle – después le susurré, como para que sólo ella me escuchara -. No importa lo que pase, tú siempre vas a ser mi madre. Gracias.

Nos separamos y ella me miraba entre extrañada y feliz.

Con Batista nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos.

Cuando entramos a nuestra casa...

- Batista, necesito hablar de algo contigo.

- Lo supongo... ¿Qué sucede?

- Vamos a tener que irnos. Si me quedo, voy a estar poniendo en peligro a todos aquí.

- Alondra, si te vas, así como pienso que quieres hacerlo, los vas a herir; en especial a Jazz.

- ¿Acaso no viste la reacción que tuvo cuando dije lo de Clara? Él nunca me entendería.

- Yo vi la reacción que tuvo y si eso no pudo entenderlo, ¿cómo crees que tomará el hecho que sólo te desaparezcas?... Alondra, has creado muchos lazos con él, ¿tú crees que no se dará cuenta de lo que quieres hacer?

- En este momento, estoy bloqueando a Edward y Alice... Ya me despedí de Esme y sé que el resto me entenderá.

- Te pregunté por Jasper.

- Si no lo entiende, va a ser su problema. Al menos, sé que no irá a buscarme.

- ¿Y dónde quieres ir?

- Quiero regresar al mismo sector que recorríamos antes.

- Supongo que sabes el error que estás cometiendo, pero si eso quieres... De acuerdo.

Así fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa, por algo más cómodo y salimos de la casa, con dirección al aeropuerto, donde arrendamos un avión que nos llevó a Chile. De ahí, llamé a Clara y le expliqué lo que había sucedido en Volterra, lo de mis desmayos y que había dejado a mi familia. Le pedí que no me buscara, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, que yo me comunicaría con ella de vez en cuando, que no quisiera llamarme porque había dejado mi móvil en la casa de Forks, luego de borrar el número de ella del directorio.

Así con Batista, comenzamos a recorrer nuevamente los caminos. Un par de veces, él había querido tomar dirección a la casa de Huilen, pero yo no había querido, por lo que dejó de intentar.

Ambos conservamos la dieta de animales, aunque a él le resultaba un poco más difícil en ciertos momentos, como cuando entrábamos a una ciudad, después de varios días en el campo.

En lo personal, trataba que esto no sucediera muy a menudo, porque me hacía recordar a Jazz, cosa que me dolía.

De él no había sabido nada. La última vez que habló pensando en mí fue en el coche, camino a Florencia, en medio de mi dolor.

Al menos, Batista siempre respetó mi necesidad de independencia, dándome mi espacio, en los cuales siempre terminaba llorando. ¡Cómo los extrañaba a todos!

Así pasaron ocho meses, y con Batista decidimos que ya no queríamos seguir recorriendo caminos, por lo que buscaríamos algún sitio donde quedarnos, comprar una casa e insertarnos en la comunidad.

Para establecernos, escogimos Vilcún a 36 kilómetros de Temuco. Donde hicimos construir una casa con las comodidades necesarias.

Batista insistió en que tuviera varias habitaciones, por lo que en un principio, que él había dicho diez, logré que quedara en seis.

El arquitecto con el que hablamos, no podía entender que fueran a ser tantos cuartos y un solo baño, que era aconsejable, al menos, dos. Pero, nosotros insistimos en que fuera sólo uno. Tenía también, una sala espaciosa con chimenea, comedor, cocina americana, biblioteca y un garaje bastante espacioso. Todo acomodado en un solo piso.

Por mientras se realizaba la construcción, con mi esposo decidimos ir al norte, iríamos a ver donde vivía cuando me encontró. Para lo cual y considerando que teníamos que esperar a que se terminara la construcción, nos fuimos a pie.

Capítulo Nº 79:

De la choza que había construido no quedaban más que un par de vigas. El paisaje que me había acompañado por más de 100 años, ahora me parecía desolador...

- Sigues triste – me comentó Batista abrazándome, a poco que habíamos llegado.

- Tanto tiempo viviendo aquí, sola y hoy me sería imposible regresar – forcé una sonrisa -. ¿Sabías que me civilizaste?

- No sólo yo... – y lo callé poniendo mi índice sobre sus labios.

- No – lo corté -. Fuiste tú.

- Alondra, vas a tener que hablar de ellos tarde o temprano.

- Entonces, que sea tarde... no, hoy.

Me dolía recordarlos y no podía olvidarlos...

- Alondra, sé que quieres protegerlos, pero te estás comportando como lo hice yo contigo... y sé lo que se sufre.

- Con la diferencia que tú nunca me pusiste en peligro, como yo a Alice y Jasper.

- Entonces, es eso... Que poco conoces a quienes te rodean. ¿Sabes cuántas veces han querido venir a buscarte? ¿Sabes por qué no lo han hecho? ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo, que has estado alejada de ellos?

- ¿Acaso tú sabes todo eso?

- Sí, lo sé... Desde el día siguiente que dejamos Forks... Tú no has querido volver a comunicarte por el computador, pero yo sí lo he hecho... Generalmente es con Emmet, pero también lo he hecho con Carlisle, Alice o Edward... Yo los convencí que te dieran un tiempo, y hasta Jasper estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero desde hace como seis meses, que ha costado hacerle entender, que tú aún no estás lista para regresar... Ahora, con Alice, se encuentran en Denali. Ella decidió llevarlo allá, antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

- ¿Tragedia? – pregunté sin entender a qué se podría referir.

- Hace un mes, Alan y Miranda se casaron – en el fondo agradecí que eso hubiera ocurrido, no debía desconfiar de las visiones de Alice -. Ellos se han establecido en Forks... Cuando Jazz supo esto, a penas pudieron detenerlo, porque para él, Alan es el principal culpable de todo lo que ha pasado... Ni siquiera me culpa a mí... Según Jazz, Alan debería haberse interpuesto entre nosotros pero, como no lo hizo, nunca debería haber hecho lo del reloj... Si no lo hubieran detenido, alguno de los dos ya no existiría. Por eso, Alice decidió llevárselo a Denali.

- ¿Y por qué decirme todo esto ahora?

- ¿Recuerdas que antes de venir para acá, me pediste que querías estar sola? – sólo asentí – Yo fui a saber de ellos y estuve conversando con Alice... Estaba más que preocupada, porque desde hace varios días Jazz la tiene bloqueada, al igual que a Ed y cuando le preguntó el motivo, sólo le dijo que se había aburrido de que ella quisiera siempre saber lo que planeaba.

- Está tomando decisiones y sabe que no serán compartidas por Alice o Edward.

- Eso piensa ella... Yo le di mi número por si hay cualquier novedad, que me llame, pero no lo ha hecho. Eso quiere decir que Jasper aún está donde Tanya.

- Pero, no por mucho tiempo.

- Con Alice pensamos que él va a querer venir a buscarte.

- Pero, primero, va a querer finiquitar el asunto con Alan.

- Creo lo mismo.

- ¿Aún estás celoso de él? – le pregunté.

- ¿De Alan? No – contestó -. Me has dado muestras más que suficientes de que me amas... Además, él ya está con quién se suponía que debía estar... ¿De qué puedo tener celos?

- De nada, porque tienes razón. Aunque, con respecto a "ellos"...

- Alondra, no puedes seguir así. Tengo que verte a diario como sufres y no me gusta. Creo saber cómo se siente Alice. Te fuiste de la peor forma, sin una explicación, sólo te despediste de Esme, cosa que todos te agradecieron, pero igual se te extraña... ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de esto? – preguntó tomando mi colgante. Nunca me lo había sacado - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Carlisle cuando te lo dio?... Este es el símbolo de lo que nos une... Tú nunca has dejado de pertenecer a la familia Cullen. Hasta Clara se dio cuenta que habías logrado una familia numerosa... Nunca te lo quise decir, pero creo que esta vez, debo hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas que cuando encontramos a Alice y Jasper, yo ya los conocía?

- Sí. En ti, no era extraño.

- Bueno, nunca te conté como lo hice. Fue en Brasil, y allá Alice me dijo que te encontraría y con eso pasaría a ser parte de su familia... En ese momento, no le creí, y por mucho tiempo evité pasar por donde me dijo que lo haría. Pero varios hechos externos, me hicieron tomar este camino, esa vez. Luego, cuando los encontramos, me recordó lo que me había dicho y yo le pedí que te llevaran con ellos. Jasper no dijo nada, pero Alice aceptó inmediatamente... La razón que me dio fue que, tú eras la hermana que haría que yo entrara a la familia... Ese era uno de los motivos, para que estuviera aterrado cuando nos íbamos a casar. Nunca me había planteado tener una nueva familia, yo siempre había sabido que iba a necesitar estar con alguien, pero como son las relaciones entre nosotros, sólo eso... Y apareciste tú, la que Alice me había dicho que me haría ingresar a una familia, a "su" familia... Nunca me atreví a decírtelo, porque tú lo tomabas como lo más normal del mundo... Otra de las cosas que me aterraban, era la unión que tenías con Jasper. Yo los había visto cuando se conocieron y cuando vuelvo a verte, se querían como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, como si en verdad hubieran sido hermanos... ¿Sabes qué fue lo me hizo ir esa vez? ¿Qué me hizo salir de este sector?... Tú, y Alan. Él me vino a buscar... Me contó lo que le habías dicho, y me pidió que fuera a hablar contigo y te convenciera que lo aceptaras, que yo no te quería. Se comprometió a hacerte feliz y yo acepté. Se suponía que esperaría un par de semanas y reaparecería, pero se enteró que tú te habías ido y fue a buscarte, con los resultados que ya conoces... Me dolió que hubiera hecho lo del reloj, después de que lo había ayudado cuando me lo pidió... Siempre he pensado que sólo hay una persona que en verdad te comprende, aunque se niega a aceptarlo, y ese es Jasper... Ni Alan, ni yo hemos logrado el nivel de comprensión que ha alcanzado Jazz contigo... Ahora, ambos se necesitan... de lo contrario me parece que Alice va a tener razón, va a ocurrir una tragedia. Volvamos a Forks, haz las paces con Carlisle y el resto de nuestros hermanos, luego viajaremos a Denali y harás las paces con Jasper y Alice. Si después quieres regresar, lo haremos, pero sin salir huyendo... ¿De acuerdo?

Me seguía sintiendo culpable, pero los motivos habían cambiado. Batista tenía razón, yo había abandonado a mi familia... y era más que probable que sucediera una tragedia.

Así que sólo pude asentir y me abracé a él.

- Entonces, prepararé todo para viajar lo antes posible... – continuó él – Alondra, ¿estás consciente que tendremos que hablar con Alan?

- Sí, lo sé. Porque sería mejor que él y Miranda viajaran fuera, hasta que pueda hablar con Jazz.

Él sonrió, para decirme:

- Por eso, te amo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por querer que Alan viaje con Miranda, antes que yo hable con Jasper?

- No... porque pensamos lo mismo – y me dio un besito.

Al día siguiente, estábamos viajando a Port Angeles, en el primer vuelo que pudimos tomar, vía New York.

Llegando nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme, que nos habían ido a buscar, y nos llevaron a nuestra casa, que ellos se habían encargado de cuidar y mantener. De camino nos fueron contando diversas cosas, que habían pasado durante nuestra ausencia. No me pidieron explicación de lo que hice, aunque yo lo hice para sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Cuando nos dejaron, nos comprometimos a ir en cuanto habláramos con Miranda y Alan.

Cuando entramos, percibí un aroma que me hizo detenerme en seco. No tanto por el olor en sí, sino porque era reciente, y Batista también hizo lo mismo, mientras de mi boca salía una palabra...

- Jazz.

- Y es reciente – dijo mi esposo.

Seguimos el rastro hasta uno de los cuartos del segundo piso que tenía la ventana abierta.

- La dirección correcta es la contraria – dije y bajé en una exhalación... Había ido a la biblioteca.

Sobre el escritorio, encontré un sobre dirigido a mí, encima de una cajita.

Tomé la carta y saqué la hoja donde pude leer:

"Alondra, chiquita, Alice me dijo que regresarías, pero me aburrí de esperar. Tú eres la que mejor sabe, lo difícil que me es comprender lo que me une a ti; eres especial, aunque en un modo muy distinto al que pueden ver Carlisle o Aro. Tú eres especial, porque no te conformas como todos nosotros, con lo que te tocó, tú buscas la perfección en todo lo que haces... O, al menos, es como yo te veo, y lo que has inspirado en mí. Sólo que yo no soy tú. Por eso, dejé a Alice y te agradeceré que le entregues la caja a Carlisle.

"Hace varios meses que estoy analizando sobre lo que ha sucedido, y en todo he encontrado un principal culpable, me refiero a Alan.

"Siempre supe que él nunca haría nada bien y hoy es feliz... Algo que, en verdad, no se merece. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no volverá a molestarte.

"Chiquita, se feliz con Batista, yo me voy. No me busques, no creo que te guste verme como realmente soy.

"Cuídate, sé que te dejo en buenas manos.

"Te quiere, tu hermano...

"Jasper Withlock."

Cuando terminé de leer, dije:

- El muy imbécil cree que estoy enamorada de Alan.

Dejé la hoja sobre el escritorio y tomé la caja para abrirla y comprobar lo que pensaba que contenía... su muñequera con el escudo familiar.

- ¿Fue a buscarlo?

- Sí, debemos apurarnos – en eso reparé en algo - ...Espera – salí de la biblioteca a la sala y sobre la mesita, no estaba mi teléfono, el que había dejado cuando nos fuimos – Batista, ¿tomaste el teléfono que estaba aquí?

- ¿El que dejaste? No.

En ese momento, agradecí tener buena memoria. Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número que tenía de mi amiga...

- Aló, ¿Miranda?

- Sí, con ella, ¿Alondra?

- Sí, soy yo...

- Me llamó tu hermano para avisarme que habías regresado. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Te llamó mi hermano? – pregunté alarmada.

- Sí. Ahora vamos para allá.

- ¿Está Alan contigo?

- Sí.

- Pásamelo, por favor, es urgente – la apremié.

- De acuerdo – se notaba que le extrañaba la forma en que le hablaba.

- ¿Alondra? – me dijo Alan, y comencé a hablar lo más rápido que podía.

- Alan, por favor, sólo escucha y haz lo que te digo... ¿Dónde están?

- En la carretera, camino al campo de juegos.

- Detén el vehículo, ¡ahora!

Un segundo después...

- Listo, pero ¿qué pasa?

- Alan, necesito que vayas a "La Push".

- Tú sabes que yo no puedo entrar. Recuerda el tratado.

Miré a Batista que entendió inmediatamente lo que necesitaba, y tomó su teléfono para realizar las llamadas necesarias, para que no hubiera problemas con los Quileutes.

- Tú sólo ve allá. Nosotros estamos viendo lo del tratado.

- Pero, explícame qué pasa.

- Es muy largo y no tengo el tiempo. Ahora, si quieres a Miranda, haz lo que te digo. En cuanto esto pase, yo te lo explicaré personalmente.

- Pero, ¿estás bien?

Definitivamente, él no cambiaría, seguía con sus preguntas.

- Sí. Si haces lo que te digo, voy a estar muy bien. Ahora, te dejo. Tengo un par de cosas que arreglar.

Y cortamos.

Mientras, Batista terminaba de hacer lo que le había pedido, yo llamé a Carlisle, para explicarle todo y pedirle que me encontrara en el campo de juegos.

Rogaba porque Alan hiciera lo que le había pedido... ¡Cómo necesitaba a Alice!

Cuando mi esposo terminó, me dijo:

- Listo, Alan no tendrá problemas, de hecho me comentaron que se les había ofrecido que fueran a vivir en la Reserva, pero que ellos habían declinado la invitación... Ahora, ¿en coche o a pie?

- A pie es más rápido.

Y salimos corriendo por el bosque.

Capítulo Nº 80:

Estaba enojada; muy, pero muy enojada... furiosa. No podía entender cómo mi hermano podía ser tan estúpido, para pensar que yo estaba enamorada de Alan. Le daba la razón con respecto al reloj, él no debería haber hecho eso, pero no era como para terminar con su existencia.

La misma furia me hacía querer correr más rápido, pero me frenaba esperando a mi esposo. Hasta que le dije...

- Batista, me voy a adelantar, nos vemos allá.

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda mantenerte calmada.

No le contesté, sólo corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas. Aún así, no llegué antes que mi familia y Carlisle intentaba conversar con Jasper...

- ...Tú sabes que nunca te he engañado, ¿por qué no quieres creerme cuando te digo que Alondra regresó?

- Porque es un tonto, un idiota – le dije, parando mi carrera.

- Era cierto, entonces – dijo Jazz mirándome, y luego a mi padre -. Lo siento.

- Será mejor que hablen ustedes – le contestó él y se dispuso a retirarse y con eso, también mis hermanos.

- Por favor, no se vayan – les pedí -. No quiero acriminarme hoy con nadie. Y si me dejan sola con él, lo haré.

Con eso, sólo tomaron un poco de distancia.

- ¿Encontraste mi carta? – me preguntó.

- Sí – contesté -, y nunca había leído tanta tontería junta... ¿En qué estás pensando? Por favor, eres mi hermano, se supone que deberías conocerme... Yo no estoy enamorada de Alan, yo amo a Batista... Nunca amé a Alan. Lo busqué porque Batista no quería nada conmigo, me sentía despreciada... Tú me lo dijiste en el avión, ¿recuerdas? A uno lo iba a hacer muy dichoso, y al otro muy desdichado... ¿Recuerdas a quién elegí para hacer muy feliz? A Batista, porque es a quién amo... A Alan lo quiero, y mucho, pero no tanto como a mi esposo. ¿Cuál es la parte de eso que aún no entiendes?

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices? ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó cuando supiste lo del reloj?

- ¿El hecho de que quisiera acriminarme con Alice? Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- Tú no viste lo que yo vi.

- Eso lo doy por hecho... Pero, ¿qué viste?

- Aún sientes algo por él.

- ¡Qué imbécil! Yo no siento nada más que un gran cariño por él. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Tú aún sientes celos de él... Y no me puedo explicar de qué forma. Me dices que dejaste a Alice, ¿por qué?... ¿Acaso piensas que, ella siente algo por él? ¿Qué ella podría traicionarte con él?

- Alan siempre ha ejercido una atracción especial en las mujeres que lo conocen.

- No te lo voy a negar, así es. Yo lo he sentido, pero es posible resistirlo, cuando una tiene una pareja tan comprensiva como la que yo tengo. Cosa que admiro de Alice... ¿Tú sabías que nosotras también nos aburrimos? En especial cuando debemos estar recordando lo que, se supone, es algo que hemos dicho una y otra vez... Y en el caso de ella, no sólo lo dice, sino que también lo ha probado con hechos. Ella vive para ti.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dolió tanto de la carta? – cambió el tema olímpicamente, pero lo dejé... Algo me decía que no forzara en ese momento esa conversación, que ya tendríamos tiempo para tocarlo.

- Todo. Desde que empecé a leerla hasta que la terminé. Lo único que el dolor que me provocó lo transformé en furia, porque de lo contrario, hubiera terminado en el piso de la biblioteca de mi casa... Jazz tienes el poder de terminar con mi existencia... ¿Vas a hacerlo?... Anda, te reto... Siempre fuiste quién me hacía enfurecer... Jacob provoca mi miedo, y tú mi furia. ¿Recuerdas mi primer desmayo? ¿Piensas volver a lo mismo?... Bueno, así terminarás con mi existencia, ese es tu privilegio.

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Porque aquí está mi familia – y llevé mi mano a mi colgante -, y tengo un esposo que lo sabe... ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón en que yo busco la perfección en todo lo que me rodea: encontré a la familia perfecta, al esposo perfecto, a los amigos perfectos, pero ante todos, encontré el perfecto idiota. El que lo tiene todo y lo desprecia.

- Sabía que tendrías esa opinión de mí. Por eso no voy a regresar.

- Siempre te creí más inteligente... Yo no vine para que regreses. Yo vine para que no cometas una estupidez tan grande como vengarte en Alan. Me vale lo que quieras hacer ahora. Si quieres irte, perfecto, que te vaya bien, pero a Alan, déjalo tranquilo.

- No te preocupes, así lo haré – miró hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, y donde ya se había unido Batista, y dio media vuelta alejándose a paso lento.

Por un momento, recordé cuando lo vi alejarse en Denali, ya que tomó la misma posición. Sentí la mirada de mi madre. Me pedía una explicación, pero yo no podía dársela aún.

Yo sabía que, con Batista, teníamos que volver a nuestra casa, en Chile, que ya no estaría ahí para estar deteniendo a mi hermano cada vez que se le ocurriera irse, por lo que si él quería marcharse, bueno, que lo hiciera... Como decía mi padre, esa era su elección.

Estaba tan concentrada mirándolo alejarse, que no me percaté que alguien se había acercado a mí, y tocó mi brazo, a la vez que escuchaba...

- ¿También te vas de acá?

Era Alice.

Capítulo Nº 81:

No sabía en qué momento había llegado mi hermana, pero ahí estaba, a mi lado.

Jasper se giró y nos quedó mirando.

- Te lo dije y no quisiste ahondar en el tema – le dije a él -. Me alegra conocer tanto a mi hermana, algo me decía que ella vendría – y le sonreí a Alice.

- Te fuiste – le recriminó ella -, y ni siquiera te despediste... Me bloqueaste, pero se me ocurrió buscar a Alondra y así supe lo que querías hacer – luego me dijo -. Al menos, a ti te dejó una carta, pero a mí nada.

- Bueno – contesté -, recuerda que lo que yo tengo de terca, él lo tiene de tonto.

- ¿Les puedo pedir un favor a ambas? – nos preguntó mi hermano, y nos quedamos esperando a que nos dijera lo que quería -... Déjenme en paz. Sigan con sus vidas, como yo seguiré con la mía...

- Alice – le dije a mi hermana -, ¿puedes ver lo que voy a hacer? Yo tengo una idea, pero quiero confirmar si es o no lo que terminaré haciendo... – y me concentré en mi idea.

Ella sonrió y me dijo:

- Tienes razón, es lo mejor... ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy en la tarde, ¿a las 7?

- Buena hora – me contestó, y preguntó – Jazz, ¿quisieras venir con nosotras?

Pero él no contestó. Entonces, yo me di vuelta a ver a Edward...

- Ed, ¿qué te parece a ti?

Mi hermano me sonreía abiertamente, con la cara de pregunta en todos los demás...

- Perfecto, yo te acompaño.

- Es una cita... Batista – me dirigí a mi esposo -, no hagas planes para hoy a las 7.

- De acuerdo – me apoyó, a pesar de saber que estaba tanto o más intrigado que el resto de mi familia.

- Jasper, ¿te interesa? – pregunté, ahora yo, dándome vuelta mientras mi hermano me miraba sin comprender a qué me refería.

- ¿Qué quieres probar? – me contestó con otra pregunta.

- Lo que quiero saber es si te interesa hacer algo especial hoy a las 7. Sólo tienes que contestar sí o no... Nada del otro mundo.

Se quedó un momento pensando...

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Gracias, acabas de contestarme... – giré rápido a ver a mi padre – Carlisle, ¿puede venir la familia con Alice, Ed, Batista y yo?

- No hay problema, Alondra – me contestó mi padre.

- ¿Ves? – le pregunté a Jazz – Eso es lo que te falta... Con todo el tiempo que llevas viviendo con Carlisle, aún no aprendes a confiar... ¿Acaso piensas que te podría estar invitando a algún sitio peligroso, sin avisarte de lo que se trata?... ¿Qué Alice iba a permitirme así como así, que te expusiera a algún peligro?... ¿Qué Ed me iba a contestar riendo?... Lo que buscaba era lo que conseguí con Batista, y que apoyó Carlisle... ¿Sabías que muchas veces Batista se ha comparado contigo?... Nunca me ha hablado de lo que fue su vida en Volterra, pero por lo que me ha dicho, sé que no debe haber sido un jardín de rosas... Pero, él confía en mí... ¿Tú en quién confías?... Estoy segura que ni en ti mismo.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?

- Nada... Ya te lo dije. Aunque me gustaría saber. Jasper, yo no voy a permanecer acá... No estoy segura, pero si la conozco, sé que Alice ha venido para irse contigo – la miré y ella asintió -. Los lazos que nos unen son tan fuertes, que no podemos romperlos sólo porque nos alejemos... Yo puedo estar a kilómetros de acá, pero sé que en este sitio está mi familia. Aquellas personas que se preocupan por mí... Hace tiempo me dijiste que yo había madurado, y tienes razón, pero ahora debes hacerlo tú.

- Jasper – dijo, en ese momento, Alice –, yo te amo. Si te vas a ir, yo te acompañaré. Al contrario de Alondra, sé lo que sucede... Recuerda que te conozco.

- Alice – le dije yo -, aunque no lo creas sí sé lo que pasa... A mi hermano le cuesta mucho reconocer sus errores. Y es capaz de huir en vez de enfrentarlos... Muchas veces yo se los allané, pero tú sabes que no puedo seguir eternamente haciéndolo.

- Siempre tan perfecta – se mofó él.

- No voy a seguir discutiendo algo que me terminará enfermando... Jasper, ya te dije, haz lo que quieras, yo personalmente no te detendré – me di vuelta y regresé donde me esperaba el resto.

La única que se quedó ahí con mi hermano, fue Alice.

Con lo último que dije, todos se acercaron, pero fue Batista el primero en preguntar:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – contesté -, algo decepcionada, pero bien.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó mi padre, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Plenamente. No estoy dispuesta a pedir su ayuda. Ya es hora que aprenda a controlarme sola.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya? – me preguntó mi madre.

- Jasper tiene la manía de contradecirme en todo. Así que no lo voy a forzar... Al menos, logré detenerlo antes de que hiciera una locura y que llegara Alice. Es ella la única que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Pero, tú lo has hecho dudar – me dijo Edward.

- Eso es fácil – y comencé a caminar con dirección a la casa, acompañada de Batista y a los pocos segundos me siguieron los demás.

Como media hora después, aún seguíamos caminando en silencio, hasta que mi esposo me dijo, algo preocupado:

- Alondra, ¿estás segura que estás bien? Te siento extraña.

Había empezado a sentir una molestia en el estómago, pero no era dolor. Con lo que era soportable. Por lo que no vi necesidad de asustar a nadie...

- Sólo estoy pensando – le dije tomando su mano -. Ya dije que no quiero seguir dependiendo de Jazz.

- No siempre es suficiente querer.

Seguimos avanzando y, esta vez, se acercó Edward...

- Se está intensificando – me dijo, y yo lo miré con desaprobación -. Tienes que dejar de hacerte la valiente...

- Yo sé lo que hago.

- Ed, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó mi esposo.

- El dolor – contestó mi hermano.

- No es dolor – corregí -, es apenas una molestia...

- Pero, que se ha intensificado – recalcó esta última palabra.

- No agrandes algo que no tiene importancia.

- Alondra – me dijo Batista -, yo hace rato que te siento extraña.

Con esas palabras, Edward dijo:

- Permiso.

Y lo vimos alejarse corriendo, regresando al campo de juego.

"Ed, por favor, regresa. Deja que Alice y Jazz hablen solos" – le pedí mentalmente.

Pero, no me hizo caso, y mi esposo llamó a mi padre...

- ¡Carlisle! – y cuando llegó con nosotros – Alondra no está bien.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó.

- Nada... Batista y Edward que son unos exagerados – me quejé.

- Según Ed, ella está comenzando con un dolor que se está intensificando – dijo Batista.

- ¿Dónde? – me preguntó Carlisle.

- No es nada... Aún tengo control sobre él. Y no es dolor, es una molestia – dije en tono cansado.

- Lo que sea, ¿dónde lo tienes? – me volvió a preguntar.

- El estómago – le mostré dónde era exactamente que me molestaba.

- Apuremos el paso un poco. Cualquier dolor en ti es malo.

- Bueno, aunque no le veo necesidad.

Así todos nos apuramos. Y poco después llegamos a la casa, donde entre mi padre y mi esposo, me llevaron a la biblioteca.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Batista.

- Bien, y por favor, deja de preguntarme eso.

- Se lo preguntaría a Edward, pero él no está acá – me dijo.

- Él es otro... Lo tengo controlado, y sé que voy a poder estar bien.

- Nunca has podido controlarlo – quiso recordarme mi padre.

- Te equivocas, hubo una vez, hace tiempo, pero logré hacerlo y es en lo que estoy ahora.

- Bien, pero te mantendremos vigilada... Sólo por si se te llega a salir de control, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno – dije -, pero que conste que es sólo para complacerlos a ustedes.

- Batista, cuídala un momento, yo vuelvo en seguida – dijo mi padre y salió.

Entonces, con mi esposo nos sentamos y él me abrazó de tal forma que yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro, y cerré mis ojos.

Traté de seguir controlando la molestia, pero ésta poco a poco se iba transformando en dolor, hasta llegar a un punto tal, que no pude evitar que un quejido saliera de mi garganta.

- ¿Comenzó fuerte? – me preguntó Batista, y yo sólo pude asentir.

Había pasado tres horas desde que nos habíamos ido del campo de juegos. Ese había sido el tiempo que había logrado controlar el dolor, pero siendo una guerra perdida.

Él me dejó un momento, para ir a llamar a Carlisle. Lo que me extrañó que en eso se demoró como cinco minutos, antes de regresar con mi padre. Pero, que en cuanto llegaron, me hicieron ir a la habitación donde pasaba los dolores.

Capítulo Nº 82:

En cuanto llegué, me recosté, y a Batista le dije:

- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Dime.

- Pase lo que pase, no quiero que recurran a Jasper.

- No puedo prometerte eso... Los dolores son muy fuertes.

- Por favor – le supliqué -. Voy a intentar no rendirme y tengo que lograrlo.

- Haré lo posible, pero no puedo prometerte más – me dijo, y yo cerré mis ojos para intentar no perder concentración.

Lo único que logré con lo que estaba haciendo, fue que los dolores que me duraban generalmente, no más de tres días... Esta vez, estaba en el quinto día y no parecía disminuir.

De ese día tengo un recuerdo muy vago de lo que sucedió. Casi como si hubiera estado soñando...

Lo primero es una conversación entre Batista y Carlisle...

Batista: Esto ya debería haber terminado.

Carlisle: Cada vez es distinto... Me he dado cuenta que no ha tenido dos ataques que sean iguales.

Batista: Carlisle, por favor, no es el momento de someterla a estudio... Ella debe recuperarse.

Carlisle: Sin Jasper, lo veo difícil... Él logra equilibrarla.

Batista: Ella no quiere recurrir a él.

Carlisle: Ese no sería el problema.

Batista: Voy a ir a hablar con él. Tiene que ceder, ya es el quito día... Hasta él debe saber lo que eso significa.

Carlisle: ¿Y sabes cómo encontrarlo?

Batista: Encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

Luego, sentí que él se fue.

Esa conversación me dejó preocupada por lo que implicaba: Jasper se había ido, y seguramente con Alice. No creía que ella lo hubiera dejado marcharse solo. Un desmayo en ese momento, me ayudó a no seguir con esos pensamientos. Sólo para que cuando recuperara la conciencia, una voz echara por tierra ese pensamiento...

Alice: ...Es terco, a pesar de que siempre ha pensado, que esa es una característica de Alondra, él lo es tanto como ella.

Carlisle: Pero, ¿aún no puedes ubicarlo?

Alice: Sigue bloqueándome, al igual que a Ed... Así es muy difícil saber qué está haciendo y dónde... Lo que me sorprende es que haya dejado a Alondra aún sabiendo lo que le sucedía.

Carlisle: Estaba dolido, en cierta forma Alondra fue cruel con él. Conociéndolo como es, nunca debería haber hecho lo que hizo.

Alice: Pero yo la justifico.

Después de eso, no sé si volví a quedar inconsciente, o sólo se quedaron en silencio. Aunque lo siguiente que sentí, fue algo que me negué a aceptar en un principio. Alguien tomaba mi mano, con lo que me tranquilicé, y el dolor disminuyó ostensiblemente. Me disponía a reclamar que no me habían escuchado en lo que había pedido, cuando escuché a Batista...

- Alondra, amor, tranquila y perdona... No puedo seguir viéndote así... Si después quieres que nos separemos, lo asumo, pero eso sólo lo podrás decidir cuando estés bien.

Recién después de eso, escuché la voz de mi hermano...

- Alondra, por favor, perdóname... Tú sabes que soy tonto... Ahora, sólo trata de estar tranquila que yo voy a ayudarte – y acarició mi mejilla.

De alguna forma, mi esposo lo había encontrado y lo había convencido de regresar... Sabía que si quería respuestas, tenía que ponerme bien, por lo que intenté retomar el control perdido.

De esa forma, al día siguiente, pude abrir mis ojos y ver a mi hermano... Interiormente, estaba preparada para encontrármelo con los ojos rojos, como cuando se había ido la vez anterior, pero no, no los tenia rojos, sí algo oscuros, pero se había mantenido con nuestra dieta.

Me miró y me dijo:

- Conserva la calma, que aún no estás bien.

- Gracias - le contesté.

- Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias. ¿Por qué deberías dármelas a mí?

- Son muchas cosas... – iba a enumerarlas.

- Pero, ahora descansa – me interrumpió -. Ya podremos hablar.

- ¿Batista?

- Ya viene. Guarda silencio – y puso su índice en mis labios.

Algo me decía que sabía lo que preguntaría y que no quería escuchar. Así que sólo cerré mis ojos.

Iba a preguntar por Alice, pero algo me decía que serían malas noticias, más aún con su forma de detenerme.

En eso, sentí que mi padre me hablaba, y abrí los ojos...

- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor – el dolor se estaba atenuando, aunque aún necesitaba de Jasper.

- ¿Crees poder recibir a una visita? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Visita? – y miré a Jazz, que estaba tan confundido como yo.

- Sí, sé que te hará bien. Es alguien verdaderamente especial.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunté, pero...

- Sólo dime si puedes recibirla. Es una sorpresa.

- Carlisle, en realidad, no estoy para sorpresas... Preferiría que nadie me viera así.

- Yo confío en ti... Ahora, tú debes confiar en mí.

¿Por qué todos me conocían tan bien? Eso era lo único que me podría decir para convencerme. Así que, sólo asentí.

Jasper me miró un momento, y se notaba que también estaba intrigado por aquella visita.

Poco después, en la puerta vimos una figura que me llamó la atención, y la reacción de Jasper fue tan extraña que me sorprendió aún más que la visita, sujetó mi mano aún más firme.

Una sonrisa se asomó a mis labios, y ella entró... era Clara.

- Virginia – me dijo -, en cuanto me enteré, vine. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo que te sucedía?

- ¿Quién te avisó? – pregunté, aunque suponía la respuesta.

- Batista me llamó, y tomé el primer vuelo que pude – dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose en la orilla contraria de la cama, de donde se encontraba mi hermano.

- Clara, no debiste... Es peligroso que vengas acá.

- No me digas lo mismo que Neville, por favor... Cuando le dije que vendría a verte acá, se enojó bastante diciendo que era muy peligroso para mí... Bueno, tú sabes las ideas que él tiene.

Entendí que se refería a que él había pensado que, el peligro era con respecto a las ideas que tenía Carlisle, y que teníamos todos nosotros. Y que no quería decirlas en voz alta, para no mortificar a nadie. Pero, mi pensamiento iba más allá de nuestra dieta... Si llegaba a los oídos de Cayo, que Clara estaba en Forks, todos tendríamos muy poco tiempo de existencia.

- No me refería a eso, pero ya tendré tiempo de explicarte... Clara, ¿recuerdas que te dije que alguna vez te iba a presentar a Jasper?... Bueno, es él, Jasper Cullen... Jazz, ella es Clara.

Él la saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza, mientras ella lo quedó mirando un momento, hasta que dijo:

- Creo entender el motivo por el que lo escogiste a él como tu hermano... Podría tener un cierto parecido con Ramón.

- ¿Ramón? – preguntó Jazz.

- Sí, nuestro hermano...

- Lo que pasa es que no le he contado nada – me adelanté a explicarle a Clara. Luego a él le dije -. Clara me contó que habíamos tenido un hermano, que murió cuando tenía 10 años, su nombre era Ramón... Y al parecer, yo debo haberte encontrado, inconscientemente, algún parecido con él.

- Sí – dijo ella -, en especial el tono de rubio, es muy parecido.

- Lo único que sé es que él es mi hermano... A quien quiero tanto como a mi esposo y a ti – le dije a Clara.

- Tienes una gran familia aquí – me comentó -. Batista me presentó a todos abajo. En verdad que no entiendo cómo pueden estar juntos... Hace un tiempo con Neville tratamos de juntarnos con otra pareja, pero la convivencia fue imposible.

- Es el cariño que nos tenemos... Ese es nuestro lazo.

- ¿Y esa es la muestra? – me preguntó mirando mi colgante.

- Sí, es el escudo familiar... Nosotros nos hemos juntado para vivir en paz, conservando la dieta que nos hace permanecer juntos... Aquí no hay peleas por la comida, como en los aquelarres que quieren ser numerosos – luego, sonreí para decir -. Nuestras peleas son por otras cosas tan intrascendentes que, nuestro enojo, no nos dura mucho tiempo.

- Virginia, pero lo que te sucede...

- No – le dije -. No es ocasionado por eso... De hecho debo haberlos sufrido de antes, pero no lo recuerdo.

- Alondra – me dijo Jasper -. Ahora, deberías descansar un poco... Estás mejor, pero hasta que desaparezca el dolor, es preferible que estés tranquila.

- Él tiene razón – me dijo mi hermana -. Tú descansa. Yo voy a ir a conversar abajo... La verdad es que tienes una familia muy excepcional – tomó mi mano libre y le dio un besito, para luego salir.

- Jazz, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Nada, ahora descansa. Así en un par de horas podrás reunirte con ella abajo.

- Descanso, si me dices qué sucede.

- Olvídalo.

- No puedo.

- Sé que puedes...

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuán terca puedo ser?

- Tú sabes que me cuesta mucho confiar en quienes conozco. Sólo es eso.

- No. Jasper, te conozco y sé que hay más que sólo eso.

- No te voy a preocupar con mis problemas, ahora. Y cuando ya estés bien, te darás cuenta sola.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sí, pero por favor, descansa. No vas a sacar más información de mí.

Sabía que con esa frase, sería una gracia si le sacaba una palabra más. Así que decidí esperar a que el dolor hubiera desaparecido completamente.

Capítulo Nº 83:

El dolor desapareció antes de las dos horas.

Carlisle había tenido razón, el ver a Clara me había ayudado mucho. Cuando ya estaba bien, Jasper hizo el ademán de soltar mi mano, pero...

- No – le dije estrechando la suya -, aún no.

- Chiquita, ya estás bien – me dijo.

- Pero, quiero hablar contigo... ¿Qué pasa con Alice?

- Debe estar abajo con los demás... esperándote – esquivó mi pregunta.

- Jazz, por favor, me dijiste que cuando estuviera bien, hablaríamos. Bueno, dime qué pasó con Alice... Quiero saber qué sucedió en el campo de juegos.

- Alondra, yo voy a tener que irme. Todos están de acuerdo con mi decisión, hasta Esme.

- ¿Estás loco?...

- Alondra, déjame explicarte... Cuando regresamos de Italia y tú te fuiste, te entendí. Necesitabas estar sin nosotros. Gracias a Batista, sabíamos de ti, que poco a poco estabas recuperándote, hasta un día en que Alice se había comunicado con él y estaba conmigo. Entonces, Batista le dijo que tú te sentías culpable de lo que había pasado, de haber insistido en ir a buscar a tu hermana, de habernos pedido que te acompañáramos. Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Alice me dijo lo que podría ocurrir si viajábamos... Ella lo vio y ambos aceptamos el riesgo. Pero, cuando vio que encontrabas a tu hermana y llamó a Carlisle y Emmet para avisarles, yo cometí una torpeza en la que había procurado no caer... Alice me había dicho que me cuidara de los sitios con mucha gente, y al doblar una esquina, nos vimos en un embotellamiento de vehículos... Con Alice bajamos del coche y fue cuando la bloquearon... Me dijo que me fuera, que la dejara, pero no podía hacer eso. Me dijo que te buscara, pero no pude – hizo una pausa y después siguió -... Se nos acercó Jane, que nos amenazó con su habilidad, si no la acompañábamos tranquilamente. A Alice le dolía la cabeza, igual a lo que le sucede con los de "La Push". Todo el tiempo estuvimos vigilados por ella, pero no pudimos ver al que estaba bloqueando a Alice... Cuando llegamos a Volterra, recién nos dejaron en una de las habitaciones... Ahí discutimos, porque según ella soy un obstinado, que debería haberla dejado para ir a buscarte. Ahora, como no lo había hecho, todo se complicaría... Aquella vez, me dijo lo mismo que me dijiste en el campo de juegos, que yo no confiaba en nadie, y que debería empezar a hacerlo, que no importaba si no lo hacía en ella, pero que, al menos, lo hiciera en ti. Yo quiero hacerlo, pero algo más fuerte me lo impide.

- Pero, ¿por qué dices que ahora tienes que irte?

- En el campo de juegos, cuando con Alice quedamos solos, me recordó esa discusión y ella me dijo, que seguía sin confiar en ella, mientras ella no dudaba en poner su existencia en mis manos... Que si bien me había dicho que, si yo me iba, me acompañaría; que lo había reflexionado mejor y que no lo iba a hacer. Ella se quedaría. Por eso, yo me había ido, pero no pude alejarme mucho. Esa es la razón por la que Batista me encontró tan pronto. No podía irme por mientras no tuviera la certeza de que tú estabas bien... Ahora, ya puedo hacerlo.

- Poder no es deber.

- En mi caso, sí... Te lo puse en mi carta, yo no soy como me ves acá...

- ¿Me quieres decir que tú eres al que vi en Denali? – lo interrumpí.

- Sí – me confirmó.

- No, Jasper. Yo sé que eso no eras tú, y ¿sabes que fue lo que me hizo consciente de lo que digo?... Tú actitud. Estabas apenado, avergonzado de lo que habías hecho. Yo no me arrepiento de ser lo que soy, sólo de lo que no soy y me veo obligada a hacer... Todavía recuerdo cuando Batista me encontró, y le conté lo que había sido mi existencia hasta ese momento. Estaba avergonzada, me recriminaba a mí misma. No sabía que yo era así, que era parte de mi naturaleza, con él aprendí a aceptarme. Hasta que los conocí a ustedes. Si regresara a mi existencia antes de Batista, me sentiría avergonzada, porque esa no sería yo... Jasper, como te dije en el campo de juegos, tienes que aprender a disculparte cuando te equivocas o cometes un error. Todos nos equivocamos, herimos a los que nos rodean, pero el mérito está en reconocerlo, arrepentirnos y hacer saber esto en forma de disculpa. Por muy grave que haya sido el error, si el arrepentimiento es verdadero, se va a aceptar. Me he dado cuenta que a Alice y a mí, no te cuesta pedirnos perdón, es al resto; y ellos te quieren como nosotras... Por favor, intenta hablar con ellos – le supliqué.

- Lo hago si me explicas algo... – sólo asentí y él continuó - ¿Por qué tú puedes irte, dejarnos, y no me dejas hacer lo mismo?

- Es simple – contesté -, todas las veces que me he ido, lo he hecho confundida, necesitando pensar, poner en orden mis ideas, lejos de todos, y desde que me casé con Batista, nunca lo he dejado, no me imagino estando lejos de él... Sé que en este momento, debe estar preocupado porque me haya enojado tanto por ir a buscarte, siendo que yo le había pedido especialmente, no hacerlo... Pero, yo no podría dejarlo, lo amo demasiado.

- Chiquita, eres especial y espero que algún día podamos descubrir el motivo de tus dolores, en realidad no me gusta verte sufrir.

- Lo que son las cosas... A mí no me molestaría seguir con ellos, si por cada vez que terminaran, pudiéramos conversar como lo hemos hecho hoy – le sonreí -... ¿Te disculparás?

- Lo haré.

- ¿También con Alice?

- Por supuesto. Creo que es ella la que en verdad tiene que perdonarme.

- Y lo hará... Porque te ama.

Después de eso, ambos bajamos, para encontrarnos con la familia reunida en la sala, conversando con Clara. El único que estaba algo alejado de eso, era Batista que miraba por el ventanal que daba al río.

Carlisle se puso de pie para acercarse, y me preguntó:

- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Ya pasó todo, estoy bien.

En ese momento, Jasper dijo:

- Carlisle, quería disculparme con todos. La verdad es que me comportado como el tonto que dice Alondra que soy.

- Jazz, tú sabes que con nosotros puedes contar- le contestó nuestro padre -. Eres parte de nuestra familia. Aunque no puedas creernos, te entendemos y te queremos como eres. Nuestras puertas siempre van a estar abiertas para ti.

- Carlisle – dije yo en ese momento -, él no quiere irse.

- Entonces, con mayor razón... Si te preocupaba que no aceptáramos tus disculpas, no tienes que hacerlo.

- Gracias – contestó mi hermano, mientras yo sonreí al ver como Esme se ponía de pie y se acercaba a darle un gran abrazo.

Yo me dirigí a donde Batista estaba parado mirándonos...

- Gracias – fue lo primero que le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no hacerme caso e ir a buscar a Jasper; por llamar a Clara y contarle lo que me pasaba; por amarme de una forma tan grande... – lo abracé y le di un besito, para luego acercarme a su oído, susurrando rápido – Hay una de las habitaciones de la casa que quiero redecorar, empezando esta noche.

Me separó un momento, para mirarme y yo le sonreía.

- Te amo – contestó.

Luego, nos reunimos con el resto, y me di cuenta que Alice estaba demasiado seria para lo que es ella. Y en un momento que Jazz me miró, le hice una seña, para que hablara con ella. Así poco después, se desaparecieron. Cuando habían pasado un par de horas y no habían regresado, comencé a preocuparme, por lo que me acerqué a Edward...

- Ed, ¿sabes algo de Alice y Jasper?

- Desde hace como una media hora, nada.

- ¿Media hora? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te bloquearon?

- No, lo hice yo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Solucionaron todo, si es lo que te preocupa.

- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunté, a lo que él sólo asintió – Entonces, ¿Por qué los bloqueaste?

- Aunque no me creas, he aprendido buenos modales, y no es correcto fisgonear en la vida privada – y me miró significativamente.

- ¡Ah! – entendí lo que me quería decir – Menos mal que aprendiste, por fin.

- Y pierde cuidado que hoy en la noche, voy a estar ocupado, por lo que puedes redecorar la casa completa si quieres.

Estábamos tan bien, y con esa frase echó todo a perder... Lo único que me dejó sin reaccionar, y él salió corriendo por la puerta. Cuando lo quise seguir, me di cuenta que había ido a ver a Renesmee, que se encontraba con Jacob Black, por lo que no pude acercarme.

Luego, lo bloqueé, fui por un papel y un lápiz, escribí algo y me acerqué a Bella para decirle:

- Bella, ¿le podrías dar algo a tu esposo de mi parte?

- Por supuesto – me contestó.

Y le pasé el papel que acaba de escribir...

- Es una dirección, dile que ahí podrá encontrar lo que le recomendé el otro día, para que vaya pagando sus deudas.

- De acuerdo, yo le digo.

Clara se iba esa tarde, porque de lo contrario Neville, podría suponer que la habíamos raptado, para que formara parte de nuestra familia. Pero, ella nos decía que nunca podría acostumbrarse como yo lo había hecho.

Tuve la esperanza que, Neville al ver nuestra tolerancia a los que no seguían nuestras costumbres, cambiara su forma de pensar en cuanto a nosotros.

Las pocas horas que estuvimos juntas, aprovechamos de ponernos al día de lo que había sido nuestras existencias y quedamos de acuerdo para que en otra oportunidad nos juntáramos, aunque en un sector algo más neutral, como podía ser Chile, y la casa en Vilcún.

Capítulo Nº 84:

Con Batista fuimos a dejarla al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, y luego nos regresaríamos a nuestra casa, con la idea de la redecoración que haríamos.

Pero, cuando estábamos por entrar a Forks, vimos a un lado del camino, un coche que había sufrido un accidente, saliéndose de la carretera y estrellándose contra los árboles. Batista detuvo el nuestro, y nos bajamos para ver si podíamos hacer algo, pero cuando nos acercamos, ya era demasiado tarde... Dentro había una pareja, ya muerta. Mi esposo tuvo que retirarse, porque la verdad era que el olor a sangre era bastante fuerte. Yo tuve que dejar de respirar para poder aproximarme. Entonces, fue que me di cuenta que en la parte trasera de aquel coche, había una cuna. Abrí la portezuela de atrás y la saqué, para darme cuenta que había un pequeño bebé, de no más de seis meses, que había resultado completamente ileso, y no lloraba, sólo me miraba con unos enormes ojos celestes, su pelo rubio en forma de pelusas. Instintivamente, le sonreí y el bebé me devolvió la sonrisa... Era hermoso.

Mientras, Batista había llamado al papá de Bella, para informarle del accidente. Y cuando terminó, me llamó...

- ¡Alondra!

Yo me acerqué con el bebé...

- Están muertos - le comenté, por la pareja que estaba en el interior -, pero mira, el niño se salvó... Es hermoso.

- Tienes razón - me dijo apoyando mi aseveración -. Llamé a Charlie y viene para acá.

- Es una lástima, que el pequeño haya perdido a sus padres.

Aquel pequeño seguía sin sacar sus luminosos ojos de nosotros. Nos miraba casi con curiosidad, cuando volvió a asomar una sonrisa a sus labios y me di cuenta que tenía sus primeros dientes inferiores.

Yo no hablaba, sólo lo miraba definiendo cada detalle de su pequeño rostro. Sus cejas y pestañas casi trasparentes, su nariz pequeña, que parecía un botón, su boca pequeña de labios profundamente rojos. Su piel sonrosada y suave, a la vez que algo caliente a mi tacto y que a él no parecía molestarle mi temperatura. Sus manos eran gorditas, con hoyuelos en los nudillos, y sujetaban firmemente mi dedo...

- Alondra, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Batista algo preocupado.

- Míralo – le contesté -, no nos teme.

Lo que pasa es que nuestra presencia a los humanos, los atemoriza, en especial a los niños, que nos miran con curiosidad, pero no se acercan por temor.

Pero, aquel bebé se sentía de lo más cómodo con nosotros.

- Es que es muy pequeño – trató de darme una explicación.

Reconozco que estaba como hipnotizada por el pequeño y sus ojos. Algo en mi interior, me hacía querer protegerlo. En menos de cinco minutos había creado lazos con él.

- Alondra – me dijo Batista al verme -, el bebé perdió a sus padres, pero debe tener más familiares. Se lo van a llevar y si te encariñas mucho, vas a sufrir.

- Lo sé – contesté -, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Además, es humano, debe ser criado por ellos. Es peligroso que se quede con nosotros.

- No me sigas dando razones que yo ya sé – le dije bastante brusca.

- Cálmate, por favor.

En eso vimos llegar a Charlie Swan, que estacionó la patrulla y bajó, acercándose a nosotros.

- Batista, Alondra – dijo a modo de saludo -. ¿Qué pasó?

- A ciencia cierta no lo sabemos – comenzó mi esposo -. Veníamos de Port Angeles, cuando vimos el coche entre los árboles. Nos bajamos para ver si podíamos ayudar en algo, pero ya estaban muertos... Alondra encontró al bebé adentro.

Él se acercó a mirarlo y comentó:

- Al parecer no le pasó nada.

- No – confirmé -. Está bien.

Luego se aproximó al vehículo y comprobó lo que le habíamos dicho sobre la pareja, volviendo con nosotros.

En su mano traía el permiso de conducir del hombre...

- Son de Denver – nos dijo -. Voy a tratar de ubicar a algún familiar para que se haga cargo de todo – y acercándose al pequeño -. En especial de este jovencito.

- Bueno – le dije -, pero por mientras nosotros podemos cuidarlo, si quieres.

- No podría pedirles eso – me contestó -. Un bebé puede complicar la vida de una pareja, en especial, una tan joven como ustedes.

- Charlie, te ofrezco cuidarlo por un tiempo, no es para que se quede con nosotros... Cuando encuentres a su familia, lo entregaremos.

- Bueno, si así lo quieres... Te lo voy a agradecer – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Quién me miraba con expresión asustada, era mi esposo, que le preguntó a Charlie...

- ¿Nos vas a necesitar para algo?

- No – contestó -. Pueden irse. Si llego a precisarlos sé dónde encontrarlos... ¿No van a viajar todavía?

- No – le dije -. Vamos a quedarnos aquí un tiempo.

Habíamos comenzado a acercarnos a nuestro coche, cuando Charlie nos llamó...

- ¡Alondra, Batista! ¡Esperen! – lo vimos acercarse al auto accidentado y después de rebuscar un poco en su interior, regresó con un bolso que se notaba que era del bebé -. Van a necesitar esto.

- Gracias – le dijo Batista, tomándolo y subimos al coche para irnos.

En el camino él no dejaba de mirarme algo atemorizado, mientras yo veía al bebé que se había quedado dormido.

- Alondra – me dijo -, por favor no te encariñes con él, que no quiero verte sufrir después.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Estoy consciente de que se irá cuando encuentren a su familia. Pero no podría estar tranquila sin saber que está bien, que está con alguien que lo sepa cuidar... Míralo, es tan desvalido... ¿No crees que sería bueno que Carlisle lo viera? Se ve bien, pero puede haber sufrido alguna lesión interna.

- ¿Quieres ir a la casa?

- No, vamos a la nuestra y de ahí lo llamo.

Así, en cuanto llegamos a nuestra casa, llamé a mi padre, contándole lo que había pasado y pidiéndole que fuera para ver al pequeño.

Pocos minutos después, él llegó...

- Carlisle, pasa – le dijo Batista en cuanto lo vio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – le preguntó mi padre.

Entonces, mi esposo le repitió lo que ya le había contado yo, mientras Carlisle revistaba al pequeño, pero el relato terminó con...

- ...Me preocupa que Alondra se encariñe con el niño.

- Te entiendo – le contestó mi padre.

- Les recuerdo que yo estoy presente, y no tienen que preocuparse, que yo sé que él se irá en cuanto encuentren a su familia.

- Me alegro que estés consciente de eso. Pero, es lógica la preocupación de Batista.

- Además – agregó mi esposo -, ¿qué pasaría si no encuentran a su familia? El bebé no se puede quedar acá, es "peligroso" para él – y quedó mirando a Carlisle.

- Tienes razón. Alondra, es mejor hablar con Charlie y que ubique otro sitio para el pequeño.

- No. Él se quedará conmigo. Y si no encuentran a su familia, nosotros lo cuidaremos.

- Alondra, es muy peligroso – me dijo Carlisle -. Nuestra interacción con los humanos, está condicionada a nuestra fuerza de voluntad...

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? – pregunté - ¿Qué puedo atacarlo? ¿Es eso?

- Estoy tratando de decirte que puedes hacerlo tú o cualquiera... Tú misma me has contado que a Batista le cuesta controlarse, lo has comparado con Jasper... Además, está él. Podrías poner en riesgo a todos... Tú conoces el tratado que tenemos con los Quileutes...

- Sí, lo conozco... Carlisle, es sólo por mientras encuentran a su familia... ¿Cuánto puede ser eso? Un par de días a lo máximo.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si, como dice Batista, no los encuentran? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Por favor, no nos adelantemos a los hechos... Si pasa algo así, ya decidiremos, pero más que seguro que no nos dejarían conservarlo... Eso lo sé.

Mi padre me sonrió, para decir:

- Sigues siendo terca, por eso no me explico por qué te sorprende tanto que Jasper siga siendo un tonto – luego le dijo a Batista -. Es mejor que la apoyes como siempre y estemos al pendiente de lo que pueda pasar – volvió a hablarme -. Por el bebé no te preocupes, está bien... Crees que puedas necesitar ayuda con su cuidado.

- No te preocupes, yo me las ingeniaré, gracias.

- Ante cualquier problema, nos llamas. Estoy seguro que Esme querrá ayudar el máximo.

Sólo asentí, ya que había herido mi amor propio, al pensar que no podría hacerme cargo del bebé; y se fue... Batista salió con él, y los escuché conversar afuera, aunque no entendí lo que decía.

Sabía que ambos estaban preocupados. Me daba cuenta lo que Carlisle había querido insinuar... Aunque por Batista estaba tranquila, él no le haría daño al bebé... No podía hacerlo... sabía que yo lo defendería hasta de él. El otro, que mi padre lo insinuó, pero no quiso nombrarlo directamente, fue Jasper, mi hermano. Él era el otro que no podía controlarse, pero por lo que sabía, lo había hecho con Bella cuando ella era humana... Ahora, debía hacerlo en mejor forma... ¿O no?... No quería volver a pelearme con él... No podía dejar al bebé solo.

Lo que en ese momento, me puse a pensar, fue en lo que se referían cuando ambos hablaban de "peligroso"... Y entendí que era que se me ocurriera transformar al bebé... Algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido. Por eso, ni se me había cruzado por la mente. El bebé debía vivir una vida normal... Yo tenía la confianza que encontrarían a su familia pronto.

Lo observaba dormir en una de las camas del segundo piso, mientras pensaba en todo eso.

Capítulo Nº 85:

Cuando escuché que cerraron la puerta de abajo, arreglé todo para que el pequeño no fuera a caerse y bajé...

- Batista, necesitamos hablar – le dije.

- Eso supongo, pero creí que no lo haríamos.

La verdad era que se había demorado bastante afuera, pues escuché cuando mi padre se fue, pero él no entró.

- Por favor, perdóname. Pero, quiero que me entiendas. No sé qué tiene el bebé, pero es más fuerte que yo... Necesito cuidarlo, saber que está bien, que nada le pasará.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que has estado tomando decisiones tú sola?

Me quedé un segundo pensando en lo que me había dicho, y tenía razón. Yo había tomado todas las decisiones, y no se las había consultado, se las había impuesto.

- Por favor, perdona. En verdad, que no me había dado cuenta.

- Alondra, yo te amo, pero... – hizo una pausa que me dolió, porque esa última palabra tiene la función de echar por tierra todo lo dicho antes de ella – no puedo permitir esto. Carlisle dice que tengo que apoyarte, pero es una locura.

- Batista, ¿quieres hacerme elegir entre el bebé y tú? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? Porque es lo que estoy entendiendo... Él es un ser desvalido, que necesita ser cuidado, que se preocupen de él. No podemos dejarlo así.

- No te digo que lo echemos a la calle esta noche... Pero, debemos hablar con Charlie y que le encuentre otro sitio donde quedarse. Sé que él entenderá, pensará que no pudimos cuidarlo, él mismo nos dio la justificación perfecta.

- No – dije negando con la cabeza -. No te entiendo. Por primera vez desde que te conozco no sé qué te pasa, y no quieres explicarme.

- Alondra – dijo finalmente, golpeando cada sílaba, que parecía que con cada una mi cerebro temblaba -, te conozco. Sé que no vas a querer entregarlo, vas a querer criarlo tú... Te vi como lo mirabas... Y yo no estoy dispuesto a criar a un niño humano. ¿Ahora, te queda claro?...

Apenas había formulado esa pregunta, cuando golpearon a la puerta, y tanto Batista como yo dimos vuelta la cara, y a través de las ventanitas que la rodeaban, pudimos ver una silueta.

Personalmente, estaba que le decía que no tenía que preocuparse, que yo me marcharía con el bebé. No sería la primera vez que lo haría... Esta vez con alguien más, pero no volvería a molestarlo.

Lo único que la persona que había llegado, había interrumpido aquella discusión.

Batista se acercó a la puerta para abrir...

- Disculpa, pero necesito hablar con Alondra – aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier sitio... Alice.

Me asomé y le dije:

- Alice, ¿no podemos hablar mañana? Este no es un buen momento.

- Al contrario, mañana sería muy tarde... Por favor, es importante.

- Por mi parte no hay problema... – dijo Batista, y luego a mí – Podemos continuar después.

- De acuerdo, pero vamos arriba – le dije a mi hermana.

Así ambas subimos las escaleras.

Yo no quería alejarme mucho del bebé, y sabía que en ella podía confiar. Por lo que la llevé al cuarto donde había dejado al pequeño.

Ella entró, y lo quedó mirando un momento, para luego mirarme a mí con algo de desaprobación en su mirada...

- Alondra, me parece que llegué justo a tiempo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté.

- Estabas a punto de poner fin a tu relación con Batista... Y por este niño.

- Bueno, pero en cuanto te vayas, lo haré.

- Es un bebé muy hermoso, pero ¿vale tu matrimonio?

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, mirando al pequeño...

- Alice, ¿alguna vez has deseado poder tener un bebé? – le pregunté.

- Por supuesto – me contestó -, yo creo que todas... Renesmee ha sido una bendición para todos, en ese sentido.

- Tienes razón. Muchas veces me entretuve mirando los álbumes de fotos que le tienen... Me hubiera gustado haber estado aquí cuando nació... Yo sé que no es posible que tenga mis propios hijos, por eso quisiera poder criar a este bebé... Algo me dice que no van a poder encontrar a sus familiares – sentí como mis ojos se comenzaban a inundar -. Ahora, era cuando más necesitaba el apoyo de mi esposo, y él no me entiende... ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

- Es difícil que él pueda entenderte... Esto es algo que va con nosotras. Pero, Carlisle y Esme nos han enseñado otra forma de ser padres, de los nuestros... Date cuenta que tú quieres criar a un humano, con todo lo que eso conlleva... Cuando Carlisle nos contó, Jasper casi viene para acá dispuesto a terminar con tu existencia... Menos mal que lo pude detener y le dije que yo hablaría contigo.

- No voy a cambiar de opinión – le aseguré.

- Tú sabes lo que le cuesta a Jasper estar en presencia de humanos, y el que tú quieras criar a uno, significaría que ya no podría acercarse a ti... Tú no estuviste cuando Bella aún no era transformada. De todos, él era el único que no se le acercaba, porque era peligroso que lo hiciera... Una vez tuvo un problema con Ed por eso. Él no quiere tener problemas contigo, por lo mismo.

- Pero, él está mejor controlado ahora.

- Bueno – dijo con una sonrisa -, lo más exacto es decir que él ha aprendido a que si no tiene mucho contacto con los humanos, no tiene la tentación de caer en eso... – luego se puso seria – Por eso, no quieras ponerlo a prueba... No sólo vas a estar perdiendo un esposo que te ama, sino que también a tu hermano, a menos de 24 horas de haberlo recuperado.

- Pero, no puedo dejar al bebé.

- Sí, sí puedes y debes... Háblalo con Batista. Explícale los motivos, tus deseos de hijos. Yo estoy segura que él podrá entenderte, pero si no lo haces, él puede malinterpretar tus decisiones.

Volví a mirar al bebé y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Y a mi hermana le dije:

- Él no siente temor de nosotros, se sonríe cuando lo hago yo. Tampoco le molesta la temperatura de mi piel... Es un niño hermoso.

- Pero, debes sopesar lo que podrías perder si te quedas con él.

- ¡Odio tener que estar eligiendo! Siempre lo tengo que hacer... – dije con rabia.

- Aunque sea así, espero que tomes la mejor decisión. Ahora, es mejor que me vaya, porque Jazz debe estar aún más nervioso que cuando lo dejé... ¿Qué le digo?

- Por ahora, nada... Voy a hablarlo con Batista y ahí veré que hago. Aunque no te preocupes, me diste otra perspectiva del problema.

- De acuerdo, pero yo voy a estar al pendiente.

Sólo asentí. Ella se acercó para tomar mi mano y la estrechó mientras me sonreía. Luego, se fue.

Me quedé arriba unos minutos, todavía.

Capítulo Nº 86:

Sabía que tenía que bajar. Que tenía que enfrentarme a mi esposo, al hombre que amaba y que estaba a un par de palabras de perderlo... Volví a mirar al bebé, que dormía plácidamente. Su carita de ángel provocaba que más lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos. ¿Cómo poder abandonarlo a su suerte?

Me puse de pie y decidí bajar y hablar con Batista. Exponerle lo que sentía... tratar de hacerle entender a qué me refería.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, no estaba en la sala, por lo que fui a la biblioteca y estaba sentado en el escritorio y escribía algo...

- Batista, terminemos de hablar lo que quedó pendiente recién.

Se puso de pie y se acercó...

- De acuerdo. Te había explicado lo que pensaba...

- Así es, y yo te iba a decir algo, que agradezco a Alice su interrupción... Creo que mereces que te explique lo que sucede... ¿Te importa si nos sentamos?

- No – e hizo un ademán para que lo hiciera yo primero en el sofá, para luego sentarse él.

- Batista, tienes razón... Mi intención no es devolver al bebé... Hay algo que me dice que no tiene más familia, y yo... – no podía seguir, el sólo hecho de pensar en que no podría gozar, de lo que era una verdadera familia, me dolía.

Él se dio cuenta que me costaba hablar, por lo que me dijo...

- Alondra, es una locura querer quedarse con él... Te hemos permitido muchas cosas, pero esto supera con creces cualquiera de ellas.

- Pero, tengo una razón para querer hacerlo, y me duele que no te des cuenta de cuál es.

- Tienes de todo... ¿Y aún quieres más? ¿Por qué no ser feliz con eso?

- Hay algo por lo que daría todo lo que tengo... Tú sabes que yo siempre he querido una familia numerosa, pero se vuelve nada, si en esa familia no hay hijos... Todo lo que tengo, por poder tener un hijo.

Batista me quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que...

- Eso no puede pasar. Tú lo sabes.

- Esa es la razón por la que quiero conservar al bebé... Yo quiero tener mi propia familia, no me importa que sea con un bebé humano. Sé que este pequeño es especial.

- No puedo aceptar eso... Puedo entender que quieras una familia propia, pero podemos hacerlo como Carlisle y Esme...

- Tú sabes – lo interrumpí – que a ellos los quiero mucho, pero no es el tipo de familia a la que me refiero. Ambos se conformaron con recibirnos y tenernos como hijos, pero yo quiero criarlos.

- ¿Y ese deseo es tan grande como para poner en riesgo todo el resto que has logrado?

- Es tan grande, que es lo que estoy haciendo. Alice, recién, me dijo que Jasper había tenido la intención de venir, a terminar con mi existencia... Debería haberlo dejado. Porque pienso que sería la única forma, en que podría terminar con todo esto.

- Bien, veo que has hecho tu elección... Sabes perfectamente lo que estás haciendo... Se te ha mostrado los pros y los contras... Y aunque no me creas, te entiendo... – se acercó y tomó mi colgante – Ahora, quiero que me entiendas a mí. Lo que siempre he apreciado es que me conozco... Yo no puedo hacer lo que tú quieres, te admiro por tener la fuerza de voluntad de querer criar al bebé... Aprecio mucho a tu familia para ponerlos en riesgo – luego tocó su muñequera -... Cuando Carlisle me entregó esto, yo le hice una promesa, y que voy a cumplir hasta el final. Así sea que signifique lo que voy a hacer - se dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta, la abrió y antes de cruzarla, volvió a mirarme para decir -. Si algún día, reflexionas y quieres arreglar todo esto, búscame en Vilcún – luego salió.

Sabía que aquello era sólo el preludio de lo que vendría... Si Batista lo había tomado así, sabía que Jasper lo haría de peor forma. No me hubiera sorprendido que se hubiera acriminado conmigo.

En el momento que mi esposo cruzó ese umbral, mi reloj se detuvo. Salí de la biblioteca con dirección al segundo piso, pero tengo la impresión que fue como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta. Llegué al cuarto del bebé, lo miré que dormía plácidamente y me fui a la ventana, la que daba a la carretera. Me quedé ahí mirando la nada. No me di cuenta en el momento en que comenzó a clarear. No puedo decir si pensaba o no. Tal vez, recordaba, pero no estoy segura de nada.

Lo que me sacó de aquella contemplación, fue el bebé que despertó y me acerqué...

- Buenos días, pequeño – le dije, mientras acomodaba su pelusa rubia y lo tomé en brazos -. Debes tener hambre... Vamos a ver cómo lo podemos hacer para preparar tu alimento – un momento después, mientras daba vuelta por la cocina, me di cuenta que iba a necesitar la ayuda, que mi padre me había ofrecido la noche anterior - ¿Sabes qué? – le dije – Voy a tener que llamar a mi madre. Lástima que la tuya, no haya tenido dos biberones preparados.

Fui al teléfono, y llamé a Esme...

- Aló, ¿Esme?

- Alondra, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

Supuse que Alice debía haberla puesto en aviso...

- Sí, creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda... ¿Cómo le puedo preparar el biberón al bebé?

- Necesitas tener todo para hacerlo... No te preocupes, yo voy a ir.

- Gracias – le dije y luego colgamos.

Como me dijo, en pocos minutos estaba conmigo, y me ayudó con la preparación de la formula. Luego, me enseñó lo básico que iba a necesitar para cuidarlo: como sacarle los gases, como cambiarlo, como bañarlo, etc.

Se quedó conmigo toda la mañana, pero en todo ese tiempo, no me preguntó para nada por Batista. Con lo que supuse que, Alice debía haber sabido lo que pasó y le había contado, por eso ella no quiso remover algo que sabía que dolería, cosa que le agradecí muy desde el fondo.

A eso del mediodía, ella se despidió y me quedé sola con el pequeño, que después de su último alimento, se había quedado dormido.

Media hora después, golpearon a la puerta y al abrir, era Charlie...

- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – contesté -, pero pasa.

- Gracias – y entró, preguntando -. ¿Y Batista?

- No se encuentra – le dije sin entrar en detalles -. ¿Lo necesitas?

- No, no es necesario. Sólo quería decirles que ya tengo los datos de la pareja del accidente... Al parecer al pequeño vamos a tener que enviarlo al orfanato del estado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué van a tener que hacer eso?

- Sus padres eran huérfanos que se conocieron en el orfanato... No tienen más familiares.

- Pero, es una crueldad... – entonces, aproveché de preguntar sobre lo que quería hacer – Charlie, ¿y si quisiera adoptarlo? ¿Si quisiera conservarlo, qué tendría que hacer?

- Bueno, tendrías que ir a Olympia y hacer allá las consultas, sobre lo que necesitas para poder hacerlo... Aunque no sé – dudó un poco -, ¿están seguros de querer hacerlo? Ustedes son jóvenes, podrían tener sus propios hijos.

- Charlie – le dije -, lo que pasa es que yo no puedo.

Él se quedó un segundo en silencio, entendiendo lo que le había dicho...

- Bueno, entonces, tendrías que ir a hablar al Servicio Social... Ellos te podrían instruir de mejor forma.

- Mañana, a primera hora voy a ir. La verdad es que me gustaría poder conservarlo... Es un bebé precioso...

- A propósito, su nombre es Raymond.

- Gracias... Ya me estaba aburriendo de estarlo llamando "bebé".

- Bueno, entonces te dejo.

- Gracias, de nuevo... – lo acompañé a la puerta – Mañana, como te digo, voy a ir a ver qué puedo hacer para que se quede aquí.

- Entonces, nos estamos viendo.

Luego, se fue.

Capítulo Nº 87:

No sé si yo era una muy buena actriz, o Charlie alguien con muy poco poder de percepción; porque no se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

Por mientras Raymond dormía, yo pensaba y lloraba. Me sentía sola, abandonada por todos. Nadie me apoyaba, ¿qué tan malo era querer cuidar a ese bebé?... No lograba entenderlo.

Cuando Raymond despertó, me distraje atendiéndolo, pero cuando llegó la noche, volvió a dormirse y con eso, regresaron los pensamientos funestos, para continuar llorando.

Comencé a pensar en todos los que conocía, buscando a alguien que pudiera darme el apoyo que necesitaba...

De mi familia, sabía que tal vez mi madre y mis hermanas me entenderían, aunque tendrían una visión muy parecida a la de Alice. Mi padre, aunque no había sido radical, también estaba en desacuerdo con lo que yo estaba haciendo. Jasper, según lo que me había contado mi hermana, no me hablaría nunca más y si me encontraba, lo más seguro sería que, se acriminara conmigo, para después bailar alrededor de la fogata de mis huesos. Por su parte, Ed y Em, no creía que pudieran llegar a, si quiera, entender lo que hacía.

Ahora, con respecto a Clara y Neville, dirían que había enloquecido, tal vez producto de la dieta que el Dr. Cullen me había "obligado" a seguir.

Por último, estaba Batista, el hombre que amaba, al que necesitaba y extrañaba, el que debería haber estado conmigo, pero que se había ido... Mis lágrimas se hicieron más copiosas.

Hasta mi padre le había dicho que me apoyara, pero él, orgullosamente, se había marchado.

Tenía que aceptarlo, me había quedado sola con Raymond. Y en cuanto lo hice, decidí lo que haría... En cuanto él despertara, lo arreglaría e iríamos a Olympia. Haría todo lo necesario para quedarme con él. Tenía que darles las gracias a Jasper y Alice, por enseñarme a utilizar los "encantos" naturales de los que estábamos dotados, para conseguir lo que quisiéramos de los humanos.

Una vez que hubiera arreglado eso, me marcharía de Forks, muy probable al norte.

Durante el tiempo que había estado con Batista había logrado juntar algunos ahorros, ya que a ambos nos gustaba apostar, por eso el dinero, esta vez, no sería mi preocupación.

Supuse que al tomar esa decisión, Alice se enteraría y si Edward tenía su "antena" dirigida a mí, también lo sabría. Por lo que no tendría la obligación de llamar a nadie, hasta que me fuera. Momento en el cual, llamaría a mi madre.

La decisión estaba tomada y ya estaba por amanecer... Bajé a preparar el biberón de Raymond y todo lo necesario, para salir lo más pronto posible...

Una hora después, iba camino a Olympia, en cuyo trayecto demoré algo más de una hora.

Allá logré que se considerara mi petición, contestándome que se pedirían los antecedentes a Forks, sobre el accidente, de Batista y algunos míos.

De principio, los únicos que debían saber que mi esposo se había ido, era mi familia, y ellos no andarían de cotilleo en el pueblo. Por lo que para todo el resto debíamos seguir sin problemas.

Al menos, había conseguido una autorización provisoria para cuidar de Raymond, pero me advirtieron que estarían pidiendo informes constantes a Charlie.

Sobre Batista, había dicho que había tenido que viajar en forma urgente a Chile, para atender los negocios que teníamos allá.

Algo me decía que no me autorizarían la adopción, por mientras mi esposo no me apoyara en lo que quería hacer. Aunque de alguna forma me las apañaría.

En cuanto terminé con los trámites, fui al supermercado a comprar todo lo que me fuera a hacer falta, luego a una tienda de ropa infantil para poder tenerle su vestuario como correspondía. Finalizando en una juguetería.

Después, regresamos a Forks casi al anochecer, con el coche lleno de paquetes.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, me esperaba una sorpresa, en principio muy grata, pero que terminó en desastre... Jasper.

Mi hermano me vio estacionar el auto, pero no se movió del porche.

Entonces, decidí bajar sola. Dejaría a Raymond en el vehículo, y para que se entretuviera le puse un CD que había comprado, con música infantil y algunos de los nuevos juguetes, con lo que calculé que me daría algo de tiempo, para saber qué quería Jazz.

Aproveché de tomar algunos de los paquetes, para entrarlos y me dirigí a la puerta...

- Hola – lo saludé, mientras él me miraba visiblemente enojado -. Que sorpresa – continué con indiferencia, mientras abría la puerta.

- Es en retribución a la sorpresa que me diste a mí – estaba empleando aquel tono de voz que me disgustaba.

- ¿Y qué quieres? – pregunté cortante.

- Hablar.

Miré al coche, para contestar:

- En este momento no podría atenderte como corresponde... ¿Te importaría regresar más tarde? Me gustaría que Raymond estuviera dormido, así no tendríamos interrupciones.

Agradecí que la habilidad de mi hermano no fuera la de matar con la mirada, porque de haber sido así, en ese mismo momento hubiera quedado tendida en el piso. Pero, se tragó su enojo y me dijo:

- De acuerdo, regreso después de medianoche.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Capítulo Nº 88:

Dejé las cosas que llevaba, en el interior, y salí a buscar lo que me faltaba por entrar. Tuve que hacer un par de viajes más, antes de tomar a Raymond.

Lo bañé para después cambiarlo. Luego le preparé su biberón y lo llevé a la cama.

Mientras lo alimentaba...

- Bien, pequeño, éste ha sido un día bastante largo para ambos, aunque para mí aún no termina... Mañana, vamos a ir a comprarte una cuna. No puedes seguir durmiendo en esta cama. También vamos a decorar la habitación, ¿qué te parece?... Voy a traerte tus juguetes, que los acomodaremos de tal forma que se vean bonitos... No sabes como me gustaría que Batista se hubiera quedado. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo... Aunque ahora, tengo que pensar en tu tío... ¿lo viste? Él es tu tío Jasper, pero todos le dicen Jazz... Con él, no importa la decisión que tome, siempre va a estar en desacuerdo conmigo... De a poco, te voy a ir presentando a toda la familia... Bueno, tú ya conoces a Carlisle, él es mi padre y será tu abuelo... – me pareció que en ese momento, él me sonrió, por lo que le dije – Sí, aunque no me creas. Pero, él no es mi verdadero padre, yo tuve otro, hace mucho tiempo, que se llamaba Eladio y mi madre, Altagracia... A quién me ayudó el primer día que estuviste conmigo, es Esme, la esposa de Carlisle y a quién veo como mi madre... Luego vienen mis hermanos, tus tíos, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, el que va a venir más tarde. También tienes una prima, Renesmee, aunque algunos le dicen Nesie. Pero a su mamá no le gusta que la llamen así.

Cuando terminé con el "árbol familiar", a Raymond ya no le quedaba fórmula en el biberón, por lo que le saqué los gases y lo recosté. Se durmió mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna.

Arreglé bien los cojines, para que no se rodara hasta caerse, y bajé a esperar a Jasper. Mientras, comencé a acomodar todo lo que había comprado.

En punto de las doce, llegó mi hermano, golpeando a la puerta.

- Hola, pasa – dije en cuanto abrí, y él entró. Nos fuimos a la sala mientras le decía –. Espero que no haya necesidad de elevar el tono de voz, para no despertar a Raymond.

- No te preocupes, ni cuenta se dará que estuve acá – tenía el mismo tono de voz de temprano.

- De acuerdo... Tú dirás.

- Supe que Batista se fue.

- Sí, por lo que le entendí, iba a Chile, a la casa que estábamos construyendo en Vilcún... ¿Por qué?

- ¿Crees que habrá alguien que te haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que estás haciendo?

- ¿Con respecto a Raymond?... No. Hasta el momento, lo han intentado Alice, Batista y Carlisle... Ahora, vienes tú, pero si es por lo mismo, te aviso que pierdes tu tiempo.

- Estás arriesgando mucho.

- Ya me lo dijeron y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

- No puedo justificar lo que estás haciendo... Nadie puede hacerlo.

- Jasper, ¿vienes por la última decisión que tomé?

- ¿Qué decisión? - preguntó mirándome sorprendido.

- En cuanto aprueben los trámites de adopción que inicié hoy, me voy con el bebé. No quiero ponerlos en riesgo... Ni a ti, ni al resto.

- Alondra, ¿quieres que te recuerde los motivos por los que no puedes hacer eso?... Hay muchos a los que les gustaría que tú estuvieras con ellos, por ejemplo, Aro... Si te sabe sin nuestro apoyo, irá por ti, ¿y qué crees que pasaría con el bebé?

- Jasper, principiando, mientras esté tranquila, no tengo que preocuparme. Ahora, con respecto a los Vulturis, no creo que vuelvan a insistir en mucho tiempo... Raymond va a estar bien conmigo.

- O sea que definitivamente, no vas a cambiar de opinión... Sigues siendo tan terca como siempre... Estás demasiado acostumbrada a salir huyendo. Pero si vuelves a eso, tienes que considerar que no vas a ser sólo tú.

- Jasper, ¿qué quieres?

Había algo que quería decirme y estaba dando tanto rodeo que me estaba desesperando.

- Que te quedes, que entregues a ese bebé, que te des cuenta que necesitas de alguien más. Tú no podrás con esto sola, y no puedes confiar en nadie de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no entiendes que puedo hacer esto y sola?

- Alondra, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que necesitas ir de caza? Tus ojos están casi negros... y allá arriba tienes la presa más fácil de alcanzar... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a llevar contigo? Tú sabes que correría un peligro mayor.

Era cierto lo que me decía. Yo necesitaba ir de caza. La garganta me ardía, pero con Raymond había logrado controlarme, mas sabía que tendría que solucionar ese problema, lo más pronto posible.

- No lo voy a atacar, si ese es tu temor – le dije -. Si es necesario, contrataré a una niñera.

En ese momento, escuché un gruñido largo que venía de su garganta y, no me di cuenta en el momento que, saltó hacia mí, tomándome del brazo y doblándomelo en la espalda, mientras me empujaba hacia la pared, donde quedé atrapada, mirando a un lado, al sentir su otro brazo atravesando mi espalda, a la altura de mis hombros e inmovilizando mi cuello...

- ¿Aún deseas morir? – me preguntó en un siseo.

- Jasper, si tú terminas con mi existencia, no me voy a oponer... Una vez te lo pedí – sentí que apretó más el brazo que sujetaba mis hombros -. Esa es la razón por la que yo enciendo la chimenea a diario...

En ese momento, me hizo dar vuelta y la mano con que sujetaba mi hombro, llegó a mi cuello y empezó a apretar, mientras yo lo miraba. Nunca lo había visto así, estaba más que furioso, pero en sus ojos, vi un rastro de desesperación, y yo cerré los míos. Sabía que él podía terminar con mi existencia en ese segundo, pero dudaba y yo no quería eso. Esa era la salida más rápida que tenía.

Cuando escuchamos:

- ¡Jasper, suéltala! – era Edward que había llegado con Emmet y Alice.

Me preguntaba cómo se habían enterado de lo que estaba pasando, si yo los tenía bloqueados, y suponía que mi hermano también. Pero, les dije:

- Déjenlo, si no lo hace ahora, en algún momento terminara lo que empezó.

- Jazz, por favor, déjala – le suplicó Alice -. Si no lo haces, te vas a arrepentir... Te lo aseguro... Tú sabes que es terca, no seas tú el tonto.

Él volvió a mirarme y me soltó, para salir de la casa en un suspiro.

Seguido por Ed y Em. Mientras Alice se acercó a mí...

- Alondra, ¿por qué?

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que todos me han dejado sola?... Hasta él.

- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso... Pero, no podemos hacer más. Tú has tomado un camino muy difícil para cualquiera de nosotros... Pero, lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle... Fuiste cruel... Si hubiera hecho lo que lo estabas obligando, lo hubiera lamentado eternamente. Menos mal que me puse a buscarlo, y Ed me dijo que era posible que estuviera contigo, que el último pensamiento que había escuchado, tenía que ver con querer hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero, lo que más me molestaba era que me estuviera bloqueando. Por lo que me puse a investigar por otros sitios... hasta que lo vi...

- Habría terminado con mi existencia, ¿no?

- Sí, y quería lo mismo para él. ¿Por qué le haces esto?

- No te preocupes, ya no volverá a suceder... En cuanto salga la adopción de Raymond, yo me voy.

- ¿Vas a seguir huyendo?... ¿Hasta cuándo?

- Hasta que encaje en algún sitio.

- No vas a cambiar, por eso es mejor que me vaya. Jasper me va a necesitar – me dijo con una gran pena en su mirada -. Aunque te pediré un favor muy especial... Una vez que me haya ido, ve a tu armario, y busca debajo de una caja rosa que hay en el fondo. Tal vez eso te ayude.

Luego, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Yo me dirigí al armario para saber a qué se refería. La caja que mencionó, era donde tenía muchos de los recuerdos de mi boda.

Capítulo Nº 89:

Tomé la caja y al bajarla, me quedé mirándola... No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó, pero la llevé a la cama, donde la abrí y me puse a revisar lo que había guardado en ella: algunos de los partes que habían sobrado; una cinta de la ornamentación; uno de los adornos de la torta; una de las flores que la había puesto entre dos cristales; el papel donde había escrito mis votos; las tarjetas que acompañaron los regalos de bodas; y, una foto que no había querido poner en ninguno de los álbumes, quería que estuviera ahí.

Recuerdo que fue Esme la que insistió en que se tomara, estábamos sólo nosotros, toda la familia junta. A Alice no le había gustado mucho aquella foto, pues según ella, Jasper desentonaba completamente, al no haber querido cambiarse.

La saqué y la eché en mi bolso, luego cerré la caja y fui a ver que había debajo de ella, en el armario... Encontré unas hojas escritas por Batista... y recordé que el día que se fue, él estaba escribiendo algo cuando entré en la biblioteca. Por lo que me dispuse a leerla...

"Alondra, mi amor y existencia, si estás leyendo esto, es porque yo debo haberme ido. Aún no puedo imaginarme sin ti, pero tendré que hacerlo.

"Carlisle me había pedido que te apoyara en esta nueva locura tuya, pero no puedo. Todo tiene un límite y tú ahora lo estás cruzando.

"Puedes suponer que no te entiendo, pero aunque te sorprenda, lo hago.

"No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder romper estas hojas, pero te conozco, por eso sé que no cambiarás de opinión.

"A Jasper le dijiste que nunca te había hablado de mi vida en Volterra, pues te confirmo que éste no fue un lecho de rosas. Que abandoné cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Tú decías ser una asesina, porque matabas para vivir. Jamás lo fuiste, el asesino fui yo, que lo hacía gozando el hecho. Eso fue lo que me enseñaron y lo que aprendí. A ser feliz destrozando gente. Y no sólo humanos, sino que también a nuestros iguales.

"Muchas veces, se nos ordenaba vigilar a alguno que hubiera trasgredido nuestras leyes, y no pedíamos explicación... Sólo cumplíamos la orden: No dejar escapar al prisionero. Y cuando alguien lo intentaba, sólo lo ejecutábamos. Así maté a varios; muchos que luego, sospeché eran inocentes de lo que se les acusaba. Algo que nunca te conté, fue que el día que escapé, asesiné a tres de los guardias... Eran tres de mis amigos. Que si yo no lo hacía, ellos sí. A ese punto llegaba nuestra sumisión...

"Si eso no fuera suficiente, de aquella época, tengo aún muchos recuerdos muy vivos, como lo son los momentos en que traían a los humanos para saciar nuestra sed... En mis oídos aún retumban sus gritos. Ése sé que será un sonido que me acompañará toda mi existencia. Y es por lo que te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a estar con Carlisle.

"El derecho a tener nuestra propia familia, nos ha sido negado, a no ser que lo hiciéramos como Edward y Bella, o Carlisle y Esme; pero lo que tú quieres, es impensable, y perdona, pero para mí es una aberración.

"Alondra, mi ave mañanera, te amo y admiro. Lo que tú te propones a hacer y logras concretar, va más allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera, si quiera pensar.

"Partiré a Chile, a Vilcún. Allá te esperaré toda mi existencia, en la seguridad que, algún día, aquel bebé que ahora nos separa, ya no necesitará de ti. Y pierde cuidado que eso último, es algo que yo siempre lo haré.

"Espero tener la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir esta separación.

"Te adora, Batista."

Después de leer esta carta, recién pude entender algunas cosas que habían pasado antes. Como el hecho de que él hubiera querido escapar de Volterra. Él siempre ha sido un buen hombre y que no gusta de la crueldad.

También comprendí la forma que me enseñó a cazar, cuando estuvimos juntos durante aquellos cinco años... A mí me había sorprendido mucho que sus víctimas no gritaran, de hecho no se daban cuenta de lo que les había sucedido. Recién con esta carta, me podía explicar aquello.

Me odiaba por estar haciendo sufrir a tantos que me amaban. La verdad era que deseaba que mis hermanos no hubieran detenido a Jasper. Yo no merecía seguir existiendo. Pero, volví a pensar en lo que me había dicho Alice, había sido cruel con mi hermano. Mas, ¿qué podía hacer?

Doblé la carta de mi esposo, y la guardé en mi bolso, junto a la foto de nuestra boda.

Luego, pasé a ver a Raymond y después bajé a la cocina, para preparar todo lo necesario para realizar un viaje con el bebé. Iría a Olympia, para poder apresurar lo más que pudiera los trámites de la adopción.

Así arreglé todo y, en cuanto amaneció, me contacté con Samantha, una de mis compañeras en el instituto y que era con la que me conseguía las materias, cuando por mis desmayos, no asistía; para que cuidara de Raymond mientras yo iba de caza. No podía seguir prorrogando eso. Así ella llegó una hora después, y yo pude salir.

Cuando regresé, le agradecí, le pagué y ella se fue. Como Raymond estaba despierto, lo arreglé y nos marchamos.

Les dejé una carta a mis padres y a cada uno de mis hermanos explicando lo que hacía. Rogando porque Jasper, por primera vez en su existencia, me comprendiera y no quisiera tomar una decisión equivocada.

En Olympia, permanecí algo más de un mes, pero conseguí que aprobaran la adopción. Con lo que me trasladé a Mud Bay, a 15 kilómetros de Ketchican, en Alaska, a unos 963 kilómetros de Forks, donde compré una casa que quedaba a unos dos kilómetros al norte de la ciudad. Era suficiente para Raymod y para mí.

El pequeño ahí fue creciendo feliz. Sin ningún problema. Tomé la precaución de contratar una niñera que iba cada tercer día a atenderlo, mientras yo iba de caza. Poco a poco, fui adquiriendo experiencia en su cuidado, asumiendo cada nuevo desafío con la mejor de las disposiciones, pues muchos fueron verdaderos retos... como podía ser cuando él llegaba con alguna herida, que se había provocado al caerse, en especial cuando quiso aprender a andar en bicicleta. También fue un desafío para mí, cuando entró al colegio, que había tenido que comenzar a ir a las reuniones de padres, recordando lo que había aprendido con mi familia.

En la casa tenía todas las comodidades necesarias, con una sola excepción, no tenía computador. Para ello, y para que mi familia estuviera tranquila de que me encontraba bien, había quitado todo bloqueo. Así ellos podrían saber de mí, pero yo no quería saber nada de ellos, cosa que les había pedido en las cartas, y que ellos habían respetado.

Para toda la gente de Mud Bay, yo estaba separada de mi esposo, que se encontraba en Sudamérica y se encargaba de hacerme llegar lo necesario, para que pudiera subsistir con nuestro hijo... Esa también era la historia que sabía Raymond.

Capítulo Nº 90:

Fue el día en que él cumplió 10 años, en la noche, después de su fiesta, cuando ya se había acostado, que todo comenzó a ir mal. Mi niño estaba creciendo y yo le había inculcado la curiosidad que yo misma tenía. Así...

- Mami – me dijo, mientras yo colgaba su ropa en el armario -, ¿podemos conversar?

- Por supuesto, Ray, dime.

- Hoy cumplí 10 años, ya estoy grande.

- Sí – contesté con una sonrisa -, eres un lindo hombrecito.

- Pero, mami, quiero que me cuentes por qué mi papá no llama, no escribe, no sé nada de él, fuera de la foto que guardas.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber? – pregunté a la defensiva.

- Eso... ¿Quién es él?

- Eso te lo he dicho, su nombre es Batista.

- No quiero un nombre... Quiero saber por qué él se fue y nos dejó. Se nota que tú aún lo amas. Nunca me has hablado mal de él, como la mamá de Johnny. Ella también está divorciada y habla pestes de su papá.

- Hay cosas que no puedo decirte... Te pondría en peligro.

- Pero, mami, siempre me dices lo mismo. Yo ya soy grande y podré entender.

- No lo dudo. Pero, no es cosa de entendimiento. Hay cosas que no se deben saber, sólo eso... Y es mejor que te duermas, que mañana tienes entrenamiento – le encantaba el básquetbol.

Suspiró, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos.

Sabía que lo había decepcionado, pero era lo mejor.

Así, al día siguiente, se fue al entrenamiento, y yo aproveché de ir de caza. Después que Raymond había comenzado el colegio, ya no necesité de la niñera más que de vez en cuando, cuando tenía que asistir a las reuniones de padres. Ya que aprovechaba esas horas para poder calmar mi sed.

Aunque ese día, tanto a mí como a Ray, se nos ocurrió regresar temprano. Lo único que él lo hizo antes que yo.

Cuando entré en la casa, pensando que estaba sola, no tomé la precaución de hacerlo lentamente, sino que lo hice casi corriendo, yéndome directo a la biblioteca, para buscar un libro para entretenerme por mientras llegaba él.

Pero, cuando entré, Ray estaba buscando algo en los cajones y se sorprendió de verme llegar.

- Mami – dijo cuando recuperó el aire.

- Ray, ¿qué haces acá? ¿No es muy temprano para ti?

- Mañana tenemos partido, por lo que el entrenador no quiso que nos cansáramos... ¿Cómo es que puedes moverte tan rápido?

- ¿Rápido? – traté de que pensara que no me había fijado en que lo hacía – No, yo me muevo como siempre.

- No – me contradijo -, sentí cuando entraste, pero no alcancé a cerrar el cajón cuando ya estabas acá. Eso es moverse muy rápido.

- ¿Qué buscabas? – pregunté tratando de desviar la conversación.

- La foto de tu boda.

- No está acá... ¿Por qué quieres verla?

- Quería ver a mi papá... Sólo eso... ¿Hay algún problema?... ¿Me la puedes prestar?

- Sí, espera un momento...

Subí a mi cuarto y saqué aquella foto y bajé...

Mientras fue bebé, aquel retrato lo conservé en la sala, sobre la chimenea, pero después que entró a la escuela, y le celebré su primer cumpleaños, invitando a algunos de sus compañeros, decidí guardarlo en mi cuarto. Porque algunas de las madres que acompañaron a los niños, les había llamado la atención mi familia.

Así bajé mientras recorría con mi vista la foto. Ray me esperaba en la sala, junto a la chimenea.

Cuando me acerqué a él, se la pasé... Raymond la miró un momento y comentó...

- La mamá de Steve tiene razón.

- ¿En qué? – le pregunté.

- Todos tienen un aire familiar, como si fueran una gran familia. Pero, tú siempre me has contado que tus padres los adoptaron a todos... Entonces, ¿cómo explicas el parecido? – no contesté, entonces él siguió – Hace días que te estoy observando, y hay algo que no entiendo ¿tú no comes? Nunca te he visto hacerlo... Además, tu piel es fría y dura. No es que me moleste, pero es diferente a la de las otras personas... Mami, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

- Tienes razón en cuanto al derecho, pero no es conveniente que lo sepas.

- Mami, ¿yo también soy adoptado?

Yo nunca le había dicho nada, pero consideré que eso era algo que sí podía decirle...

- Sí, Ray... Con tu papá te adoptamos, cuando tenías seis meses...

Luego le conté del accidente y lo que había logrado averiguar de sus padres.

Cuando terminé, él se quedó un rato pensando...

- ¿A los seis meses?

- Sí – confirmé.

- ¿Soy el motivo por el que no estés con tu esposo?

La pregunta me sorprendió, había supuesto lo que había sucedido, pero lo que me molestó fue que se refiriera a Batista como "mi esposo" y no como "su papá".

- Te recuerdo que mi esposo y tu papá, son una misma persona. Y merece tu respeto.

- En este momento, tengo más respeto por el que murió en aquel accidente, que por un hombre que no he visto en mi vida.

- Él tuvo sus motivos para alejarse...

- ¿Encontró a otra? – me interrumpió.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que tendría que decirle la verdad...

- No. Él no encontró a otra... Fui yo, yo lo obligué a irse, porque encontré a otro... Te encontré a ti... Un bebé tan hermoso que quise conservarlo, aún a costa de mi esposo y mi familia.

- O sea que fue mi culpa – dijo bajando su cara.

- No. Sólo hay una culpable, y esa soy yo – luego, tomé su mano y lo llevé al sofá donde nos sentamos –. Tú me has pedido la verdad. De acuerdo, te la diré, pero necesito que me prometas que no la dirás a nadie. Si quieres hablar de ello, sólo podrás hacerlo conmigo... ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno.

Comencé a buscar la forma menos traumática para contarle todo, pero no la encontraba.

Entonces, él me dijo:

- Mami, no importa lo que sea, yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual... ¿Acaso eres extraterrestre?

Sonreí.

- No. No es eso. Lo que pasa es que tengo más de 100 años... Si bien, no soy extraterrestre, tampoco soy humana.

- ¿Entonces?

- Soy... y por favor, no te asustes, un vampiro – sus ojos celestes, se abrieron cuan grandes eran -. Pero, no me alimento de sangre humana – le aclaré -, sino que de animales...

Así fui explicándole todo. Él, de vez en cuando, me preguntaba algo y yo le contestaba. Y pasamos todo el día conversando, y cuando anocheció, me dijo:

- Mami, si es como dices, ¿por qué no tratas de comunicarte con ellos? Si yo tuviera una hermana que se hubiera ido, como lo hiciste tú; yo trataría de encontrarla por todos los medios... Me gustaría poder contactar a mi papá, poder hablar con él.

- ¿Quieres que compre un computador?

- Eso sería genial.

- De acuerdo – convine -, el lunes a primera hora lo haré, y veremos si puedo ubicar a alguien... Pero, ya es hora que te vayas a dormir. En especial, si mañana tienes partido.

Se puso de pie y cuando iba a irse me preguntó:

- ¿Vas a darme las buenas noches?

- Si así lo quieres, sí.

- Te estaré esperando.

Poco después fui a su cuarto para colgar su ropa y darle las buenas noches.

Luego, fui al mío y saqué la carta de Batista, la que releí durante toda la noche, una y otra vez.

Capítulo Nº 91:

Al día siguiente, lo acompañé al partido donde ganaron por un amplio margen, y regresamos a la casa. El resto del día fue completamente normal.

Cuando llegó el lunes, Raymond se fue a la escuela y yo a comprar el computador, que lo instalé en la biblioteca e hice las conexiones pertinentes para comenzar a usarlo.

Es increíble lo que se logra con dinero. Antes de mediodía, ya estaba lista la instalación de internet. Por lo que primero, me puse a buscar a mis hermanos.

No me fue difícil ubicar a Alice, a Emmet y a Bella, que estaban conectados. Por otro lado, supe que mis padres estaban en Brasil. Al igual que pude encontrar a Batista, que aún estaba en Chile.

Lo único que me desesperaba un poco, era lo lento que era el aparato, ni comparación a los de la casa del bosque y el que tenía en mi casa en Forks.

En cuanto pudiera, le pediría a Emmet que me enseñara a hacerlo más rápido.

Permanecí oculta para todos, en espera que llegara Ray, que lo hizo temprano, ya que no pasó por ninguna de las casas de sus amigos.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta...

- ¡Mami, llegué!

- ¡Estoy en la biblioteca! – le contesté, con lo que él llegó corriendo y se detuvo a mirar el computador.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó - ¿Pudiste obtener conexión?

- Te lo prometí – le dije y lo invité a sentarse conmigo -. Además, pude encontrar a algunos de mis hermanos.

- ¿Hablaste con ellos? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- No, aún no. Te estaba esperando.

Entonces, abrí una ventana para comunicarme con Alice, quien yo sabía que si no era a la primera que le hablaba, se sentiría conmigo.

Así le escribí: "Alice, ¿estás?"

Mientras esperaba contestación, le hablé a Ray más en detalle de mi hermana. Cuando habían pasado como cinco minutos y ninguna respuesta, dije:

- O está enojada, o la maté de la impresión.

- Seguro que es la segunda opción... Por lo que me cuentas de ella, es imposible que siga enojada contigo.

- Es posible que pueda estarlo... Según lo que haya sucedido, después que me fui.

De todas maneras, volví a intentar repitiendo el mensaje. Entonces, vi que se desconectó, con lo que mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse.

Ray cuando vio eso, se acercó y me abrazó...

- Mami, no te preocupes. Ella es la tonta que se pierde el poder hablar contigo... ¿Por qué no pruebas con otro?

Miré el listado y me quedaban Emmet y Bella.

En un segundo analicé lo que podría pasar con cada uno... El primero, era factible que me contestara, aunque si había pasado algo con Jasper, cosa que me parecía lo más lógico ante la reacción de Alice, Em también estaría molesto conmigo, ya que de todos, mi hermano oso era el que más unido estaba a Jazz.

Ahora, por Bella existía la posibilidad de que me contestara, aunque era factible que si Edward se enteraba, tuvieran alguna discusión por mi culpa. Lamenté que nadie más estuviera conectado, como podría haber sido Carlisle o Esme.

Finalmente, me decidí por Emmet, claro que estando preparada para que tampoco contestara.

Así, sequé mis lágrimas, y escribí a mi hermano un mensaje como el de Alice: "Em, ¿estás ahí?"

Y pocos segundos después... "Alondra, ¿eres tú?"

- ¿Viste? – me dijo Ray – Él te contestó.

Así comencé a conversar con mi hermano oso, que me confirmó lo que había sabido de cada uno.

Aunque pasados diez minutos desde que mi hermana se había desconectado, volvió a aparecer y un par de segundos después, un mensaje que me sorprendió... "Alondra, ¿estás?"

- ¡Mami! – exclamó Ray - ¡Quiere hablar contigo!

Yo le contesté con un "Espera, por favor" y luego a Em le dije que de ahí hablábamos, porque el computador no me acompañaba mucho y quería hablar con Alice. Él entendió y se despidió.

Entonces, comencé a comunicarme con Alice, que me explicó que antes no había contestado, porque Jazz estaba cerca y había preferido cambiar de computador.

Me preguntó que cómo estaba, que dónde estaba, que si pensaba regresar con la familia.

Yo le conté que estaba bien, que estaba en un pueblo en Alaska, sin especificar cuál y que estaba con Raymond a mi lado.

Entonces, mi niño me dijo...

- Pregúntale por tu hermano.

Cosa que hice, y ella se demoró un poco en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, me escribió...

"Sabía que querrías saber de él. Por eso, acepta el documento que te mando, ahí te cuento todo lo que ha pasado estos diez años. Lo empecé a escribir, cuando te fuiste y lo último es de ayer".

Acepté el documento y luego lo abrí. Era casi un diario, pero el encabezado era de carta.

Le agradecí y seguimos conversando del resto de la familia. Me comentó que Batista se iba a conectar esa noche, aunque lo haría algo tarde, por si quería hablar con él. Yo le conté que la verdad era que, Raymond quería tener la ocasión de hablar con todos, también que mi hijo sabía todo sobre nosotros, algo en lo que estuvo en desacuerdo, por el peligro que significaba, aunque quiso conversar con él. Así, Ray se puso y comenzaron a platicar con la felicidad de mi niño.

Tiempo después, Alice se despidió, de lo contrario podía tener problemas con Jasper, y me desconecté para prepararle la cena a Raymond.

Cuando terminó, me preguntó:

- Mami, ¿puedo esperar para poder hablar con mi papá?

- Hoy, no. Recuerda que mañana tienes escuela, y no quiero que tu profesor me esté llamando, para decirme que te quedaste dormido en clases.

- Pero, es que yo quiero hablarle.

- Mira, me voy a comunicar con él y le diré lo que quieres, para que mañana se conecte más temprano. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien – contestó algo desanimado.

- Ahora, ve a hacer tus deberes, mientras voy a leer lo que me envió Alice.

Se puso de pie y llevó su plato a la cocina, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto. Aunque iba enojado.

Una vez que escuché que cerró la puerta, fui a la cocina, limpiando y ordenando todo.

Así, cinco minutos después, estaba sentada en el computador, leyendo aquella extensa carta.

En resumen, me contaba que el enojo del último día que estuve con Jasper, aún le duraba a él. Decía odiarme más que a los Vulturis. Aunque, si antes había sido encerrado en sí mismo, esto se había agravado con el tiempo, pues había regresado a sus paseos, en los que no le gustaba la compañía, ni siquiera de ella. Que si antes, costaba sacarle una sonrisa, esto se había vuelto un imposible. Un par de veces, había colocado que, de no estar tan enamorada de él, ya lo habría dejado; y para que ella hubiera escrito algo así, debía haber estado muy desesperada. El hecho de recordarme o de hablar de mí, era motivo de discusión y hasta peleas, con cualquiera.

En un momento, casi al final, por lo que supuse debía haber sido escrito no más de un mes atrás, decía...

"Alondra, no estoy segura si tomarás las decisiones necesarias para que leas esto, pero creo que lo mejor sería que no regresaras. Ya una vez, él estuvo a punto de terminar con tu existencia, y algo me dice, que ahora no podríamos detenerlo. Por favor, no regreses. Te queremos mucho para perderte de esa forma."

Diez años sin saber de él, para luego confirmar que me quería muerta.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en sólo esa frase, pero me distraje cuando vi que Batista se conectó y yo le escribí: "Amor, ¿podemos hablar?"

Su respuesta fue inmediata: "Por supuesto, ¿estás bien?"

Luego, de despejar sus temores, nos pusimos a conversar. Él me contó casi lo mismo que Alice, ya que había ido a verlos un par de veces, y Jasper ni siquiera había querido hablarle, menos verlo.

Yo le conté de Raymond y que le había dicho todo. Tuvo la misma reacción que Alice, y cuando le dije que él quería hablarle, aceptó, porque Ray no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, y que ocupar el computador no era peligroso para ninguno de los dos. Así, al día siguiente se conectaría más temprano. Estuvimos hablando toda la noche y cuando ya iba a amanecer, le dije que tendría que dejarlo para ir a preparar el desayuno de Ray. Asique nos despedimos.

Por lo visto, mi familia no había cambiado.

Capítulo Nº 92:

Así comencé a hablar con todos y cada uno de ellos, con excepción de Jasper. De quién, Alice me contó que cuando se había enterado de que yo había reaparecido, pidió expresamente que no quería saber nada de mí. Por lo que agradecería que frente a él, no me mencionaran.

No puedo negar que lo que me contaba, me dolía, pero era su elección.

Cuando mi hermana me contó esto, me dijo que esperaba que yo fuera algo menos intransigente y le permitiera hablarme de Jasper.

Recuerdo que le contesté algo así, como: "Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras, hasta de Aro, Cayo y Marco, si es el tema que eliges".

Sólo se rió.

La comunicación entre Raymond y mi familia fue muy abierta... De lejos, le tomaron un cariño especial, al igual que él a ellos. Alice era quién siempre me decía que Ray se expresaba igual que yo, y demostraba una curiosidad tan grande como la mía. Mi padre coincidía con mi hermana, en su apreciación. Lo que me di cuenta era que mi niño era quién se adecuaba a cada uno de ellos, con cada uno tenía su tema de conversación. Cuando supe esto, me pregunté qué sucedería si se comunicaba con Jasper, de qué hablarían... Era difícil precisarlo.

Fue un día, como dos meses después de aquella primera comunicación, cuando al conectarme, vi que también lo estaba Jasper.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó, pero no pude resistirme y le mandé un mensaje que decía:

"Jazz, por favor, no me cortes. Necesito hablarte."

Pero, igual me cortó.

Me dolió lo que hizo y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Entonces, Raymond entró, me vio llorando y se acercó...

- Mami, ¿qué pasa? – y miró la pantalla, donde vio lo que había pasado - ¿Te cortó igual?

Sequé mis lágrimas y le contesté...

- No te preocupes. Ya había olvidado lo tonto que es.

- Tiene que ser bastante tonto, si te hace algo así. En especial, siendo tú tan buena.

- Con él no lo he sido tanto. Cada cosa que hago, le afecta más que al resto de mis hermanos, y yo no dejo de hacerlo, aún sabiéndolo.

- ¿Por qué no le escribes pidiéndole que te perdone?

- Porque sé, que no lo leería. Lo borraría sin siquiera abrirlo.

- ¿Y si le pidieras a alguien más que se lo enviara, sin decir que es tuyo?

- No... Es mejor dejarlo así.

Alice me contó que Jasper había tomado muy mal, que yo hubiera querido hablar con él. Que por apagar rápido el computador donde estaba, casi lo había destrozado.

En ese momento, no me daba cuenta, pero todo aquello me estaba afectando mucho. Aquel lazo que me unía a mi hermano, a pesar del tiempo y el espacio, seguía existiendo tan fuerte como cuando estábamos juntos, y cuando sucedían cosas como la de aquel mensaje, el lazo se tensaba tanto que amenazaba no poder resistirlo.

Una semana después de eso, yo acababa de llegar de caza y me disponía a esperar a Raymond, que debía estar por llegar de la escuela. Desde que había comprado el computador, él lo hacía temprano, ya no pasaba a la casa de sus amigos, al contrario, muchas veces, había llegado acompañado de ellos y entraban a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes. Aprovechando la conexión.

Por lo que me puse a hornear unas galletas, para servirlas con leche. En caso de que llegara acompañado, era una buena colación.

Me encontraba acomodándolas en un plato, cuando escuché algo que hacía mucho no me pasaba... "¿Por qué aún sigues existiendo? Los Vulturis deberían dar contigo y hacerte desaparecer de una vez por todas."

Era Jasper, mi hermano. Había dicho algo, pensando en mí. Pero lo que me dolió fue el tono con que expresó esas palabras, era odio, era verdad que deseaba mi exterminio. Fue cuando comprendí esto, cuando regresó el dolor, aunque esta vez se situó en mi cabeza, que me obligó a afirmármela, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos. Sentí que se me doblaban mis rodillas y caía al piso.

Un par de minutos después, escuché a Raymond...

- ¡Mami, llegué! – pero no podía contestar - ¡Mami, ¿estás acá?

Entonces hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y lo llamé:

- ¡Ray!... ¡En la cocina!

Él llegó corriendo.

- ¡Mami, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó arrodillándose a mi lado -, ¡Por favor, dime!

- Carlisle – logré articular -. Comunícate con él.

Entonces, se puso de pie y salió corriendo, pero regresó rápido, con uno de los cojines de la sala, que lo puso debajo de mi cabeza, y yo volví a insistir...

- Carlisle.

- Ya encendí el computador... Pero, ¿y si no está conectado?

- A cualquiera, diles: dolor.

- Bueno... Ya debe estar listo. Regreso rápido.

Se puso de pie y salió. No sé cuánto tiempo se demoró, pero cuando regresó...

- Mami, no te preocupes, él va a venir y me dijo que te dijera, que te traería ayuda, aunque tuviera que encadenarlo... Que sólo te quedaras tranquila...

No pude escuchar más, porque me desmayé.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia nuevamente, me di cuenta que Ray había intentado sacarme de ahí, pero yo era muy pesada para él, por lo que sólo había logrado arrástrame un poco.

El dolor esta vez, como había comenzado en mi cabeza, estaba abarcándome en forma diferente, ahora bajaba por mi cuello y había llegado a mis hombros, y suponía que iría bajando a medida que transcurriera el tiempo. Entonces, Ray se dio cuenta que había despertado y me dijo:

- Mami, ¿cómo estás?... Dime qué puedo hacer.

Yo sabía que no podía continuar en la cocina y el mejor sitio para estar, en ese momento, era la biblioteca, ya que de esa forma Ray podría estar algo más tranquilo si tenía el apoyo de mi familia, aunque fuera a la distancia.

Así que le contesté...

- Ayúdame a pararme.

- Mami, no puedes... Carlisle me dijo que no te movieras mucho.

- Quiero ir a la biblioteca... Ayúdame.

Entonces, fui incorporándome de a poco. Y con su ayuda, me puse de pie. Aunque todavía me pregunto cómo; juntos fuimos a la biblioteca donde me recosté en el sofá.

Con todo ese movimiento, el dolor me llegaba a la parte baja del esternón, por lo que había preferido bajar el ritmo de mi respiración.

- Mami, Carlisle me preguntó qué te dolía, y no supe contestar.

- Cabeza – susurré.

- Voy a ver quién está – me dijo y fue al computador, para decirme – Mami, está mi papá... ¿Quieres que le diga lo que te pasa? Es posible que pueda venir.

- Sí – musité casi sin fuerza, para luego volver a desmayarme.

Reaccioné cuando ya era de noche y Ray estaba sentado en la alfombra, mirándome...

- Papá me dijo que viene. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que lo saque de Chile – me informó en cuanto vio que abrí los ojos y miré los suyos, que tenían un leve color rojizo, por haber estado llorando -.Y Bella me dijo que Carlisle también venía en camino, que en cuanto lleguen a Ketchikan, llamarán para que los ubique – luego dudó un poco -... Me contó que viene acompañado de Alice, Renesmee, Emmet y...

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté en un suspiro.

- Sí. No entendí mucho, pero me dijo que te lo dijera... Que Emmet viene porque viene Jasper, y que Renesmee, viene porque quiere conocerme... ¿Entiendes a lo que se refiere?

Le hice una seña de asentimiento.

Era claro. La pequeña venía para proteger a Ray, que no debía tener contacto con Jazz. Y por si se llegara a salir de control, estarían Emmet y Alice.

Entonces, le dije:

- Ray, cuando lleguen... acompaña a Renesmee.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vas a tener que dejarme con ellos.

- No voy a hacer eso – me reclamó -. No te voy a dejar sola.

- Ray, son mi padre y mis hermanos... Estaré bien.

- Mami, Jasper no quiso hablar contigo.

- Yo estaré bien. Además, viene tu papá... Él nunca permitiría que me pase algo malo.

Se acercó y me abrazó.

Me hubiera gustado poder corresponderle, pero el dolor ya había abarcado mis brazos y mis manos.

Traté de concentrarme en lo que sentía, para que disminuyera, pero mi mente trabajaba en tratar de suponer, cómo habían convencido a Jasper de realizar ese viaje. Especialmente, después de lo que había dicho.

En eso, sonó el teléfono... Raymond corrió a contestar...

- Aló... Sí, soy yo... Bueno, tienen que conducir hacia el norte como 15 kilómetros desde la ciudad y llegarán a Mud Bay, luego son 2 kilómetros más hasta la casa, por la carretera norte... Está consciente, pero se ha desmayado varias veces...

Entonces, le dije:

- Dile de tu papá.

- Me dice que les diga que hablé con mi papá y él va a venir. Debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento... De acuerdo – luego cortó.

Se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Se van a apurar en venir... Me parece que ya estaban en camino, porque me dijo que no demorarían más de 5 minutos.

- Carlisle debe venir manejando... Es el que conduce más lento – y traté de sonreír de mi propio chiste.

- Mamita, no quiero dejarte.

- Lo sé, pero es lo mejor.

Poco después, escuchamos que golpearon a la puerta, y Ray fue a abrir. Alcancé a escuchar la voz de Renesmee y mi niño que la invitaba a pasar, pero ella le dijo:

- Raymond, disculpa, pero es mejor que tú salgas para que pueda entrar el resto de los que me acompañan.

- Pero... – quiso negarse, mas entendió que era la única forma de que yo pudiera estar bien, y sentí que se alejaba.

Entonces, entró mi padre...

- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

- Duele – contesté -, y mucho.

- Jasper, si vas a entrar, hazlo de una vez.

Así lo vi que apareció por la puerta, y le dije:

- ¿Viniste a presenciar la culminación de tu obra? – el dolor se intensificaba – El fin de mi existencia es tu privilegio.

- Alondra, por favor – me dijo mi padre -. Tú lo necesitas.

- Esto es su culpa – le aclaré -. Él lo provocó.

Carlisle lo quedó mirando, y Jasper me contestó:

- Por más que te duela, esto no terminará con tu existencia, aunque lo desees mil veces.

Después de esas palabras, me vino una punzada que atravesó mi cabeza y me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras brotaban lágrimas de ellos.

Y escuché la voz de mi hermana...

- Jasper, por favor, recuerda lo que conversamos en el avión.

Entonces, se acercó y tomó mi mano. Yo quise soltarme, pero no me lo permitió.

Con eso sentí un alivio al dolor y pude escuchar una voz que por diez años añoré...

- Alondra – era Batista que había llegado y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla -... Amor, soy yo.

Abrí mis ojos para verlo, y estaba ahí, con sus ojos preocupados, pero que me decían cuanto me amaba.

- Sigues siendo la misma chica terca que encontré en medio de un desierto – continuó -. La misma a la que comparé con un ave mañanera y que han comparado con una caja de sorpresas... Ésta es la más grande de todas, por la que te admiro y lograste algo que pensé que sería imposible... que te ame más.

- Batista – susurré.

- No hables... Ya podremos hacerlo – me contestó -. Ahora, sólo preocúpate de estar bien... Cierra los ojos, que yo voy a estar acá.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero desviando mi vista hacia Jasper, para que mi esposo no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Mi hermano lo miraba con tanto odio como a mí. Entonces, me alegré saber que mi hermano oso estaba cerca.

Caí en un sopor que me ayudó a pasar el tiempo con un dolor soportable.

Capítulo Nº 93:

Las horas pasaban, pero no había mayor cambio. El dolor prevalecía y me consumía. Casi todos los que me acompañaban estaban preocupados, en especial mi padre. Yo, gracias a Jasper, no había vuelto a perder el conocimiento. Sólo estaba recostada en el sofá, con mis ojos cerrados, con Batista a mi lado mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

En un momento, escuché un susurro, casi imperceptible hasta para nosotros, pero el dolor había hecho que mis sentidos se agudizaran. Y aunque no pude entender lo que decían, sí me di cuenta de quienes hablaban así: Carlisle y Alice.

Poco después, mi hermana se acercó a mi esposo y le dijo:

- Batista, necesito hablar contigo un momento... es importante.

- Alice, no quiero separarme de ella – le pidió.

- Como te digo, es importante... Ella va a estar bien. Carlisle se va a quedar con Alondra.

Entonces, él me dijo:

- Amor, vuelvo pronto – y se acercó a darme un besito, para acompañar a mi hermana.

En ese momento, mi padre se acercó a Jasper y le preguntó:

- Jazz, ¿qué le sucede?... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Está tranquila – fue su respuesta.

- Alondra – me dijo a mí -, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Ha disminuido el dolor?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras le decía:

- Si Jasper me soltara, me estaría retorciendo de dolor – y miré a mi hermano en forma desafiante.

- No me tientes – me contestó él.

- Alondra, no es normal esto – me dijo Carlisle -. Debería haber comenzado a bajar la intensidad... Jasper, ¿qué fue lo que ocasionó esto? – le preguntó a mi hermano.

- Sólo expresé, una duda que hace un tiempo estaba dando vuelta en mi mente...

- Y un deseo – complementé.

- Alondra – dijo mi padre -, dime qué era lo que deseaba... Puedes hablar con confianza, porque estamos solos.

Miré a Jazz para preguntarle:

- ¿Se lo digo yo, o se lo dices tú?

- Quise que dejara de existir – dijo con el mismo odio que lo había escuchado y el dolor se hizo algo más agudo, y él lo percibió, aunque no dijo nada, sólo sujetó mi mano con más fuerza.

- O sea que ella tiene razón – le dijo a mi hermano -, tú eres el que tiene el privilegio de terminar con su existencia. Lo único que lo estás haciendo de la forma más cruel que pudieras encontrar... Alondra – me dijo a mí -, yo sé que siempre te he pedido que no ocupes tus habilidades cuando te vienen los dolores, pero quiero mostrarle algo a Jazz... Trata de desaparecer por un par de segundos.

- No sé si podré hacerlo... Tengo que concentrarme y ahora... no puedo... por los dolores.

- Que espere un día... Ya debe estar por llegar Jacob – le dijo Jazz.

- No. Alondra, por favor, inténtalo.

Entonces, traté de concentrarme dejando a parte el dolor que sentía, para lo que me apoyé en Jasper... Pero, por más que lo intenté no pude, y el impedimento no era el dolor que sentía.

Hasta que mi padre me dijo:

- Ya, déjalo... No vas a poder... Jasper, susurra algo, pensando en ella.

Vi a mi hermano hacerlo, pero no escuché nada.

- ¿Qué dijo? – me preguntó.

- No sé. No escuché nada... Carlisle, ¿qué pasa?

- Tenía la esperanza que me equivocara... Si no sales de ésta, es posible que comiences a olvidar todo... Cuando Ray nos comunicó que el dolor había empezado en tu cabeza, me preocupé, y el hecho de que no retroceda, es aún más preocupante.

- No quiero olvidar – comencé a desesperarme.

Con lo que Jasper, me dijo:

- Tranquila, chiquita, no te va a pasar eso.

- Tú, tú tienes la culpa de esto – le recriminé.

- Alondra, tranquilízate – me dijo mi padre -. Tienes que hacer las paces con Jasper, de lo contrario va a ser difícil que puedas superar esto... ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que es el lazo que los une, lo que te ha mantenido con nosotros?... Cada vez que el lazo ha corrido el riesgo de romperse, es que el dolor aparece.

Logras controlarlo por un tiempo, pero termina saliéndose de control y regresa...

- Si es así – dijo Jasper -, ¿por qué le afecta sólo a ella? También debería sufrirlos yo.

Mi padre lo quedó mirando muy fijo y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás seguro que no te afecta?... Tal vez no como dolor, pero algo debes sentir...

- Vacío – le contestó -. Cuando a ella le comienzan los dolores, tengo una sensación de vacío, como si algo me faltara.

- ¿Ves? Esa es la manera en que sientes el lazo... No quiero imaginar lo que te pasaría, si Alondra no se recupera. Ambos se necesitan...- luego me habló – En todo este tiempo que han estado separados, no te ha afectado, porque no sabías lo que sucedía. Suponías que él había aceptado tu decisión, que ese era el motivo por el que no te había buscado. Pero, desde que comenzaste a comunicarte con nosotros, supiste que la reacción de Jazz no se aproximaba a lo que habías pensado, y con lo que dijo, hizo que te dieras cuenta que el lazo se estaba rompiendo... Si no pueden arreglar esto, vas a terminar olvidando todo – y luego a mi hermano -, y el vacío que sientes te puede afectar aún más que a ella el olvido.

Luego, se puso de pie y nos dejó a Jasper y a mí en la biblioteca.

¿Cómo arreglar todo lo que había sucedido? Él me había herido de muerte... Él había deseado mi muerte...

- Alondra, no quiero perderte... Tú sabes que eres alguien tan importante en mi existencia como lo es Alice... Si llegas a olvidarnos... no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería... Cuando te pasó esto antes, no nos tenías... Pero, ahora estamos contigo.

- Jasper, María ya te lo dijo... cuando me encontraras, debías matarme... Yo te lo he pedido más de una vez. Termina lo que empezaste. No permitas que siga viviendo sin memoria.

- No. Te voy a ayudar a salir de esto – me contradijo con un convencimiento tal que lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo -... ¿Recuerdas lo que me escribiste en el mensaje que me enviaste?... Necesitabas hablar conmigo, y ahora, yo también necesito lo mismo – y me sonrió, gesto que me hizo ver nuevamente a mi hermano -. Ahora, quédate tranquila y relájate.

Cosa que hice. Entonces, él posó su mano libre en mi frente, y sentí un alivio casi inmediato. El dolor estaba retrocediendo en forma muy rápida.

Como media hora después que Carlisle había salido, entró Batista, que miró a Jasper con un cierto enojo. Yo sólo pensé que ya podría hablar con él.

Al día siguiente, ya se me había pasado el dolor, y mi padre me hizo probar mis habilidades, las que habían regresado completamente.

Comencé a pensar con quién hablaría primero... Necesitaba hacerlo con Batista y con Jasper, pero por separado. Además, quería poder ver a mi niño, que según mi padre estaba bastante preocupado, a pesar de que le dijeron que ya me encontraba bien.

Entonces, decidí que primero lo haría con mi pequeño... Él se había portado muy valiente, por lo que merecía que me viera bien. Asique le pedí a mis dos grandes amores que me dejaran sola para hablar con Ray...

Así Alice se los llevó para que pudiera entrar mi hijo...

- ¡Mami! – exclamó en cuanto me vio sentada en el sofá - ¿Cómo estás?

- Ya estoy bien – le contesté con una sonrisa -. Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste... Eres mi hombrecito más querido – le dije, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Me diste un susto muy grande – me reclamó.

- Lo sé, y no sabes como lo siento.

- Pero, ahora lo importante es que ya estás bien... ¿Te contaron que estuve hablando con Alice y Emmet?

- No, no me habían dicho nada...

- Son muy simpáticos y te quieren mucho. ¿Sabías que Renesmee tiene novio?

- Esa noticia es nueva... ¿Por qué no me la habrían contado?

- No sé... Pero lo conocí, llegó esta mañana temprano.

- ¿En serio?

- Me dijo que a ti te conocía...

- ¿Quién será? – pregunté bastante intrigada.

- Su nombre es Jake.

- ¿Su niñero?

- ¿Niñero?

- Sí, ella tenía un niñero que se llamaba Jake.

- Ah, no sé...

- Ray, dejemos un ratito a Renesmee y su... novio – me costaba pensar de esa forma en Jacob Black -. Quería preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Has podido hablar con tu papá?

- No... Lo he visto de lejos, pero no me han dejado acercármele. Hasta me parece que él me rehúye. ¿Crees que algún día pueda cambiar eso?

- No. No lo sé. De lo único que estoy segura que él te quiere tanto como yo, y que por eso, prefiere no arriesgarte.

- Al que ni siquiera he visto, es a Jasper... ¿Él sigue acá?

- Sí. De hecho después voy a hablar con él... Tenemos que hacerlo para que esto no vuelva a suceder... Además, es lo mejor. Jasper a penas se controla y más aún cuando... – no terminé la frase, porque iba a decir que él no se controlaba cuando al humano lo veía como una amenaza. Cosa que sucedía con mi pequeño.

- Cuando qué – me preguntó.

- No. Olvídalo... Y dime, ¿has hablado con Carlisle?

- No, tampoco. Porque ha estado casi todo el tiempo aquí contigo.

- Te recomiendo que hables con él... Es muy especial... Y cuando lo hagas me vas a entender.

- Mami... ¿Por qué sucede eso de que no pueda acercarme a Jasper o a mi papá?

- Ambos han tenido una vida muy distinta a la mía o a la de cualquiera de los demás. Que los hace más vulnerables a la tentación que significa la sangre humana... Aunque me parece que si tu papá lo intentara, lo lograría.

- ¿Por eso me dices que es posible que en un futuro pueda hablar con él?

- Sí. En verdad que lo deseo... Ahora, Jazz sería mucho más difícil, aunque no creo que imposible – le dije con una sonrisa, para luego agregar -. Ahora, que ya sabes que estoy bien, voy a hablar con mi hermano, ¿ok?

- Bien, yo le voy a avisar – ofreció.

- Mejor dile a Renesmee o a Alice y que ellas le avisen a él.

- De acuerdo.

Se acercó y me dio un besito, para luego salir.

Capítulo Nº 94:

Poco después, Jasper entró...

- Pensé que hablarías con Batista primero.

- Con él no tengo nada que arreglar... Eso ya lo hicimos hace un par de meses. En cambio, contigo aún nos quedan muchas cosas que arreglar.

Se sentó a mi lado y me quedó mirando...

- Tú dirás.

- Jazz – comencé -, he estado pensando en lo que nos dijo Carlisle, y me parece que tiene razón... Desde la primera vez, supe que tú tenías las respuestas a lo que me pasaba... Ahora, quiero saber si aún quieres terminar con mi existencia.

- ¿Cómo querer terminar con la existencia de alguien, de la que no sabría que hacer sin ella? Alondra, yo te quiero como mi hermana, la única verdadera. Siempre me estoy justificando con lo que fue mi existencia antes, pero nunca tuvo un verdadero significado como ahora... Tú eres alguien que me atemoriza, sentimiento al que no estoy acostumbrado, como a aceptar órdenes.

- Ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado a recibir ordenes – le aclaré -, pero tú estás muy acostumbrado a darlas. Y te molesta mucho cuando no las acatan.

- Tienes razón y tú eres una de las que no lo hace... No, chiquita, no podría terminar con tu existencia. No te voy a negar que lo haya intentado, pero Alice tiene razón... Te quiero demasiado.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensas que podemos hacer? Yo no voy a cambiar. Además, está Raymond que aún me necesita. No lo voy a dejar sólo porque el estar cerca de ti, sería peligroso para él.

- O sea, que quieres continuar acá.

- Tengo que hacerlo... Al menos, hasta que Ray se sepa valer por él mismo...

- ¿Vas a volver a separarte de Batista?

- Si él quiere irse, no lo voy a detener... Yo estoy convencida de que él podría quedarse y ayudarme con Ray, pero si él no tiene la confianza en sí mismo, yo no puedo hacer más.

- Es difícil hacerte entender lo que fue nuestras vidas, ¿no?

- Los entiendo, aunque no me creas. Es por eso que no les he impuesto nada, pero tampoco he permitido que lo hagan conmigo.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, hagamos algo... Continúa aquí, pero no desaparezcas. Yo voy a volver con Carlisle, y cuando ya sea el momento en que puedas dejar al chico, te reunirás con nosotros... ¿de acuerdo?

- Jasper, antes de que encontrara a Ray, con Batista nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para regresar a Chile... Nosotros queremos irnos a vivir allá... Es por eso que él fue a nuestra casa en Vilcún. No íbamos a quedarnos en Forks.

- O sea...

- O sea que con Batista íbamos a formar nuestra propia familia, a parte de la de Carlisle. Eso no iba a quitarle que nos visitáramos... Finalmente – llevé mi mano a mi colgante -, somos familia... Nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para cualquiera de mi familia.

- Algo me decía que tú no regresarías.

- No, de esa forma no... Y mira lo que son las cosas... Debería haberle dicho esto primero a Carlisle, y te lo digo a ti... ¿Crees poder aceptar esta decisión?

Su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla y mientras la acariciaba, me dijo:

- Por supuesto... Pero, debes prometerme que no desaparecerás, que estaremos en contacto.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a inundar, porque sabía que aquella sería una despedida... No para siempre, pero pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a vernos.

- Por supuesto – contesté -, ¿crees que soy masoquista? No pienso romper este lazo... – sonreí – Duele mucho.

Se acercó y besó mi frente, y luego dijo:

- Te quiero, chiquita.

- Igual que yo, tonto.

- ¡Terca!

Capítulo Nº 95:

Poco después, Jasper salió a buscar a Batista, mientras me proponía tratar de convencer a mi esposo, para que se quedara conmigo... Algo me decía que él no tendría los problemas que tanto temía.

Cuando él entró, yo estaba mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca, la que daba a un costado de la casa, hacia un árbol que tenía un asiento, donde pude observar a Raymond hablando con mi padre.

- Me dicen que se parece mucho a ti – me comentó Batista y yo me di vuelta a mirarlo.

- Desde pequeño le inculqué la curiosidad... Es un niño especial. Lamento tanto que haya tenido que pasar por todo esto, solo.

- Aunque, al menos, pudo comunicarse con nosotros.

- Tienes razón... Es bueno que haya comprado el computador.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Se lo dije a Jasper... No puedo irme aún, Ray me necesita.

- O sea que te vas a quedar.

- Sí... pero quiero que te quedes conmigo.

- Alondra, sabes que no puedo. Pondría en peligro a Raymond.

- Si eres capaz de saber eso, tienes la posibilidad de controlarte... Yo ya pasé por el tiempo más peligroso... Ahora, ya ha cambiado.

- Tú sabes que eso es difícil. ¿Qué harías si llego a perder el control?

- Hagamos la prueba... Le pediré que venga y que conversemos... Él añora tanto poder hablar contigo.

- Acepto, si me contestas lo que te pregunté.

- Sé que no pasará... Te conozco. ¿Crees que le podría ofrecer algo así a Jasper?

- Si él no puede, yo te aseguro que tampoco.

- Y lo que yo creo es completamente al revés... Si tú puedes, Jasper tendrá una oportunidad de poder algún día.

Se quedó en silencio un momento... y yo continué...

- ¿Lo llamo?

- Eres terca – y muy a pesar de él, asintió.

Yo me di vuelta, para abrir la ventana y lo llamé... Mi padre me quedó mirando. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y tuvimos un diálogo silencioso, donde me decía que tuviera cuidado y yo le contesté que no se preocupara, que sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando Ray llegó, entró y quedó mirando a Batista, y le dije:

- Pasa... Tú me habías pedido que querías hablar con tu papá – me acerqué y tomé la mano de mi esposo, que afirmó bien la mía -. Bueno, él es a quién querías conocer...

Mi niño nos quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que preguntó:

- ¿Puedo acercarme?

- Por supuesto – contesté.

Entonces, él lo hizo lentamente, y Batista le dijo:

- Hola, Ray. La verdad era que no había estado así de cerca de ti desde que eras un bebé.

- Hola – respondió el saludo -. Y yo muchas veces he soñado con este momento... Y mi mamá me ha explicado lo difícil que debe ser para ti, por eso, quería agradecerte.

- Ray - dije yo -, quería preguntarte algo... ¿Te gustaría que tu papá se quedara con nosotros, aquí?

- ¿Sería posible? – sus ojos esperanzados nos miraban a ambos.

- Tu mamá me lo ha propuesto... – le dijo Batista – Aunque no sé si podré hacerlo.

- Yo sé que sí – le contesté, sujetando bien su mano.

- No quisiera atormentarte. Mi mamá me ha explicado que los humanos, les provocamos un dolor muy grande en la garganta.

- Pero, que es posible controlar – le recordó Batista -. Ella lo ha hecho, y piensa que es posible que yo también pueda hacerlo... Lo único que puedo decirte, es que yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo, si también quieres que me quede con ustedes.

- Me sentiría muy feliz de que así lo hicieras... Siempre he querido tener a mis padres juntos y conmigo.

- ¡Entonces, está todo arreglado! – exclamé feliz.

Así yo me di cuenta que, a pesar de que Batista había dicho que se iba a contener, Ray no dejaba de tenerle un poco de temor. Me pareció extraño, porque había visto su relación con mi padre. Entonces, decidí hacerlos atravesar "el puente".

Como tenía tomada la mano de mi esposo, comencé a acercarme a Raymond, y extendí mi mano libre a mi niño...

- Ven – le dije, y él se fue acercando.

Cuando tomó mi mano, los llevé al sofá y nos sentamos los tres y comenzamos a conversar y estuvimos ahí por algo más de dos horas. Luego, salimos y me reuní con casi toda mi familia (sólo faltaba Jasper) y les agradecí que hubieran acudido tan rápido. También les conté que Batista se quedaría con Ray y conmigo. Que trataríamos de formar una familia y que cuando Raymond fuera a ingresar a la universidad, nosotros viajaríamos a Chile, donde nos estableceríamos.

FIN.

Epílogo:

10 años después...

Perfección, eso es lo que he conseguido en mi vida... Algo que en la realidad no existe, lo he podido llevar a cabo.

Después de aquel último dolor, ya no volví a sufrir de otro. El lazo que me une con mi hermano, es una cadena hecha con el metal más firme que pueda existir.

Cinco años después que Batista regresó a mi existencia, terminé mis estudios de instituto e ingresé a estudiar Psicología. Hoy trabajo en el Hospital de Temuco.

La casa de Vilcún la hemos tenido que ampliar, a las diez habitaciones que quería mi esposo en un comienzo, debido a que mi familia ha viajado a vivir con nosotros... Con una sola excepción: Renesmee. Que se quedó en Brasil, en la isla Esme, con su esposo... Jake. Nunca había sospechado lo que existía entre ambos. Quién me lo explicó fue Bella y por cerca de un mes, me entretuve con cuanta broma se me ocurrió para enojar a Edward, aunque aún sigo recordándoselo de vez en cuando.

El que me acompaña a diario, es mi padre, ya que trabajamos en el mismo lugar. La "rara Cullen" ha desaparecido. Hoy, tengo a mi padre cerca para cuando necesito un apoyo en mi trabajo. Siempre había dicho que yo debería haberlos conocido antes, ya que me hubiera gustado haber ido con mis hermanos al instituto, pero Carlisle es el que me dice que las cosas suceden cuando deben hacerlo. Tal vez, yo necesitaba esos cinco años que estuve con Batista, antes de llegar con ellos... Y con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que, tal vez, tenga razón.

A mi madre le encanta el sitio donde construimos la casa, ella se entretiene pintando los diferentes paisajes que nos rodean.

Los que no son habitantes fijos, son Rosalie y Emmet, que viajan constantemente fuera de Chile, y ya han recorrido gran parte de Argentina y de Perú. No sé si la razón tendrá que ver con la condición que les pusimos para permanecer con nosotros... no pueden destruir ninguna habitación de la casa (ése es sólo nuestro privilegio).

Raymond ingresó a la universidad y está estudiando Biología, en Estados Unidos. Siempre estamos comunicados, y empleamos cualquier medio posible... aunque principalmente, el computador.

De los Vulturis no hemos vuelto a saber nada, y no queremos siquiera nombrarlos. Queremos vivir nuestra existencia tranquila, sin que nos molesten. Y aunque sé que Aro no me ha olvidado, quiero ser la pieza que siempre faltará en su "colección".

Clara y Neville nos han visitado de vez en cuando. Él sigue pensando que nosotros somos antinaturales. Nunca nos ha comprendido, pero al menos, ha logrado aceptarnos y comprender que no lo obligaremos a nada que él mismo no quiera... Por quién lo he lamentado, es por ella. Me da la impresión que se vería mucho más hermosa con unos ojos que no fueran de un rojo intenso.

Con respecto a Alan y Miranda, aún viven en Forks. Ella nunca volvió a saber de su familia, y entre los cuatro, arreglamos nuestras diferencias. Alan se disculpó con ambos por lo del reloj, y nos explicó que esa era la única forma que había encontrado, para poder superar el hecho de que yo no lo hubiera escogido a él. Hoy ellos son los que están a cargo de cuidar las casas del Estado de Washington.

Ahora, Batista, mi esposo, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi existencia, mi profesor... mi todo. Cada día lo amo más, porque nunca ha dejado de apoyarme... hasta cuando se había marchado, dejándome con Ray, él seguía en lo mismo. Sólo que esa fue la única forma que encontró para hacerlo. Pasó un tiempo antes de que lograra entender esto, pero finalmente lo hice. Todos los días intento demostrarle lo que siento por él, y que va mas allá de lo que pueda expresar la frase: "Yo te amo".

Quise dejar para el final a mi hermano y Alice, que fueron los primeros que se trasladaron a vivir con nosotros en Vilcún. No he logrado juntarlo con Raymond, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Ya llegará el momento y mi existencia se verá coronada completamente. No hemos vuelto a pelear como solíamos hacerlo. Esas pequeñas guerras donde ambos terminábamos con más de una cicatriz. Ahora, sólo nos divertimos luchando como siempre, pues logré afinar el ataque de Miranda y con ello, vencerlo. Mientras, Alice sigue con su obsesión por la ropa. A poco de que había llegado a nuestra casa, nos pidió autorización para ampliar el armario de su cuarto, el que ya es tan grande como una nueva habitación.

Cuando más gozamos todos, especialmente Esme, es cuando nos reunimos todos, ya que no perdemos la ocasión de ir a jugar beisbol a un campo cercano. O también, una buena lucha entre Emmet y Jasper, para poder proteger a mi hermano oso y enojar a mi hermanito.

No sé si eso será la perfección, pero para mí lo es... Mi existencia perfecta, con mi esposo, mi hijo, mi familia y amigos. Con los que nos quieran hacer daño, muy lejos, así no nos acordamos de ellos.

Ahora, ya sé quien soy: Alondra Virginia Cullen, que nací en Rancagua – Chile, el año 1833, y fui transformada en la ciudad de New York, el año 1853, a la edad de 20 años, por una vampira de nombre María. Fui hija biológica de Eladio y Altagracia Ruiz, tenía dos hermanos: Ramón, que murió a la edad de 10 años, en un accidente a caballo; y Clara, que fue transformada en la misma ciudad que yo, el año 1855, por un vampiro desconocido. Por más de 100 años, viví en el desierto, hasta que me encontró Batista y me hizo conocer el mundo que me albergaba, y llegar al seno de una familia que me acogió y ayudó desinteresadamente, regalándome seis hermanos: Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rose, Jasper y Alice; una sobrina: Renesmee; permitiéndome criar un hijo: Raymond; regalándome el descubrir que mi hermana biológica no había muerto: Clara, y que tenía un cuñado: Neville. Hoy, estamos buscando a la hermana de Batista, con lo que seguiremos ampliando mi familia numerosa... ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

FIN.


End file.
